Sirius Black und das Spiel im Schatten
by Lakritze
Summary: Die Todesser werden allmählich stärker, Menschen werden bedroht und angegriffen oder verschwinden ganz. Doch es scheint sich Widerstand zu regen: Ein vermummter Mann greift reinblütige Familien an. Gleichzeitig wird der Druck auf Sirius immer größer. Der Erbe der Blacks muss sich entscheiden...
1. Der unverzeihliche Fluch

Hi Leute! :) Dies ist der fünfte Teil meiner Sirius Black-Reihe. Davor kommen "Sirius Black und das Geheimnis der Peitschenden Weide", "Sirius Black und der Diener des dunklen Lords", "Sirius Black und die Abgründe der Nokturngasse" und "Sirius Black und die Rache der Werwölfe". Updates wird es immer samstags geben. Aber bevor es losgeht, noch ein paar Antworten an die Leute, auf deren Reviews ich nicht per PN antworten konnte:

Floh: Vielen herzlichen Dank für deine ausführlichen Reviews zum ersten Teil. :) Ich habe alle gelesen und mich über alle gefreut. :)

h12: Auch vielen Dank für dein Review. Wie du siehst, gibt es eine Fortsetzung. ;)

Bluewolf: Wow, vielen Dank, dass dir die Geschichte so gut gefällt! Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt. ;)

Guest (17.7.2013): Danke auch für deinen ausführlichen Review. :) Ich hoffe, ein paar von den Dingen, die du angemerkt hast, finden sich in diesem Band wieder... ;)

Nebaxa: Auch dir vielen Dank! Ich hoffe, ich präsentiere hier (wenn der ganze Band online ist) genug Lesestoff für einen weiteren Tag. ;)

Guest (15.12.2013): Uuuuuuuund...hier kommt Band 5! ;)

Guest (7.1.2014): Wie du siehst, geht es weiter. ;)

Daniel Freund: Vielen Dank noch mal für deine vielen Reviews. :) Auch wenn ich immer furchtbar langsam mit dem Schreiben bin, motivieren Kommentare wie deine wirklich sehr. :) Ich hoffe, du bist nach der ganzen Warterei nicht allzu frustriert... ;)

(...ich hoffe, jetzt habe ich niemanden vergessen...)

Sooo und jetzt wünsche ich viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Der unverzeihliche Fluch<strong>

_Damit der Motor optimal arbeitet, sollte regelmäßig ein Ölwechsel durchgeführt werden_, las Sirius. _Das Öl dient als Schmiermittel für Kolben und Lager und verhindert eine Überhitzung des Motors durch zu viel Reibung. Für den Ölwechsel brauchen Sie einen Sechskantringschlüssel, einen Ersatzölfilter, eine..._ Sirius ließ die Wartungsanleitung sinken, schloss die Augen und lehnte sich erschöpft an die Wand. Was zur Hölle war ein Sechskantringschlüssel? Und woher sollte er einen Ölfilter bekommen? Ob Ratzeputz reichen würde, um einen alten Ölfilter wieder funktionstüchtig zu machen?

_Schluss jetzt!_ Sirius warf die Wartungsanleitung ärgerlich zur Seite. Was spielte es schon für eine Rolle, was ein Sechskantringschlüssel war? Er würde nie einen brauchen, weil er nie ein Motorrad besitzen würde. Es war ein Traum gewesen, ein kindischer Traum, mehr nicht. Er hatte geplant, eine Honda Goldwing mit Vierzylinder-Boxermotor und 82 PS zu kaufen, eine Kawasaki Z1 mit einer Spitzengeschwindigkeit von 230 Kilometern pro Stunde (schneller als der Nimbus 1001) kam auch in Frage oder sogar eine Harley. Er würde sie noch etwas ausbauen müssen, klar, etwas größer, den Kickstarter würde er magisch erweitern und die Kupplung würde er durch einen Intermittierungszauber ersetzen, aber...

_Schluss damit!_ Er würde _gar nichts_ davon tun, weil nichts davon jemals geschehen würde. Seine Hände waren gerade erst geheilt. Er hatte versucht, aus dem Fenster zu klettern, aber Kreachers Magie hatte ihm nicht nur am Verlassen des Hauses gehindert, sondern auch noch seine Hände verbrannt. Er war im Grimmauldplatz gefangen, verdammt, es war ihm noch nicht mal erlaubt, sein Zimmer zu verlassen, außer um von seinem Vater in sein Arbeitszimmer zitiert zu werden oder zu den gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten, bei denen auf seine Anwesenheit plötzlich sehr viel Wert gelegt wurde – und er träumte von einem fliegenden Motorrad?

Den ganzen Sommer über hatte er nicht einen Brief von seinen Freunden erhalten. Ob es daran lag, dass James sich an sein Versprechen hielt, oder ob Kreacher die Briefe abgefangen hatte, spielte keine Rolle. Mehr als einmal war er versucht gewesen, seinen besten Freund über den Zweiwegespiegel zu rufen, aber dann hatte er ihn doch lieber in seinem Hogwartskoffer gelassen. Er wollte sich nicht ausdenken, was passieren würde, sollten seine Eltern den Spiegel finden.

Sirius' Blick wanderte zu dem Foto, das Longbottom am letzten schönen Sommerwochenende letztes Jahr von ihnen gemacht hatte. Es kam ihm vor wie ein Traum. Er versuchte, sich zu erinnern, wann er danach noch einmal so richtig glücklich gewesen war, aber es fiel ihm nicht ein. Wenn er jetzt schon in Hogwarts wäre...

Aber er war nun einmal nicht in Hogwarts und bis zum Schulanfang dauerte es noch drei lange Wochen, 21 Tage in seinem abgedunkelten Zimmer, weil das helle Sonnenlicht ihm Kopfschmerzen bereitete, auf seinem Bett, weil es der Ort war, an dem sein lädierter Körper am wenigsten schmerzte, ständig auf Schritte horchend, die die Treppe hinaufkamen, immer die Uhr im Auge, die verkündete, wie viele Stunden es noch bis 18 Uhr waren, bis Orion Black nach Hause kam, die die Minuten und Sekunden zählte, die er in Orions Arbeitszimmer verbrachte.

Zeit, hatte Sirius Black gelernt, war eine Möglichkeit, Schmerz zu messen. Solange er da war, war er allumfassend, zerreißend, übermächtig, zermürbend, aber wenn man wusste, dass man schon die Hälfte geschafft hatte, dann war er etwas leichter zu ertragen. Und wenn man wusste, wie viele Minuten es noch bis zu dieser magischen Hälfte waren, nach der alles leichter würde... Natürlich wurde es nie besser oder leichter, aber danach hatte man wieder ein paar Minuten oder Sekunden hinter sich gebracht.

Im Moment zeigte Sirius' Uhr 17:55 Uhr. Noch fünf Minuten, bis Orion Black nach Hause und Sirius unten beim Abendessern erwartet wurde. Das Abendessern dauerte meistens eine Dreiviertelstunde, manchmal auch etwas länger. Dann schickte Orion Black Sirius nach oben, wo er vor dem Arbeitszimmer wartete, während seine Eltern sich unterhielten. Das dauerte gewöhnlich eine Viertelstunde, gelegentlich 20 Minuten. Die Gespräche zwischen Sirius und seinem Vater dauerten länger. Manchmal drei Stunden.

Walburga Black war nie dabei. Sie hatte Sirius bis auf ein paar Ohrfeigen nicht mehr angefasst, seit sie ihn mit dem Schneidefluch verletzt hatte. Aber Sirius wusste, dass sie jede „Unterhaltung" zwischen seinem Vater und ihm genau verfolgte. Manchmal beobachtete sie ihn vom Salon aus, wenn er sich danach in sein Zimmer hochschleppte. Er war sich sicher, dass sie lächelte.

Regulus war wie ein Geist. Er verbrachte die meiste Zeit der Ferien bei Rosier und seinen Slytherin-Freunden. Wenn er da war, sprachen sie kaum ein Wort miteinander. Regulus stellte sich weder offen gegen Sirius noch unterstützte er ihn, indem er Tränke in sein Zimmer schmuggelte, wie er es früher gelegentlich getan hatte. Er tat einfach, als sei Sirius nicht da. Nur manchmal ertappte Sirius ihn, wie er ihn mitleidig ansah. In solchen Augenblicken hätte Sirius ihn am liebsten bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verhext.

17:57 Uhr kam und ging. Sirius wusste, dass er jetzt aufstehen musste, wenn er rechtzeitig beim Abendessen sein wollte, aber er blieb sitzen. Er hatte keine Lust, nach unten zu gehen, er wollte nicht mit mit seinen Eltern am Tischen sitzen und Orions gnadenlose und Walburgas verächtliche Blicke auf sich spüren. Er wollte nicht von Regulus' mitleidigen Blicken verfolgt werden und Kreachers bösartiges Gezischel hören.

Eine Minute später klopfte es an seiner Tür, kurze Zeit später kam Regulus herein. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war unleserlich, eine Maske, die er über die letzten Jahre perfektioniert hatte.

„Du weißt genau, was passiert, wenn wir nicht pünktlich sind", bemerkte er kühl. „Du änderst nichts daran, indem du schmollst wie ein kleines Kind."

Sirius schnaubte verächtlich.

„Du meinst wohl, was _mir_ passiert. Geh ohne mich, ich habe keinen Hunger."

Der letzte Satz war eine glatte Lüge.

Regulus antwortete nicht darauf, sondern wartete nur stumm. Beide Brüder wussten, wie der Streit ausgehen würde. Ächzend stand Sirius auf. Wortlos gingen sie die Treppe hinunter. Sirius setzte vorsichtig einen Fuß vor den anderen. Ihm tat jeder Knochen weh und sein Hemd scheuerte bei jeder Bewegung über seinen wunden Rücken. Am Treppenabsatz musste Regulus auf ihn warten. Danach ging er langsamer und passte sich dem Tempo seines älteren Bruders an. Sirius biss die Zähne zusammen. Er hasste Regulus' Mitleid. Er hasste die Folgen, die Orion Blacks Maßnahmen an seinem Körper hinterließen. Er hasste sich selbst dafür, dass er schon wieder nachgegeben hatte, ohne wenigstens etwas Widerstand zu zeigen. Aber was Regulus gesagt hatte, war wahr: Sirius wusste genau, was ihm blühte, wenn er zu spät kam. Orion Black ließ ihn jede Sekunde bezahlen. Und die Minute, die er heute mal wieder zu spät kam, würde er in einer guten Stunde bitter bereuen.

Orion Black sah bedeutungsvoll auf die Uhr, als sie endlich unten waren.

„Guten Abend, Mutter, Vater, entschuldigt bitte die Verspätung."

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, Regulus", warf Walburga Black schrill ein, bevor Sirius etwas sagen konnte. „Wir wissen ohnehin alle, wem du diese Verspätung zu verdanken hast." Drohend wandte sie sich ihrem ältesten Sohn zu. „Ist es nicht so, Sirius?"

„Wer auch immer Kreacher so schlampig ausgebildet hat, dass er es noch nicht mal schafft, alle Familienmitglieder rechtzeitig zum Abendessen zu holen, wird sich wohl dafür verantworten müssen, Mutter."

Im nächsten Augenblick kassierte Sirius die erste Ohrfeige des Abends – aber zu seiner Überraschung nicht von seiner Mutter, sondern seinem Vater.

„Sei still, Sirius, und setz dich hin", befahl Orion Black mit kalter Stimme. „Heute hast du schon genug Schaden angerichtet."

Sirius war so verblüfft, dass er sich tatsächlich hinsetzte und den Mund hielt. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wovon Orion Black sprach. Regulus warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, als er sich neben ihm an den Tisch setzte. Sirius ignorierte ihn.

Auf Walburga Blacks Befehl hin erschien Kreacher mit dem Essen. Geduldig wartete die Familie, bis Orion Black seine Serviette gerichtet hatte und mit dem Essen begann. Schon beim ersten Bissen bemerkte Sirius, dass seine Suppe wie üblich versalzen war. Aber sein Magen knurrte so sehr, dass er sie trotzdem aß.

„Iss anständig", fuhr ihn Walburga Black prompt an. „Und setz dich gerade hin! Hat dich Hogwarts denn völlig verdorben?"

„Wenigstens schmeckt das Essen dort."

„Das reicht!", wurden sie von Orion Black unterbrochen. „Kreacher! Entferne Sirius' Suppe."

Kreacher machte eine tiefe Verbeugung, bevor er Sirius' Teller mit einem hämischen Grinsen verschwinden ließ. Demonstrativ ließ Sirius seinen Löffel auf den Tisch fallen. Orion Blacks Augenbrauen zogen sich drohend zusammen.

„Ich möchte mich für Sirius' Verhalten entschuldigen", sagte Regulus in die angespannte Stille hinein. „Die Suppe schmeckt ausgezeichnet."

Orion Black drehte sich zu seinem jüngeren Sohn um.

„Wenn ich deine Meinung wissen will, werde ich danach fragen."

Im ersten Augenblick glaubte Sirius, sich verhört zu haben. Regulus' perfekte Maske zerbrach für einen kurzen Augenblick und machte einem verunsicherten Ausdruck Platz.

„Orion!", entfuhr es Walburga Black vorwurfsvoll. „Wie kannst du so mit Regulus reden!"

Ein Blick ihres Ehemannes brachte sie zum Schweigen. Regulus senkte den Kopf.

„Ich bitte um Entschuldigung, Vater."

Die Maske auf seinem Gesicht war wieder perfekt. Mit einem knappen Nicken nahm das Familienoberhaupt die Entschuldigung zur Kenntnis. Auf einen Wink Orions hin verschwand die Suppe und Kreacher kam mit dem Hauptgericht.

Obwohl Sirius Hunger hatte, hatte er plötzlich jeglichen Appetit verloren. Irgendetwas war passiert, dass Orion Black sehr wütend gemacht hatte, wenn er sogar Regulus grundlos anfuhr. Und unglücklicherweise schien es etwas zu sein, was Sirius getan hatte. Aber was? Er hatte keine Ahnung. Vermutlich würde er es aber bald auf sehr schmerzhafte Art und Weise herausfinden.

Der Rest des Abendessens verlief in angespanntem Schweigen. Dann schickte Orion Black Sirius und Regulus nach oben.

„Was hast du gemacht?", zischte Regulus, als sie die Treppen hinaufstiegen. „Warum musst du sie immer wütend machen?"

„Geh in dein Zimmer, Regulus."

„Kannst du nicht einmal tun, was von dir erwartet wird? Es geht nicht nur um dich, Sirius, es geht um uns alle. Du hast eine Verantwortung gegenüber dieser Familie!"

Sirius lachte spöttisch auf.

„Hau endlich ab, Reg, bevor Vater sich entscheidet, dir eine Lektion über Tischmanieren zu erteilen. Liebe Kinder soll man sehen, nicht hören."

Regulus warf Sirius einen kühlen Blick zu.

„Darüber wirst du am Ende des Abends vermutlich besser Bescheid wissen als ich, Bruder."

Sirius spürte, wie Wut in ihm aufstieg.

„Was weißt du denn schon? Verpiss dich endlich, Regulus."

Einen Augenblick sah es aus, als wolle Regulus noch etwas sagen, aber dann schüttelte er nur den Kopf und stieg weiter die Treppe hinauf, während Sirius vor Orion Blacks Arbeitszimmer wartete. Kaum war Regulus verschwunden, fiel sein Blick auf die Uhr. Zehn vor sieben. Er hatte noch mindestens zehn Minuten Zeit, bis Orion Black käme. Zehn Minuten Ruhe, in denen ihm nichts geschehen konnte. Zehn Minuten Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, was zur Hölle er angestellt haben konnte.

Es musste etwas wirklich Schlimmes sein, wenn Orion Black dermaßen die Beherrschung verlor. Aber was zur Hölle, was nur? Er hatte den ganzen verdammten Tag nichts anderes getan als in seinem Zimmer zu sitzen. Hatte sich vielleicht James eingemischt oder Mr. Potter? Hatte einer der Lestranges Orion Black irgendetwas erzählt, was er vorher noch nicht gewusst hatte? Und was würde sein Vater mit ihm anstellen, wenn James ihm zum Spaß einen beleidigenden Brief und ein paar Stinkbomben geschickt hatte? Oder wenn Bellatrix ihre Finger im Spiel hatte? Sirius spürte, wie ihm kalt wurde. Was konnte eigentlich noch schlimmer sein als das, was jeden Abend im Arbeitszimmer auf ihn wartete?

Er ballte seine zitternden Hände zu Fäusten und warf noch einen Blick auf die Uhr. Sieben Minuten vor Sieben. Sieben Minute waren gut, sieben Minuten waren mehr als fünf Minuten. Sieben Minuten Zeit, in denen er endlich herauskriegen konnte, was er getan hatte.

Vielleicht hatte auch Dumbledore wieder einen Brief geschrieben wie letztes Jahr zu Fletchers Gerichtstermin. Dumbledore würde es auffallen, wenn es ihm nicht gut ging, er würde nicht zulassen... _Hör endlich mit diesem Schwachsinn auf, du Idiot_, fuhr er sich in Gedanken selber an. _Dumbledore ist nicht allwissend._ Außerdem brauchte er Dumbledores Hilfe nicht. Er brauchte von niemandem Hilfe. Er war schließlich nicht der einzige, der in den Ferien nicht gerne nach Hause fuhr. Remus musste sich in den Sommerferien im Keller seiner Eltern verwandeln, wo er sich noch schlimmer verletzt als in der Heulenden Hütte, und Evans fuhr zu ihrer zickigen Muggle-Schwester. Sogar MacDonald wollte nicht in ihr Dorf zurück. _Du bist keine Ausnahme. Aber ich wette, die anderen machen sich nicht vor Angst in die Hose, nur weil ihr Vater mit ihnen reden will. Reiß dich zusammen!_

Sirius warf noch einen Blick auf die Uhr. Beim Anblick der Zeiger blieb ihm beinahe das Herz stehen. Zwei Minuten vor Sieben. Wo war plötzlich die Zeit geblieben? Eben hatte er noch ganze sieben Minuten gehabt und jetzt... Wie hatten fünf Minuten vergehen können, ohne dass er es richtig bemerkt hatte? Wie hatte er einfach so fünf Minuten verschenken können, fünf Minuten ohne unverzeihliche Flüche und ohne schwarze Magie?

Eine Minute. Die Zeit lief ab. Sirius Hände waren schweißnass. In Gedanken zählte er die Sekunden. Wie lange würde es heute dauern? Welche Regeln hatte er heute wieder verletzt? Es war besser, sich auf das Kommende vorzubereiten als überrascht zu werden. Aber so lange er nicht wusste, was Orion Black ihm vorwarf, konnte er nicht richtig kalkulieren.

30 Sekunden. Sein Atem ging schneller, seine Beine schienen plötzlich nicht mehr so stabil zu sein wie normalerweise. Sirius biss die Zähne zusammen und straffte sich. _Reiß dich zusammen! Du hast 42 Tage durchgestanden, diesen wirst du auch durchstehen. Alles ist irgendwann vorbei._

Zehn Sekunden. Sirius hielt den Atem an, lauschte auf Schritte, die die Treppe hinauf kamen und – nichts. Orion Black kam nicht. Es war einer dieser Abende, an denen er sich länger mit Walburga unterhielt. Das konnte vorkommen. Meistens kam er etwa fünf Minuten später – manchmal waren es aber auch nur drei. Sirius konnte sich nie sicher sein. Er versuchte, sich zu entspannen, aber ständig ertappte er sich dabei, wie er auf Schritte auf der Treppe horchte und auf die Uhr sah.

Fünf Minuten vergingen. Gleich musste Orion Black kommen. Er war nie später als fünf Minuten gekommen. Aber heute kam er nicht. Sechs Minuten. Sieben Minuten. Sirius wurde unruhig. Irgendetwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht. Und jede Minute, die er hier vor dem Arbeitszimmer wartete, würde er später in seinem Zimmer sein.

Worüber sprachen Orion und Walburga Black unten im Esszimmer? Vermutlich hatte es mit dem zu tun, was er angeblich getan hatte. Aber was konnte es nur sein? Oder machte er sich ganz umsonst Sorgen? Vielleicht hatte sein Vater einfach nur einen schlechten Tag im Zaubereiministerum hinter sich. Aber Sirius wusste, dass er sich selbst belog. Als Orion Black genau zwölf Minuten und 35 Sekunden später die Treppe herauf kam, war Sirius beinahe erleichtert. Wortlos ging er an Sirius vorbei ins Arbeitszimmer und nahm hinter dem Schreibtisch Platz. Sirius folgte ihm.

Orion Black ließ sich Zeit. Er ordnete ein paar Pergamente auf dem Schreibtisch und schickte einen kurzen Brief ab. Sirius hatte die Hände unter seinem Umhang so fest geballt, dass sich die Fingernägel tief ins Fleisch bohrten. Exakt zwei Minuten vergingen, bis sich Orion Black endlich seinem Sohn zuwandte.

„Kannst du mir sagen, was das ist?", wollte er wissen. In der Hand hielt er ein Stück Pergament. Für einen Augenblick spürte Sirius, wie seine Knie weich wurden. Hundert verschiedene Theorien schossen ihm durch den Kopf, eine schlimmer als die andere. James hatte ihm geschrieben oder Remus. Dumbledore. Die Lestranges hatten ihn wegen irgendetwas angeschwärzt. Bellatrix. Mr. Potter war wieder Leiter der Aurorenzentrale und drohte mit einer Hausdurchsuchung. Der letzte Gedanke war so schwachsinnig, dass er Sirius wieder zur Besinnung brachte. Er nahm sich zusammen und sah das Pergament genauer an.

„Eine offizielle Einladung zu Lucius' und Narzissas Hochzeit, Vater."

„So ist es. Fällt dir etwas auf?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sie haben sich nicht besonders viel Mühe mit dem Familienwappen gegeben?"

Wenige Sekunden später war ihm klar, dass es keine besonders gute Idee gewesen war, Orion Black zu reizen. Als er sich wieder hinsetzte, schmeckte Sirius Blut.

„Ich habe dir mehr als einmal gesagt, Sirius, dass ich deine Frechheiten nicht länger dulde. Schau dir die Einladung genauer an."

Sirius runzelte die Stirn und nahm die Einladung genauer in Augenschein: Dickes teures Pergament, vermutlich mit ein paar Schutzzaubern gegen Wasser, Tintentropfen und ungebetene Leser versehen, teure schwarze Tinte und wahrscheinlich von Lucius Malfoy persönlich mit seiner lächerlichen Pfauenfeder geschrieben, adressiert an die Familie Black, Orion, Walburga und – Regulus.

„Mein Name fehlt, Vater."

Orion Black riss Sirius die Einladung aus der Hand und knallte sie wütend auf den Schreibtisch.

„Allerdings, Junge! Ist dir eigentlich klar, was das bedeutet?"

„Mir bleibt Malfoys und Narzissas Hochzeit erspart? Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass mich das besonders stören würde..."

„Afflicatio abdominis!"

Es war, als würde sich ein Messer in seine Eingeweide bohren. Sirius keuchte überrascht auf und krümmte sich zusammen. Hätte er sich nicht im letzten Augenblick an der Schreibtischkante festgehalten, wäre er einfach zusammengesackt.

Als Orion Black den Fluch endlich beendete, stand Sirius der Schweiß auf der Stirn. Vorsichtig richtete er sich wieder gerade auf und kämpfte gegen die Übelkeit, die der schwarzmagische Fluch jedes Mal bei ihm hinterließ. Er sah nicht auf die Uhr. Es war noch zu früh, zu wenig Zeit war vergangen, zu endlos die Zeit, die noch vor ihm lag.

„Das bedeutet", fuhr Orion Black fort, als seien sie nicht unterbrochen worden, „dass du deine gesellschaftliche Stellung verlierst, Sirius. Du bist jetzt nicht nur einfach ein Rebell, du gehörst nicht mehr dazu. Lucius' und Narzissas Hochzeit ist erst der Anfang! Die Malfoys sind eine hoch angesehene Familie. Wenn sie sich weigern, dich einzuladen, was glaubst du, werden die Lestranges als nächstes tun? Die Notts? Die Rosiers? Die Averys?"

„Es interessiert mich einen Dreck, was Bellatrix von mir denkt!", gab Sirius trotzig zurück. „Oder was die Rosiers oder die Notts denken. Ich will nichts mit ihnen zu tun haben. Wenn sie mich nicht einladen, umso besser!"

Orion Black schlug auf den Tisch.

„Stell dich nicht dümmer als du bist, Sirius! Du weißt ganz genau, dass es um viel mehr als um ein paar Einladungen geht. Es geht darum, ob du in Zukunft der Erbe der Blacks oder ein Blutsverräter sein wirst. Es geht um deine Zukunft!"

„Meine Zukunft?" Sirius' Stimme zitterte vor Wut. „Meine Zukunft interessiert dich nicht im geringsten! Es geht dir nur um Macht und den Familiennamen!"

Erneut schlug Orion Black zu. Die Wucht des Schlages ließ Sirius zur Seite stolpern.

„Du sprichst nicht in diesem Ton mit mir, Sirius!"

Sirius wusste, dass er seine nächsten Worte bitter bereuen würde, aber er konnte einfach nicht anders.

„Ist die Wahrheit etwa zu viel für dich, Vater? Passt es etwa nicht in dein Weltbild..."

Etwas schien ihm den Schädel zu spalten. Die Welt verschwand hinter einem Schleier aus Tränen, die ihm reflexartig in die Augen schossen. Sirius stöhnte auf und vergrub den Kopf in den Händen. Es kostete ihn sein letztes bisschen Willenskraft, stehen zu bleiben. Furchtbare Hammerschläge aus purem Schmerz schienen seinen Schädel zu erschüttern, bis Orion Black den Fluch endlich brach und nur noch ein dumpfes Pochen zurückblieb.

„Ich habe dich gewarnt, nicht in diesem Ton mit mir zu sprechen, Sirius", fuhr Orion Black drohend fort. „Du bist mein ältester Sohn, mein Erstgeborener, mein Erbe. Natürlich ist mir deine Zukunft wichtig. Glaubst du, ich würde so viel Zeit darauf verwenden, wenn du mir egal wärst?"

Sirius schwieg.

„Du bist privilegiert aufgewachsen, Sirius. Du weißt nicht zu schätzen, was du so leichtfertig bereit bist, wegzuwerfen, aber du würdest es merken und es bitter bereuen, sobald du es getan hättest. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass es so weit kommt. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du alles ruinierst, weder dich noch diese Familie."

Sirius lachte bitter auf.

„Das ist es, worum es es dir eigentlich geht! Nicht um mich, sondern um die Familie! Hab wenigstens den Mut, es mir ins Gesicht zu sagen!"

Orion Blacks Hand schloss sich um seinen Zauberstab. Unwillkürlich machte Sirius einen Schritt zurück, aber diesmal belegte ihn sein Vater nicht mit einem Fluch – noch nicht.

„Diese Familie _ist_ deine Zukunft, Sirius. Und deshalb werden wir morgen zu den Malfoys gehen und du wirst dafür sorgen, dass du wieder auf der Gästeliste stehst."

Sirius kreuzte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust.

„Dazu wirst du mich zwingen müssen."

Orion Blacks Blick war eiskalt.

„Das werde ich, Sirius. Und irgendwann wirst du mir dafür dankbar sein." Er hob den Zauberstab. „Crucio!"

Es hatte begonnen.

* * *

><p>Es war kurz nach halb elf, als Orion Black Sirius endlich entließ. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen stolperte der Erbe der Blacks zum Treppenabsatz und machte sich dann auf den mühseligen Weg nach oben. Stufe um Stufe, Schritt um Schritt kämpfte er sich voran. Seine Muskeln brannten, seine Beine zitterten, sein Kopf dröhnte und überhaupt schien es kein einziges Körperteil zu geben, das nicht schmerzte. Sein Kehle war wund und rau und kratzte bei jedem Atemzug, sein Rücken war wunder denn je und die Striemen brannten wie Feuer, als ihm der Schweiß vor Anstrengung über den Rücken lief.<p>

Als er endlich im dritten Stock angekommen war, ging sein Atem stoßweise, ihm lief der Schweiß übers Gesicht und das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren. Kurz musste er sich am Treppengeländer festhalten, weil ihm so schwindelig wurde, dass er beinahe rückwärts die Treppe hinuntergefallen wäre. Nachdem er sich kurz ausgeruht hatte, ging es besser und er konnte sich die letzten Schritte zu seinem Zimmer schleppen. Dort angekommen hatte er nur noch die Kraft, sich sein Hemd auszuziehen und sich aufs Bett fallen zu lassen. Fahrig tastete er nach seinem geheimen Vorrat an selbstgebrauten Schlaftränken unter seinem Bett. Trotz seiner Erschöpfung würde er ohne Schlaftrunk noch stundenlang von Krämpfen, Übelkeit und einschießendem Schmerzen wach gehalten werden, das wusste Sirius aus langjähriger Erfahrung.

Er hatte die Flasche gerade entkorkt, als plötzlich eine Welle von Übelkeit über ihn hinwegrollte. Sich die Hand auf den Mund pressend, hatte er gerade noch die Zeit, mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes seinen Mülleimer herbeizuholen, bevor er sich würgend übergab. Fast eine Minute lang gab er Stück für Stück das Wenige von sich, das er diesen Abend gegessen hatte. Als Sirius' Magen endgültig leer war, blieb er erschöpft liegen. Mit letzter Kraft ließ er das Erbrochene angeekelt verschwinden.

Irgendwann hörte die Welt auf, sich zu drehen. Ächzend richtete Sirius sich ein weiteres Mal auf und griff erneut nach dem Schlaftrunk. Er schüttete den Inhalt in einem Schluck hinunter, bevor er sich ein weiteres Mal übergeben konnte. Noch ehe die Flasche mit einem lauten _Klonk!_ auf dem Boden aufkam, war Sirius in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf gefallen.

* * *

><p>„Orion, willkommen in Malfoy Manor. Lucius kommt leider etwas später, er ist noch geschäftlich unterwegs, deshalb werdet ihr wohl erst mal mit meiner Gesellschaft Vorlieb nehmen müssen."<p>

Narzissa lächelte.

„Ich könnte mir keine angenehmere Gesellschaft vorstellen", gab Orion Black charmant zurück und deutete einen Handkuss an.

„Walburga, wie schön, dich zu sehen", wandte sich Narzissa an ihre Tante. Walburga küsste ihre Nichte auf beide Wangen.

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Narzissa. Vielen Dank für die Einladung."

„Ich freue mich immer über euren Besuch. Regulus", begrüßte sie den jüngeren der beiden Black-Brüder, „Lucius wird sich freuen, dich wiederzusehen. Er hält große Stücke auf dich. Sirius", wandte sie sich mit einem knappen Nicken an den Erben der Blacks. Sirius' Begrüßung fiel ebenso knapp aus.

„Narzissa."

„Bitte folgt mir in den Salon. Der Tee wartet bereits."

Wie sich herausstellte, wartete nicht nur der Tee, sondern auch Druella – und Bellatrix.

„Orion, Walburga", rief letztere, als sie eintraten, obwohl es an Druella gewesen wäre, sie zuerst zu begrüßen, aber Bellatrix hatte sich noch nie viel um Regeln und Konventionen geschert. „Was für eine Überraschung! Sirius", ihr Lächeln bekam etwas Raubtierhaftes, „es kommt mir vor, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, dass wir und das letzte Mal gesehen haben! Und wie groß Regulus geworden ist... Fast schon erwachsen..."

„Er ist 14", erklärte Sirius kühl, „das kann man wohl kaum als erwachsen bezeichnen."

Unauffällig packte er Regulus am Arm und zog ihn von Bellatrix weg. Regulus warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl, als nachzugeben, wollte er nicht vor seiner Tante und seinen Cousinen eine Szene riskieren. Orion und Walburga Black hatten inzwischen Druella begrüßt.

„Wir stecken gerade in den letzten Hochzeitsvorbereitungen", erläuterte Druella, als sie alle am Tisch saßen. „Ciceron Harkiss behauptet doch glatt, es könne Schwierigkeiten mit der Hochzeitstorte geben, könnt ihr euch das vorstellen? Es ist heutzutage so schwer, gutes Personal zu finden..."

„Wie wahr", stimmte Walburga Black zu. „Neulich bei Madam Malkins hat so eine Hilfskraft es doch tatsächlich geschafft, völlig falsche Maße zu nehmen. Meine neue Garderobe habe ich dann lieber bei Twilfitt und Tatting geholt..."

„Madam Malkins ist wirklich nicht mehr, was es einmal war", bestätigte Druella. „Die Anfertigung von Narzissas Hochzeitskleid habe ich persönlich beaufsichtigt. In solchen Angelegenheiten sollte man nichts dem Zufall überlassen."

Gerade als Druella ihren letzten Satz beendet hatte, loderten die Flammen im Kamin auf und färbten sich grün. Narzissa sprang auf.

„Das wird Lucius sein!"

Eine leichte Röte überzog ihre blassen Wangen. _Sie scheint ihn tatsächlich zu mögen._ Sirius verspürte einen akuten Würgereiz.

Wie erwartet war es Lucius Malfoy, der mit wehendem Umhang aus dem Kamin schritt. Noch einmal wiederholte sich das ganze Begrüßungsritual.

„Black", sagte Lucius Malfoy knapp, als er vor Sirius stand. Dieser spürte die Augen seines Vaters auf sich ruhen. _Er kann mich zu nichts zwingen._

„Malfoy", gab Sirius ebenso knapp zurück.

Das neue Oberhaupt der Malfoys ließ sich neben seiner Verlobten nieder.

„Entschuldigt bitte, dass ich mich verspätet habe, ich hatte noch ein paar Geschäfte zu erledigen. Sharez wird allmählich wirklich unverschämt mit seinen Forderungen nach mehr Rechten für die Kobolde..."

„Narzissa, Druella", warf Walburga Black ein, „würdet ihr mir das Hochzeitskleid zeigen? Nachdem ich so viel darüber gehört habe, würde ich es gerne mit eigenen Augen sehen."

Narzissa erhob sich.

„Sehr gerne, Walburga. Mutter und ich sind uns an ein paar Stellen noch nicht ganz einig. Vielleicht kannst du ja einige Vorschläge beisteuern."

Auch Druella stand auf.

„Bellatrix, möchtest du uns nicht begleiten?", wandte sich Walburga Black an ihre andere Nichte, aber Bellatrix machte keine Anstalten, aufzustehen.

„Ich kenne Cissys Kleid bereits, ich bleibe hier."

Sirius spürte, wie seine bereits miese Laune weiter in den Keller sank. Bellatrix bedeutete Ärger und im Moment war es das Letzte, was er gebrauchen konnte.

Nachdem Walburga, Druella und Narzissa gegangen waren, übernahm Lucius Malfoy das Gespräch.

„Es wundert mich, dass du hier bist, Regulus", wandte er sich an den jüngeren der beiden Brüder. „Ich dachte, als begeisterter Quidditch-Spieler bist du bei der Weltmeisterschaft in Deutschland. Die Feierlichkeiten sollen noch bis Mittwoch gehen, habe ich gehört."

„Ich war da", bestätigte Regulus. „Aber nachdem die Grodzisk Goblins gegen die Quiberon Quafflepunchers gewonnen haben, bin ich am nächsten Tag abgereist."

„Es war ein bemerkenswertes Spiel habe ich gehört."

„Das stimmt. Niemand hat den Goblins zugetraut, überhaupt ins Viertelfinale zu kommen. Und bis kurz vor Schluss sah es tatsächlich so aus, als würden die Quafflepunchers gewinnen, aber dann hat der polnische Sucher mit einer Kombination aus Faultierrolle und abgewandeltem Ikarus-Bluff dem französischen Spieler den Schnatz vor der Nase weggeschnappt. Ein riskanter Zug, aber sehr erfolgreich."

Sirius starrte seinen Bruder an. Er hatte die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft in Deutschland völlig vergessen. Während er in seinem Zimmer eingesperrt gewesen war und dem drohenden Abend entgegengesehen hatte, hatte Regulus also auf einem Logenplatz in der Quidditch-Tribüne gesessen, vermutlich zusammen mit Rosier, und sich eine der spannendsten Weltmeisterschaften aller Zeiten angesehen. James war wahrscheinlich auch da gewesen. _Kein Wunder, dass er sein Versprechen gehalten und sich nicht gemeldet hat._ Vermutlich war er vollauf mit dem Quidditch-Spiel beschäftigt gewesen. _Und warum auch nicht, schließlich habe ich ihm gesagt, dass er mich in Ruhe lassen soll._ Trotzdem fühlte sich Sirius, als hätte ihm jemand einen Schlag in die Magengrube verpasst.

„Oooch und was hat Sirius die ganze Zeit so gemacht?", riss ihn eine dunkle Stimme aus den Gedanken. „Er ist ganz blass, der kleine Sirius."

Den letzten Satz sagte Bellatrix mit einem Anflug ihrer unangenehm hohen Babystimme. Sirius warf ihr ein charmantes Lächeln zu.

„Hausaufgaben, Bella. Dieses Jahr stehen die ZAGs an und im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich nicht vor, überall durchzufallen."

Bellatrix' überlegene Miene verwandelte sich zu einem Ausdruck von Wut.

„Ich habe mit Auszeichnung bestanden!", zischte sie. „Ich hatte neun ZAGs..."

„Und ein A Minus in Geschichte der Zauberei, wirklich ein hervorragendes Ergebnis, Bella. Jetzt erzähl mal, wie hast du Binns dazu gebracht, dass er dich nicht durchfallen lässt? Komm schon, es interessiert mich wirklich, schließlich gibt es nicht viel, womit man einen Geist bedrohen kann..."

Bellatrix hatte ihren Zauberstab gezogen.

„Du mieser, kleiner..."

„Bellatrix, nicht hier", unterbrach Lucius Malfoy den Streit. „Keine Duelle in meinem Salon." Er wandte sich an Orion Black. „Charmant wie eh und je dein Sohn."

„Er hat den Zauberstab nicht gezogen", gab Orion Black neutral zurück.

„Oh, ich bezweifle nicht, dass er das als nächstes getan hätte. Ich mag es nicht, wenn meine Gäste beleidigt werden, Orion, und Bellatrix ist mein Gast." Er wandte sich an Sirius. „Welche Note hattest du zuletzt in Geschichte der Zauberei?"

Sirius musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht nervös hin- und herzurutschen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wohin dieses Gespräch ging, aber er hatte das sichere Gefühl, dass es nicht gut für ihn ausgehen würde.

„Ein E."

„Ein _E_", wiederholte Malfoy. Es war immerhin die zweitbeste Note in Hogwarts, aber aus Malfoys Mund klang sie wie ein T.

„Nun ja, Erwartungen kann man auf verschiedene Arten übertreffen, nicht wahr? Wenn das die Durchschnittsnoten des Erben der Blacks sind..."

„Ich glaube kaum, dass Schulnoten gerade ein geeignetes Thema sind", warf Orion Black kühl ein. „Schon gar nicht in Geschichte der Zauberei."

„Wenn du ein anderes Thema suchst, in dem dein Erstgeborener glänzen kann, wirst du vermutlich keins finden. Ich weiß, weshalb ihr hier seid, Orion, und meine Antwort lautet nein."

„Seltsam, ich kann mich nicht erinnern, eine Frage formuliert zu haben", gab Orion Black zurück. Seine Stimme klang unterkühlter denn je.

„Das ist auch nicht nötig. Meine Entscheidung steht fest. Aber da es immerhin um den Erben der Blacks geht", er nickte Orion Black zu, „will ich ihm eine Chance geben. Ihm wird sicher etwas Überzeugendes einfallen, er ist ja auch sonst nicht auf den Mund gefallen. Sirius?"

„Ich..."

Sirius starrte Malfoy bestürzt an. Sein Kopf war wie leer gefegt.

„Er ist ein Blutsverräter", zischte Bellatrix. „Ein dreckiger kleiner Blutsverräter."

„Ich bin kein...", versuchte Sirius zu widersprechen, aber dann stockte er. Was hätte er schon sagen sollen?

„Ich habe niemals irgendjemanden verraten", sagte er schließlich lahm. Lucius Malfoy hob eine Augenbraue.

„Tatsächlich nicht? Und als was würdest du dann deine außerschulischen Aktivitäten bezeichnen?"

Sirius schwieg.

„Tja, keine Antwort ist auch eine Antwort, nicht wahr?", sagte Malfoy leise. „Es tut mir leid, Orion."

Seine Stimme klang nicht als täte es ihm leid.

„Es sind diese Gryffindors", mischte sich Regulus ein, der sich offensichtlich nicht länger zurückhalten konnte. „Dieser Potter. Er..."

„Lass James aus dem Spiel!", fuhr Sirius seinen jüngeren Bruder an. „Er hat nichts damit zu tun!"

Bellatrix lachte leise.

„Oooohh, der kleine Sirius hat Angst um den Potty-Jungen. Was macht er wohl, wenn Potty etwas zustößt?

Sirius war aufgesprungen und hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen, ehe er überhaupt selbst registrierte, was er tat.

„Wenn du es wagst, einem meiner Freunde auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen, Bellatrix..."

„Sirius, setz dich sofort wieder hin!"

Orion Blacks schwere Hand drückte Sirius in seinen Sessel zurück.

„Da", sagte Malfoy, „schon wieder. Ich sage es nur ungern, Orion, aber dein Erstgeborener ist ein hoffnungsloser Fall. An deiner Stelle würde ich mich lieber früher als später daran erinnern, dass du einen zweiten Sohn hast."

„Sirius ist der Erstgeborene. Ich werde alles tun, um ihn zu unterstützen", warf Regulus ein.

„Regulus spricht meine Gedanken aus." Orion Black stand auf. „Ich denke, wir gehen jetzt. Guten Tag, Malfoy."

Lucius Malfoy stand ebenfalls auf, machte jedoch noch keine Anstalten, seine Gäste zu verabschieden.

„Aber deine Gedanken aussprechen und in deinem Sinne handeln sollte dein Erbe, nicht dein Zweitgeborener." Jetzt erst gab er Mr. Black die Hand. „Wir sehen uns bei meiner Hochzeit, Orion."

Orion Black lächelte kalt.

„Ich bin nicht sicher, dass wir das werden."

Lucius Malfoy lächelte ebenso kühl zurück.

„Oh, ich denke schon. Jeder weiß, wo die Malfoys stehen. _Er_ weiß, dass die Malfoys auf seiner Seite sind. Die Blacks hingegen...mit dem Erben..."

Einen Augenblick lang starrten sich die beiden Männer an. Dann wiederholte Orion Black frostig: „Guten Tag, Malfoy."

Im selben Moment hörte man plötzlich ein lautes Krachen, Malfoy fuhr herum.

„Was ist da los? Wenn dieser närrische Hauself wieder..."

Weiter kam er nicht. Die Tür wurde aus ihren Angeln gerissen und herein stürmte ein hünenhafter maskierter Mann in schäbigen schwarzen Umhängen.

„Confringo!"

Ein lauter Knall ertönte und plötzlich war die Luft von Rauch, Staub und Trümmerteilen erfüllt. Sirius und Bellatrix reagierten am schnellsten. Mit gezücktem Zauberstab sprang Sirius vor Regulus und seinen Vater.

„PROTEGO! VENTUS!"

Ein Windstoß fegte durch den Raum, trieb Staub und Rauch auseinander und gab den Blick auf den schwarz gekleideten Angreifer frei. Sirius stürmte auf ihn zu.

„Stupor!"

Der Mann konnte im allerletzten Augenblick ausweichen. Der rote Lichtstrahl schoss über ihn hinweg und dann war Sirius plötzlich über ihm. Doch als er den Zauberstab für den nächsten Fluch hob, zögerte er plötzlich. Welchen Grund hatte er, diesen Mann unschädlich zu machen? Er hatte Malfoy angegriffen, verdammt noch mal, einen Todesser! Als Sirius Luft holte, rollte der Geruch von Feuerwhiskey über ihn hinweg. _Nichts weiter als ein armer Idiot, der sich erst Mut antrinken musste._ Doch bevor Sirius handeln konnte, stieß Bellatrix ihn zur Seite.

„Aus dem Weg, Blutsverräter!"

Das kurze Gerangel genügte, um dem Angreifer Gelegenheit zur Flucht zu geben. Fluchend setzte Bellatrix ihm nach, Malfoy dicht dahinter. Als Sirius sich umdrehte, sah er seinen Vater hinter sich.

„Du bleibst hier, Sirius. Regulus, du bist für deinen Bruder verantwortlich."

Dann war auch er verschwunden.

Sirius starrte auf das Trümmerfeld, das eben noch Malfoys Salon gewesen war. Der Kronleuchter war aus der Decke herausgerissen worden und hatte beim Herunterfallen den Tisch zertrümmert. Die Sessel und Stühle waren durch die Luft geworfen worden, ihre Holzbeine waren zersplittert, ihre Bezüge von Trümmerteilen aufgeschlitzt und von Staub bedeckt. Die Gardinen hingen in Fetzen, die Gemälde hatten faustgroße Löcher von herumfliegenden Geschossen davongetragen. Der Kamin schien das einzige Objekt im Raum zu sein, dass den Angriff relativ unbeschadet überstanden hatte. Und plötzlich kam Sirius eine brillante Idee.

„Accio Flohpulver."

Eine etwas angeknackste Schale gefüllt mit Flohpulver flog auf ihn zu. Der Kamin war an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen, wie Lucius Malfoy vorhin mit seinem Kommen bewiesen hatte, und in Malfoy Manor waren keine Zauber installiert, die Sirius am Benutzen des Flohnetzwerkes hinderten. Er konnte gehen, wohin immer er wollte.

Sirius spürte, wie ein unglaubliches Glücksgefühl sich in ihm ausbreitete. Er würde die letzten drei Wochen der Sommerferien bei den Potters verbringen. Keine schwarze Magie, keine unverzeihlichen Flüche mehr. Stattdessen warteten Mrs. Potters Kuchen und Quidditch-Spiele mit James im Garten auf ihn.

„Das werde ich nicht zulassen, Sirius."

Grinsend drehte Sirius sich um.

„Du kannst ja versuchen, mich daran zu hindern, Reg." Lässig spielte er mit dem Zauberstab in seiner Hand. „Nur zu, ich warte."

Regulus mochte der bessere Quidditch-Spieler und der bessere Flieger von ihnen beiden sein, aber in ganz Hogwarts gab es niemanden, der sich mit Sirius Black in einem Zaubererduell messen konnte (außer vielleicht ein paar wenigen Siebtklässler).

„Kreacher!", sagte Regulus laut. Es gab einen leisen Knall und im nächsten Moment stand der griesgrämige Hauself vor ihnen.

„Der junge Herr hat gerufen, Kreacher kommt sofort."

„Kreacher, sorge dafür, dass Sirius dieses Zimmer nicht verlässt."

Der Hauself grinste, rieb sich die langen dürren Hände und schnipste einmal mit den Fingern.

„Sehr wohl. Der ungezogene junge Herr wird diesen Raum nicht verlassen."

Sirius' überlegener Gesichtsausdruck wich Bestürzung.

„Regulus, weißt du überhaupt, was du da tust?"

Regulus wich seinem Blick nicht aus.

„Ich weiß ganz genau, was ich tue, Sirius."

„Dann sag Kreacher, er soll mich gehen lassen!"

Regulus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das werde ich nicht tun. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du zu Potter gehst und er dich weiter ruiniert. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass unsere Familie zerstört wird."

Bitter trat Sirius gegen einen der zersplitterten Stühle.

„Du klingst wie Vater."

„Weil ich denke, dass Vater Recht hat."

„Denken?" Sirius lachte höhnisch auf. „Wann hast du denn auch nur einmal in deinem Leben _gedacht_, Regulus? Seit deiner Geburt tust du nichts anderes, als nachzuplappern, was andere dir vorkauen!"

„Das Gleiche könnte man über dich und Potter behaupten."

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wovon du redest, Regulus, nicht die geringste! Weißt du wie sich der Cruciatus anfühlt? Weißt du das? Hast du ihn auch nur einmal in deinem Leben gespürt?"

Zum ersten Mal wandte Regulus den Blick ab.

„Also nicht. Es ist das Schlimmste, was du dir vorstellen kannst. Du denkst, du stirbst vor Schmerzen, aber das tust du nicht. Irgendwann wünschst du dir, zu sterben, nur damit es aufhört. Du würdest alles tun, damit es aufhört. Aber es hört nicht auf und die Schmerzen lassen nicht nach, nicht für eine Sekunde. Wusstest du, dass Menschen allein durch diese Schmerzen wahnsinnig geworden sind, Regulus, wusstest du das? Ich bekomme den Cruciatus jeden Abend zu spüren, jeden verdammten Abend seit Beginn der Ferien! Weißt du, wie das ist? Diese Schmerzen, jeden verdammten Abend! Und der Mensch, der mir das antut, ist nicht mein Feind, er ist mein eigener Va...und er behauptet...er sagt..."

Sirius versagte die Stimme. Regulus reagierte nicht. Sirius wandte sich ab. Sie hatten sich nichts mehr zu sagen.

* * *

><p>Sirius fühlte sich leer. Er empfand weder Furcht noch Ärger, als Malfoy zurückkam und über unzurechnungsfähige Hauselfen schimpfte und Bellatrix ihn beschuldigte, den Angreifer mit Absicht entkommen gelassen zu haben. Er fühlte einfach...gar nichts. Er war so nahe dran gewesen, dem Grimmauldplatz zu entkommen, und dann hatte ihn sein eigener Bruder verraten. Wie hatte Regulus ihm das antun können? Was war aus dem Bruder geworden, mit dem er früher im Garten Quidditch gespielt und Schokofroschkarten getauscht hatte?<p>

Im Grimmauldplatz zog sich Walburga zum Briefeschreiben in den Salon zurück, während Regulus darum bat, die Rosiers besuchen zu dürfen, was ihm mit einem Nicken gewährt wurde. Sirius ging die gewohnten Schritte zu Orion Blacks Arbeitszimmer. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob sein Vater ihn dorthin beordert hatte, aber früher oder später würde er es ohnehin tun. Die Ellenbogen auf die Ebenholzplatte gestützt, das Kinn in den Händen saß Orion Black hinter dem Schreibtisch und beobachtete seinen ältesten Sohn. Sirius starrte ins Leere. Die Uhr zeigte 18:24 Uhr.

„Das war eine gute Reaktion vorhin."

„Danke, Vater."

Es war, als käme Orion Blacks Stimme und seine eigene von weit weg. Sogar sein Körper fühlte sich seltsam fern an.

„Sieh mich an, wenn ich mit dir rede, Sirius."

Sirius fokussierte seinen Blick und sah Orion Black in die Augen. Das brachte ihn in die Gegenwart zurück, wie es sein Vater zweifellos beabsichtigt hatte.

„Warum hast du dann gezögert?", wollte Orion Black wissen. Er hatte es also bemerkt. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Er war bloß ein betrunkener Irrer, von ihm ging keine echte Gefahr aus."

„Er hat uns angegriffen und konnte deinem Schockzauber ausweichen. Das hätte nicht jeder geschafft."

„Er hat Malfoy angegriffen nicht uns."

„Malfoy heiratet Narzissa und Narzissa ist eine Black."

„Er ist ein Todesser", platzte Sirius heraus, ehe er sich daran hindern konnte. Orion Black hob eine Augenbraue.

„Er dient Voldemort..."

„Sprich diesen Namen nicht aus."

„...und Voldemort..."

„Sirius..."

„...ist für die Werwolf-Angriffe verantwortlich, er hat Schuld an dem blutigen Vollmond! Voldemort und seine Anhänger..."

„Sirius!

Orion Black schlug auf den Tisch. Sirius zuckte zusammen.

„Ich sagte, sprich diesen Namen nicht aus!"

Sirius starrte seinen Vater an. Ohne dass er es wollte, fingen seine Mundwinkel an, zu zucken.

„Voldemort."

„Sirius, ich warne dich..."

„Voldemort. Komm, Vater es ist nur ein Name! Voldemort, Voldem..."

Sirius wurde gegen die Wand geschleudert. Sein Schädel schien sich in zwei Hälften zu spalten, vor seinen Augen flimmerten Sterne und die Luft wurde ihm aus den Lungen gepresst. Hustend und mit vor Schmerz tränenden Augen fand er sich auf dem Fußboden wieder. Etwas Warmes lief von seinem Hinterkopf herab in den Hemdkragen.

Orion Black war aufgesprungen. Eine Ader pochte auf seiner Stirn und er umklammerte seinen Zauberstab so fest, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten.

Sich an der Wand abstützend, kam Sirius wieder auf die Beine.

„Du hast _Angst_, Vater", stellte er fest. Seine Aussprache war etwas verwaschen und der Raum schien irgendwie zu schwanken, aber seine Gedanken waren plötzlich so klar wie seit langem nicht mehr.

„Die ganze Zeit dachte ich, du hättest dich ihm nicht angeschlossen, weil du zu stolz bist, jemandem zu dienen, oder weil du vielleicht nicht ganz so fanatisch bist. Weil du siehst, dass es Unrecht ist, unschuldige Menschen zu ermorden. Merlin", Sirius lachte, „was war ich für ein Idiot! Du hast einfach nur Angst vor ihm, das ist alles! Du hast sogar Angst vor seinem Namen! Voldemort, Vater, der dunkle Lord heißt Voldemort und ich habe ihm schon gegenüber gestanden!"

Erneut warf ihn ein Fluch gegen die Wand. Diesmal war der Aufprall noch heftiger und Sirius brauchte länger, um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.

„Was willst du jetzt tun, Vater? Willst du mich die ganze Nacht verfluchen, bis ich aufhöre, seinen Namen zu sagen und tue, was du sagt? Das versuchst du schon seit 15 Jahren und du hast es noch nie geschafft! Was willst du mir noch antun, Vater, was du mir nicht schon längst angetan hast?"

Einen Augenblick lang glaubte Sirius, sein Vater würde sich auf ihn stürzen, aber dann entspannte sich Orion Blacks Haltung plötzlich. Er lächelte sogar. Sirius lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

„Du magst glauben, Sirius, dass ich Angst vor einem Namen habe, aber ich _weiß_, dass du Angst vor mir hast."

Er hob den Zauberstab, wie er es immer tat, bevor er den Cruciatusfluch einsetzte. Sirius zuckte heftig zusammen, aber der erwartete Schmerz blieb aus. Orion Black lachte.

„Da siehst du es. Eine kleine Bewegung meines Zauberstabs reicht aus, ich muss dich nicht einmal mit einem Fluch belegen oder dich berühren. Wie der Sprechende Hut dich von allen Häusern ausgerechnet nach Gryffindor stecken konnte, ist mir ein Rätsel."

Sirius starrte seinen Vater an. So hatte Orion Black noch nie mit ihm gesprochen. _Und er hat Recht,_ wisperte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. _Er hat nur kurz den Zauberstab gehoben und schon bist du zusammengebrochen wie ein kleines Kind, wie ein verdammter Feigling._

„Du glaubst, du hast den Cruciatusfluch schon in seiner vollen Dimension kennen gelernt? Du irrst dich, Sirius, bis zum Wahnsinn ist es noch ein weiter Weg. Aber den wirst du jetzt kennen lernen. Wenn du dich meinem Willen nicht beugst, Sirius, dann werde ich deinen Willen brechen."

Sirius ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und schob trotzig das Kinn vor. Er hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren.

„Dann gib dein Bestes, Vater, denn alles andere wird nicht ausreichen."

Orion Black hob den Zauberstab. Es war 18:35 Uhr.


	2. Zurück in Hogwarts (1 von 2)

Danke für die Reviews, hier kommt das zweite Kapitel! :)

Floh: *lol* Also, nach deutscher Zeit war schon Samstag, als ich gepostet habe...wie auch immer.^^ Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat. :)

larissaelena: Ich glaube, es waren nicht nur gefühlte, sondern tatsächlich Jahre...oder zumindest mehr als ein Jahr.^^ Freut mich, dass ich dich gleich fesseln konnte (mit zwei Updates pro Woche sieht's trotzdem schlecht aus).^^

Daniel Freund: Hey, danke für das Lob! :) Naja, Reg lässt Sirius nicht ganz links liegen; er glaubt bloß, dass es es die einzige Möglichkeit ist, Sirius auf den "richtigen Weg" zurückzubringen, und dass er seinem großen Bruder langfristig gesehen schaden würde, wenn er ihm hilft, deshalb hält er sich zurück.

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Zurück in Hogwarts (12)**

„Wo bleibt, Sirius?"

„Er wird schon auftauchen, James. Peter hat doch gesagt, er hat ihn vorhin auf dem Bahnsteig gesehen."

„Er hat gesagt, er hat _geglaubt_, er hat ihn gesehen. Er konnte nicht mal sagen, ob es ihm gut geht!"

„Ich habe nur gesagt, dass er so weit weg stand", verteidigte sich Peter. „Ich denke schon, dass er es war."

„Da hörst du es, James. Er wird schon gleich auftauchen."

„Er sollte besser. Der Hogwarts-Express fährt gleich ab."

„Er ist schon da", sagte Sirius laut und kam ins Abteil. Orion und Walburga Black hatten ihn erst in allerletzter Sekunde in den Zug steigen lassen. James zog den Kopf aus dem Fenster, vermutlich hatte er gerade den Bahnsteig nach Sirius abgesucht.

„Endlich, Sirius, wir dachten schon, du..." Die Worte blieben ihm im Halse stecken. „Was ist denn mit dir passiert?"

„Meine Eltern hatten noch was mit mir zu bereden."

Er ignorierte bewusst James' Frage und setzte sich vorsichtig auf einen freien Platz. Ihm taten alle Knochen weh und er war so verdammt müde. Wenn da die hämmernden Kopfschmerzen nicht gewesen wäre, hätte er auf der Stelle einschlafen können.

„Du siehst viel besser aus als letztes Jahr", sagte er zu Remus. _Allerdings immer noch nicht gesund._ Der Werwolf hatte zwar sogar eine leichte Sommerbräune (wenn sie auch nicht mit der von James zu vergleichen war, der vermutlich den ganzen Sommer auf dem Besen verbracht hatte), aber er wirkte müde und abgeschlagen und obwohl der letzte Vollmond schon über eine Woche her war, konnte Sirius immer noch Blessuren erkennen, wenn er genau hinsah.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte das Gleiche über dich sagen", gab Remus ernst zurück. „Sirius, du siehst furchtbar aus. Was ist passiert?"

„Und jetzt sag ja nicht, dass du krank warst!", mischte sich James ein. „Die Ausrede hat schon letztes Jahr nicht funktioniert!"

Sirius fühlte sich erschöpft. Er hatte geahnt, dass seine Freunde so reagieren würden, deshalb war er auch nicht gleich ins Abteil gekommen,. Er hatte einfach keine Energie mehr, sich neue Ausreden zu überlegen, die ihm ohnehin keiner mehr glauben würde.

„Dann such dir eine andere aus", gab er gereizt zurück. „Wie war die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft? Polen hat gewonnen, habe ich gehört."

„Ich war nicht da, aber ich habe das Freundschaftsspiel der Wimbourner Wespen gegen die Prides gesehen", erklärte Peter eifrig. James ignorierte ihn.

„Jetzt versuch nicht, abzulenken!", knurrte er.

„Ich lenke nicht ab!", gab Sirius ärgerlich zurück. Das war sogar nur halb gelogen.

„Ich habe den ganzen Sommer im Grimmauldplatz festgesteckt ohne Briefe..."

„Du hast gesagt, wir sollen dir nicht schreiben!", warf James ein, aber Sirius ignorierte ihn.

„...ohne Quidditch, ohne...ohne alles! Ich habe nicht mal den Tagespropheten lesen können und gleichzeitig hat anscheinend eine der spannendsten Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaften überhaupt stattgefunden, ganz davon abgesehen, dass da draußen immer noch so ein schwarzmagischer Irrer samt Gefolgschaft rumläuft. Wenn also einer von euch bitte die Freundlichkeit besäße, mir mitzuteilen, was im Sommer los war, ich wäre demjenigen sehr verbunden."

Seine Freunde starrten ihn ungläubig an. Sirius hätte am liebsten seinen Kopf gegen die nächstbeste Wand gehämmert. Er hatte zu viel gesagt. Warum konnte er nicht einmal seine verdammte Klappe halten? Und konnte nicht vielleicht endlich jemand diese verdammten Vorhänge schließen? Das helle Sonnenlicht machte seine Kopfschmerzen noch schlimmer.

Remus war der erste, der sprach.

„Es tut uns leid, Sirius. Wir wussten nicht..."

Bevor Remus weitersprechen konnte, ging plötzlich die Tür auf und Lily Evans kam herein. Augenblicklich fuhr sich James mit der Hand durch die Haare und setzte sein breitestes Grinsen auf.

„He, Evans! Schöne Ferien gehabt?"

Lily ignorierte ihn. Stattdessen wandte sie sich an Remus.

„Endlich habe ich dich gefunden, Lupin! Wir müssen los, es warten bestimmt schon alle!"

Remus stand auf.

„Tut mir leid, ich musste noch..."

„Ist schon gut", winkte Lily ab, „heb dir die Erklärungen für später auf und beeil dich lieber." Ihr Blick ging an Remus vorbei und blieb an Sirius hängen. „Was hast du denn gemacht, Black? Du siehst furchtbar aus."

Sirius setzte sein dümmstes Grinsen auf.

„Tja, weißt du, Evans, das londoner Nachtleben verlangt einem einiges ab..."

Wie erwartet verdrehte Lily genervt die Augen.

„Was immer du sagst, Black. Bist du endlich fertig, Lupin?"

„Ja, ja, wir können gehen."

„Moment mal!" James schien seinen Schock, dass Lily ihn völlig ignorierte, endlich überwunden zu haben. „Wo wollt ihr beiden hin? Und was hast du", er funkelte Remus wütend an, „mit Evans zu tun?"

Jetzt war Lily wirklich genervt.

„Potter, selbst ein Idiot wie du sollte wissen, dass die Vertrauensschüler durch die Gänge patrouillieren müssen und im Vertrauensschülerabteil sitzen."

James stand der Mund offen. Peter merkte nicht, dass ein Schokofrosch in seiner Hand schmolz und Sirius vergaß für einen Augenblick seine Kopfschmerzen.

Lily warf Remus einen ungläubigen Blick zu.

„Du hast es ihnen nicht erzählt?"

„Nun ja, ich...also..."

Remus nestelte unbehaglich an seinem Umhang.

„Du bist Vertrauensschüler?", brach es schließlich fassungslos aus James heraus. „Dumbledore muss verrückt geworden sein!"

Das brachte Remus anscheinend auf den Boden zurück.

„Danke für dein übergroßes Vertrauen, James", gab er sarkastisch zurück. „Ich werde mich bemühen, dich nicht zu enttäuschen."

Sirius grinste.

„Gratuliere, Remus, du hast James Potter überrumpelt. Das schaffen nicht viele." Automatisch wollte er aufspringen und Remus scherzhaft auf die Schulter klopfen, aber als ein jäher Schmerz durch sein Bein schoss, ließ er es doch lieber bleiben. „Ich hoffe, wir dürfen trotzdem noch unsere Hausaufgaben bei dir abschreiben."

„Das dürft ihr ganz sicher _nicht_!", mischte sich Lily Evans mit schneidender Stimme ein. „Und wenn ich einen von euch dabei erwische, dann lasse ich euch Sätze schreiben!"

„Ah, Evans, das war doch nur ein Scherz..."

„Ha, ha, Potter, unglaublich komisch. Wenn man über meine Scherze so selten lachen würde wie über deine, würde ich anfangen, mir Sorgen zu machen. Lupin, ich warte auf dem Gang."

Sie riss die Abteiltür auf und marschierte nach draußen.

„Warte, Lily, ich komme mit!"

Remus eilte ihr nach.

„Ich fass es nicht, Remus ist Vertrauensschüler!", rief James, als sie alleine waren. „Was uns das für Möglichkeiten gibt! Wir werden nie wieder Sätze schreiben müssen!"

Sirius war nicht ganz so optimistisch wie James.

„Irgendwas sagt mir, dass Remus diesen Posten ernst nehmen wird..."

James schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ausgeschlossen. Ich meine, er hat uns letztes Jahr zu dem Halloweenstreich überredet. Er hatte die legendäre Idee mit den Springenden Knollen. Er kann doch nicht einfach die Seiten wechseln...oder?"

Sirius rieb sich die Stirn. Die Kopfschmerzen, die eben noch in den Hintergrund gerückt waren, kamen mit voller Wucht zurück. Er zwang sich zu einem Grinsen.

„Schätze, das werden wir sehen."

Niemand sagte etwas darauf. Sirius spürte, wie James ihn anstarrte. Verdammt noch mal, konnte er ihn nicht für eine Sekunde in Ruhe lassen?

„Was?", faucht er. James öffnete den Mund, als wolle er etwas sagen, schien es sich dann jedoch anders zu überlegen.

„Nichts."

„Dann ist ja gut!"

Wieder herrschte Schweigen. Sirius wandte sich von den anderen ab und lehnte sich mit dem Kopf an die kühle Scheibe. Die Kälte tat gut und wenn er die Augen schloss, störte das grelle Tageslicht auch nicht so sehr. Er hätte gerne geschlafen, aber er konnte es nicht. Er fühlte sich erschöpft und ausgelaugt, aber es war keine angenehme Erschöpfung wie nach einem harten Quidditch-Training. Diese Erschöpfung war ein fast schmerzhaftes, übelkeiterregendes Schwächegefühl und seine Nerven trotz der Müdigkeit zum Zerreißen gespannt.

„Haben eigentlich die Prides oder Wespen gewonnen?", nahm James das Gespräch von vorhin wieder auf, als sei nichts geschehen.

„Die Wimbourner Wespen", kam es von Peter zurück, „aber das weißt..."

„Und wie haben sie genau gewonnen?", unterbrach James ihn.

„Na, Bagman hat den Klatscher...aber das weißt du..."

„Wenn ich von dir wissen will, was ich weiß, dann frage ich dich danach, Peter", schnitt ihm James genervt das Wort ab. „Jetzt erzähl endlich!"

„Naja, es war ziemlich knapp. Die Wespen und die Prides lagen die ganze Zeit nicht mehr als 20 Punkte auseinander. Die meiste Zeit haben die Prides geführt und dann hat ihr Sucher den Schnatz gesehen. Es war so gut wie entschieden, da kam Bagman plötzlich zack! – wie aus dem Nichts und hat ihm die Klatscher nur so um die Ohren gehauen! Der Sucher hat völlig die Orientierung verloren und dann haben die Wespen den Schnatz gefangen, obwohl ihr Sucher auf der anderen Seite des Feldes war. McCormack war so wütend, dass sie ihre Handschuhe über das ganze Feld geworfen hat."

James lachte.

„Das hätte ich gerne gesehen! Sieht so aus, als wenn die Prides wieder im Kommen wären, wenn sie die ganze Zeit geführt haben. Ihre beste Zeit hatten sie nämlich vor etwa zehn Jahren."

„Ich hätte lieber die Weltmeisterschaft gesehen. Aber Mum und Dad wollten nicht extra nach Deutschland reisen..."

„Es war großartig! Im polnischen Bereich war alles rotweiß und hundert Meter wurde es dann überall blauweißrot. Und dazwischen lag ein schmaler Streifen schwarzrotgold, weil die Leute nämlich teilweise schon mehrere Wochen vorher angereist sind und einfach niemand damit gerechnet hat, dass die Goblins im Halbfinale gegen die Heidelberger Vandalen gewinnen. Und die Zelte! Die Muggleschutz-Zauberer vom deutschen Zaubereiministerium sind fast durchgedreht! Ein paar von ihnen haben ständig die Nationalhymne gesungen und dabei versucht, die gegnerischen Zelte zu übertönen. Eine Gruppe von Anti-Magiegeheimhaltungsleuten hat ein Quidditch-Feld aufgebaut und die Muggle aus der Umgebung zu einem Spiel eingeladen."

„Hast du mitgespielt?", wollte Peter atemlos wissen.

„Ich wollte. Aber Dad hat mich erwischt... Und Mum wollte nicht, dass ich 50 Galleonen auf die Goblins setze, dabei waren die Quoten so gut!"

„Vielleicht ist es gut, dass sie dich daran gehindert hat", warf Peter weise ein. „Beim Freundschaftsturnier gab es auch Wetten und Mike Mishepp hat sein ganzes Gringotts-Verlies auf die Prides gesetzt und die Hobgoblins müssen jetzt ein Konzert mit Celestina Warbeck geben."

„Urgh", James machte ein würgendes Geräusch, „Celestina Warbeck ist furchtbar."

Sirius wusste, dass James und Peter das Gespräch nur für ihn führten. Er hörte zu, wie James von den Mannschaftsmaskottchen erzählte (Feen und dressierten Jarveys; die Jarveys hatten die gegnerische Mannschaft auf das Übelste beschimpft) und von den beiden Quidditch-Spielern, die Polen den Sieg in erster Linie eingetragen hatten: Igor Blowowski, Jäger, genannt Doppelkopf, weil er angeblich seine Angriffe so schnell flog, dass man ihn doppelt sah, und Roman Farinowski, der dem gegnerischen Sucher mit einer eigentlich unmöglichen Kombination aus Faultierrolle und abgewandeltem Ikarus-Bluff den goldenen Schnatz vor der Nase weggeschnappt hatte (und danach aus sieben Metern Höhe abgestürzt war).

„Aber als die Goblins den Pokal überreicht bekommen haben, war er schon wieder auf den Beinen", schloss James seine Erzählung ab. „Entweder haben die Medi-Magier ganze Arbeit geleistet oder er hatte einfach Riesenglück."

„Ich wäre auch gerne zur Weltmeisterschaft gefahren..."

Peter klang etwas neidisch.

„Vielleicht das nächste Mal. Immerhin hast du Ludo Bagman in Aktion gesehen, das ist auch nicht so schlecht."

„Jaa..."

Kurz herrschte Schweigen. Dann fragte James: „Und was ist sonst noch so den Sommer über passiert?"

„Ein Tag vor dem Finale beim Freundschaftsturnier haben sich Leute als Todesser verkleidet, aber glücklicherweise hat die magische Strafverfolgungspatrouille sie gleich festgenommen. Mum hätte mich danach beinahe nicht mehr zum Finale gelassen", berichtete Peter.

„Idioten", urteilte James verächtlich. „Longbottom und seine Freundin sind von echten Todessern angegriffen worden."

Obwohl er sich eigentlich vorgenommen hatte, sich nicht in das Gespräch einzumischen, platzte es aus Sirius heraus: „Frank Longbottom ist angegriffen worden? Warum? Was ist passiert?"

„Sie haben sich beide für die Aurorenausbildung beworben, das ist passiert", erklärte James grimmig. „Erst haben sie Drohbriefe erhalten und dann hat jemand ihr Haus angezündet. Sie sind jetzt bei Franks Mutter untergekommen."

„Scheiße...", murmelte Sirius bestürzt. Er hatte nichts von alldem mitbekommen.

„Geht es ihnen gut?"

James nickte.

„Bis auf ein paar Brandblasen haben sie nichts abbekommen. Ich habe Longbottom zufällig in der Winkelgasse getroffen und er hat mir alles erzählt."

„Wenigstens etwas." Unbewusst massierte sich Sirius die Schläfen, die im pochenden Rhythmus seiner Kopfschmerzen zu pulsieren schienen. „Was habe ich noch verpasst?"

„Es gab noch ein paar Angriffe und Einschüchterungsversuche gegen Mugglestämmige, aber so weit nichts Ernstes, wenn du Morddrohungen, Heuler und Schockzauber als 'nichts Ernstes' bezeichnen willst."

„Verdammte Reinblutfanatiker!", fluchte Sirius. „Irgendjemand, den wir kennen?"

„Benjy Fenwick, falls du dich noch an ihn erinnerst."

„Ja, tue ich. Noch jemand?"

James schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Aber im Grunde spielt das ja auch gar keine Rolle. Niemand hat das Recht, andere wegen ihrer Herkunft anzugreifen oder zu bedrohen."

Sirius nickte zustimmend.

„Noch etwas?"

„Im Zaubergamot wurde ein Antrag zur Beschränkung der Rechte und Freiheiten nichtmenschlicher Wesen gestellt", warf Peter ein. „Die Kobolde sind furchtbar wütend geworden."

„Und?"

„Der Antrag ist vorerst ausgesetzt worden, nachdem sich ein paar wichtige Ministeriumsmitarbeiter und Geschäftsmänner dagegen ausgesprochen haben", erklärte James.

„Verstehe."

„Tja und dann ist noch etwas richtig Gutes passiert", sagte James mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Es gab noch einen Angriff."

Sirius runzelte die Stirn.

„Was soll an einem Angriff gut sein?"

James' Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

„Malfoy ist angegriffen worden!", platzte es aus ihm heraus. „Wette, das hat ihm gar nicht gepasst, mal auf der anderen Seite zu stehen."

„Ach so." Sirius ließ sich wieder gegen die kühle Fensterscheibe sinken. „Ja, ich weiß. Ich war dabei."

„Waaas?!" James starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Und das sagst du erst jetzt? Ich dachte, du bist den ganzen Sommer nicht aus dem Grimmauldplatz rausgekommen! Wer hat Malfoy angegriffen? Ich will ihm eine Glückwunschkarte schicken. Hat Malfoy wenigstens ordentlich was abbekommen?"

Sirius schnaubte verächtlich.

„Das war nur ein armer Irrer, der sich vorher Mut antrinken musste. Er hat Malfoys Salon in die Luft gejagt und dann das Weite gesucht."

„So schlecht kann er nicht gewesen sein, wenn er es nach Malfoy Manor reingeschafft hat", gab James zu bedenken. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Pures Glück. Lucius und Narzissa haben mitten in den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen gesteckt. Der Hauself hat gedacht, der Angreifer wäre einer von den vielen Lieferanten und hat ihn reingelassen."

„Ach so." James klang enttäuscht. „Naja, immerhin etwas."

Bevor sich wieder Schweigen ausbreiten konnte, ging die Abteiltür auf.

„Lust auf ein paar Süßigkeiten, ihr Lieben?"

James sprang auf.

„Klar!"

Sirius wandte den Blick ab. Er hatte furchtbaren Hunger, aber gleichzeitig wurde ihm beim süßlichen Geruch der Schokofrösche, Lakritzzauberstäbe und Kürbispasteten schlecht.

Als die Süßigkeitenhexe wieder weg war, hatte James vermutlich den halben Wagen leer gekauft. Entschieden schob er Sirius einen großen Anteil zu. Sirius ignorierte ihn. Aber bevor James etwas sagen konnte, ging die Abteiltür wieder auf und Remus kam herein. James grinste breit.

„Uuuhh, das ist ja unser braver Vertrauensschüler..."

Remus verdrehte genervt die Augen, ließ sich neben Sirius auf seinen Platz fallen und nahm sich einen Schokofrosch.

„Ich vermute, ich sollte euch vorwarnen", sagte er nüchtern, während er das Papier aufriss, „Lily will euch im Auge behalten. Sie hat gesagt, sie würde es nicht zulassen, dass ihr Unschuldige terrorisiert und die Leute bei den Vorbereitungen auf ihre ZAGs stört."

James grinste.

„Wann haben wir jemals Unschuldige terrorisiert? Glaubt mir, selbst Erstklässler haben es faustdick hinter den Ohren."

Remus biss dem Schokofrosch den Kopf ab.

„Ich glaube, sie meint Sn...Schniefelus."

James' Miene wurde finster.

„Schniefelus? Ich verstehe einfach nicht, was sie an diesem Mistkerl so toll findet! Und er ist garantiert alles andere als unschuldig! Ich meine, er steckt bist zum Hals in den dunklen Künsten. Das muss ihr doch aufgefallen sein!"

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern und sah sich nach weiteren Schokofröschen um. Sirius schob ihm seinen Anteil zu, was ihm einen finsteren Blick von James einbrachte.

„Die Schokolade würde dir auch gut tun, Black. Und die Lakritzzauberstäbe mag Remus eh nicht."

Zu Sirius' Überraschung kam ihm Remus zu Hilfe.

„Lass ihn, James." Er holte ein zerfleddertes Kartenspiel aus der Tasche. „Wer ist bei einer Partie Zauberschnippschnapp dabei?"

* * *

><p>Es war schon dunkel, als der Hogwarts-Express endlich anhielt. Nachdem er so lange gesessen hatte, fiel es Sirius schwer, aufzustehen. Seine Muskeln waren steif, ihm tat jeder einzelne Knochen weh und seine Kopfschmerzen pulsierten immer noch im rhythmischen Rattern des Zuges. Der kurze Weg vom Bahnsteig zu den Kutschen erschien ihm endlos. Sie stiegen in eine der letzten Kutschen und Sirius war sich bewusst, dass das nur daran lag, dass er so langsam ging, aber mittlerweile war er zu erschöpft, um sich noch darüber zu ärgern.<p>

Die Große Halle sah wie immer fantastisch aus, aber Sirius hatte keinen Blick dafür. Als die Erstklässler hereinkamen, erhob sich plötzlich Gemurmel und Gezischel. James stieß Sirius den Ellenbogen in die Seite. Er sah auf. Zwischen den Erstklässlern ragte ein großer dunkelhäutiger Junge auf. Sirius schätzte, dass er ein Sechst- oder Siebtklässler sein musste.

„Wer ist das?", wollte Davey Gudgeon wissen. „Wenn das ein Erstklässler ist, bin ich der Papst."

Sirius und James tauschten verwirrte Blicke aus. Was zur Hölle war ein Papst?

„Das ist kein Papst", erklärte Kingsley Shacklebolt stolz, „das ist mein Bruder. Er ist bisher in Beauxbatons zur Schule gegangen."

„Boba...was?", wiederholte Davey Gudgeon.

„Beauxbatons", erklärte Lily Evans. „Eine Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei in Frankreich."

Gudgeon starrte sie mit offenem Mund an.

„Es gibt noch andere Zaubererschulen?"

Bevor jemand antworten konnte, öffnete sich der Riss an der Krempe des Sprechenden Huts und er begann zu singen.

Das Lied und die Auswahl zogen sich endlos hin. Mittlerweile bereute Sirius, dass er Remus seine ganzen Süßigkeiten gegeben hatte. Seine Übelkeit war vergangen, der Hunger war geblieben. Dumpf registrierte er, dass Shacklebolt, Rex ein Gryffindor wurde, sehr zu Freude seines kleinen Bruders. Kaum hatte Dumbledore das Festmahl mit einem nach Sirius' Geschmack viel zu fröhlichen „Haut rein!" eröffnet, lud er sich den Teller voll und begann zu essen.

„Merlin, Black, bist du über die Ferien verhungert?", wollte Davey Gudgeon scherzhaft wissen. „Man könnte denken, du hättest wochenlang nichts mehr gegessen!"

Sirius zwang sich, langsamer zu essen und in aller Ruhe einen Schluck Kürbissaft zu trinken.

„Unser Hauself mag mich nicht", erklärte er gelassen. „Er versalzt ständig mein Essen."

Gudgeon starrte ihn an.

„Ihr habt einen _Hauselfen_?"

„_Natürlich_ hat Black einen Hauselfen", mischte sich Jackson Finley mit überlegener Stimme ein. „Du hast doch nicht ernsthaft geglaubt, dass die alten reinblütigen Familien ihr Essen selber kochen, oder?"

Davey Gudgeon zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich wünschte, _ich_ hätte einen Hauselfen", sagte er mit träumerischer Stimme. „Er könnte mein Zimmer aufräumen und den Müll für mich runterbringen und den Rasen mähen..."

Jackson Finley schnaubte verächtlich.

„Träum weiter."

„Hört nicht auf ihn", mischte sich Marcia Finley ein. Mit gesenkter Stimme fuhr sie fort: „Wir leben jetzt bei unseren Großeltern und Jackson dürfte die ganzen Ferien über nicht einmal zaubern. Ich habe zwar den Tagespropheten abonniert, aber Oma und Opa haben uns nicht zur Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft oder dem Freundschaftsturnier gelassen. Das hat ihn ziemlich frustriert. Sie haben sogar überlegt, ob sie uns überhaupt nach Hogwarts fahren lassen sollen."

James starrte sie ungläubig an.

„Aber warum das denn? Hogwarts ist der sicherste Ort der Welt! Jeder weiß das!"

„Unsere Großeltern sind Muggle", erklärte Marcia Finley. „Sie kennen sich in der magischen Welt nicht so aus."

„Sie kapieren einfach überhaupt nichts!", stellte Jackson Finley klar und begann, wütend sein Gemüse zu zerhacken.

„Jackson!"

Und Marcia Finley begann, mit gesenkter Stimme auf ihren Bruder einzureden.

Sirius wandte sich nachdenklich wieder seinem Essen zu. Offensichtlich war er nicht der einzige, dessen Ferien nicht optimal verlaufen waren. _Glück für sie, dass Muggle keine unverzeihlichen Flüche beherrschen._

„So und da wir nun alle gefüttert und gewässert sind", erhob sich Dumbledores Stimme über die allgemeinen Gespräche, „ist es Zeit für ein paar Ankündigungen. Ich möchte alle Schüler daran erinnern, dass das Betreten des Verbotenen Waldes strengstens verboten ist. Von der Peitschenden Weide sind mindestens 15 Meter Abstand zu halten. Einige von euch haben schon die Erfahrung gemacht, dass dieser Baum äußerst reizbar und schlagfertig ist, und ich würde keinem raten, diese Erfahrung zu wiederholen." Er machte eine Pause, um seine Worte wirken zu lassen. „Mr. Filch lässt daran erinnern, dass Zaubern und ganz besonders Duelle auf den Gängen nicht gestattet sind. Die Quidditch-Auwahlspiele finden in der zweiten Woche hat. Wer Interesse hat, möge sich bitte an Madam Hooch wenden. Und zum Schluss möchte ich noch eine Änderung im Kollegium bekannt geben: Prof. Tofty hat sich bereit erklärt, dieses Jahr Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu unterrichten!"

Ein älterer, kahlköpfiger Herr erhob sich und lächelte freundlich. Es folgte eher verhaltener Applaus.

„Hoffentlich steht er überhaupt seine erste Unterrichtsstunde durch...", hörte Sirius James murmeln.

„Nun denn, dann würde ich vorschlagen, dass ihr jetzt alle in die Schlafsäle geht", fuhr Prof. Dumbledore fröhlich fort. „Die Vertrauensschüler zeigen den Erstklässlern bitte den Weg."

Kaum hatte er zu Ende gesprochen, gingen die Gespräche wieder los. Sirius fühlte sich unglaublich müde. Als er aufstand, musste er sich am Tisch festhalten, weil ihm für eine Sekunde schwarz vor Augen wurde. Sein Kopf dröhnte, die Welt schwankte um ihn herum, ihm tat alles weh und er fragte sich ernsthaft, wie er es in den Gryffindor-Turm schaffen sollte.

Einen Augenblick später war schon wieder alles vorbei, er konnte wieder klar sehen und der Boden unter seinen Füßen fühlte sich wieder stabil an. Aber er fühlte sich immer noch müde und zerschlagen und die Kopfschmerzen waren schlimmer denn je.

„Also, dann lasst uns mal gehen", murmelte und erschrak selbst, wie müde seine Stimme klang.

„Ich muss die Erstklässler in die Schlafsäle bringen", sagte Remus fast entschuldigend. „Ja, ich komme schon, Lily!"

Er eilte davon. Automatisch wanderte Sirius' Blick zu James.

„Geht schon mal vor", meinte dieser, „ich...habe noch etwas zu erledigen. Ich komme nach."

Und dann war auch er verschwunden. Sirius starrte ihm hinterher und fragte sich, warum ihm das eigentlich so viel ausmachte. Schließlich ging es nur um den Weg von der Großen Halle in den Gryffindor-Turm.

„Also, gehen wir?", fragte Peter. Ein Hauch von Ungeduld schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Sirius nickte wortlos.

Der Weg in den Gryffindor-Turm schien endlos zu sein. Er war Sirius noch nie so lang vorgekommen und ihm war noch nie bewusst gewesen, wie viele Treppen bis nach oben zu bewältigen waren. Sie hatten noch nicht mal die Hälfte hinter sich, da ging sein Atem schon stoßweise und ihm standen die Schweißperlen auf der Stirn. Und dann wurde ihm auch noch schlecht.

„Muss kurz aufs Klo", konnte er gerade noch murmeln, bevor er die Tür aufstieß und sich in das nächste Waschbecken übergab. Als er so gut wie alles, was er heute Abend gegessen hatte, von sich gegeben hatte, blieb Sirius noch einen Moment schwer atmend stehen. Die Arme schwer auf das Waschbecken gestützt, starrte er den Spiegel. Eine fremde Person starrte zurück. Er sah bleich und ausgemergelt aus. Unter seinen Augen lagen dunkle Schatten und ihm standen Schweißperlen auf der Stirn. Wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man noch die Reste eines alten Blutergusses erkennen. _Ich bin ein verdammtes Wrack._

Peter wartete draußen vor der Tür auf ihn.

„Verdammt, Pettigrew, ich bin kein Invalide!", fauchte er, als Peter ihm seine Tasche abnahm. Peter ignorierte ihn und Sirius protestierte kein zweites Mal.

Im Schlafsaal wurden sie bereits von James erwartet. Peter verschwand schnurstracks hinter den Vorhängen seines Himmelbetts. Sirius schlug den gleichen Kurs ein, aber James setzte sich zu ihm auf sein Bett, bevor Sirius die Vorhänge zuziehen konnte. Er hielt eine bauchige Flasche in der Hand

„Was ist das?", wollte Sirius misstrauisch wissen.

„Ein Trank gegen Schmerzen."

Sirius spürte, wie Wut in ihm aufstieg, ohne dass er genau sagen konnte weshalb.

„Ich brauche deinen Trank nicht, Potter!", knurrte er. „Gib ihn Lupin, der hat's nötig!"

James schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich werde dich ganz bestimmt nicht zwingen, den Trank zu trinken, Sirius. Mach damit, was du willst, aber nimm ihn. Bitte", fügte er hinzu. Sirius zögerte. Wenn er den Trank nahm, würde er schlafen können und am nächsten Tag würde es ihm schon besser gehen. Wenn er den Trank jedoch nicht nahm, würden ihn seine Schmerzen nicht schlafen lassen. Es war verlockend. Er machte schon Anstalten, die Hand nach der Flasche auszustrecken, als ein schrecklicher Verdacht in ihm aufstieg.

„Wo hast du den Trank her, Potter?", wollte er wissen. „Du warst bei Pomfrey!"

Falls James vorgehabt hatte, ihn anzulügen, besann er sich eines Besseren.

„Ja", gab er nach kurzem Zögern zu.

„Du hast..."

Sirius war so fassungslos, dass ihm die Worte im Halse stecken blieben. _Du hast ihr alles erzählt? Du hast ihr alles verraten?_ Die Fluchnarbe auf seiner Brust...das dünne Narbengeflecht auf seinem Rücken...die Nachwirkungen des Cruciatusfluchs...

„Beruhige dich, Sirius!"

Sirius bemerkte erst, dass er nach seinem Zauberstab gegriffen hatte, als James seinen Zauberstabhand packte und eisern festhielt.

„Ich habe ihr gar nichts verraten, okay? Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass einer von uns Kopfschmerzen hat, obwohl du eindeutig in den Krankenflügel gehörst!" Er atmete einmal tief durch und fuhr mit ruhigerer Stimme fort: „Bitte, Sirius. Nimm den Trank einfach. Du musst ihn nicht trinken, du kannst ihn auch aufheben oder später Remus geben. Aber nimm ihn."

Sirius reagierte nicht. Er wusste nicht wie. Er wollte den Trank unbedingt haben und gleichzeitig konnte er ihn einfach nicht nehmen. James wartete noch einen Augenblick, dann stellte er den Trank heftiger als nötig auf Sirius' Nachttisch.

„Gute Nacht, Sirius."

Hinter den zugezogenen Vorhängen seines Himmelbetts drehte Sirius die bauchige Flasche nachdenklich in den Händen. Wenn er sie austrank, hatte er verloren. Dann gab er zu, dass sie alle Recht gehabt hatten mit ihren Vermutungen und ihrem Misstrauen. Dann wussten sie mit Sicherheit, dass es ihm nicht gut ging und jemand im Grimmauldplatz dafür verantwortlich war. _Und wenn du sie nicht trinkst? Glaubst du, dann nimmt dir jemand ab, dass es dir gut geht und du kein verdammtes menschliches Wrack bist?_

Entschlossen zog Sirius den Korken aus der Flasche. Er hatte das Versteckspiel in dem Augenblick verloren gehabt, als Walburga Black ihm die Fluchnarbe auf seiner Brust verpasst hatte. Er täuschte niemanden mehr. Und er hatte auch keine Kraft mehr dafür. Er wollte einfach nur noch schlafen und falls der Schlaf für immer sein sollte, störte ihn das auch nicht mehr.

* * *

><p>Als Sirius erwachte, war es dunkel um ihn herum und irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Wo war er? Und wie spät war es eigentlich? Er konnte seine Uhr nirgends finden. Hatte er das Frühstück verpasst? Warum hatte Kreacher ihn nicht geweckt? Oder Regulus? Vater würde...aber darüber konnte er sich später Gedanken machen, wenn er aufgestanden war. Wo war bloß seine verdammte Uhr? Wenn er nur wüsste, wie spät es war, könnte er abschätzen...<p>

Erst als Sirius die Vorhänge seines Himmelbettes aufriss und der Gryffindor-Schlafsaal im hellen Tageslicht vor ihm lag, fiel ihm ein, dass er nicht mehr im Grimmauldplatz, sondern in Hogwarts war. Und das Schlimmste, was ihn hier erwartete, war eine lächerliche Strafarbeit. Trotzdem beruhigte sich sein Puls erst, als er seine Uhr gefunden hatte und endlich die Uhrzeit wusste. Es war drei Uhr nachmittags – _noch drei Stunden bis zum Abendessen, noch vier Stunden bis...Schluss damit! Du bist nicht mehr im Grimmauldplatz!_ – und die anderen würden bald von ihrer letzten Stunde zurückkommen.

Auf seinem Nachttisch entdeckte Sirius belegte Brote und Süßigkeiten, Remus' feinsäuberliche Notizen aus Zauberkunst und Geschichte der Zauberei und seinen Stundenplan. Zu seiner Überraschung stellte er fest, dass er Hunger hatte. Trotzdem zögerte er, sich ein Brot zu nehmen.

Er war zurück in Hogwarts, er hatte die Sommerferien im Grimmauldplatz überstanden. Er hätte Freude empfinden sollen, aber er tat es nicht. Alles, was er spürte, war eine dumpfe Leere und eine bleierne Müdigkeit, obwohl er gerade den halben Tag verschlafen hatte.

Er hätte sich freuen sollen, seine Freunde wiederzusehen, stattdessen verspürte er den Wunsch, die Vorhänge seines Himmelbetts wieder zuzuziehen und sich schlafend zu stellen, wenn die anderen kamen.

Schließlich gewann sein Hunger die Oberhand und er nahm sich ein Brot. Diesmal aß er langsamer und vorsichtiger als am Abend zuvor in der Großen Halle. Überraschenderweise fühlte er sich danach besser.

Kurze Zeit später kamen die anderen.

„Wenn mir noch einer erzählt, dass wir die ZAGs ernst nehmen sollen, dann lasse ich Kesselbrands Billywig-Schwarm in der Großen Halle frei", murrte James. „Merlin, bis zu unseren ZAGs ist es noch ewig! Die sollen sich mal nicht so anstellen..."

„Genau genommen sind es noch neun Monate bis zu den ZAGs", erklärte Remus. „Das ist alles andere als ewig."

„Ich habe gehört, sie sollen furchtbar schwer sein", murmelte Peter und fummelte besorgt an seinem Stundenplan herum. Remus nickte zustimmend.

„Peter hat Recht. Das ganze fünfte Schuljahr dient vor allem als Vorbereitung auf die ZAGs. Dieses Jahr werdet selbst du und Sirius lernen müssen, ob ihr wollt oder nicht. Und glaubt ja nicht, dass ich euch dieses Jahr in Geschichte der Zauberei abschreiben lasse!"

„Ach was, das sagst du nur so und dann lässt du uns doch abschreiben", gab James großspurig zurück. Ein klein wenig Besorgnis schwang allerdings in seiner Stimme mit.

„Sonst machen wir dir nämlich deine Patrouillengänge zur Hölle", ergänzte Sirius.

„Sirius!" James war sofort an seinem Bett. „Du bist wach! Geht es dir besser?"

„Mir geht es gut."

Bis auf die Kopfschmerzen. Und die Gliederschmerzen. Und Aufstehen war vermutlich auch keine gute Idee.

„Du solltest auch etwas Schokolade essen", mahnte Remus. „Das hilft, glaub mir."

„Ich sagte doch schon, es geht mir gut, Lupin!"

Sirius wusste selbst nicht genau, warum er so gereizt reagierte. Verdammt, er hatte Remus vorhin einfach nur etwas aufziehen wollen! Warum mussten sich gleich alle auf ihn stürzen, als ob er schwerkrank wäre? Konnten sie ihn nicht einfach..._normal_ behandeln?

„Wie war Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste?", fragte er, um ein anderes Thema zu kommen. „Hat Tofty die Stunde überlebt?"

„Überlebt?", wiederholte James. „Ich sag dir, wir haben ihn überlebt! Er hat von nichts anderem als den ZAGs gesprochen! Und Slughorn und Binns hatten auch nichts anderes im Kopf! Man könnte meinen, unser Leben hängt davon ab!"

„Naja, das tut es ja in gewisser Weise auch", warf Remus ein. „Die ZAGs entscheiden darüber, was wir später machen können."

_Bei einigen tun sie das vielleicht._ Sirius wusste, dass es völlig egal war, wie viele ZAGs er bekam und welche Noten er hatte. Natürlich wurden von ihm nur Bestleistungen erwartet, aber seine Zukunft war in dem Augenblick besiegelt gewesen, in dem er als der Erbe der Blacks auf die Welt gekommen war.

„Ja, ja." James machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Du bist Vertrauensschüler, Remus, du musst das sagen."

Remus verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Dass ich Vertrauensschüler bin, hat damit rein gar nichts zu tun."

Aber James hörte schon längst nicht mehr zu.

„Hast du schon den Tagespropheten gelesen?", fragte er und warf Sirius eine zerfledderte Ausgabe zu. Reflexartig fing Sirius die Zeitung auf. Die plötzliche Bewegung ließ seine Kopfschmerzen von einem dumpfen Pochen zu einem Hämmern anschwellen, Schmerz schoss durch seinen Arm, aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken.

„Bagman ist zum Quidditch-Spieler des Jahres gewählt worden", fuhr James unbekümmert fort. Remus verdrehte die Augen.

„Geht das schon wieder los..."

Aber Sirius war froh, dass James über Quidditch sprach. Es lenkte ihn von seinen Schmerzen ab. Und die anderen von ihm.

„Er ist wirklich der beste Treiber, den die Wimbourner Wespen je hatten. In nur einem Jahr hat er die Wespen zu einer der Topmannschaften in Großbritannien gemacht! Es ist gleich auf der ersten Seite die Titelstory!"

Sirius schlug die Zeitung auf. _Der menschliche Klatscher – Bagman wird Quidditch-Spieler des Jahres_,titelte der _Tagesprophet_. Darunter war ein Foto von Ludo Bagman neben einem muskulösen Mann mit Sommersprossen, der einen Schal in den Farben der Wimbourner Wespen um den Hals hängen hatte.

„Sein Freund, Mike Mishepp", erklärte James. „Die beiden haben zusammen als Treiber gespielt, aber am Ende hat es nur Bagman geschafft. Aber Mishepp kommt immer noch zu jedem seiner Spiele. Mann", er ließ sich auf Sirius' Bett fallen, „ich wünschte fast, ich wäre nicht zur Weltmeisterschaft gefahren. Ich hätte Bagman zu gern in Aktion gesehen. Peter, erzähl noch mal, wie Bagman die Prides am Ende in die Tasche gesteckt hat..."

Sirius war sich nicht sicher, ob James es absichtlich getan hatte oder ob es Zufall war, dass er ihm den _Tagespropheten_ gezeigt hatte, aber er war dankbar für die Ablenkung. Und Peter tat natürlich nichts lieber als das Spiel zwischen den Wespen und den Prides in allen Einzelheiten zu beschreiben und das, nach Remus' Reaktion zu urteilen, nicht zum ersten Mal.


	3. Zurück in Hogwarts (2 von 2)

Hi Leute! Mal wieder vielen Dank für eure Reviews. Ich wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)

Floh: Freut mich, dass dir das Kapitel gefällt. :) Richtig, Sirius' Reaktion geht in Richtung Depression (die Gefühle der Gleichgültigkeit gegenüber Dingen, die ihm früher wichtig waren, im letzten Band übrigens auch).

larissaelena: Schön, dass auch dir das Kapitel gefallen hat. :) Darüber, wie viel James eigentlich weiß, erfährt man später noch etwas mehr... ;) Und ja, PJ hab ich gut rumgebracht, danke der Nachfrage. ;)

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Zurück in Hogwarts (12)**

Als Sirius am nächsten Tag aufwachte, war es wieder Nachmittag, aber immerhin schon etwas früher als gestern. Er war froh, dass die anderen noch nicht da waren. Wie am Tag zuvor merkte er erst, dass er nicht im Grimmauldplatz war, als er panisch den Vorhang seines Himmelbetts aufriss und wie zuvor suchte er trotz dieses Wissens nach seiner Uhr und stellte fest, dass er noch sechs Stunden bis zum Abendessen hatte. Dann saß er auf seinem Bett und fragte sich, was zum Teufel eigentlich mit ihm los war.

Er hätte froh sein müssen, dass er wieder in Hogwarts war. Er hatte die Sommerferien im Grimmauldplatz überstanden, verdammt noch mal, er war wieder bei seinen Freunden und das Schlimmste, was ihm hier passieren konnte, war, dass er die Bettpfannen im Krankenflügel schrubben oder das Pokalzimmer polieren musste. Statt panisch nach Uhrzeiten zu suchen, hätte er sich James' Tarnumhang schnappen und einen Spaziergang nach Hogsmeade machen sollen. Oder er hätte eine Party planen sollen, die den ganzen Gryffindor-Turm verwüstet zurückließ, um den Beginn von Remus' Vertraunsschülerkarriere gebührend einzuweihen. Aber er hatte keinen Lust auf einen Ausflug nach Hogsmeade und er hatte auch keine Lust auf eine Party. Stattdessen hätte er sich am liebsten wieder ins Bett gelegt und die Decke über den Kopf gezogen.

Er fühlte sich erschöpft. Es war keine reine körperliche Erschöpfung mehr. Er fühlte sich schon besser als gestern, seine Kopfschmerzen waren verschwunden und bis auf die Gliederschmerzen fühlte er sich ganz in Ordnung und trotzdem war er unendlich müde.

Er wusste, dass er vermutlich noch die nächsten drei Tage und das Wochenende im Schlafsaal verbringen konnte, ohne dass jemand etwas sagen würde. James, Remus und Peter würden ihn decken und die Lehrer... Sirius hatte so eine Ahnung, dass niemand von ihnen nachfragen würde.

Vermutlich hätte er sich über diesen Extraurlaub freuen sollen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund machte es ihn unglaublich wütend. Er brauchte keine Sonderbehandlung. Er war weg vom Grimmauldplatz, er hatte es geschafft, er hatte die Sommerferien überstanden, es ging ihm gut, es gab verdammt noch mal keinen Grund mehr für ihn, sich zu verstecken, und für andere, ihn mit Samthandschuhen anzufassen.

Entschlossen griff Sirius nach den Notizen, die Remus für ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Als er aufstand, um seine Schulbücher aus dem Koffer zu holen, wurde ihm kurz schwindelig, schwarze Punkte flimmerten vor seinen Augen, aber er zwang sich, stehen zu bleiben, und irgendwann wurde es besser.

So fanden ihn die anderen, als sie anderthalb Stunden später in den Gryffindor-Turm zurückkamen, über seine Bücher und Remus' Notizen gebeugt und gerade an Prof. Binns' Erörterung zu den Riesenkriegen schreibend.

„Sirius! Hausaufgaben an einem Dienstag?" James legte ihm die Hand auf die Stirn. „Bist du krank? Hast du Fieber?"

Ärgerlich schlug Sirius seine Hand weg.

„Lass mich in Ruhe!"

Die Wahrheit war, dass ihm das Schreiben gut tat. Es lenkte seine Gedanken vom Grimmauldplatz ab und zwang ihn, sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren. Aber das hätte er natürlich nie im Leben zugegeben.

„Sirius, nicht dass ich dich von deinen Hausaufgaben abhalten will", mischte sich Remus vorsichtig ein, „aber vielleicht solltest du es wirklich erst mal etwas ruhiger angehen lassen."

„Dann hättest du mir nicht deine Notizen da lassen sollen", gab Sirius unwirsch zurück. Darauf sagte Remus nichts.

„Jetzt lass deinen Ärger nicht an Remus aus!", fuhr James ihn ärgerlich an.

„Ist schon gut, James", warf Remus ruhig ein. „Ich kann verstehen, dass Sirius..."

„Nein, das ist es nicht!", schnitt James ihm das Wort ab. „Es ist überhaupt nichts gut! Sirius kommt hier her, mehr tot als lebendig, ausgehungert, offensichtlich misshandelt..."

Abrupt stand Sirius auf. Der Boden schien unter ihm zu schwanken und das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es eine Reaktion seines Körper auf die plötzliche Bewegung oder das kalte Entsetzen war, das ihn erfüllte. James hatte es ausgesprochen. Warum hatte er das bloß getan? Er _stritt_ sich mit seinen Eltern, er wurde nicht... James hatte einfach nur keine Ahnung, was in den alten schwarzmagischen Familien üblich war. Sonst hätte er gewusst, dass alles völlig normal war. _So normal, dass du Realität nicht mehr von Traum unterscheiden kannst_, wisperte eine Stimme in Sirius' Kopf, _so normal, dass du dich ohne deine Uhr nicht mehr frei bewegen kannst._ Es waren beides Nachwirkungen der vielen Cruciatusflüche. Orion Black hatte den unverzeihlichen Fluch zu lange und zu oft eingesetzt. Er hatte Sirius' Verstand riskiert, um seinen Willen zu brechen.

Er stolperte und musste sich hinsetzen. Nur vage war Sirius bewusst, dass er seine Tasche gepackt und aus dem Gryffindor-Turm gestürmt war. Jetzt gerade befand er sich in einer geheimen Passage im fünften Stock. Er fühlte sich, als hätte er drei Quidditch-Trainings hintereinander gehabt, dabei war er nur zwei Stockwerke nach unten gelaufen.

Er fragte sich, was eigentlich genau passiert war. Gestern hatte er mit James noch über Quidditch gesprochen und heute war er einfach explodiert. Warum hatte sich James nicht einfach wie gestern verhalten? Dann würde er jetzt noch im Gryffindor-Turm sitzen und jetzt vielleicht mit ihm in der neusten Ausgabe von _Rennbesen im Test_ blättern. Stattdessen hockte Sirius mit zittrigen Knien in einer geheimen Abkürzung im fünften Stock und bemühte sich, seinen keuchenden Atem unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Als es ihm wieder besser ging, stand er auf. Er wollte nicht in den Gryffindor-Turm zurück, also ging er in die Bibliothek, um seine Erörterung über die Riesenkriege zu Ende zu schreiben. Er hatte ja ohnehin nichts Besseres zu tun. Doch als er an einem Tisch zwischen den Bücherregalen saß, merkte er, dass er sich nicht konzentrieren konnte. Wieder und wieder gingen ihm James' Worte durch den Kopf. Und plötzlich fingen sein Rücken und die Narbe auf seiner Brust zu brennen und zu jucken an. Vor Wut hätte Sirius am liebsten sein Tintenfass an die Wand geworfen, aber dann hätte Madam Pince ihn vermutlich für den Rest seines Lebens aus der Bibliothek verbannt.

„Und wie läuft's mit den Riesenkriegen?"

Sirius sah überrascht auf. Remus hatte sich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch gesetzt. Sirius' erster Impuls war es, aufzustehen und zu gehen, aber Remus kam ihm zuvor.

„Über welchen Gurg schreibst du? Ich wollte über Ogward den Schrecklichen von den Felsenbeißern schreiben."

Sirius entspannte sich etwas.

„Kronk der Donnerer."

„Ach, der so laut brüllen konnte, dass er damit Lawinen und Steinschläge auslösen konnte, unter denen seine Feinde dann begraben wurden. Sympathischer Zeitgenosse."

Sirius grinste.

„Genau der."

Schweigend arbeiteten sie an ihren Pergamentrollen. Es war seltsam, aber jetzt wo Remus da war, konnte Sirius sich wieder konzentrieren. Als er seine Feder niederlegte, hatte er sogar zwei Fingerbreit mehr geschrieben als Binns verlangt hatte. (Ohne Zweifel würde Remus mindestens 30 Zentimeter mehr haben.)

„Prof. McGonagall hat nach dir gefragt", sagte Remus, als Sirius gerade seine Notizen in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste durchlas.

„So?"

„Das ist es, was James so aufgeregt hat."

Sirius sah auf.

„Du meinst, weshalb er dummes Zeug geredet hat", sagte er kalt.

„Erst haben die Slytherins in Zaubertränke Bemerkungen über dich gemacht", fuhr Remus fort, ohne auf Sirius einzugehen. Dieser konnte sich gerade noch beherrschen, nicht zusammenzuzucken.

„Aha. Schätze, es waren nicht besonders nette Bemerkungen."

„Rosier wollte wissen, wie James es mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren kann, dass du vermutlich den ganzen Sommer über mit dunklen Flüchen traktiert worden bist, wo er doch so gegen schwarze Magie ist. Und Avery hat gefragt, ob dir endlich jemand eine neue Narbe passend zu deiner alten verpasst hat."

Sirius umklammerte seine Schreibfeder so sehr, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

„Du weißt doch, dass die Slytherins Schwachsinn reden."

„James hat ihre Kessel sabotiert, als Slughorn gerade abgelenkt war", gab Remus zurück, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. „Und dann kam die Sache mit Prof. McGonagall."

„Und? Vermutlich hat sie gedacht, ich schwänze ihren unglaublich wichtigen Unterricht."

„Eben nicht. Sie wollte wissen, ob es dir gut geht."

Sirius grinste, aber es reichte nicht bis zu den Augen.

„Die gute alte McGonagall vermisst mich halt."

Remus fand seine Antwort nicht besonders komisch.

„Sie macht sich Sorgen um dich, Sirius, und das offensichtlich nicht zu Unrecht."

Sirius' Schreibfeder zerbarst mit einem lauten Knacken.

„Wie oft muss ich es noch sagen, Lupin, bei mir ist alles..."

„In Ordnung, ich weiß", führte Remus den Satz zu Ende. „Offensichtlich haben wir unterschiedliche Auffassungen, was 'in Ordnung' bedeutet. Wie auch immer", fuhr er fort, als Sirius schon wütend auffahren wollte, „ich will nur, dass du James verstehst, Sirius. Er will nicht in dein Privatleben eindringen, aber es ist schwer zuzusehen, wie dein bester Freund völlig gesund nach Hause fährt und verletzt wieder zurückkommt."

Sirius ballte unter dem Tisch die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Sonst noch was?", stieß er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Ja, allerdings", gab Remus ruhig zurück und strich sein Pergament mit der Überschrift „Mondsteinanwendung in der Zaubertrankkunde" glatt. „In welchen Tränken kommt noch mal Mondstein vor? Ich kann mir die Zutaten nie merken."

* * *

><p>Am nächsten Tag stand Sirius mit den anderen auf. James sah davon nicht gerade begeistert aus, aber er sagte nichts. Sirius sagte ebenfalls nichts. Er schätzte, sie hatten sich aufgrund Remus' Bemühungen auf eine Art Waffenstillstand geeinigt, aber in ihnen beiden brodelte es noch. Ein falsches Wort konnte ausreichen, damit sie sich wieder an die Kehlen sprangen. Also schwiegen sie lieber.<p>

Sirius verstand wirklich nicht, wo eigentlich James' Problem lag. Was war so schlimm daran, dass McGonagall sich nach ihm erkundigt hatte? Sirius' einzige Sorge diesbezüglich bestand darin, dass sie ihm eine lästige Strafarbeit geben könnte, wenn sie der Meinung war, dass er ihren Unterricht geschwänzt hatte. Die Bemerkungen der Slytherins störten ihn viel mehr, aber das war zu erwarten gewesen. Er lächelte kalt. Bei nächster Gelegenheit würde er es ihnen heimzahlen.

Ihre erste Stunde war Pflege magischer Geschöpfe bei Prof. Kesselbrand. Als Sirius auf die Wiese nahe des Verbotenen Waldes trat, bereute er zum ersten Mal an diesem Morgen, aufgestanden zu sein. Der Unterricht fand immer noch zusammen mit den Slytherins statt. Avery grinste unheilverkündend, als er Sirius sah, und stieß Mulciber den Ellenbogen in die Seite, um ihn auf den Gryffindor aufmerksam zu machen. Rosier stand mit unleserlicher Miene daneben. Sirius ignorierte sie. Vorerst.

„James, mach keinen Blödsinn!", hörte er Remus hinter sich zischen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass James nach seinem Zauberstab gegriffen hatte. Und obwohl James den Stab mit einer ärgerlichen Handbewegung zurück in die Tasche schob, fühlte Sirius, wie ihm eigenartig warm wurde. Er drehte sich zu James um und deutete mit dem Kopf unauffällig in Richtung der Slytherins. James nickte breit grinsend. Remus schüttelte resignierend den Kopf. Peter schaute halb verwirrt, halb neugierig von einem zum anderen.

Entweder hatte Dumbledore über die Sommerferien ein ernsthaftes Gespräch mit Prof. Kesselbrand geführt oder er hatte beschlossen, dieses Jahr nicht gleich in seiner ersten Schulstunde jemanden in den Krankenflügel zu bringen. Jedenfalls brachte er ihnen keine Mantikore mit, wie Sirius es nach den Aethons letztes Jahr beinahe erwartet hatte, sondern...

„Igel?", entfuhr es James ungläubig.

„Oder Knarle", warf Lily Evans ein.

„Sehr gut, zehn Punkte für Gryffindor", dröhnte Prof. Kesselbrand mit seiner Reibeisenstimme. „ Oberflächlich gesehen sind Knarle und Igel nicht voneinander zu unterscheiden. Aufgabe für diese Stunde: Fertigen Sie eine Zeichnung an und füttern Sie Ihr Tierchen. Wer mir sagen kann, ob er einen Knarl oder einen Igel hat, darf gehen. Los geht's! Evans, Lupin, für Sie habe ich eine andere Aufgabe!"

„Eine andere Aufgabe?", wiederholte James verblüfft. Remus zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung. Aber hört mal, wenn ihr euren Igel oder Knarl füttert, dann..."

„Lupin, wir haben keine Zeit für ein Plauderstündchen!"

„Was ist, wenn wir unseren Igel füttern?", wollte Sirius wissen. Aber da hatte Prof. Kesselbrand Remus schon am Arm gepackt und ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als mitzugehen.

„Na super", schnaubte James. „Eine andere Aufgabe, von wegen! Er will nur nicht, dass Remus und Evans uns die Lösung verraten!"

Einen Augenblick lang standen sie da, dann meinte Sirius: „Tja, wenn wir früher gehen wollen, sollten wir anfangen, meint ihr nicht auch?"

Die andere nickten zögernd. Ankündigungen wie diese endeten gewöhnlich mit endlosen Hetzjagden über Hogwarts' Ländereien und für einen Teil der Klasse im Krankenflügel. Ihre Befürchtungen wurden bestätigt, als plötzlich ein schriller Schrei ertönte. Mary MacDonald starrte völlig perplex auf das tobende Etwas, das eben noch ein friedlicher lieber Igel gewesen war und sich jetzt daran machte, Hagrids Gemüsebeet zu verwüsten.

„Aber ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht!", versicherte sie immer wieder mit vor Aufregung schriller Stimme. „Ich habe ihn nur gefüttert, wie sie es gesagt haben, Professor!"

Kesselbrand lachte laut, was ungefähr so klang, als bearbeite man eine Schiefertafel mit einer Raspel.

„Fangen Sie ihn lieber ein, MacDonald, bevor nichts mehr von Hagrids Gemüsebeet übrig ist!"

Mary MacDonald warf ihm einen flehenden Blick zu, den Kesselbrand gekonnt ignorierte, und rannte los. Sirius, James und Peter sahen ihren Bemühungen grinsend zu, bis Prof. Kesselbrand sie barsch daran erinnerte, dass sie sich gefälligst um ihre Igel respektive Knarle zu kümmern hatten. Etwas zögerlich traten sie an das Gehege heran.

„Tja", sagte James irgendwann in einem Ton, als würde er zu seiner eigenen Hinrichtung gehen, „bringen wir es hinter uns."

Entschlossen streckten Sirius und er die Hände aus und nahmen sich einen Igel. Nichts passierte. Weder wurden sie gebissen noch verwandelte sich das Tier plötzlich in ein tobsüchtiges Monster, noch nicht mal als Sirius es probeweise ein paar mal kräftig mit dem Finger anstupste. Das Tier rollte sich einfach zusammen wie ein ganz normaler Igel.

„Alles klar, Peter, du kannst dir auch einen nehmen", verkündete James.

„Und was sollten wir jetzt noch mal den Viechern tun?", fragte Sirius, als sie alle einen Igel in der Hand hielten. „Sie füttern, oder?"

James nickte.

„Was fressen den Igel so?", fragte er mit Blick auf die möglichen Fressen, die Kesselbrand ihnen hingestellt hatte. „Die mögen Milch, oder?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Kann sein."

In London gab es weder Igel noch Knarle.

Inzwischen war MacDonald nicht mehr die einzige, die ihrem wild gewordenen Tierwesen hinterherrannte. Sirius stellte Avery ein Bein, als James gerade damit beschäftigt war, Milch in drei Schälchen zu fülllen.

„Ups, sorry, Avery, habe dich gar nicht gesehen..."

„Black!"

„An deiner Stelle würde ich mich um deinen Igel kümmern, er nagt gerade Kesselbrands Drachenklaue an", meinte James. Avery fluchte und rannte los. Vermutlich wollte er keine Strafarbeit im Verbotenen Wald riskieren. Sirius, James und Peter lachten.

„Also dann", sagte James, nachdem sie schadenfroh beobachtet hatten, wie Kesselbrand Avery zur Schnecke machte, „Fütterung der Raubtiere."

Er stellte die drei Milchschälchen auf den Boden. Doch gerade, als sie ihre Igel zu den Schälchen auf den Boden setzen wollten, rief Peter plötzlich: „Wartet!"

Sirius und James sahen ihn fragend an.

„Mir ist etwas eingefallen", erklärte Peter. „Wir hatten mal einen Knarl in unserem Garten."

„Mit Garten meinst du das das Unkraut in eurem Hinterhof?", wollte James spöttisch wissen. Peter wurde rot.

„Es ist nicht nur Unkraut. Im Sommer gibt es sogar Erdbeeren und..."

„Komm zum Punkt, Pettigrew!", mischte sich Sirius unwirsch ein.

„Ja, also, jedenfalls hatten wir einen Knarl und ich habe ihm ein Schälchen Milch hingestellt und dann hat er einfach angefangen, alles zu verwüsten. Dad war so wütend auf mich, dass er mich einen Monat lang nicht mehr in den Garten gelassen hat."

Die Erinnerung an das Ereignis reichte, um Peter immer noch geknickt aussehen zu lassen.

„Da hat Daddy dir doch tatsächlich Stubenarrest gegeben. Bitte verzeih mir, dass ich bei dieser furchtbar tragischen Strafe nicht in Tränen ausbreche", spottete Sirius. Er wusste nicht genau, warum, aber aus irgendeinem Grund machte ihn Peters Geschichte furchtbar wütend. Stubenarrest war vermutlich das Schlimmste, was Peter sich vorstellen kann – abgesehen von einem Süßigkeitenverbot vielleicht. _Vielleicht sollte ich Pettigrew mal in den Grimmauldplatz einladen..._

James dagegen war wie elektrisiert.

„Das ist es, Peter! So kann man Knarle und Igel unterscheiden! Wir müssen ihnen einfach nur Milch geben und gucken, was passiert."

„Ja und dann müssen wir sie nur noch jagen und wieder einfangen, bevor sie Hagrids Hütte zu Kleinholz verarbeiten", meinte Sirius düster. „Echt großartiger Plan."

„Nein, müssen wir nicht." Peter deutete auf einen Haufen Holz, Schnüre und noch ein paar anderer Dinge. „Wir können ihnen einen Käfig bauen. Dann können sie nicht raus, nachdem wir ihnen die Milch angeboten haben."

James nickte zustimmend.

„Wenn wir den Käfig noch etwas magisch verstärken, dürfte das kein Problem sein. Gute Arbeit, Peter!"

Peter lächelte stolz. Während er und James begannen, den Käfig zu bauen, wandte Sirius sich ab. Er war wütend auf Peter, aber vor allem auf sich selbst.

Kesselbrand brüllte gerade Mulciber an, weil dieser seinen Knarl so lange mit Flüchen bombardiert hatte, bis er zusammengebrochen war. Mulciber schien von Kesselbrand nicht besonders beeindruckt zu sein. Tatsächlich waren seine Mundwinkel verzogen, als ob er grinste. Sein Verhalten erinnerte Sirius an Bellatrix.

Avery jagte immer noch seinem Knarl hinterher. Rosier hatte entweder einen Igel erwischt oder er hatte nicht den Fehler gemacht, ihm Milch anzubieten, jedenfalls rannte er nicht wie der größte Teil der Klasse einem tobenden Etwas hinterher. Und er beobachtete Sirius. Der Gryffindor verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. Warum beobachtete ihn Rosier? Doch bevor Sirius etwas unternehmen konnte, wie zum Beispiel Avery einen Stolperfluch anzuhängen, damit er der Länge nach in den Matsch fiel, oder Rosier für das Anstarren einen netten Konjunktivitis-Fluch zu verpassen, lenkte ihn James ab.

„Sirius, statt rumzustehen und Löcher in die Luft zu starren, könntest du einen dieser Igel oder Knarle zeichnen. Ich denke, du willst auch früher gehen!"

Hätte jemand anders als James so mit Sirius gesprochen, hätte er sich im Krankenflügel wiedergefunden. So drehte sich Sirius nur hastig um, damit James nicht mitbekam, wen er beobachtet hatte, und knurrte: „Wie, hat Pettigrew das etwa noch nicht hinbekommen? Ich dachte, er ist heute mal für die Arbeit verantwortlich, statt wie immer abzuschreiben!"

Sirius wusste, dass er unfair war, aber es war ihm egal. Die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der Sirius und James sich sonst immer verstanden hatten und die vorhin kurz wieder aufgeflackert war, als James seinen Zauberstab für Sirius gezogen hatte, war wieder verschwunden.

James sagte etwas, aber Sirius ignorierte ihn.

„Ist schon gut, Potter, ich zeichne ja schon eure blöden Igel."

* * *

><p>Für die Lösung der Aufgabe bekamen sie 20 Punkte für Gryffindor und dürften früher gehen. Remus war unglaublich stolz auf sie.<p>

„Und das ist der beste Beweis dafür, dass es nicht schlimm ist, Fehler zu machen, solange man aus ihnen lernt", schloss er seine Ausführungen. „Wenn Peter dem Knarl in seinem Garten damals keine Milch gegeben hätte, würdet ihr jetzt mit den anderen euren Knarlen hinterherrennnen. Kann ich übrigens die Zeichnung haben? Dann kann ich schon mal mit den Hausaufgaben anfangen. Ihr braucht sie doch wahrscheinlich sowieso erst wieder nächste Woche..."

Den letzten Satz wurde von einem missbilligendem Gesichtsausdruck begleitet.

„Remus, wir haben gerade 20 Punkte für Gryffindor geholt!", empörte sich James scherzhaft, während Sirius in seiner Tasche nach der Zeichnung kramte, „wir haben für diese Woche genug gearbeitet! Was habt du und Evans eigentlich gemacht?", fügte er nach einer Weile fragend hinzu.

„Bowtruckles gesucht. Sie gehören zum ZAG-Prüfungsstoff" – bei dem Wort „ZAG" stöhnte James genervt auf – „deshalb will Prof. Kesselbrand sie noch mal mit uns durchgehen."

„Aha." James hatte offensichtlich auf etwas Spektakuläreres gehofft. „Hm. Und du und Evans, ihr habt zusammengearbeitet?", fragte er nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu. Remus warf James einen leicht genervten Blick zu.

„Ja, James, wie ich eben sagte, wir haben zusammen nach Bowtruckles gesucht."

„Und, hm, ihr habt euch dabei unterhalten?"

„Zwischenzeitlich, ja."

„Und worüber habt ihr gesprochen?"

Remus sah James an, als habe er nicht mehr alle Besen im Schuppen.

„Wir haben uns über die Ferien unterhalten. Und über den Terminplan für die Patrouillengänge."

„Oh." James klang enttäuscht. „Ihr habt...ähm...nicht zufällig über mich geredet, oder?"

„Warum sollten wir über dich reden? Es kann sein, dass Lily mal erwähnt hat, dass sie dich Filch überlässt, wenn sie dich nachts auf den Gängen erwischt...oh und sie wird dich höchstpersönlich zu McGonagall schleifen, wenn du mal wieder anfangen solltest, Leute zu verhexen. Aber ansonsten haben wir nicht über dich gesprochen, James. Ehrlich mal, du solltest langsam wissen, dass sich die Welt nicht nur um dich dreht. Kein Wunder, dass Lily dich für einen aufgeblasenen Angeber hält."

„Sie tut was?!", entfuhr es James entsetzt. „Aber warum denn? Was kann ich denn dafür, dass ich..."

„Sirius, kann ich endlich die Zeichnung haben?", schnitt Remus James das Wort ab.

„Ich finde sie nicht." Sirius hatte mittlerweile schon dreimal seine Tasche durchwühlt. „Sie ist nicht da."

„Aber wir brauchen sie für unsere Hausaufgaben", warf Peter erschrocken ein. „Sonst zieht uns Prof. Kesselbrand unsere Punkte wieder ab!"

Sirius verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Na und? Dann holen wir uns die Punkte eben wieder zurück. Ich weiß alles über Bowtruckles."

„Aber es ist unser ZAG-Jahr", widersprach Peter verzweifelt. „Wir müssen unsere Hausaufgaben machen, sonst schaffen wir die Prüfungen nicht!"

„Peter hat Recht", stimmte ihm Remus zu. „Von unseren ZAG-Ergebnissen hängt ab, welche UTZ-Kurse wir nehmen können, und die entscheiden darüber, was für eine Arbeit wir bekommen."

„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut!" Sirius hatte keine Lust, sich schon wieder eine Predigt über die ZAGs und die Zukunft anhören zu müssen. „Ich gehe zurück und hole die blöde Zeichnung! Wahrscheinlich ist sie mir auf dem Weg aus der Tasche gerutscht oder so."

Er drehte sich um und marschierte mit großen Schritten auf den Vebotenen Wald zu.

„Wir sehen uns in Zauberkunde!", rief James ihm hinterher, aber Sirius ignorierte ihn. Es war angenehm, allein zu sein. Endlich Ruhe. Keine ZAGs, keine bohrenden Fragen, keine prüfenden Blicke.

Die Wiese vor dem Verbotenen Wald war leer. Anscheinend hatten inzwischen alle ihre Knarle wieder eingefangen. Sirius sah sich um. Irgendwo musste das blöde Pergament doch liegen!

„Suchst du das hier, Black?"

Sirius fuhr herum. Vor ihm stand Avery und hielt grinsend die Knarl-Zeichnung in die Höhe. Neben ihm stand Mulciber. Ohne nachzudenken, zog Sirius seinen Zauberstab.

„Impedimenta!"

Avery gelang es im allerletzten Augenblick auszuweichen. Gleichzeitig schoss ein Stoßfluch auf Sirius zu. Dieser duckte sich und schaffte es gerade noch, eine Ganzkörperklammer auf Avey abzufeuern. Der Slytherin fiel starr wie ein Brett zu Boden, während Sirius zur Seite sprang und sich abrollte, um Mulcibers Lähmungszauber auszuweichen – leider reichte es nicht mehr für seinen Peitschfluch. Sein Gesicht mit einem Arm schützend, richtete Sirius seinen Zaubesrtab auf den Slytherin und stieß zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor: „Flipendo!"

Mulciber wurde nach hinten geworfen. Augenblicklich setzte Sirius nach.

„ARDE! IMPEDIMENTA! EXPELLIARMUS!"

Mulciber wehrte mit dem Schildzauber ab und Sirius duckte sich, als Brandzauber und Lähmungsfluch von dem magischen Schild abprallten. Noch in der gleichen Bewegung griff er mit einem Stoßfluch an, musste er sich jedoch unter einem schwarzmagischen Fluch von Mulciber hinwegducken. Es fiel ihm schwerer als sonst, gleich wieder aufzuspringen und anzugreifen. Sein Atem ging stoßweise und seine Lungen fühlten sich an, als ramme ihm jemand bei jedem Atemzug ein Messer in die Rippen. Schweiß lief ihm übers Gesicht und brannte in seinen Augen. Sirius blinzelte – und sah den Stoßfluch zu spät. Unter normalen Bedingungen hätte er vielleicht noch ausweichen können, aber erschöpft, wie er war, reagierte er zu langsam. Der Fluch erwischte ihn seitlich und warf ihn zu Boden. Noch vom Boden aus sprach Sirius einen Schildzauber, aber Mulcibers Lähmfluch durchbrach ihn problemlos. Abermals wurde er ein paar Meter durch die Luft geschleudert und schlug schwer auf dem Boden auf. Hustend versuchte Sirius, sich aufzurichten, doch der Lähmfluch hielt ihn gnadenlos fest. Als Sirius aufsah, standen Avery und Mulciber über ihm.

„Es wäre besser für dich gewesen, du hättest dich weiter in deinem Bett verkrochen, Black", sagte Avery grinsend. „Sieht aus, als wärst du etwas aus der Form gekommen."

„Wie waren denn so die Ferien, Black?", erkundigte sich Mulciber. „Wie oft warst du unter dem Cruciatus? Alle drei Tage? Alle zwei Tage? Täglich?"

„Ist bei dir im Oberstübchen noch alles in Ordnung, Black?", wollte Avery wissen. „Ich habe gehört, der Schmerz kann einen wahnsinnig machen." Er fing an, zu zucken, zu sabbern und mit den Augen zu rollen. „Aaaahh, Daddy, aufhören, es tut so weh, ich verliere den Verstaaaand..."

Sirius war so wütend, dass er zu keinem klaren Gedanken mehr fähig war. Avery hatte keine Ahnung, wie nahe er der Wahrheit kam. Jeden Morgen wachte er auf, und befand sich wieder im Grimmauldplatz. Was war, wenn er eines Tages im Grimmauldplatz blieb? Wenn er nicht mehr zurückfand? Ohnmächtige Wut erfasste ihn. Am liebsten hätte er Avery verhext, bis nur noch eine glibbrige Masse von ihm übrig war, oder ihm das Gesicht mit seinem Quidditch-Schläger zu Brei geschlagen.

„Uuuhhh, Black..." Averys Speichel tropfte ihm ins Gesicht, als er sich über Sirius beugte. „Es tut so weeeehh, ich werde waaaaahnsinnig..."

Etwas schien in Sirius zu zerspringen. Im ersten Augenblick lag er noch am Boden und im nächsten Moment war er aufgesprungen und hatte Avery die Faust ins Gesicht geschmettert. Aufbrüllend stolperte Avery, die Hände aufs Gesicht gepresst, zurück, Blut quoll zwischen seinen Fingern hervor. Sirius zog den Zauberstab.

„EXPELLIARMUS! IMPEDIMENTA!"

Avery schrie, als ihm Zauberstab aus der Hand gerissen wurde und er selbst nach hinten flog. Sofort war Sirius über ihm und hielt ihm seinen Zauberstab ins Gesicht. Averys Augen waren vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissen und zuckten nervös zwischen Sirius und dem Zauberstab hin und her.

„Du willst wissen, wie sich der Cruciatus anfühlt, Avery?", knurrte Sirius. „Das kannst du haben! Cru..."

„Sirius!"

James' Stimme brachte ihn in die Realität zurück. Sirius stolperte von Avery zurück, als habe er sich verbrannt.

„Alles in Ordnung?", wollte James wissen. „Wir sind zurückgekommen, als du nicht aufgetaucht bist."

Sirius sah sich um. Mulciber war verschwunden. Avery lag wimmernd am Boden, neben ihm das Pergament mit der Knarl-Zeichnung. Es hatte ein paar Blutstropfen abbekommen. Sirius hob es auf und hielt es Remus hin.

„Bitte sehr. Das wolltest du doch vorhin haben, oder?"

Remus steckte es weg, ohne es richtig anzusehen.

„Ist bei dir alles in Ordnung, Sirius?", wiederholte er James' Frage. „Was ist passiert?"

Sirius drehte lässig den Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern.

„Oh, nichts weiter. Avery und Mulciber wollten sich nur eine Tracht Prügel abholen. Aber Mulciber hat im letzten Augenblick Schiss bekommen."

„Er ist verschwunden, als er gesehen hat, dass du Verstärkung bekommst", erklärte James. „Wir haben gerade noch mitbekommen, wie du Avery die Nase zertrümmert hast. Beeindruckender Schlag übrigens." Er beugte sich über Avery. „Sieht als, als würde es ganz schön weh tun."

Peter lachte. Avery wimmerte. James ging neben dem Slytherin in die Hocke.

„Also, Avery, ich hoffe, du hast deine Lektion gelernt", sagte er beinahe freundlich.

„James, lass ihn in Ruhe, er hat genug", mischte sich Remus ein. James sah ihn mit gespielter Überraschung an.

„Aber Remus, ich möchte doch nur, dass er aus seinen Fehlern lernt. Das müsste doch in deinem Sinne als Vertrauensschüler sein." Er wandte sich wieder Avery zu und jetzt klang seine Stimme alles andere als freundlich. „Pass auf, Arschloch. Erstens: Leg dich nicht mit Sirius an. Zweitens: Leg dich mit überhaupt niemandem von uns an. Drittens: Man vergreift sich nicht an fremden Eigentum." Er richtete den Zauberstab auf Avery. „Furunkulus!"

* * *

><p>Da Prof. Kesselbrand sie hatte früher gehen lassen, kamen sie gerade noch rechtzeitig zu Zauberkunst. Allerdings wäre es vermutlich auch nicht weiter aufgefallen, wenn sie später gekommen wären. Prof. Flitwick ließ sie nämlich den Aufrufe- und Verscheuchezauber wiederholen und innerhalb kürzester Zeit flogen diverse Gegenstände durch die Luft. Es dauerte etwa zehn Minuten, bis James seine Neugier nicht länger bezähmen konnte.<p>

„Was wollten die von dir?", wollte er von Sirius wissen. „Du musst ganz schön wütend gewesen sein, dass du Avery die Nase zertrümmert hast. Warum hast du eigentlich nicht deinen Zauberstab benutzt?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich musste improvisieren."

„Was haben sie gesagt?"

Sirius antwortete nicht.

„Haben sie..." James zögerte. „Haben sie etwas über deine Familie gesagt? Ich meine", er fuchtelte in der Luft herum und erwischte zufällig Prof. Flitwicks Tintenfass mit einem Verscheuchezauber, sodass es an die Wand klatschte und einen großen, blauen Fleck hinterließ, „über ihr Verhalten?"

Sirius ignorierte ihn.

„Haben sie was darüber gesagt, was bei dir in den Ferien zu Hause passiert?", wurde James deutlicher.

Sirius weigerte sich zu antworten, aber diesmal schien James entschlossen, sich nicht abwimmeln zu lassen.

„Deine Eltern waren doch bestimmt nicht gerade...ähm...glücklich darüber, dass du in den Osterferien nicht nach Hause gekommen bist. Das haben sie doch bestimmt nicht einfach so hingenommen..."

Sirius wirbelte herum und fegte mit dem Kissen, das er gerade verzaubert hatte, dem armen Prof. Flitwick seinen Hut vom Kopf.

„Nicht hier, Potter!"

„Wo denn sonst?", fragte James herausfordernd zurück, aber immerhin hatte er den Anstand, die Stimme zu senken. „Wenn die anderen dabei sind, dann lenkst du ab, rastest aus oder läufst weg. Und wenn ich dich alleine frage, passiert genau das Gleiche. Wann soll ich dich denn fragen?"

Sirius antwortete nicht. Als James nicht aufhörte, ihn anzustarren, knurrte er schließlich: „Wie kommst du überhaupt auf die Idee, dass es etwas zu bereden gäbe?"

James verdrehte die Augen.

„Oh, überlegen wir mal... Du wirst immer wütend, wenn man dich auf deine Familie anspricht und letztes Jahr nach den Sommerferien bist du völlig erledigt nach Hogwarts gekommen, dabei ging es dir ein paar Wochen vorher noch gut."

„Ich war krank."

„Und nach den Weihnachtsferien bist du mit einer riesigen Fluchnarbe zurückgekommen."

„Das war ein Unfall."

„Und nach den Weihnachtsferien davor bist du mit diesen blauen Flecken am Hals zurückgekommen."

„Das war auch ein Unfall."

„Na klar."

Sirius starrte James wütend an.

„Was willst du hören, Potter? Dass meine Ferien beschissen waren? Dass ich die Tage bis Hogwarts gezählt habe? Dass ich mich jeden Tag mit meinen Eltern gestritten habe? Dass mein Bruder ein verräterischer Feigling ist? Schön, ich gebe es zu! Bist du jetzt glücklich?"

James atmete tief durch. Offensichtlich musste er sich beherrschen, um ruhig zu bleiben.

„Du weißt genau, dass es etwas anderes ist, was ich wissen will, Sirius. Etwas passiert bei dir zu Hause, etwas anderes als ein bisschen Streit und Stubenarrest. Und ich will wissen, was!"

Sirius ignorierte ihn.

„Als du mit der Narbe nach Hogwarts gekommen bist, habe ich einmal den Fehler gemacht, so zu tun, als wäre nichts gewesen", fuhr James wütend fort. „Und was passiert? Du kommst schwerverletzt nach Hogwarts zurück!"

„Ich war nicht schwerverletzt!"

„Das geht nicht so weiter! Was ist, wenn du irgendwann, naja..."

James schien nicht die richtigen Worte zu finden.

„Wenn ich irgendwann nicht mehr wiederkomme?", schlug Sirius kalt vor. „Mach dich nicht, lächerlich, Potter! Wenn du dir unbedingt um jemanden Sorgen machen musst, dann kümmere dich um die Mugglestämmigen und Halbblüter. Oder um dich selbst. Der dunkle Lord scheint ja gerade Jagd auf Blutsverräter zu machen."

Mit dem letzten Satz meinte er die Longbottoms.

James schlug wütend auf den Tisch.

„Hör endlich auf abzulenken!"

Mit einem Mal wurden sie von der ganzen Klasse angestarrt.

„Konzentration bitte!", quiekte Prof. Flitwick. Sirius zuckte zusammen. Er hatte völlig vergessen, wo er war.

„Der Aufrufe- und der Verscheuchezauber werden regelmäßig in den ZAG-Prüfungen geprüft, nehmen Sie die Wiederholungen daher bitte ernst!"

Für den Rest der Stunde ignorierte Sirius James. Unglücklicherweise gab James nicht so schnell auf. In Arithmantik konnte er Sirius nicht folgen, aber nach dem Unterricht fing er Sirius, dessen Strategie vorausahnend, vor der Küche ab, wo er sich schnell sein Abendessen hatte holen wollen, um nicht in der Großen Halle mit den anderen zusammen essen zu müssen.

„Also, Black, was haben Avery und Mulciber zu dir gesagt? Über die Ferien und deine Familie meine ich", griff er das Gespräch aus Zauberkunde wieder auf.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass wir über die Ferien gesprochen haben, Potter?", fragte Sirius kühl zurück, der langsam ahnte, dass er James mit bloßem Schweigen diesmal nicht loswerden würde.

„Ganz einfach. So explodierst du nur, wenn man dich auf dein Familienleben anspricht."

„Oh, ganz schlau, Potter! Dann wird es dich ja interessieren zu hören, dass ich keine neue Narbe 'passend zu meiner alten' zu bieten habe – das waren doch Averys Worte, oder?"

„Ach, Remus hat dir also erzählt, was die Slytherins gesagt haben", stellte James fest. „Dann hat er dir sicher auch berichtet, dass Rosier gesagt hat, deine Eltern würden dich zu Hause mit schwarzen Flüchen traktieren. Was sagst du dazu, Black? Warum habe ich den Eindruck, dass die Slytherins dich besser kennen als dein bester Freund?"

Sirius wirbelte herum.

„Weil es wahr ist, Potter! Ich bin wie sie! Und du wirst das nie begreifen!"

Einen Augenblick lang starrte James Sirius ungläubig an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Das ist Schwachsinn und das weißt du auch, Sirius! Du bist nicht wie sie, nicht im Mindesten!"

Aber Sirius wusste, dass er die reine Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Er kam aus einer alten, schwarzmagischen, reinblütigen Familie wie Rosier, Avery, Wilkes und Mulciber auch. Jemand wie James, der ohne schwarze Magie und entsprechende Erwartungen und Strafen aufgewachsen war, würde die Welt dieser Familien nie verstehen können. Und jemand wie Sirius würde sie nie wirklich verlassen können.

* * *

><p>Die restliche Woche gingen Sirius und James sich aus dem Weg. Sirius vermutete, dass Remus seine Finger im Spiel hatte, als James ihm am Montagmorgen Kaffee einschüttete und ihn fragte, ob er zu den Quidditch-Auswahlspielen kommen würde.<p>

„Natürlich komme ich."

_Die Frage ist nur, ob ich es noch ins Team schaffe._ Es ging ihm viel besser als letzte Woche, aber zu seinem Ärger merkte er immer noch, dass er viel schneller erschöpft war als normal. Der Cruciatusfluch schien mehr mit einem anzustellen, als einem Schmerzen zuzufügen – oder einem dem Wahnsinn näher zu bringen.

„Wer ist eigentlich dieses Jahr der Kapitän?", fragte er beiläufig. Seine Frage hatte eine durchschlagende Wirkung. Der ganze Gryffindor-Tisch schien ihn plötzlich ungläubig anzustarren. James riss die Augen auf, verschluckte sich an seinem Kaffee und bekam prompt einen Hustenanfall. Jackson Finley, der ihm quer gegenüber saß, hätte sein Glas mit Kürbissaft fallen gelassen, wenn seine Schwester es ihm nicht geistesgegenwärtig abgenommen hätte. Und selbst Lily Evans platzte ungläubig heraus: „Das weißt du nicht? Er hat es doch inzwischen jedem mindestens dreimal unter die Nase gerieben!"

Jetzt sah Sirius ungläubig drein: „Wer?"

James schien etwas sagen zu wollen, aber das löste nur einen neuerlichen Hustenanfall aus.

„Na, Potter natürlich!", rief Jackson Finley.

„Du bist Quiditch-Kapitän?", platzte Sirius heraus. Auf den zweiten Blick war es natürlich klar. Gudgeon war zwar der älteste von ihnen, aber Sirius und James waren schon genauso lange im Team wie er. Und letztes Jahr hatte James die Führung übernommen, als Bell dazu nicht mehr fähig gewesen war, und er hatte Gryffindor beinahe zum Sieg geführt. Sirius konnte sich niemanden vorstellen, der besser für den Posten geeignet war als James.

„Und du nennst dich mein bester Freund", krächzte James, als er endlich wieder sprechen konnte. Sirius schnaubte.

„Du hättest mir ja was sagen können."

James fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das ohnehin zerzauste Haar.

„Wozu? Wer hätte es denn sonst werden sollen?"

„Potter, dein Ego ist mindestens genauso groß wie diese Halle. Mal sehen, ob du überhaupt noch durch die Tür passt."

Mit diesen Worten stand Lily Evans auf und marschierte nach draußen. James sah ihr verwirrt hinterher.

„Was habe ich denn jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht?"

* * *

><p>Nach dem Gespräch in der Großen Halle war wieder alles wie immer. Sirius traute dem Frieden zwar nicht ganz, aber er sagte nichts. Er wollte, dass alles wie immer war. Er wollte nicht daran denken, was ihn in ein paar Monaten wieder erwarten würde, und am allerwenigsten wollte er Mitleid.<p>

Am Abend schlichen sich Sirius und James nach Hogsmeade, um in den _Drei Besen_ gebührend zu feiern. Madam Rosmerta ließ sich nicht lumpen und spendierte eine Runde Butterbier aufs Haus. Und als James einige Stunden später anfing, laut über seine unglückliche Liebe zu einer gewissen Miss Evans zu klagen, bekamen er und Sirius noch einen Feuerwhiskey dazu, nachdem Sirius Madam Rosmerta versichert hatte, dass das Licht ihrer Schönheit die der grausamen Miss Evans zu einem fahlen Abglanz verblassen ließ – letzteres bekam James glücklicherweise nicht mit. Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht, als sie aufeinander gestützt die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal hochpolterten und nur noch einen Wunsch hatten: in ihre Himmelbetten zu fallen und zu schlafen. Dummerweise hatten sie ihre Rechnung ohne Lily Evans gemacht.

„Black! Potter! Was denkt ihr euch eigentlich dabei, um diese Zeit so einen Lärm zu machen! Es ist vier Uhr morgens!"

„Oh, Lily!" James sank auf die Knie. „Sonne meines Herzens! Schönste Blume auf weiter Flur! Dein Herz gleicht einem...äh..."

Er schien den Faden zu verlieren und sah hilfesuchend zu Sirius hinüber. Dieser konnte sich vor Lachen kaum noch auf den Beinen halten.

„Ich glaube, vorhin hast du was von funkelnden Edelsteinen im ersten Sonnenstrahl geschwafelt."

„Oh ja! Dein Herz gleicht einem funkelnden Edelstein im...in welchem Strahl noch mal, Sirius?"

Aber Sirius konnte nicht mehr antworten. Er war auf einer Treppenstufe zusammengesunken und lachte so sehr, dass ihm die Tränen übers Gesicht liefen. Kurz wurde ihm bewusst, wie schön es war, einfach zu lachen, dass er beinahe vergessen hatte, wie es sich anfühlte, dann versank der Gedanke wieder im Alkoholnebel. Unglücklicherweise fand Lily die Situation alles andere als lustig.

„Ihr seid betrunken!", stieß sie völlig fassungslos hervor. „Ich glaub es nicht! Ihr seid..." Dann hatte sie sich wieder gefangen. „20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!"

James starrte sie entgeistert an.

„Du ziehst gerade Punkte von deinem eigenen Haus ab!"

„Allerdings! Oder habt ihr gedacht, ihr könnt euch alles erlauben?"

Sirius warf Lily ein strahlendes Lächeln zu.

„Wir könnten das Ganze auch einfach vergessen und alle ins Bett gehen."

Das war offensichtlich ein Fehler gewesen, denn Lily warf ihm einen mörderischen Blick zu.

„Ihr denkt wohl, ihr könnt euch alles erlauben! Am liebsten würde ich euch zu McGonagall schleifen!"

„McGonagall bringt uns um, wenn du sie um diese Zeit weckst!", warf James ein.

„Das hättest ihr euch vorher überlegen sollen!"

„Stell dir doch mal vor, in welche Schwierigkeiten du Remus damit bringst", wandte Sirius ein. „Du hast uns doch schon Punkte abgezogen. Du kannst uns ja morgen Sätze schreiben lassen, wenn dir das so wichtig ist", fügte er gönnerhaft hinzu.

Lilys Augen verengen sich zu Schlitzen.

„Oh, das werde ich, Black, verlass dich drauf! Und wenn ich euch noch mal bei so einer Aktion erwische, dann bringe ich euch wirklich zu McGonagall, egal, welche Uhrzeit wir haben!"

* * *

><p>Am nächsten Tag schwänzte Sirius und James Zauberkunst und Kräuterkunde. Remus war stinksauer, als sie ihn und Peter zum Mittagessen in der Großen Halle trafen.<p>

„Habt ihr eigentlich eine Ahnung, was für ein Glück ihr habt, dass Lily euch nicht wirklich zu Prof. McGonagall geschleppt hat? Sie hätte euren Eltern geschrieben!"

„Remus, meine Eltern haben schon Dutzende Briefe bekommen. Glaubst du ernsthaft, da macht einer mehr oder weniger was aus?"

„Deinen Eltern vielleicht nicht, aber..."

„Meine Eltern stören sich an der bloßen Tatsache, dass ich ein Gryffindor bin", unterbrach Sirius Remus, bevor er weiterreden konnte. „Da macht ein läppischer Brief auch keinen Unterschied mehr."

Er war heute Morgen mit staubtrockenem Mund und hämmernden Kopfschmerzen aufgewacht. Auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer war er erst über James' Schuhe gestolpert und war dann gegen den Türrahmen gelaufen, nur um die nächste Viertelstunde auf dem Klo seinen Mageninhalt loszuwerden. Und obwohl ihm immer noch etwas schlecht war, fühlte er sich großartig. Er erinnerte sich nur schemenhaft an die letzte Nacht, aber an James' Liebeserklärung stand ihm immer noch klar vor Augen. Allein beim Gedanken daran hatte er Mühe, sich das Lachen zu verbeißen.

Remus musste seine zuckenden Mundwinkel gesehen haben, denn er fuhr wütend fort: „Das ist nicht komisch! James, ist dir eigentlich klar, dass du einen Posten als Quidditch-Kapitän verloren hättest, wenn McGonagall dich erwischt hätte?"

James, der gerade eine Kartoffel hatte zum Mund führen wollen, erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Daran hatte er offensichtlich nicht gedacht. Aber dann hatte er sich schnell wieder gefangen. Lässig fuhr er sich durch die zerzausten Haare.

„Ich wusste eben schon immer, dass Evans großartig ist. Sie hätte uns nie zu McGonagall gebracht."

Sirius lachte.

„Und wie du das wusstet, Potter! Wollt ihr mal James' Liebesgedicht hören? Sonne meines Herzens!", deklamierte er. „Schönste Blume..."

„Black!", donnerte James mit hochrotem Gesicht. „Sei sofort still!"

„...auf weiter Flur", fuhr Sirius fort, der sich vor Lachen kaum noch halten konnte. „Funkelnder Edelstein..."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn James hatte ihn mit dem Kitzelfluch belegt. Sirius konterte mit dem Wabbelbeinfluch und zwei Sekunden später duellierten sie sich unter den anfeuernden Rufen ihrer Mitschüler mitten in der Großen Halle, wobei diverse Schüsseln, Tassen und Becher samt Inhalt als Munition dienten.

Leider bereitete Prof. McGonagall dem Spaß ein Ende.

„Potter! Black! Strafarbeiten, Sie beide! Und räumen Sie diesen Saustall auf!"

Sirius lachte, obwohl ihm Spaghetti in den Haaren klebten. Der Grimmauldplatz lag hinter ihm. Er war in Hogwarts angekommen.


	4. Rache

Hi Leute! Vielen Dank wieder für eure Reviews und viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)

Floh: Ja, ich glaube, Sirius hätte den Cruciatus durchgezogen. Wenn er wütend ist, ist er nicht gerade zimperlich. Und du hast Recht, das hat er (zumindest in meinre Vorstellung) von seiner Mutter.^^

Für gute Fanfictions auf Deutsch guck doch mal bei Trovia oder Pirat ins Profil.

Oh, ich freue mich natürlich immer über Ideen. ;) Ich dachte immer, das Verschwindekabinett wäre in Harrys zweitem Schuljahr kaputt gegangen, als der fast kopflose Nick Peeves überredet, es umzuschmeißen, um Filch von Harry abzulenken. Aber ich hab nachgelesen, da steht nur, dass es sehr wertvoll gewesen sei; es steht nicht explizit da, dass es damals kaputt ging. Hmmmm...^^

Larry: Schön, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat. :) Jep, so langsam kommt Sirius wieder aus seinem Loch... ;)

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rache<strong>

Die Auswahlspiele fanden am Nachmittag statt.

„Merlin, das wird bis Mitternacht dauern", stöhnte Sirius, als James und er am Quidditch-Feld ankamen. Die Tribüne war fast so voll wie bei einem richtigen Spiel und auf dem Feld tummelten sich diverse Bewerber. Peter saß neben Mary MacDonald und winkte ihnen begeistert zu. Remus war nirgends zu sehen.

„Was wollen die alle hier? Die dahinten sind gar keine Gryffindors, da verwette ich einen Sack Galleonen drauf!"

James grinste.

„Den neuen Quidditch-Kapitän bewundern natürlich!" Er schlug Sirius aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Komm, lassen wir sie nicht länger warten!"

„Meinetwegen können sie warten, bis sie Spinnenweben ansetzen", brummte Sirius, aber er folgte James aufs Spielfeld. Letzterer richtete den Zauberstab auf seine Kehle und murmelte: „Sonorus. Okay, Leute", schallte James' vielfach verstärkte Stimme über den Platz. „Schön, dass ihr alle gekommen seid. Gryffindor wird dieses Jahr den Quidditch-Pokal gewinnen..." – tosender Applaus – „...und dafür brauche ich die besten von euch!"

„Und zwar die besten _Gryffindors_!", warf Sirius ein, der seine Stimme inzwischen auch magisch verstärkt hatte. „Der Rest von euch kann also verschwinden!"

Er ließ seinen Blick finster über die Menge schweifen, was zur Folge hatte, dass eine Gruppe kichernder Ravenclaws und beleidigt drein blickender Hufflepuffs das Weite suchte.

„Der Rest von euch", fuhr James fort, „schwingt sich auf die Besen und stellt sich dort drüben auf." Er deutete unter die Torringe. „Ich habe eine kleine Aufgabe für euch."

Die kleine Aufgabe bestand darin, im Slalom um die Torringe zu fliegen und auf die andere Seite des Feldes zu gelangen – während Sirius sie mit Klatschern bombardierte. Nach dieser Ankündigung hatte sich die Gruppe der Interessenten beträchtlich verkleinert. James grinste breit. Offensichtlich hatte er nichts anderes erwartet.

Die erste Aufgabe hinterließ ein Schlachtfeld aus vier Abstürzen und fünf Zusammenstößen, zwei gebrochenen Kiefern, vier angeknacksten Rippen und einer blutigen Nase. Danach hatte sich die Gruppe noch einmal deutlich verkleinert und ein Teil der Zuschauer war verschwunden, um die Verletzten in den Krankenflügel zu bringen.

„Okay, Leute", verkündete James fröhlich, „jetzt geht es wirklich um Quidditch! Als erstes kommen die Hüter!"

Es hatten sich nicht besonders viele Leute als Hüter beworben und so stand relativ schnell fest, dass Sloper wieder im Team war.

„Als nächstes die...", wollte James ankündigen, doch er wurde unterbrochen.

„Wann kommen endlich die Treiber? Wir wollen die Treiber sehen!"

Dann brach hysterisches Gekicher aus. Sirius runzelte dir Stirn. Es kam von der Mitte der Tribüne, wo eine Gruppe Mädchen saß. Zwischen ihnen saßen auch zwei Jungen, die nicht gerade glücklich aussahen. Einer von ihnen drohte Sirius mit der Faust. Sirius setzte sein charmantestes Lächeln auf und wollte schon zu einer passenden Erwiderung ansetzen, als Davey Gudgeon ihm kumpelhaft den Ellebnbogen in die Seiten stieß und ihm den Auftritt verdarb.

„Tja, wenn sie uns sehen wollen, sollen sie uns haben, was, Black?"

Er winkte den Mädchen zu, die ihn einfach ignorierten, was ihn jedoch nicht zu stören schien. James' Mundwinkel zuckten und Sirius sah ihm an, dass er kurz davor war, einen Lachkrampf zu bekommen.

„Also gut", gab er mit unterdrücktem Lachen nach, „als nächstes die Treiber!" Er schlug Sirius auf die Schulter. „Zeig's ihnen!"

* * *

><p>Als Sirius nach zehn Minuten unter tosendem Applaus landete, war außer ihm noch ein anderer Treiber übrig – doch es war nicht Davey Gudgeon. James trat zu ihnen.<p>

„Rex Shacklebolt, richtig?", fragte er und gab dem großen dunkelhäutigen Jungen die Hand. „James Potter. Großartige Leistung, wirklich! Willkommen im Team!"

Er war einen entschuldigenden Blick in Gudgeons Richtung, der geknickt neben Sirius stand, welcher sich die schweißnassen Haare aus dem Gesicht wischte und versuchte, seinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Shacklebolt hatte ihn ganz schön ins Schwitzen gebracht.

„Danke sehr." Wenn man genau hinhörte, konnte man in Shacklebolts Stimme einen leichten französischen Akzent erahnen. „Aber ich wollte mich eigentlich nur als Reservespieler bewerben."

James war nicht der einzige, der Rex Shacklebolt ungläubig anstarrte.

„Warum?", brachte er schließlich hervor. „Ich meine, es ist natürlich deine Entscheidung, aber du hast dir deinen Platz im Team ehrlich verdient."

„Ich möchte mich vor allem auf meinen UTZ konzentrieren", erklärte Shacklebolt.

„Wenn du für Gudgeon oder Sirius einspringen solltest, musst du genauso trainieren wie jeder andere Spieler auch", gab James zu bedenken.

„Das ist mir bewusst."

„Also gut." James zuckte etwas ratlos mit den Schultern. „Shacklebolt, willkommen auf der Reservebank, Gudgeon, willkommen zurück im Team."

Davey Gudgeon strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Er hielt Shacklebolt seine Hand hin.

„Danke, Mann!"

„Keine Ursache."

Shacklebolt nahm auf der Tribüne Platz. James sah ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher.

„Komischer Typ." Er wandte sich an Sirius. „Bist du noch nicht wieder ganz auf der Höhe oder ist er wirklich so gut?"

„Er ist wirklich so gut", gab Sirius knapp zurück. Die Tatsache, dass jemand möglicherweise ein besserer Treiber war als er selbst, störte ihn mehr, als er vorher für möglich gehalten hatte. Andererseits – vielleicht hingen ihm die Sommerferien doch noch etwas nach.

„Hm." James schien es einfach nicht fassen zu können, dass jemand einen Platz im Quidditch-Team freiwillig ablehnte, und das auch noch aufgrund solcher Trivialitäten wie dem UTZ. „Naja, was bringt uns ein guter Treiber, wenn er nicht bereit ist zu trainieren?" Er wandte sich an Gudgeon und Sirius. „Also, strengt euch an, ihr habt jetzt Konkurrenz!"

Sirius hätte sich nicht gewundert, wenn Gudgeon James um den Hals gefallen wäre, so dankbar war er, dass er im Team bleiben dürfte.

Als nächstes kamen die Jäger. Für diese Position hatten sich mit Abstand am meisten Leute beworben, denn mit dem Weggang von John Bell musste eine Position auf jeden Fall neu besetzt werden. Und dann spielte man natürlich noch mit dem legendären James Potter zusammen, der Ravenclaw beinahe im Alleingang geschlagen hatte.

James machte es spannend. Erst als auch schon die Sucher durch waren, verkündete er, wer es endgültig ins Team geschafft hatte: „Hüter – Sloper! Treiber – Sirius und Gudgeon! Jäger – die Finley-Zwillinge und ich!"

Kaum hatte er zu Ende gesprochen, brach wütendes Geschrei aus.

„Was ist mit dem Sucher? Es kann kein Team ohne Sucher geben!"

„Was soll das, Potter? _Ich_ bin der Sucher!"

„Das ist nicht fair, ich will noch einen Versuch!"

„Ich auch!"

„RUHE!", brüllte James. „Meine Entscheidung ist endgültig", fuhr er fort, als sich die Menge etwas beruhigst hatte. „Und wenn euch das nicht passt, dann könnt ihr euch gerne bei McGonagall oder Hooch beschweren! Ihr hattet alle eure Chance. Wer es nicht geschafft hat, kann es nächstes Jahr noch einmal probieren. Das Team erwarte ich morgen nach dem Abendessen auf dem Quidditch-Feld!" Er richtete den Zauberstab auf seine Kehle und murmelte: „Quietus."

Murrend und flüsternd verstreute sich die Menge.

„Wer ist der Sucher?", platzte Sirius heraus, kaum dass sie alleine waren. Ihm fiel absolut niemand ein, der dafür geeignet war.

„Das würde ich auch gerne wissen", mischte sich Jackson Finley ein, der sich wütend vor James aufgebaut hatte. „Ich weiß, dass wir wegen mir das letzte Spiel verloren haben, aber du hast selbst gesagt, dass du mir noch eine Chance gibst!"

„Ich habe gesagt, dass ich dich wieder dabei haben will", erklärte James. „Und du bist dabei, du bist wieder im Team – und zwar auf der Position, auf der du immer sein wolltest, wenn ich mich recht erinnere."

„Ja schon, aber..."

„Wenn du keine Lust mehr auf Quidditch, dann musst du morgen einfach nicht zum Feld kommen", gab James gereizt zurück. „Und damit ist die Diskussion beendet."

Sie ließen die Finley-Zwillinge stehen und gingen zum Schloss hinauf.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du dich weiter mit Finley rumärgern willst?", fragte Sirius nach einer Weile. „Er hat von Anfang an nichts als Ärger gemacht."

„Er ist kein schlechter Quidditch-Spieler. Und dafür, dass er zwei Jahre lang auf einer Position gespielt hat, die er nicht wollte, hat er seine Sache gar nicht so schlecht gemacht."

Sirius schnaubte.

„Na, so richtig scheint er sich ja nicht entscheiden zu können", meinte er spöttisch. „Erst will er unbedingt Jäger sein, jetzt lieber Sucher..."

„Er hat an der Schlüsselposition im Spiel Gefallen gefunden", erklärte James. „Der Sucher beendet das Spiel und gewinnt es so oft wie kein anderer Spieler. Und als Sucher ist man immer alleine für sein Ergebnis verantwortlich. Als Jäger oder Treiber teilt man sich den Erfolg."

„Sagt der Jäger, der beinahe alleine Ravenclaw geschlagen hätte", bemerkte Sirius grinsend, aber James ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken.

„Wie du schon sagst, _beinahe_ geschlagen hätte. Wenn wir dieses Jahr den Quidditch-Pokal gewinnen wollen, müssen wir alle zusammenarbeiten."

Eine Weile schwiegen sie, während sie die Treppen zum Gryffindor-Turm hochliefen, dann wiederholte Sirius seine Frage von vorhin, die ihm immer noch auf der Zunge brannte: „Wer ist jetzt der neue Sucher?"

James grinste.

„Das wirst du gleich sehen. Pflaumenkuchen", sagte er zu dem Portrait der fetten Dame.

„Oh ja mit Schlagsahne!", trällerte sie und schwang zur Seite.

„Die Passwörter werden auch jedes Jahr bescheuerter", murmelte James, als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum kletterten.

„Weil die fette Dame jedes Jahr verrückter wird." Sirius sah sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um. „Okay, wo ist jetzt unser neuer Sucher?"

Aber da steuerte James schon auf eine Gruppe Viertklässler zu.

„Podmore, könnte ich dich kurz sprechen?", fragte er freundlich. Podmore, der vor Schreck sein Tintenfass umgekippte, wurde knallrot und versuchte verzweifelt, seine Hausaufgaben zu retten.

„Ratzeputz", sagte James ruhig und die Tinte verschwand.

„D...danke", stotterte Podmore. „Ich...ich... Warum wollt ihr mit mir sprechen?"

Sein Blick wanderte nervös zwischen James und Sirius hin und her.

„Ich wollte dir nur mitteilen, dass das Quidditch-Training morgen nach dem Abendessen stattfindet", sagte James.

„Qui...Quidditch-Training?", wiederholte Podmore verwirrt. „Aber ich bin doch gar nicht im Quidditch-Team, ich habe nicht mal an den Auswahlspielen teilgenommen!"

„Nicht nötig", erklärte James fröhlich, „ich habe dich letztes Jahr spielen sehen. Du bist unser neuer Sucher!"

„Wenn du nur hier bist, um dich über Sturgis lustig zu machen, Potter, dann verschwinde!", fuhr ihn ein dunkelhaariges Mädchen mit blitzenden Augen an, das bisher geschwiegen hatte. „Was ihr letztes Jahr gemacht habt, war gemein genug!"

James sah sie mit ehrlicher Verblüffung an.

„Was haben wir letztes Jahr so Gemeines gemacht?"

„Sei still, Lara", nuschelte Sturgis Podmore, aber Lara hörte nicht auf ihn.

„Du hast ihn eine Niete genannt während des Trainings, vor allen Leuten! Und dann..."

„Das war nicht gemein, das war die Wahrheit", unterbrach Sirius sie genervt. „Oder hast du das Spiel gegen Ravenclaw nicht gesehen?"

„Doch, schon, aber..."

„Du hast Recht, Lara", schaltete sich James wieder ein. „Das war nicht besonders nett von mir. Aber jetzt biete ich deinem Freund..."

„Er ist nicht mein Freund!", schoss Lara knallrot dazwischen. Sirius verdrehte die Augen. Lara sah es und warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Wie auch immer", fuhr James fort, „Podmore, ich biete dir die Position des Suchers an...das heißt, genau genommen, habe ich allen schon gesagt, dass du kommst, also lass mich bitte nicht im Stich", fügte er mit einem Zwinkern hinzu.

„Wenn du allen schon gesagt hast, dass er kommt, dann ist das dein Problem, Potter!", fauchte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen. „Sturgis ist zu absolut gar nichts verpflichtet!"

„Es ist schon gut, Lara", murmelte Podmore, „ich gehe hin."

„Was?", entfuhr es Lara. „Aber wieso? Was ist, wenn sie sich wieder nur über dich lustig machen wollen...?"

James schlug Podmore auf die Schulter.

„Hervorragend! Wir sehen uns dann morgen auf dem Quidditch-Feld!"

* * *

><p>„Merlin, war das ein Kampf", brummte James, als sie sich zu Remus und Peter ans Feuer setzten. „Und da denkt man, man tut jemandem einen Gefallen, wenn man ihn ins Quidditch-Team holt."<p>

„Sind die Auswahlspiele nicht gut gelaufen?", fragte Remus, ohne von seinen Hausaufgaben aufzusehen.

„Doch sind sie!", antwortete Peter eifrig für James. „Es waren total viele Leute da, sogar Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws. Und fast alle wollten Jäger werden, aber nur ganz wenige dürften es überhaupt probieren. Die anderen hat Sirius mit Klatschern abgeschossen..."

Remus sah auf.

„Sirius hat was getan?", fragte er scharf. Sirius grinste.

„Beruhig dich, Remus, die meisten leben noch – obwohl, wenn ich so drüber nachdenke... Ein paar von haben ganz schön schlecht ausgesehen, als sie in den Krankenflügel gebracht worden sind..."

„Ich musste erst mal rauskriegen, wer von den ganzen Leuten überhaupt fliegen kann", erklärte James. „Also habe ich sie um die Torringe fliegen lassen und Sirius hat ein paar Klatscher auf sie abgeschossen."

Remus massierte seine Schläfen.

„Und es hätte nicht ausgereicht, sie einfach nur um die Torringe fliegen zu lassen? Du musstest sie unbedingt mit Klatschern bombardieren?"

James schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

„Bei einem richtigen Spiel müssen sie auch den Klatschern ausweichen können. Wer dazu nicht in der Lage ist, braucht sich gar nicht erst für das Quidditch-Team zu bewerben."

Remus legte endgültig seine Schreibfeder nieder und schob sein Buch zur Seite.

„James, was glaubst du eigentlich, warum da heute so viele Leute waren?"

James grinste.

„Weil ich Kapitän bin und jeder in der Gewinnermannschaft sein will?"

Remus schien gegen seinen Willen grinsen zu müssen, jedenfalls zuckten seine Mundwinkel.

„Fast. James, spätestens seit dem letzten Spiel gegen Ravenclaw bist sozusagen ein Quidditch-Held, jeder will mit dir in einer Mannschaft spielen."

James zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Und?"

„Das heißt, dass heute auch jede Menge Leute dabei waren, die praktisch zum ersten Mal auf einem Besen gesessen haben. Und diese Leute hast du mit Klatschern abgeschossen!"

„Jeder wusste, worauf er sich einlässt", erklärte James trotzig. „Außerdem hat Sirius sich zurückgehalten. Und ganz abgesehen davon", fuhr er hastig fort, als Remus widersprechen wollte, „wollten die Leute gar nicht mich sehen, sondern Sirius. Ich musste die Auswahlspiele für die Treiber vorziehen."

Peter nickte bestätigend.

„Ein paar von ihnen haben die ganze Zeit Fotos gemacht und gekichert, als die Treiber dran waren." Er grinste und wurde etwas rot. „Und ein paar haben die ganze Zeit gestritten, wer von euch beiden cooler ist."

„Ah." Remus wirkte nicht besonders überrascht. „Ja, ich schätze, sie halten Sirius für geheimnisvoll."

„Geheimnisvoll?"

Sirius und James brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Und was haben sie sonst noch so gesagt?", wollte James wissen, als sie endlich wieder zu Atem gekommen waren. „Hat...äh...hat Evans mal was über mich gesagt?"

Sirius und Remus tauschten einen Blick aus und verdrehten die Augen.

„Die intelligenten Mädchen halten euch beide für Angeber", erklärte Remus.

„So ist es", sagte eine kühle Stimme von hinten. James sprang auf und fuhr sich nervös mit der Hand durchs Haar.

„Evans!"

„Potter."

Lilys Stimme klang so frostig, dass sie damit den großen See zum Gefrieren hätte bringen können. Sirius warf ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln zu.

„Willst du uns Gesellschaft leisten?" Er schwang seine Beine von einem der Sessel. „Bitte, setz dich!"

„Ich bin nicht zum Plaudern hier!"

„Äh..." James bemühte sich offensichtlich verzweifelt, etwas Interessantes zu sagen. „Soll ich dir von den Auswahlspielen erzählen? Gryffindor..."

„Gryffindor", schnitt Lily ihm scharf das Wort ab, „hat gestern wegen euch beiden Idioten 20 Punkte verloren!"

„Wegen uns? Du hast uns die Punkte abgezogen!", protestierte Sirius.

„Und du", konterte Lily, „hast angeboten, dass ihr beide Sätze schreibt!"

Remus und Peter starrten Sirius fassungslos an.

„Du hast was?!"

„Sie wollte uns zu McGonagall schleifen", verteidigte sich Sirius.

„Apropos Prof. McGonagall", warf Remus ein, „habt ihr beide heute Abend nicht Strafarbeit bei ihr?"

Sirius und James warfen einen Blick auf die Uhr und sprangen auf. Sirius deutete eine spöttische Verbeugung an.

„So leid es mir tut, Evans, du wirst heute Abend wohl auf unsere umwerfende Gesellschaft verzichten müssen. Aber ich schätze, James lädt dich zum Ausgleich gerne zum Quidditch-Training ein."

James nickte eifrig.

„Wir haben die beste Quidditch-Mannschaft seit Jahren", erklärte er stolz. „Dieses Jahr machen wir die Slytherins fertig."

„Ich habe kein Interesse daran, ein paar Leuten auf fliegenden Besen dabei zuzugucken, wie sie sich gegenseitig den Schädel einschlagen", gab Lily eisig zurück.

„Aber darum geht es doch gar nicht beim Quidditch", versuche James sofort zu erklären, „es geht darum..."

Aber da hatte Sirius ihn schon am Arm gepackt und durch den Gemeinschaftsraum gezerrt.

„Potter! Black!", rief ihnen Lily wütend hinterher. „Glaub ja nicht, dass ihr so einfach davonkommt!"

Doch da waren Sirius und James schon durch das Portraitloch geklettert.

* * *

><p>Als Sirius unter Filchs Aufsicht Trophäen im Pokalzimmer polierte und James im Krankenflügel Bettpfannen putzte, freute er sich nicht mehr so sehr über Prof. McGonagalls Strafarbeit. Und noch weniger freute er sich, als Lily Evans sie am nächsten Tag nach dem Quidditch-Training abpasste und sie wirklich Sätze schreiben ließ (was irgendwie demütigender war, als wenn es Longbottom getan hätte), während sie sich mit Remus über irgendwelche Vertrauensschülerpflichten unterhielt. Sirius versuchte das Ganze etwas unterhaltsamer zu gestalten, indem er ihren Schreibfedern und Tintenfässern Walzer beibrachte, aber Lily hatte dafür nicht mehr als einen eisigen Blick übrig und James bemerkte es nicht einmal, weil er die ganze Zeit Lily anstarrte.<p>

Den nächsten Tag hatte Sirius eigentlich nutzen wollen, um einen neuen Streich gegen die Slytherins zu planen – er dachte daran, Knarle in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum auszusetzen –, aber Remus verkündete, er habe keine Zeit, weil er diesen Abend Streife durch die Korridore gehen müsse. Kaum war er zur Tür heraus, klappte James sein Buch zu, in dem er bis eben scheinbar vertieft gelesen hatte.

„Endlich! Wir haben eine Menge zu besprechen."

„So, was denn?"

Sirius hatte schlechte Laune. Avery hatte in Zaubertränke seinen Trank sabotiert und er hatte als einziger Extrahausaufgaben und eine schlechte Note bekommen. (Dass er danach Schniefelus mit einem Stolperfluch belegt hatte, der ihn kopfüber in Averys Kessel fallen ließ, zählte nicht wirklich als Rache; das hatte er ohnehin vorgehabt.) Und als er seinen Vorschlag mit den Knarlen gemacht hatte, hatte James kaum mit den Schultern gezuckt.

„Na, unser Animagi-Projekt natürlich. Peter und ich haben in den Ferien weitergearbeitet", James warf Sirius einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, „aber das hast du garantiert in ein paar Wochen aufgeholt. Ich hab außerdem noch..."

„Was habt ihr denn gemacht?", unterbrach Sirius ihn.

„Vor allem ungesagte Zauber und Verwandlung geübt. Die menschliche Verwandlung klappt schon ganz gut, nicht wahr, Peter?"

Er lächelte Peter halb zu, halb verzog das Gesicht zu einer schmerzhaften Grimasse und rieb sich geistesabwesend seinen linken Arm. Sie hatten also in den Ferien zusammen (und vermutlich aneinander) geübt. James musste nicht sagen, dass _ihm_ die Verwandlung ohne Probleme gelungen war. Peter dagegen... Sirius grinste. _Ich würde zu gerne wissen, was Peter mit seinem Arm angestellt hat._

„Aber vor allem die schwierigeren nonverbalen Zauber machen Peter noch etwas Probleme", fuhr James fort. „Vielleicht könnt ihr beide sie zusammen lernen, Sirius, du wirst sicher keine Schwierigkeiten damit..."

„Wie machst du das?", wurde James von Peter unterbrochen, der ungläubig Sirius anstarrte. Sirius grinste, während er wortlos das Buch, in dem James vorher noch gelesen hatte, in einen Waschbären, dann in eine Katze, in einen Raben, dann in einen Frosch und schließlich wieder in ein Buch verwandelte.

James' Gesicht verzog sich zu einem breiten Lächeln.

„Großartig! Ich hatte nicht gedacht..." Er stockte und sein Lächeln verblasste etwas. „Ich wusste nicht, ob du im Grimmauldplatz Zeit zum Üben hast", beendete er den Satz schließlich. Sirius lachte, aber es reichte nicht bis zu den Augen.

„Oh, reichlich."

Jeden Nachmittag, wenn er auf die Rückkehr von Orion Black wartete, hatte er reichlich Zeit totzuschlagen gehabt und ihm war jede Ablenkung recht gewesen. Sogar Hausaufgaben waren besser gewesen, als auf seine zitternden schweißnassen Hände zu starren oder sich auf dem Bett zusammenzurollen, um die Übelkeit aus seinem Bauch zu vertreiben.

„Ich habe Mutters Halskette in eine Anakonda verwandelt. Sie hat geschrien wie eine Banshee."

James und Peter lachten. Sirius lachte mit ihnen oder versuchte es zumindest. Er konnte nur daran denken, wie Orion Black ihm im Arbeitszimmer zu der hervorragend gelungenen Verwandlung gratuliert hatte. Dann hatte er Sirius befohlen, sich umzudrehen. Er hatte danach wochenlang nur auf dem Bauch schlafen können und sein Rücken war um ein paar Linien reicher gewesen.

„Und was hast du sonst noch gemacht?", fragte er James, als er merkte, dass dieser ihn nachdenklich ansah.

„Den Animagus-Spruch recherchiert", antwortete James wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Er ist ziemlich kompliziert, aber wenn man erst mal das Prinzip durchschaut hat, wird es einfacher. Wir haben noch etwa drei Monate Zeit, das sollten wir eigentlich schaffen."

Trotz der sicheren Worte hörte Sirius Besorgnis in James' Stimme mitschwingen. Sie beide, James und Sirius, sollten es eigentlich schaffen. Peter dagegen...

„Deshalb würde ich sagen, lasst uns keine Zeit mehr verschwenden und endlich anfangen", unterbrach James Sirius' Gedanken. „Peter, du übst noch mal ungesagten Verwandlungszauber, Sirius und ich gehen den Animaguszauber zusammen durch. Los geht's!"

* * *

><p>Hätte man Sirius im Hogwarts-Express gefragt, was er davon hielt, dass Remus Vertrauensschüler geworden war, hätte er es als mittlere Katastrophe bezeichnet. Schließlich gehörte es zu den Aufgaben der Vertrauensschüler, auf die Einhaltung der Regeln zu achten, und Remus, der tatsächlich über ein Gewissen verfügte, nahm diese Aufgabe wirklich ernst – anders als Sirius, der den Posten als perfekte Tarnung für noch mehr Streiche genutzt und den Slytherins bei jeder Gelegenheit Punkte abgezogen hätte.<p>

„Und das ist genau der Grund, warum Remus Vertrauensschüler ist und nicht du", hatte James gelacht, als sie sich darüber unterhalten hatten.

Im Nachhinein stellte es sich heraus, dass es gar nicht so schlecht war, dass Remus Vertrauensschüler geworden war. Seine neuen Pflichten sorgten dafür, dass er mindestens an zwei Abenden in der Woche beschäftigt war, was Sirius, James und Peter natürlich nutzten, um Verwandlung zu üben. Remus war positiv überrascht, dass sie seine Abwesenheit offensichtlich nicht nutzten, um Stinkbomben in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum zu werfen. Da wusste er allerdings auch noch nicht, dass Sirius und James ihre Rache an den Slytherins längst geplant hatten und nur noch auf den geeigneten Moment warteten.

Obwohl nach Sirius' und James' Meinung es grundsätzlich alle Slytherins jederzeit verdient hatten, Opfer ihrer Streiche zu werden, waren ihre vorrangigen Ziele momentan Mulciber und Avery.

Es war nicht schwer, die beiden alleine zu treffen. Sie hatten am Mittwochnachmittag zusammen mit James und Peter Wahrsagen bei Prof. Mystra. Sirius, der zur gleichen Zeit Arithmantik bei Prof. Vektor hatte, täuschte eine Viertelstunde vor Schluss Bauchschmerzen vor, aber statt in den Krankenflügel zu gehen, machte er sich auf den Weg zum Nordturm.

„Hallo, Mulciber!", begrüßte Sirius die Slytherins mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Na, hast du heute in der Kristallkugel deine Mummy gefunden? Ich habe gehört, du weinst jeden Abend in dein Kopfkissen, weil du sie so schrecklich vermisst."

„Wenigstens hat er eine Mutter, die ihn vermissen könnte, Blutsverräter!", zischte Avery. „Ich wette, deine Mutter ist froh, wenn sie dich los ist!"

Im Gegensatz zu seinem Freund hielt sich Mulciber nicht lange mit Beleidigungen auf, sondern zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Impedimenta!"

„Tsts, zwei gegen einen, ist das nicht ein wenig unfair?", erklang eine Stimme von hinten. Avery und Mulciber wirbelten herum und letzterer hätte es auch fast geschafft, James' Zauber abzuwehren – aber eben nur fast. Eine Sekunde später hing er in der Luft und eine weitere Sekunde später hing Avery daneben, während ihre Zauberstäbe die Wendeltreppe hinunterflogen.

„Oh, wie nett, dass ihr auf einen kleinen Plausch geblieben seid!", meinte James grinsend.

„Und da ihr sowieso gerade nur rumhängt", fuhr Sirius ebenso grinsend fort, „könnt ihr uns genauso gut auch zuhören."

„Lasst uns sofort runter!", zeterte Avery. „Wenn ich erst mal meinen Zauberstab habe..."

„Tja, du hast deinen Zauberstab aber nicht, Arschloch", unterbrach ihn James kalt. „Also würde ich an deiner Stelle lieber die Klappe halten."

„Das wirst du noch bereuen, Blutsverräter!", zischte Mulciber.

„Oh, ich zittere vor Angst! Was willst du tun, mich anpusten?"

Mulcibers Gesichtszüge verzerrten sich vor Wut.

„Hier bist du vielleicht noch mutig, Potter, aber warte nur ab! Irgendwann ist Dumbledore nicht mehr da, um dich zu retten, und dann wirst du den dunklen Lord kennen lernen!" Sein Gesicht nahm einen hässlichen Ausdruck an. „Und deine Schlammbluthure nehmen wir uns als erstes vor..."

„Ratzeputz!", unterbrach Sirius Mulciber kalt, bevor sich James auf ihn stürzen konnte. „Hat dir deine Mummy nicht beigebracht, dass man solche Wörter nicht benutzt? Ach, ich vergaß..." Er lächelte kalt. „Trolle können ja nicht sprechen..."

Mulciber stieß ein gurgelndes Geräusch aus. James richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Avery.

„D...das wirst du noch bereuen, Potter!"

Mit Genugtuung bemerkte Sirius, dass Averys Stimme zitterte. James verdrehte die Augen.

„Ihr wiederholt euch, merkt ihr das eigentlich?"

Hätten sich Averys Augen nicht in diesem Moment verräterisch geweitet, hätte Sirius ihn nicht bemerkt. So hatte er gerade noch Zeit, James zur Seite zu stoßen und einen Schildzauber zu sprechen.

„Sirius, was zum Teufel..."

James verstummte, als er Snape, gefesselt von seinem eigenen Lähmfluch, auf dem Boden liegen sah. Dann wurde er plötzlich ganz ruhig.

„Schniefelus..."

Seine Stimme klang gefährlich leise und ein kaltes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Potter!"

Aus Snapes Mund klang der Name wie ein Schimpfwort. James machte eine schnelle Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab und Snape hing neben Avery und dem würgenden Mulciber kopfüber in der Luft. Sirius grinste.

„Ah, schau mal, James, er hat es immer noch nicht geschafft, seine Hosen zu waschen..."

James grinste zurück.

„Wir könnten ihm natürlich dabei helfen. Sollen wir dir eine Dusche verpassen, Schniefelus?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das helfen würde", dachte Sirius laut nach, „diese fettigen Haare sind bestimmt wasserabweisend."

James lachte.

„Nicht zu vergessen die schützende Schleimschicht."

„Ihr..."

„Gratuliere, Potter, Black, ihr habt euch an Originalität mal wieder übertroffen", sagte eine kühle Stimme und Rosier trat in den Flur. „Severus hatte tatsächlich Recht."

Sofort richteten Sirius und James die Zauberstäbe auf ihn, aber der Slytherin machte keine Anstalten, anzugreifen oder sich zu verteidigen.

„Das würde ich an eurer Stelle nicht tun", bemerkte er nur ruhig.

„Ach und warum nicht?", wollte Sirius wissen. „Denkst du, ich habe ein Problem, dich zu verhexen, nur weil du keinen Zauberstab in der Hand hast? Bedaure, Rosier, ich habe kein Mitleid mit Idioten."

„Nein, Black. Das solltest du nicht tun, weil ich Vertrauensschüler bin. Im Gegensatz zu dir, habe ich mich nicht entschieden, unter meinem Niveau zu leben. Und wenn du mich angreifst, könnte ich beschließen, Gryffindor 100 Punkte abzuziehen. Wie klingt das?"

„Erbärmlich", konterte James, „so viel verlieren Sirius und ich normalerweise in der ersten Woche."

„Ja, Mulcibers Drohung war fantasievoller. Der dunkle Lord wird kommen und wir werden alle sterben..."

Sirius gestikulierte dramatisch mit den Händen. Für einen Augenblick verzerrten sich Rosiers Gesichtszüge, doch dann nahm sein Gesicht wieder jene ruhige, gelassene, kühle Miene an, die Sirius von Regulus und seinem Vater so gut kannte.

„Vielleicht ist diese Drohung realer als ihr denkt."

Rosiers Blick ging an Sirius vorbei und blieb an James hängen. Dann griff er in seine Tasche. Sofort spannte sich Sirius' Körper, doch Rosier zog nur eine Ausgabe des _Tagespropheten_ hervor und warf sie James zu. Ohne seinen Blick von dem Slytherin abzuwenden, fing James sie auf. _Alastor Moody schwer verletzt_, lautete die Schlagzeile, _Leiter der Aurorenzentrale ins St. Mungo eingeliefert._

„Das hätte dein Vater sein können, Potter. Schätze, du hast Glück, dass er rechtzeitig in den Ruhestand gegangen ist."

James riss den Zauberstab hoch, aber noch beherrschte er sich.

„Heißt das, du gibst zu, dass das die gleichen Leute waren, die auch die Longbottoms angegriffen haben?"

„Ich", sagte Rosier, wobei er jedes einzelne Wort betonte, „gebe gar nichts zu. Aber ich schätze, selbst ein Blutsverräter wie du kann noch Zauberer und Zauberstab zusammenzählen."

„Allerdings." James umklammerte seinen Zauberstab so fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. „Tja, dein Pech, dass du alleine gekommen bist, Schwarzmagier. Denn wie ich schon sagte, ich habe kein Mitleid mit Slytherins."

Rosier lächelte.

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich alleine gekommen bin?"

„Was..."

James verstummte, als er die Stimmen von Prof. McGonagall und Lily Evans hörte. Rosiers Lächeln wurde breiter. Sirius stieß James den Ellenbogen in die Rippen. Ihnen blieben nur noch wenige Sekunden. Dann führte er den Zauber durch, auf den sich James und er vorher geeinigt hatten. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie einen derart komplexen Zauber nonverbal an Menschen ausprobierten – James und Sirius waren sich einig gewesen, dass die Slytherins die idealen Testpersonen waren.

Prof. McGonagall zog ihnen auf der Stelle 100 Punkte ab. Und während sie James und ihn in ihr Büro schleifte, fragte sich Sirius grinsend, wann die Slytherins wohl bemerken würden, dass sie nur noch Gras essen konnten.

* * *

><p>Nach McGonagalls Standpauke und Morddrohungen („...und ich werde Ihren Eltern schreiben müssen, ja, Potter, auch Blacks Eltern!") trafen sich Sirius, James, Remus und Peter im Gryffindor-Turm.<p>

„Vielleicht ist es ja nur Zufall", sagte Peter mit schriller Stimme, nachdem James alles erzählt hat. „Vielleicht waren das ja gar nicht beides Todesser!"

„Sei nicht dumm, Peter!", fuhr James ihn an, der normalerweise mehr Geduld mit Peter hatte als Sirius. „Natürlich waren das beides Todesser-Angriffe. Über beiden Häusern hat ein Totenkopf mit einer Schlange geschwebt!"

„Das dunkle Mal", stellte Sirius fest. Er hatte es schon ein paar mal gesehen, wenn Bellatrix, Malfoy oder die Lestrange-Brüder vergessen hatten, darauf zu achten, dass die Ärmel ihrer Roben ihre Arme bis zu den Handgelenken zu verdeckten.

James nickte.

„Erst haben sie versucht, neue Rekruten einzuschüchtern", fuhr er zornig fort, „und als das nicht geklappt hat, haben sie sich den Leiter der Aurorenzentrale vorgenommen. Tja, nur blöd für sie, dass Moody entkommen konnte. Sobald er wieder auf den Beinen ist, wird er ihnen die Hölle heiß machen!"

Sirius blätterte nachdenklich im _Tagespropheten_. Der Angriff auf Alastor Moody war nicht die einzige Schlagzeile, die ihm nicht gefiel. _Gesetz zur Beschränkung der Rechte der Zauberwesen kurz vor dem Durchbruch_, lautete eine andere Überschrift. _Unter der Führung von Lucius Malfoy scheinen sich die Befürworter des Gesetzes im Zaubergamot durchzusetzen. Widerstand kommt aus dem Koboldverbindungsbüro und einigen Bankangestellten von Gringotts. Mr. Sharez, einer dieser Mitarbeiter..._

„Das gefällt mir alles nicht", murmelte Remus, der Sirius den _Tagespropheten_ abgenommen hatte und nun seinerseits in der Zeitung blätterte. Er sah müde und kränklich aus. Der nächste Vollmond war schon in drei Tagen.

„Mir auch nicht", bestätigte James. „Erst Tierwesen – sorry, Remus –, dann Zauberwesen und dann..."

„Halbblüter und Mugglestämmige", ergänzte Sirius. „Mir gefällt es auch nicht."

„Aber vielleicht hat das gar nichts mit Du-weißt-schon-wem zu tun", widersprach Peter. „Schließlich hat das Zaubergamot das Gesetz vorgeschlagen."

„Ja, das Zaubergamot, in dem Todesser wie Malfoy sitzen", gab Sirius gereizt zurück.

„Aber Dumbledore sitzt auch im Zaubergamot. Und Du-weißt-schon-wer...naja, der sitzt nicht im Zaubergamot..."

„Großartig, Pettigrew", spottete Sirius, „Voldemort sitzt also nicht im Zaubergamot. Und soll ich dir auch sagen, warum? Weil er es gar nicht muss!"

„Ich glaube, was Peter eigentlich sagen will", mischte sich Remus ein, „ist, dass außer den Todessern und ihren Sympathisanten auch noch andere Leute im Zaubergamot sitzen, die zusammen genug Stimmen hätten, um sich gegen die Todesser zu wehren."

Sirius schnaubte.

„Nur zu dumm, dass diese anderen Leute bestochen und bedroht worden sind!"

„Oder", wandte Remus ein, „es ist gar nicht mehr nötig, sie zu bestechen oder zu bedrohen. Weil Voldemorts Terror funktioniert hat."

„Du meinst, die magische Gesellschaft stimmt freiwillig gegen Nicht-Reinblüter ab?", fragte James nach. Remus nickte.

„Ganz genau."

* * *

><p>Am nächsten Tag bekam Sirius einen Heuler. Es war trotz Sirius' vieler Streiche erst der dritte. Orion Black hatte seiner Frau verboten, ihm weitere Heuler zu schicken (was Walburga Black liebend gern getan hätte, da war Sirius sich sicher), da er der Meinung war, dass solche Dinge niemanden außerhalb der Familie etwas angingen. Dass jetzt trotzdem ein rauchender, roter Umschlag vor Sirius auf dem Tisch lag, konnte zwei Dinge bedeuten: Entweder hatte Walburga Black McGonagalls Brief als erste in die Hände bekommen und den Heuler abgeschickt, bevor Orion Black nach Hause gekommen war, oder es war ein weiterer Versuch seines Vaters, Sirius' Gehorsam zu erzwingen. Der Erbe der Blacks wollte lieber nicht darüber nachdenken, was die zweite Möglichkeit für ihn bedeutete.<p>

Der rote Brief explodierte, bevor Sirius ihn aufreißen konnte und Walburga Blacks Stimme schrillte in trommellfellzerfetzender Lautstärke durch die Große Halle: „SIRIUS BLACK, WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN! DAS SCHULJAHR HAT KAUM ANGEFANGEN UND SCHON BEKOMMEN WIR EINEN BRIEF NACH HAUSE?! HAST DU DENN IN DEN SOMMERFERIEN GAR NICHTS GELERNT, JUNGE?!"

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Sirius, wie Avery unter dem Gelächter von Wilkes und den Carrow-Zwillingen und dem fiesen Grinsen von Schniefelus und Mulciber zu zucken anfing und die Augen verdrehte.

„WARTE NUR, BIS DU NACH HAUSE KOMMST! DEIN VATER WIRD DIR DIESE STREICHE EIN FÜR ALLE MAL AUSTREIBEN, DAS VERSPRECHE ICH DIR!"

Und mit diesem unheilverkündenden Satz zerfiel der Heuler zu Asche. Jemand lachte schrill.

„Vielleicht schneiden sie Black ja diesmal die Ohren ab!"

Sirius merkte erst, dass er aufgestanden war, als er schon vor Avery stand und ihm den Zauberstab unter die Nase hielt. Neben ihm standen Remus und James und sogar Peter war mitgekommen. Avery war aschfahl, als sein Blick langsam vom Zauberstab zu Sirius' Gesicht wanderte.

„He, war doch nur'n Scherz..."

„Oh, wirklich?", antwortete James für Sirius. „Weißt du, wir machen auch nur Spaß! FURUNKULUS!"

Als Prof. McGonagall einschritt, ähnelten die Slytherin, schleimigen, amorphen Kriechtieren. Und zu Sirius', James', Remus' und Peters grenzenlosem Erstaunen vergaß sie völlig, ihnen Punkte abzuziehen.

* * *

><p>„Hör mal, Sirius", begann James zögerlich, als sie in Kräuterkunde stinkenden Drachendünger auf einem Beet verteilten.<p>

_Oh, jetzt fang bitte nicht mit diesem blöden Heuler an..._

„Es tut mir leid wegen der Sache mit den Slytherins. Wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass McGonagall gleich unseren Eltern schreibt..."

„...dann hätte ich die Slytherins trotzdem verhext. Vergiss es einfach!"

Schweigend arbeiteten sie weiter.

„Weißt du, du musst an Weihnachten nicht nach Hause fahren", fuhr James irgendwann fort. „Du musst auch nicht in Hogwarts bleiben. Du könntet mit nach Godric's Hollow kommen. Mum und Dad würden sich freuen."

Sirius stieß die Schaufel in die Erde, mit der er den Drachendünger verteilt hatte.

„Glaubst du etwa, ich habe Angst, nach Hause zu fahren, Potter?"

James zögerte, aber dann verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und sah Sirius herausfordernd an.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob du tatsächlich Angst hast, Black, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du einen Grund hättest, Angst zu haben!"

Sirius zog die Schaufel aus der Erde und begann wieder, Drachendünger zu verteilen.

„Dann wird es dich beruhigen, zu hören, dass ich weder Angst habe noch einen Grund dazu, Potter", gab er kühl zurück. Der zweite Teil war vermutlich gelogen; der erste Teil stimmte jedoch. Es war nicht so, dass Sirius überhaupt keine Angst gehabt hätte. Seine Kehle schnürte sich zu, wenn er an Orion Black dachte, und jetzt gerade umklammerten seine Hände die Schaufel so fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten, denn sonst hätten sie gezittert. Aber Sirius hatte keine Angst vor dem, was ihm wegen ihrer Rache an den Slytherins blühte. Denn, mal ehrlich, was konnten ihm seine Eltern noch antun, was sie ihm nicht schon längst angetan hatten? Was konnte schlimmer als der Cruciatus-Fluch sein?


	5. Moodys Rache - Malfoys Spiel (1 von 2)

Hi Leute! Mal wieder vielen Dank für eure Reviews und viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)

Floh: Schön, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat. Strand? Das klingt, als wärst du an einem Ort, an dem ich auch gern sein würde... ;)

Larry: Ja, die Weihnachtsferien...aber ich verrate nix.^^ Regulus...ist in Slytherin...und spielt gerade keine so große Rolle, stimmt irgendwie.^^ Aber er kommt schon noch.^^ Mit dem Bonuskapitel gibt es insgesamt zehn Kapitel und 15 Updates, von denen schon fünf "verbraucht" sind. Es kommen also noch zehn Updates. ;)

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Moodys Rache – Malfoys Spiel (12)**

Nach dem Angriff auf Moody war der Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste für Sirius und James beinahe unerträglich. Dabei war es gar nicht mal so, dass Prof. Tofty ein schlechter Lehrer gewesen wäre – wenn er nicht ununterbrochen über dasselbe Thema gesprochen hätte: „...die ZAGs, liebe Schüler! Denken Sie immer daran, dass Sie Ihre Zukunft selbst in der Hand haben, wenn Sie nur fleißig lernen und sich gut auf die Prüfungen vorbereiten. Ein häufiges Thema bei den ZAGs ist..."

„Wenn ich noch einmal 'ZAG' höre, verhexe ich irgendwas!", zischte James ärgerlich. „Was nützt uns ein blöder ZAG, wenn da draußen Leute umgebracht werden!"

Sirius grinste und balancierte in gefährlicher Schräglage auf den Hinterbeinen seines Stuhls.

„Du hast 'ZAG' gesagt. Du musst was verhexen."

„Ich meine das ernst, Sirius! Das Einzige, was uns auf den Krieg da draußen vorbereitet, ist dieser Unterricht und Tofty redet von _Prüfungen_!"

Sirius kippte wieder nach vorne und beugte sich zu James hinüber.

„Denkst du, das stört mich nicht? Ich weiß genau, was du meinst. Wenn ein paar Todesser das nächste Mal versuchen, uns umzubringen, dann halten wir ihnen einfach unsere Abschlusszeugnisse unter die Nase – mal sehen, wie gut das klappt!"

Lily Evans drehte sich zu ihnen um.

„Ssshhh!"

James lächelte breit und winkte ihr zu. Lily verdrehte die Augen und drehte sich wieder um. James' Lächeln verblasste.

„...und dafür werde ich Sie sich zu Paaren aufteilen", schloss Prof. Tofty fort. „Evans und Black, Lupin und..."

„Was?!", entfuhr es Sirius und Lily gleichzeitig. James starrte sie mit offenem Mund an.

„Sie beide sind Partner", wiederholte Prof. Tofty missbilligend. „Haben Sie mir denn nicht zugehört? Lupin und..." Er unterbrach sich. „Wo ist Lupin?"

„Im Krankenflügel, Sir", antwortete zu ihrer aller Überraschung Lily Evans. „Er hat sich nicht wohl gefühlt."

„nicht wohl gefühlt" war eine krasse Untertreibung. Remus war es schon ein paar Tage nicht so gut gegangen, aber gestern hatte er sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten können. Nächste Nacht würde Vollmond sein. Sirius hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache.

„Verstehe. Nun gut", fuhr Prof. Tofty fort, „MacDonald und Potter. Pettigrew und..."

„Angriff oder Verteidigung?", fragte Lily. Sirius runzelte die Stirn.

„Wie bitte? Dir ist schon klar, dass man bei einem Duell gegeneinander kämpft und sich nicht vorher abspricht, oder?"

Lily stöhnte genervt auf.

„Hast du denn gar nicht zugehört? Einer von uns soll angreifen und der andere soll verteidigen. Und bis zur nächsten Stunde sollen wir unsere Strategie schriftlich analysieren und erörtern."

„Verstehe. Also dann, bitte", Sirius grinste und deutete eine Verbeugung an, „ich überlasse dir die Wahl."

Lilys Augen blitzten ärgerlich auf, aber dann lächelte sie plötzlich.

„Verteidigung."

Sirius hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie Angriff wählen würde.

„Meinetwegen." Er ging in Angriffsposition. „Sag einfach Bescheid, wenn du fertig bist, Evans."

„Hör auf zu reden und fang endlich an, Black!"

Wenige Minuten später wusste Sirius, warum Lily Verteidigung gewählt hatte. Sie war unglaublich gut darin, seine eigenen Flüche gegen ihn zu verwenden. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie waren beide außer Atem, aber keiner von ihnen dachte daran, aufzuhören.

„Du bist gar nicht so schlecht, Evans – für ein Mädchen!"

„Und du weißt immerhin, an welchem Ende man den Zauberstab anfassen muss", gab Lily kühl zurück. „Hör auf zu reden und mach endlich weiter!"

Bis zum Ende der Stunde schaffte es Sirius nicht, Lily zu entwaffnen, auch wenn er sie mehrmals in die Enge trieb. Der Vertrauensschülerin wiederum gelang es nicht ein einziges Mal, Sirius mit einem seiner eigenen Flüche zu erwischen, was sie sichtlich ärgerte.

„Wir sehen uns am Samstag nach dem Mittagessen!", fauchte sie, schwang sich ihre Tasche über die Schulter und marschierte zur Tür. Sirius sah ihr verdutzt hinterher. Samstag nach dem Mittagessen? Was sollte da sein?

„Die Hausaufgabe", erklärte Mary MacDonald, der sein verwirrter Gesichtsausdruck aufgefallen sein musste, „es ist eine Gemeinschaftsarbeit. Also ehrlich, Black, hört ihr denn nie zu?"

Sie schob sich an ihm vorbei und ihm vorbei und folgte ihrer Freundin nach draußen. Sirius starrte ihr entsetzt hinterher. Hausaufgaben mit Superstreberin Miss Evans? Das konnte ja heiter werden...

* * *

><p>James hatte schlechte Laune.<p>

„Warum hast ausgerechnet du eine Verabredung mit Evans?", knurrte er und zermatschte seine Katoffeln.

Sirius grinste.

„Weil ich von uns beiden besser aussehe?"

„Haha, in deinen Träumen vielleicht, Black!"

James zermatschte noch eine Kartoffel.

„Eigentlich kannst du doch froh sein, dass du MacDonald als Partner hast", meinte Sirius nach einer kurzen Pause. „Ich wette, ich werde den ganzen Tag mit Evans in der Bibliothek hocken, während ihr beiden schon lange fertig seid."

„Ich würde freiwillig mit Evans den ganzen Tag in der Bibliothek sitzen." Nach den Kartoffeln wurden James' Erbsen zu Püree verarbeitet. „Wusstest du, dass MacDonald ziemlich viel über dich redet?", fragte er nach einiger Zeit unvermittelt. Sirius sah überrascht auf.

„Ich dachte, sie mag mich nicht mehr."

James zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sie redet über dich und diesen Neuen, Shacklebolts großen Bruder."

Sirius stellte sein Glas mit mehr Wucht als nötig auf den Tisch und lehnte sich zurück.

„Ach ja? Rex Shacklebolt ist ein Idiot."

James grinste.

„Das sagst du nur, weil er ein ebenso guter Treiber ist wie du und MacDonald ihn mag."

„Sicher, Potter. Träum weiter." Sirius stand auf. „Ich geh dann mal zu meiner Verabredung, du weißt schon, mit _Evans_."

Lachend wich er dem Blumenkohl aus, den James ihm hinterherwarf, und machte sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek. Er hätte wirklich nichts dagegen gehabt, mit James zu tauschen. Lily Evans war zwar nicht so schlimm, wie ihre manische Einstellung zu Noten und Hausaufgaben vermuten ließ, trotzdem konnte sich Sirius spannendere Dinge für einen Samstagnachmittag vorstellen als Hausaufgaben mit Lily, die dafür bekannt war, grundsätzlich 30 Zentimeter mehr Pergament abzuliefern als verlangt wurde.

Lily erwartete ihn schon in der Bibliothek. Sie hatte bereits eine Gliederung gemacht, ein paar interessante Bücher herausgesucht, eine Analyse ihrer eigenen Strategie geschrieben sowie Stichpunkte für Sirius' Teil gemacht und ihm all das mitgeteilt, bevor Sirius sich auch nur hingesetzt hatte – er hatte schon jetzt keine Lust mehr. Glücklicherweise schien Lily vorerst ganz zufrieden damit zu sein, ihm ihre Vorschläge zu erörtern. Hätte Sirius sie nicht in der Bibliothek treffen müssen, hätte er Remus vermutlich im Krankenflügel Gesellschaft geleistet. Dem Werwolf ging es nicht besonders gut. Sirius machte sich etwas Sorgen, dass er so krank war, obwohl doch die Werwolf-Attacken aufgehört hatten, die Remus letztes Jahr so zu schaffen gemacht hatten.

„Was hältst du davon, Black?", riss Lilys Stimme Sirius aus seinen Gedanken.

„Äh...hört sich gut an, Evans."

Lily seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du hast mir überhaupt nicht zugehört. So wird das nichts. Wir müssen zusammenarbeiten."

Sirius ließ seinen Stuhl nach hinten kippen.

„Ach, müssen wir das?"

Lily Evans Augenbrauen zogen sich bedenklich zusammen.

„Ja, Black, müssen wir!"

Sirius strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn.

„Meinetwegen kannst du Tofty auch sagen, dass ich dich im Stich gelassen habe. Mir ist das egal."

Lilys Gesichtsausdruck machte Sirius sofort klar, was sie von seinem Vorschlag hielt: nämlich überhaupt nichts.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wie dir das egal sein kann!", fuhr sie ihn überraschend heftig an. „Wenn auch nur die Hälfte der Gerüchte stimmt, die man über dich hört..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist mir gleichgültig, ob dir das Ganze egal ist, Black. Wir müssen diese Dinge lernen, also müssen wir auch diese Hausaufgaben machen!"

Ärgerlich ließ Sirius sich nach vorne kippen und beugte sich zu Lily vor.

„Welche Dinge, Evans? Duell nach Lehrbuch? Förmliche Verbeugung? So etwas gibt es in der Wirklichkeit nicht! Niemand verbeugt sich förmlich und erklärt dir dann, dass er sich nur verteidigen wird, während du ihn angreifst! Da draußen greift dich dein Gegner von hinten an und wenn du Pech hast, beginnt er mit einem unverzeihlichen Fluch!"

Beim letzten Wort zuckte Lily zusammen, ansonsten ließ sie sich jedoch nichts anmerken.

„Denkst du, das weiß ich nicht, Black? Denkst du, ich habe nicht mitbekommen, was in der magischen Welt vor sich geht?"

Sirius lachte freudlos auf.

„Du bist _mugglestämmig_, Evans! Alles, was du kennst, ist die Winkelgasse und Hogwarts! Was weißt du schon von der magischen Welt oder dunkler Magie?"

Lily schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch, was ihr einen giftigen Blick von Madam Pince einbrachte.

„Ich weiß mehr als du denkst, Black! Gerade _weil_ ich mugglestämmig bin!"

Sirius' Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich.

„Wenn dir jemand Schwierigkeiten macht, weil du mugglestämmig bist, dann musst du es nur sagen. James und ich würden..."

„Ich weiß, was du und James tun würdet!", fauchte Lily. „Und deshalb seid ihr auch die letzten, denen ich so etwas sagen würde. Ganz davon abgesehen, habe ich den Eindruck auf dich gemacht, als könnte ich mich nicht verteidigen?" Sie wartete seine Antwort nicht ab. „Statt rumzujammern, wie böse die Welt da draußen ist, solltest du dich lieber auf das Hier und Jetzt konzentrieren! Was glaubst du, warum Professor Tofty so viel von den ZAGs spricht? Weil er weiß, dass die Leute sich anstrengen, um bei den ZAG-Prüfungen möglichst gut zu sein, selbst diejenigen, die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste nachher nicht mehr belegen! Prüfungen sind nicht in erster Linie dazu da, uns zu benoten, sondern damit wir etwas lernen!"

Lily holte tief Luft. Sie hatte die Sätze so schnell hervorgestoßen, dass sie keine Zeit zum Atmen gefunden hatte. Sirius starrte sie an. Von der Seite hatte er die Sache noch nicht betrachtet.

„Also", fuhr Lily ruhiger fort, „können wir jetzt endlich unsere Hausaufgaben machen?"

Sirius ließ seinen Stuhl zurück auf die Hinterbeine kippen und strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn.

„Wenn's sein muss, Evans."

* * *

><p>Am Sonntag wurden Sirius' Befürchtungen bestätigt: Remus ging es gar nicht gut. Weiß wie eine Wand lag er im Krankenflügel. Er hatte ein Pflaster auf der rechten Wange und wenn Sirius ehrlich war, wollte er lieber nicht wissen, welche Verletzungen die Decke verbarg.<p>

„Potter, Black, Pettigrew, ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass ich Sie hereingelassen habe!"

Madam Pomfrey hatte sich mit einem missbilligendem Gesicht vor ihnen aufgebaut.

„Wir wollten nur Remus besuchen", erklärte James mit einem trotzigen Unterton. _Und wir haben uns schon gedacht, dass Sie uns nicht zu ihm lassen_, fügte Sirius in Gedanken hinzu. _Deshalb haben wir auch gar nicht erst gefragt._

„Er schläft", erklärte Madam Pomfrey überflüssigerweise. Dann wurde ihre Miene etwas weicher.

„Sie können am Nachmittag wiederkommen. Er freut sich immer auf Besuche von Ihnen."

„Wie lange wird er diesmal im Krankenflügel bleiben müssen?", wollte Sirius wissen.

„Das hängt davon ab, wie gut seine Verletzungen heilen und wie fit er ist. Mindestens bis morgen Abend", fügte sie hinzu, als sie sah, dass Sirius, James und Peter sich mit der vagen Antwort nicht zufrieden geben würden. „Und versuchen Sie ja nicht, Lupin von etwas anderem zu überzeugen, sonst können Sie Ihre Besuche in Zukunft vergessen!"

„Zwei Tage", sagte James, als sie wieder draußen waren.

„Oder drei", meinte Sirius. „Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn Pomfrey morgen Abend entscheidet, dass sie Remus doch lieber über Nacht da behalten will."

„Hm." James kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe herum. „Meint ihr, Remus hat irgendwelche Probleme?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. _Abgesehen davon, dass er ein Werwolf ist?_ Remus hatte bisher eigentlich einen ziemlich fröhlichen Eindruck auf ihn gemacht. Jedenfalls war er nicht annähernd so gereizt wie letztes Schuljahr.

„Vielleicht ist er diesmal wirklich krank", schlug Peter vor.

„Vielleicht..."

James klang wenig überzeugt. Im Vergleich zum letzten Schuljahr sah Remus aus wie das blühende Leben.

„Wie auch immer", fuhr James schließlich fort, „wenn Remus schon im Krankenflügel liegt, sollten wir die Gelegenheit nutzen. Los, gehen wir Verwandlung üben!"

* * *

><p>Tatsächlich entließ Madam Pomfrey Remus erst am Dienstag. Nach Verwandlung saßen sie mit heißen Schokoladen aus der Küche und Süßigkeiten aus dem <em>Honigtopf<em> vor dem Kamin im Gryffindor-Turm. Obwohl es erst Ende September war, war es schon ziemlich kalt.

„Warum werde ich eigentlich das Gefühl nicht los, dass ihr irgendwas von mir wissen wollt?", fragte Remus nach einiger Zeit, während er einen Schokofrosch auspackte. Er sah immer noch noch kränklich aus und bewegte sich vorsichtig, als habe er Schmerzen.

Sirius und James tauschten einen schnellen Blick. Nachdem Remus ihnen letztes Jahr monatelang nichts von seinen Problemen erzählt und jede Frage abgeblockt hatte, hatten sie diesmal etwas geschickter vorgehen wollen, aber offensichtlich waren die Süßigkeiten und die heiße Schokolade wohl doch etwas zu viel des Guten gewesen.

„Es ist nur so, dass du wieder ziemlich lange im Krankenflügel warst", sagte James schließlich. „Und naja, wir haben uns gefragt, ob es dafür einen Grund gibt."

„Abgesehen davon, dass ich ein Werwolf bin?", gab Remus trocken zurück. Sirius, James und Peter nickten.

„Ich verstehe", meinte Remus. „Ich hatte befürchtet, dass..."

„Wir das fragen?", ergänzt James den Satz. „Remus, wir sind deine Freunde! Wir können nicht einfach so tun, als wäre nichts!"

„Nein", erklärte Remus und zu Sirius' Überraschung klang er dabei sogar leicht belustigt, „eigentlich wollte ich sagen, ich hatte befürchtetet, dass das passiert."

„Dass du länger im Krankenflügel bleiben musst?", fragte Peter nach. Remus nickte.

„Aber warum?", wollte James wissen. „Hast du..." Er zögerte. „Hast du Probleme zu Hause?", fragte er schließlich. „Ich meine..."

„Du meinst, nachdem ich erfahren habe, dass mein Vater indirekt dafür verantwortlich ist, dass ich ein Werwolf bin?", schlug Remus vor. James nickte.

„Nein. Ich gebe zu, es ist...schwierig", fuhr er hastig fort, als James schon Anstalten machte zu widersprechen, „aber Dad und ich haben uns lange unterhalten und wir haben beschlossen, dass wir versuchen, das Beste aus der Situation zu machen. Außerdem bin ich froh, endlich die Wahrheit zu kennen. Nein, das ist es nicht."

„Was ist es dann?", wollte Sirius wissen. Remus seufzte.

„Nichts, was man ändern könnte."

„Woher willst du das wissen?", wollte James herausfordernd wissen. „Vielleicht geht es ja doch. Hast du es überhaupt versucht?"

Zu ihrer aller Überraschung grinste Remus.

„Ich glaube, das wäre keine gute Idee."

„Aber..."

„Es ist mein Alter, James", erklärte Remus. „Ich bin kein Kind mehr. Ich wachse und der Werwolf wächst mit mir. Er wird immer stärker – und gewalttätiger."

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte Schweigen. Dann fragte Peter: „Das heißt, es wird sich nicht mehr ändern? Ich meine, es wird nicht besser werden?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf und wirkte auf einmal erschöpft.

„Nein. Eigentlich kann es nur schlechter werden."

Sirius, James und Peter tauschten einen Blick aus. Wenn das stimmte, war es umso wichtiger, dass sie schnell Animagi wurden. Aber bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte, flatterten plötzlich mehrere Eulen in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Eine davon flog zu ihnen.

„Eine Sonderausgabe des Tagespropheten?", stellte James erstaunt fest, nachdem er Remus die Zeitung aus der Hand gerissen hatte, der gerade die Eule bezahlte. „Muss ganz schön wichtig sein, wenn sie mit der Nachricht nicht bis morgen warten können."

Er las die Schlagzeile – und erstarrte.

„Was steht da?", wollte Sirius ungeduldig wissen. „Ist wieder jemand verschwunden?"

Langsam breitete sich ein Grinsen auf James' Gesicht aus.

„Nein, es ist niemand verschwunden."

Sirius riss James den _Tagespropheten_ aus der Hand und beugte sich zusammen mit Remus und Peter über die Zeitung.

_Lucius Malfoy ein Todesser?_

_Nach den Angriffen und Drohungen der letzten Monate sucht das Ministerium mit Hochdruck nach Anhängern von Du-weißt-schon-wem. Einen Schuldigen könnte das Ministerium nun in den eigenen Reihen gefunden haben: Eine anonyme Quelle beschuldigt niemand anderen als Lucius Malfoy, das Oberhaupt der Malfoy-Familie, eine der mächtigsten und ältesten reinblütigen Familien Großbritanniens. Lucius Malfoy sitzt im Zaubergamot und gilt als Freund von Minister Papercut. Zuletzt setzte er sich für ein Gesetz zur Beschränkung magischer Wesen ein. In der Vergangenheit fiel er durch großzügige Spenden auf._

„_Wir nehmen diesen Hinweis sehr ernst", teilte ein Mitarbeiter aus der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung mit. „Wenn Malfoy tatsächlich ein Todesser ist, wird er seiner gerechten Strafe nicht entgehen."_

„_Ich bin zutiefst betrübt", erklärte Malfoy in einer offiziellen Stellungnahme. „Ein Mann in meiner Position hat immer Feinde, aber nach allem, was ich für die magische Gesellschaft getan habe, habe ich diese Anschuldigungen nicht erwartet. Ich selbst bin erst vor wenigen Wochen Opfer eines Angriffs geworden. Selbstverständlich werde ich die Behörden in ihren Bemühungen, die Wahrheit herauszufinden, unterstützen – mit allen mir zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln."_

_Das neu eingerichtete Büro zur Detektion schwarzer Magie unter Amelia Bones gab an, Malfoy schon seit längere Zeit im Auge zu haben. Genauere Angaben wurden nicht gemacht._

„Ich will unbedingt wissen, wer diese anonyme Quelle ist!", rief James begeistert. „Ich will ihm eine Karte schreiben."

„Vielleicht ist es ja dieser Mann, der Malfoy angegriffen hat", schlug Peter eifrig vor. Augenblicklich wandten sich alle Sirius zu. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich glaube nicht. Ich habe euch doch schon gesagt, der Typ hat nach Feuerwhiskey gestunken. Das war nur irgendein armer Irrer."

„Ich finde es immer noch beeindruckend, dass er es nach Malfoy Manor reingeschafft hat", meinte James nachdenklich, „selbst wenn ihn der Hauself mit einem Lieferanten verwechselt hat. Aber vielleicht war es ja dieser Sharez. Er hat sich doch für die Rechte der magischen Wesen eingesetzt. Und bei Gringotts stellen sie keine Idioten ein."

„Hm." Sirius musste zugeben, dass das nicht völlig abwegig klang. „Jedenfalls kann es nicht einfach nur irgendjemand von der Straße behauptet haben, sonst hätte der Tagesprophet es gar nicht erst abgedruckt. Und Sharez war gegen dieses Gesetz zur Beschränkung magischer Wesen", setzte er nachdenklich hinzu.

„Ah", James rieb sich die Hände, „das wird den Slytherins gar nicht gefallen. Und ausgerechnet Malfoy sind sie auf die Schliche gekommen, diesem aalglatten Windbeutel!"

Sirius gefiel die Vorstellung ebenfalls.

„Und das gerade nachdem er Narzissa geheiratet hat. Schätze, Onkel Cygnus ist jetzt nicht mehr so glücklich, ihn als Schwiegersohn zu haben."

„Und das Schöne ist", fuhr James fort, „diesmal kann er sich auf keinen Fall rausreden. Das dunkle Mal kann er nicht verstecken."

„Er könnte sagen, dass er unter dem Imperius-Fluch steht", gab Remus zu bedenken. James schnaubte.

„Na klar, Malfoy unter dem Imperius-Fluch, dass ich nicht lache!"

Sirius überflog noch einmal den Artikel. Remus hatte nicht ganz Unrecht; die Malfoys waren dafür bekannt, sich aus jeder Situation irgendwie herauswinden zu können. Andererseits würde es selbst jemandem wie Malfoy extrem schwer fallen, das dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm zu erklären.

Sirius grinste. Ausnahmsweise freute er sich darauf, die Slytherins am nächsten Tag in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe zu sehen.

* * *

><p>Am nächsten Tag war die Extraausgabe des <em>Tagespropheten<em> das Gesprächsthema des Tages. Überall saßen kleinen Grüppchen und steckten über der Zeitung die Köpfe zusammen, hin und wieder einen Blick zum Slytherin-Tisch werfend. Die Slytherins wiederum taten so, als ob nichts geschehen wäre. Sirius warf einen Blick zu Regulus hinüber. Sein kleiner Bruder hatte Lucius Malfoy immer als Vorbild betrachtet. _Vielleicht wird ihm klar, dass das alles nicht so toll ist, wenn Malfoy nach Askaban geschickt wird._ Aber falls Regulus sich wegen irgendetwas Sorgen machte, ließ er sich jedenfalls nicht anmerken.

In Pflege magischer Geschöpfe wiederholten sie Bowtruckles. Es war ziemlich langweilig, denn der ganze Trick beim Umgang mit Bowtruckles bestand eigentlich darin, immer eine Handvoll Holzläuse dabei zu haben. Nach einer Stunde waren Sirius und James mit allem fertig, aber leider erlaubte ihnen Prof. Kesselbrand diesmal nicht, früher zu gehen.

„Wahrscheinlich sagt er nur, dass man früher gehen kann, wenn er sich sicher ist, dass eh niemand vor Schluss fertig wird", murrte James.

„Ja, oder alle im Krankenflügel landen", ergänzte Sirius.

„Ihr könntet die Zeit nutzen, um eure Notizen für die ZAGs zu vervollständigen", schlug Remus leicht vorwurfsvoll vor, der mit Buch und Pergament neben einem Bowtruckle auf dem Boden saß. Sirius schnaubte verächtlich.

„Wozu? Ich weiß alles, was ich wissen muss."

James nickte bestätigend. In dem Augenblick fiel Sirius' Blick auf die Slytherins.

„He, Mulciber! Hat dein Vater sich schon überlegt, wie er sein dunkles Mal loswird? Ich meine, bevor er als nächstes im Tagespropheten steht!"

Die Slytherins fuhren so schnell herum, als habe Sirius sie mit kaltem Wasser übergossen. Mulcibers Augen blitzten gefährlich.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest, Black."

„Ach, wirklich nicht?", spottete James. „Soll ich deinem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge helfen? Totenschädel mit Schlange? Moody? Die Longbottoms?"

„Falls du auf die Tatsache anspielst, dass über ihren Häusern das dunkle Mal gesichtet wurde...", begann Rosier, bevor Mulciber etwas sagen konnte.

„Natürlich spiele ich auf diese Tatsache an!", unterbrach ihn James wütend. „Und darauf, dass eure Eltern zu diesen schwarzmagischen Idioten hinter den Masken gehören!"

„Immerhin verkriechen sich unsere Eltern nicht vor Angst zu Hause!", warf Avery mit schriller Stimme ein, aber niemand hörte auf ihn.

„Nun, wenn du dir so sicher bist", fuhr Rosier gelassen fort, „warum fragst du dann nicht Black, was seine Eltern in ihrer Freizeit so machen?"

„Kein Black hat sich den Todessern angeschlossen", stellte Sirius mit kalter Stimme klar. „Und das weißt du ganz genau, Rosier."

„Stimmt", gab Rosier zu, „_noch_ nicht."

Sirius lachte spöttisch.

„Wenn du da mit andeuten willst, dass ich jemals eurem Maskenverein beitreten sollte..."

Bei dem Wort Maskenverein prustete Peter los. James grinste.

„Ja, du müsstet schon ziemlich blöde sein, Sirius, wenn du genau dann eintrittst, wenn alle nach Askaban geschickt werden. Was glaubt du, wen erwischt es nach Malfoy als nächstes?"

Sirius kratzte sich scheinbar nachdenklich am Hinterkopf.

„Ich tippe auf Avery. Du weißt schon, wie der Vater so der Sohn. Er kann nicht besonders helle sein."

Wütend zog Avery seinen Zauberstab, doch bevor er etwas unternehmen konnte, verkündete Prof. Kesselbrand das Ende der Stunde.

„Und du steck den Zauberstab weg, Junge!", bellte er Avery an. James grinste, als Avery wütend den Stab zurück in die Tasche schob.

„Wirklich nicht besonders helle, was, Sirius? Vielleicht sollten wir dem Tagespropheten einen Tipp geben."

„Wir werden ja sehen, wer zuletzt lacht, Potter!", zischte Mulciber. „Du und Black, ihr werdet schon bald sehen, was ihr davon habt!"

„Soll das etwa eine Drohung sein?", spottete James. „Ich zittere vor Angst."

„Nur eine gut gemeinte Warnung", mischte sich Rosier wieder ein. Er senkte die Stimme.

„Und ich würde dir raten, sie ernst zu nehmen."

„Was, kommt sonst dein böser Todesser-Daddy?"

Rosier lachte nicht.

„Vielleicht. Frag doch mal Black, wie seine Sommerferien so waren, dann bekommst du eine ungefähre Vorstellung."

Und mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging, gefolgt von Avery und Mulciber. Langsam wandte sich James zu Sirius um.

„Ich schätze, du hast nicht vor, mir zu erklären, was das heißen soll?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Stubenarrest?"

* * *

><p>„Vielleicht könnten wir das wirklich tun", sagte James unvermittelt, als sie nach Zauberkunst beim Mittagessen in der Großen Halle saßen.<p>

„Was tun?", wollte Remus wissen.

„Dem Tagespropheten einen Tipp geben. Ich meine, jeder von uns kann aus dem Stehgreif jede Menge Todesser aufzählen, trotzdem ist niemand von ihnen in Askaban. Dabei müsste man doch nur gucken, ob sie das dunkle Mal haben, und schon könnte man sie verhaften."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„So leicht ist das nicht, James. Selbst wenn der Tagesprophet uns glaubt und vielleicht sogar ein paar Namen abdruckt, heißt das nicht, dass sie einen Tag später Besuch von den Auroren bekommen und schon gar nicht, dass irgendjemand wagt, sie anzuklagen – und selbst dann ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass jemand aus den alten reinblütigen Familien verurteilt wird."

„Ach ja? Und was ist mit Malfoy?", wollte James herausfordernd wissen. „Für mich sieht das nicht so aus, als ob er diesmal davonkommt."

Sirius schnaubte.

„Das glaube ich erst, wenn er in Askaban sitzt."

* * *

><p>„Ich glaube, er sitzt in Askaban", sagte James am nächsten Tag beim Frühstück mit träumerischer Stimme, nachdem er den <em>Tagespropheten<em> aufgeschlagen hatte.

„Wer sitzt warum in Askaban?", wollte Sirius wissen, während er Remus die Kaffeekanne klaute, was ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick einbrachte.

„Malfoy."

„Was?!" Sirius ließ beinahe die Kanne fallen. „Seit wann? Warum? Haben sie ihn wirklich als Todesser verurteilt?"

Er riss James die Zeitung aus der Hand.

„Naja, er sitzt noch nicht in Askaban", erklärte James, „aber so gut wie. Sharez ist verschwunden. Und wer sonst soll dafür verantwortlich sein? Malfoy und Sharez streiten sich jetzt schon seit Wochen."

„Hmmm. Aber hier steht, dass es keine Hinweise auf den Täter gibt", meinte Sirius enttäuscht, nachdem er den Artikel überflogen hat.

„Das nicht, aber selbst dem Tagespropheten ist aufgefallen, dass Malfoy und Sharez nicht gerade die besten Freunde waren", wandte James ein. „Und Malfoy kann sich nicht ewig aus allem herauswinden, irgendwann werden sie ihn auch erwischen."

„Zumindest hätten sie jetzt einen Vorwand, um sein Landhaus zu durchsuchen", überlegte Sirius, der langsam auf den Geschmack kam. „Oh, da wird der gute Lucius ganz schön ins Schwitzen kommen, wenn er seinen ganzen schwarzmagischen Krempel wegschaffen muss..."

„Oder er kommt mit einer Geldstrafe davon", stellte Remus nüchtern fest.

„Remus, hör auf, den schönsten Augenblick meines Lebens zu zerstören!", empörte sich James.

„Das nennt man eine realistische Einschätzung, James..."

Sich kabbelnd gingen sie zu Kräuterkunde, wo Peter und Remus Giftpilze pflanzten, während Sirius und James sich ausmalten, wie Malfoy in Askaban verrottete.

* * *

><p>Vorerst passierte jedoch gar nichts. Minister Papercut weigerte sich, etwas gegen Malfoy zu unternehmen, und hatte Proudfoot, der Moody in seiner Abwesenheit vertrat, strikt untersagt, sich Malfoy oder seinem Landhaus zu nähern.<p>

„So ein Feigling!", empörte sich James, als er davon hörte. Auch Sirius hatte dem Auroren mehr Courage zugetraut, der ihm vor eineinhalb Jahren das Leben gerettet hatte.

„Vielleicht hat er auch einfach Sorge um seine Familie", gab Remus – vernünftig wie eh und je – zu bedenken. „Proudfoot ist kein reinblütiger Name und selbst deine Eltern, James..."

„Meine Eltern haben beide gegen Grindelwald gekämpft und mein Vater ist letztes Jahr schwer verwundet worden!", fauchte James. Danach war das Thema erledigt.

Außerdem hatten Sirius, James und Peter zunehmend andere Sorgen. Egal, wie viel sie übten, Peter bekam den Verwandlungszauber von Mensch zu Tier einfach nicht zuverlässig hin. Es gelang vielleicht jeder dritte Verwandlung fehlerlos und jeder zweite mit nur harmlosen Komplikationen. Das war keine üble Leistung für einen 15-jährigen Zauberer, aber wenn sie den Animagus-Zauber sprechen wollten, musste jede Verwandlung fehlerfrei funktionieren.

„Wir haben noch gute zwei Monate Zeit", meinte James eine Woche, nachdem Mr. Sharez verschwunden war.

„Aber er verbessert sich nicht mehr, egal, wie viel wir üben", wandte Sirius ein. „Es ist, als könnte er einfach nicht besser werden."

„Ich hab's!", rief Peter in diesem Augenblick. „Dreimal hintereinander! Ich hab den Dreh raus!"

Und er hielt Sirius und James über das ganze Gesicht triumphierend grinsend seine Hand vor die Nase. Aber James schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, hast du nicht. Es sieht nur so aus." Er seufzte. „Peter, wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, dass ein Lebewesen nicht nur aus seiner Oberfläche besteht? Dein Arm..."

„Aber er ist _normal_", widersprach Peter heftig. „Ich kann alle Finger problemlos bewegen. Guckt doch!"

Und er wedelte mit der Hand vor ihrer Nase herum.

„Ach und das ist auch normal?"

Sirius hatte Peters Hand gepackt und seine Finger unnatürlich weit nach hinten gebogen. Peter quiekte erschrocken auf, hörte aber er auf, als er merkte, dass er keinen Schmerz spürte.

„Oh."

„Ja, oh", äffte Sirius ihn genervt nach. „Vielleicht hättest du doch mal auf James hören sollen."

„Aber das habe ich doch!", versuchte sich Peter zu verteidigen. „Ich habe..."

„Streitereien führen uns nicht weiter", unterbrach James ihn barsch. „Peter, geh in den Krankenflügel, wenn du Glück hast, brauchst du nur ein Glas Skelewachs."

Niedergeschlagen zog Peter ab.

„Das meine ich", nahm Sirius ihr Gespräch von vorher wieder auf. „Er schafft es einfach nicht. Und daran werden auch die nächsten zwei Monate nichts ändern."

James biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Aber er muss es schaffen. Wenn er sich nach dem zweiten Verwandlungselixier nicht verwandeln kann..."

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Er könnte Glück haben und es fehlerlos schaffen – aber er könnte auch Pech habe und den Rest seines Lebens als Zwitter aus Mensch und Tier verbringen – falls er überlebt."

James sagte nichts darauf. Er wusste, dass Sirius die Wahrheit sprach.

„Also schön", sagte er schließlich, „dann müssen wir ihm eben helfen. Einer von uns muss die Formel für ihn sprechen."

„Darauf ist die Formel nicht ausgelegt."

„Dann müssen wir sie eben ändern." James beugte sich hinunter und holte einen Stapel Zeitschriften unter seinem Bett hervor. „Welchen Stapel von Verwandlung Heute willst du durcharbeiten?"

* * *

><p>Zwei Tage später war Mr. Sharez immer noch nicht aufgetaucht, dafür war Moody aus dem Krankenhaus zurück und hatte in einer spektakulären Aktion das Landhaus der Malfoys durchsucht und mehrere hochverdächtige Gegenstände beschlagnahmt. Zudem hatte man Disapparationsspuren gefunden. Papercut spuckte Gift und Galle, aber er konnte nichts gegen Moody unternehmen, denn erstens gaben ihm die beschlagnahmten Gegenstände Recht und zweitens wäre es Wahnsinn gewesen, im Kampf gegen den vielleicht dunkelsten Magier aller Zeiten den besten Auror zu suspendieren.<p>

„Wenn Moody doch nur zwei Minuten früher da gewesen wäre, dann hätten sie auch noch die anderen Todesser erwischt", meinte James wehmütig, als er davon hörte. Für ihn stand es außer Frage, dass die Disapparationsspuren von ihnen stammten, und er war hellauf empört, dass Malfoy immer noch frei herumlaufen konnte.

„Er lässt seinen Widersacher verschwinden, versteckt schwarzmagische Gegenstände und hat Todesserbesuch – wie viele Beweise braucht das Ministerium denn noch?"

„James, du weißt nicht, ob Malfoy für Sharez' Verschwinden verantwortlich ist oder ob die Disapparationsspuren nicht einfach von harmlosen Besuchern stammen", wandte Remus ein.

„Ach und wie erklärst du dir dann die schwarzmagischen Gegenstände?", konterte James. Der ganze Gryffindor-Tisch nickte bestätigend.

„Dass er schwarzmagische Gegenstände hat, bedeutet noch lange nicht..."

„Und außerdem _wissen_ wir vier doch, dass er ein Todesser ist." James hatte sich nach vorne gebeugt und sprach mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Warum behauptest du dann die ganze Zeit, dass er unschuldig ist?"

„Ich sage nicht, dass er unschuldig ist, ich sage nur..."

Aber da hörte James schon gar nicht mehr zu. An diesem Tag war er bester Stimmung. Er war überzeugt davon, dass Malfoy in den nächsten Tagen nach Askaban kommen würde. Sirius sagte nichts dazu. Es klang zu gut, um wahr zu sein. Und vermutlich war es das auch. Selbst James wurde skeptisch, als Malfoy ankündigte, sich einem offiziellen Verfahren vor dem Zaubergamot zu stellen.

„Er könnte auch einfach nur auf Zeit spielen", spekulierte Remus, als sie am Sonntagabend vor dem Kamin saßen. „So ein Verfahren braucht doch eine gewisse Vorbereitungszeit, vielleicht will er die nutzen."

„Ach, ich dachte, du glaubst gar nicht, dass er schuldig ist?", warf James mit einem bissigen Unterton ein. Remus verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich versuche nur, keine voreiligen Schlüsse zu ziehen. Natürlich weiß ich, dass Malfoy ein Todesser ist. Aber wir haben Malfoy schon einmal für schuldig gehalten und dann war es Aridus."

Sirius verdrehte die Augen.

„Das sagst du jedes Mal, wenn es um Malfoy geht. Ich glaube, deine erste Theorie stimmt: Er will auf Zeit spielen. Die Frage ist nur, was er vorhat."

James kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe.

„Wenn wir das bloß rauskriegen könnten... Vielleicht könnten wir ja wieder einen der Kamine heimlich ans Flohnetzwerk anschließen..."

„Und dann was?", wollte Remus wissen. „Glaubst du, du kannst einfach in Malfoys Landhaus reinmarschieren?"

James warf Remus einen herausfordernden Blick zu.

„Warum nicht? Wir sind auch schon mal mit Malfoys Körper in der Nokturngasse spazieren gegangen."

Bei der Erinnerung daran, wie er Malfoy heimlich ein paar Haare herausgerupft hatte, musste Sirius grinsen.

„Du vergisst dabei nur eine Sache, James", warf er ein. „Malfoys Landhaus steckt wahrscheinlich voller Fallen und Sicherheitsvorkehrungen. Vielleicht schaffst du es sogar aus dem Kamin – aber nicht unbedingt lebendig. Oder du bleibst im Kamin stecken und wirst langsam geröstet..."

Peter stieß einen Laut zwischen einem missglückten Lachen und einem Würgen hervor.

„Höf auf, Peter Angst zu machen", mischte sich Remus tadelnd ein. „So etwas ist nicht lustig, Sirius."

Sirius warf Remus einen düsteren Blick zu.

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich Witze mache, Lupin? Mein Urgroßvater hat so eine Falle bei uns eingebaut. Angeblich hat es ganz schön gestunken." Er lächelte. „Aber wenn du mir nicht glaubst, kannst du es ja gerne ausprobieren. Für Werwölfe hat er sich bestimmt was besonders Kreatives ausgedacht."

Remus wurde eine Spur blasser.

„Nein danke."

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte angespanntes Schweigen. Dann sagte James: „Also, wenn wir vorerst wirklich nichts tun können..."

„Können wir nicht", kam es rasch von Remus, bevor Sirius etwas anderes behaupten konnte.

„...dann sollten wir uns den Dingen vor Ort zuwenden."

„Und die wären?", wollte Remus argwöhnisch wissen.

„Zum Beispiel unser Halloween-Streich natürlich! Wer hat Ideen?"

* * *

><p>Der bevorstehende Halloween-Streich entwickelte sich zu einem Großprojekt und vertrieb erst mal alle Gedanken an aalglatte Reinblüter und mörderische Schwarzmagier aus ihren Köpfen.<p>

Peter kam auf Idee, dieses Jahr nicht einfach nur etwas Chaos anzurichten (wie sie es jedes Jahr mehr oder weniger getan hatten), sondern, passend zu Halloween, ein wenig Furcht und Schrecken zu verbreiten. Sirius und James waren begeistert und machten sich sofort an die praktische Umsetzung. Am Ende hatten sie allerdings ein Problem: Wenn alles so funktionieren sollten, wie sie es sich vorgenommen hatten, dann mussten sie praktisch an fünf Orten gleichzeitig sein und ungefähr zehn Dinge gleichzeitig verhexen.

„Das klappt nie!", stöhnte James, nachdem sie eine Generalprobe im Gemeinschaftsraum gewagt hatten. „Evans hat fast alles so schnell wieder zurückgehext, wie ich es verwandelt habe! Wenn wir den Verwandlungen doch nur etwas mehr Persistenz verleihen könnten..."

„Tja, dann musst du darauf spekulieren, dass Pomfrey abgerissene Gliedmaßen wieder nachwachsen lassen kann", bemerkte Sirius grinsend. Er lag faul auf seinem Bett und ließ gedankenverloren seinen Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern herumwirbeln. „Ich glaube nicht, dass McGonagall dich dann noch am nächsten Tag gegen Hufflepuff spielen lässt."

Trotz seines Ärgers grinste James zurück.

„Vielleicht doch, wenn es nur ein paar Slytherins erwischt."

„Oder", sagte jemand von der Tür her, „ihr probiert es mit dem Proteus-Zauber."

Es war Remus. Und damit hatten sie auch das letzte Problem gelöst.

* * *

><p>Genau eine Woche nach dem Halloween-Fest würde auch das erste Quidditch-Spiel der Saison stattfinden und damit James' erstes Spiel als Kapitän. Je näher der Termin rückte, desto nervöser wurde er.<p>

„Merlin, Potter, jetzt reiß dich doch mal zusammen", fuhr Sirius James an, als dieser es in Verwandlung schaffte, statt den Verschwindezauber an seinem Raben durchzuführen, MacDonalds blonde Lockenmähne in ein schwarzes Federkleid zu verwandeln. „Ich kann ja verstehen, dass du aufgeregt bist, aber die Hufflepuffs haben doch nicht die geringste Chance gegen uns!"

„Es geht doch gar nicht um die blöden Hufflepuffs", knurrte James zurück und duckte sich, als Prof. McGonagall ihrem besten Schüler einen irritierten Blick zuwarf. James machte keine Fehler in Verwandlung. Niemals.

Mary MacDonald warf ihnen wütende Blicke zu, während sie schwarze Federn aus ihren Haaren zog, Nach einiger Zeit schien die Neugier ihre Wut jedoch zu überwiegen und sie beugte sich interessiert zu ihnen hinüber.

„Und worum geht es dann, wenn es nicht um die Hufflepuffs geht?"

„Um nichts!", gab James unwirsch zurück und drehte ihr den Rücken zu.

„Ach, James, das muss dir doch nicht peinlich sein", warf Remus ein. James fuhr herum.

„Was? Wovon..."

„Selbst Sirius ist die Sache nicht geheuer", fuhr Remus fort, während er seelenruhig etwas von der Tafel abschrieb.

James drehte sich abrupt zu Sirius um.

„Hast du etwa auch vor...", begann er, während Sirius im selben Augenblick fauchte: „Hab ich nicht!"

„Black und Potter haben Angst?", wollte Mary mächtig interessiert wissen.

„Ich meine, als Kind haben sie mir auch Angst gemacht", gab Remus zu.

„Ich habe immer noch Angst vor ihnen", gestand Peter mit betretener Stimme.

„Du hast ja auch vor allem Angst", bemerkte Sirius spöttisch.

„_Ich_ habe jedenfalls keine Angst!", fuhr James wütend dazwischen. „Ihr habt da etwas völlig missverstanden! Ich will nur..."

Aber niemand hörte auf ihn.

„Vor was haben sie denn jetzt Angst?", wollte Mary ungeduldig wissen. Selbst Lily sah inzwischen aus den Augenwinkeln zu ihnen hinüber.

„Ach, nur so eine alte Schauergeschichte", winkte Remus ab und wandte sich wieder der Tafel zu. Mary zog ihm das Pergament weg.

„Was für eine alte Schauergeschichte?"

„Nur so ein Märchen, dass Zauberer ihren Kindern erzählen", erklärte Remus beiläufig. „Mein Dad hat sie mir auch erzählt, aber er nicht vergessen zu erwähnen, dass das Ganze eben nur eine Geschichte ist." Er warf einen vielsagenden Blick zu James und Sirius. „Bei den reinblütigen Familien läuft das anscheinend anders."

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung!", mischte Sirius sich ein, der endlich kapiert hatte, worum es hier ging. „Regulus hat eine ganze Woche lang nur geheult, nachdem er die Geschichte gehört hat, und unser Hauself musste ein halbes Jahr lang immer unter seinem Bett nachgucken, bevor er schlafen gegangen ist."

„Und Sirius", fügte James mit hämischer Stimme hinzu, „hat sich einen Monat lang nicht getraut einzuschlafen."

„Und James ist zu seinen Eltern ins Bett gekrochen!"

Mary lachte auf.

„Ooooh, Potter, du warst ja mal richtig süß!"

James fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare.

„Bin ich das nicht immer noch?"

Dabei warf er Lily einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Evans betrachtete ihn wie ein besonders ekliges Insekt und wandte sich ab. James' Grinsen verrutschte. Sirius fiel fast vom Stuhl vor lachen und Mary MacDonald kicherte unkontrolliert.

„Miss MacDonald, Black, können Sie mir vielleicht erklären, was an dem Verschwindezauber so wahnsinnig komisch ist?", unterbrach Prof. McGonagall sie mit eisiger Stimme.

„Äh...er bringt Sachen zum Verschwinden?", schlug Sirius vor. Mary hatte sich die Faust in den Mund gesteckt, um nicht mehr lachen zu müssen. Vor Anstrengung war sie knallrot angelaufen.

„Scharfsinnig beobachtet, Black", konterte Prof. McGonagall bissig. „Dann zeigen Sie der Klasse jetzt doch bitte einmal, wie Sie Ihren Frosch zum Verschwinden bringen!"

„Mein Frosch? Äh ja..." Sirius starrte auf sein leeres Pult. „Accio Frosch!"

Ein großer grüner Frosch raste aus einer Ecke des Klassenzimmers auf ihn zu und landete auf Sirius' Pult, nicht ohne unterwegs Lily Evans zu rammen und eine elegante Schleife um Prof. McGonagalls Kopf zu drehen. Die Lippen der Verwandlungslehrerin wurden noch schmaler.

„Nachdem Sie uns überzeugend demonstriert haben, dass Sie den Aufrufezauber offensichtlich noch _nicht_ beherrschen, Black", fauchte sie, „zeigen Sie uns jetzt bitte Ihren Verschwindezauber!"

Sirius grinste. Er war ein 15-jähriger Zauberer, der kurz davor stand, ein Animagus zu werden, einer der jüngsten, die es je gegeben hatte. Den Verschwindezauber beherrschte er schon lange.

„Aber klar doch, Professor."

Er kippte auf die Hinterbeine seines Stuhls, warf den Frosch in die Luft und führte blitzschnell die komplizierte Zauberstabbewegung durch. Bevor der Frosch auf den Tisch aufschlagen konnte, war er verschwunden. Grinsend schob sich Sirius die Haare aus den Augen.

„Ich glaube, er ist weg, Professor."

„Das sehe ich. Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor. Ich hoffe, Sie alle haben nicht nur Blacks Angebereien, sondern auch seine präzisen Zauberstabbewegungen gesehen."

Es klingelte. Grinsend hörte Sirius zu, wie alle außer ihm als Hausaufgabe aufbekamen, den Verschwindezauber zu üben.

„Und von Ihnen, Black", wandte sich Prof. McGonagall unheilverkündend an Sirius, „bekomme ich einen Aufsatz über korrektes Benehmen im Klassenzimmer. Und wagen Sie ja nicht zu widersprechen, sonst ziehe ich Ihnen Ihre zehn Punkte gleich wieder ab!"

Sirius starrte sie fassungslos an.

„Aber, Professor..."

Bevor er noch mehr sagen konnte, hatten ihn James und Remus am Arm gepackt und aus dem Klassenzimmer gezerrt.

„Das ist nicht fair! Warum muss ich als einziger einen Aufsatz schreiben?", beschwerte sich Sirius draußen. „Ich bin der einzige, der den Verschwindezauber kann, und werde bestraft?"

„Black, Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew, wartet doch mal!", rief eine atemlose Stimme von hinten. Mary MacDonald drängte sich unter Einsatz ihrer Ellenbogen durch die Schülermassen auf dem Flur.

„Ich weiß immer noch nicht, worum es in diesem Schauermärchen geht, vor dem Potter und Black solche Angst haben", sagte, als sie sie endlich erreicht hatte.

„Wir haben keine...", fing James an, aber Remus trat ihm auf den Fuß. Er sah sich um, als fürchte er, sie würden belauscht. Dann erklärte er mit gedämpfter Stimme: „Oh, diese Geschichte ist echt grauenhaft, vor allem wenn du glaubst, dass sie wahr ist. Es geht um...äh...Zwitterwesen aus...ähm...äh..."

„Inferi, Irrwichten und Geistern", ergänzte Sirius. „Gefährlich und tot wie in Inferi, boshaft und furchteinflößend wie Irrwichte und ewig wandelnd wie Geister..."

„Sie kommen alle 25 Jahre an Halloween, um sich zu rächen", fügte Remus erklärend hinzu.

„Um sich wofür zu rächen?", wollte Mary neugierig wissen.

„Äh...dafür, dass sie erschaffen worden sind... Sie können nie Ruhe finden und nie sterben und so..."

„Ah." Mary wirkte nicht besonders beeindruckt. „Und haben diese Zwitterwesen auch einen Namen?"

„Das sind die...ähm...die schaurigen...äh..."

„Die Schaurigen Schlurcks!", sprang James schnell ein.

„Die Schaurigen Schlurcks", wiederholte Mary skeptisch. „Klingt wie die Schlümpfe."

„Äh...die Schlümpfe...?" James warf Remus einen fragenden Blick zu, aber dieser zuckte ebenfalls nur ratlos mit den Schultern. „Ist das ein Muggle-Märchen...?"

„Gott, nein!" Mary schien ihre Unwissenheit gar nicht fassen zu können. „Das sind Comicfiguren! Mal ehrlich, lebt ihr alle hinter dem Mond?"

Sirius grinste.

„Ich lebe in einem für Muggle unsichtbarem Haus. Und mit Comicfiguren kann man die Schaurigen Schlurcks nun wirklich nicht vergleichen. Es heißt, ein kalter Lufthauch kündigt ihr Kommen an, Kerzen flackern und erlöschen..." Er beugte sich zu Mary hinüber. „Willst du wissen, was Avery gemacht hat, als er von ihnen gehört hat?"

„Hat er etwa auch geheult und vor Angst nicht schlafen können?", fragte Mary spöttisch zurück.

„Nein..." Sirius beugte sich noch weiter zu ihr hinüber und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Er hat vor Angst ins Bett gemacht."

Mary fing an zu kichern.

„Hat er nicht!"

„Hat er doch. Und soll ich dir noch etwas sagen?" Wieder senkte er die Stimme. „Er hat sogar Windeln gebraucht."

Mary prustete los und schlug sich schnell die Hand auf den Mund, als sich alle nach ihr umdrehten. Sirius grinste.

Remus räusperte sich.

„Ähm, Mary?"

Sie fuhr zusammen

„Äh...ja?"

„Dir ist doch klar, dass du nichts davon weitererzählen kannst, oder? Ich meine, stell dir vor, was für eine Panik es geben würde, wenn die Leute erfahren, dass dieses Jahr die Schaurigen Schlurcks kommen sollen! Du hast sicher gemerkt, dass die ganzen Slytherins seit ein paar Tagen etwas nervös geworden sind. Stell dir vor, die ganze Schule dreht durch! Und wenn der Quidditch-Kapitän von Hufflepuff hört, dass James und Sirius...naja..."

„Dass James und Sirius was?", hakte Mary augenblicklich nach. Remus senkte die Stimme.

„Naja, dass sie Alpträume haben..."

„Haben wir nicht!", protestierten Sirius und James einstimmig, aber Mary und Remus ignorierten sie.

„Das wäre natürlich nicht so gut für die Mannschaftsmoral."

„Verstehe." Mary MacDonald warf Sirius über Remus' Schulter ein zuckersüßes Lächeln zu. „Ich werde nichts verraten."


	6. Moodys Rache - Malfoys Spiel (2 von 2)

Hi Leute! Mal wieder vielen Dank für eure Reviews und viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)

Floh: Ich schätze, die süßen Slytherinschäfchen sind nicht mehr ganz so süß...^^ Und Podmore sehen wir in Aktion... ;)

Larry: Mehr Action? Interessant, wie die Wahrnehmungen auseinander gehen...^^ Und Action mit den Todesern ist gewünscht, so, so.^^ (Was sagt mir das darüber, wie du das Ende finden wirst? Ich wollte mal nicht Schema F machen...obwohl's am Ende wieder ziemlich viel Schema F war...ich sollte an dieser Stelle aufhören zu reden...^^)

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Moodys Rache – Malfoys Spiel (22)**

Später saßen sie an ihren üblichen Plätzen im Gemeinschaftsraum am Kamin. Peter übte den Verschwindezauber, Sirius kritzelte lustlos etwas über korrektes Benehmen im Unterricht aufs Papier und James tat, als lese er in _Rennbesen im Test_, aber in Wirklichkeit starrte er die ganze Zeit nur vor sich hin. Nur Remus war nicht da, er musste als Vertrauensschüler diesen Abend die Gänge kontrollieren.

Irgendwann konnte Sirius es nicht mehr länger mitansehen. Er zerknüllte seinen Aufsatz für McGonagall, nahm James die Zeitung aus der Hand und stopfte beides in seine Tasche.

„Also, Potter, was ist los? Du hast doch wohl nicht wirklich Alpträume von den Hufflepuffs...äh...ich meine natürlich, den Schaurigen Schlurcks?"

James verdrehte die Augen.

„Natürlich nicht. Die Hufflepuffs schlagen wir mit links, wir haben die beste Mannschaft seit Jahren! Selbst Finley J. macht, was er soll."

„Was ist dann los? Machst du dir Sorgen wegen..."

Sirius warf einen vielsagenden Blick zu Peter, der gerade verzweifelt in _Verwandlung für Fortgeschrittene_ blätterte. James seufzte.

„Auch."

„Aber?"

James fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare.

„Hast du MacDonald gefragt, ob sie mit dir nach Hogsmeade geht?", fragte er. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Warum sollte ich?"

„Weil du sie magst?", schlug James vor. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte eigentlich wie üblich mit Remus, James und Peter gehen wollen. Er hatte gar nicht daran gedacht...und dann kapierte er endlich, worauf James hinaus wollte.

„Du willst Evans fragen."

James nickte.

„Ich muss mir was Gutes einfallen lassen." Er seufzte. „Wenn das Quidditch-Spiel doch nur eine Woche früher wäre! Wenn wir erst mal gegen Hufflepuff gewonnen haben, kommt sie bestimmt mit!"

Sirius konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht ganz verkneifen.

„James, Kumpel, ich mach dich ja nur ungern darauf aufmerksam, aber das hat schon letztes Jahr nicht funktioniert."

„Da haben wir auch gegen Slytherin verloren und ich war noch nicht Mannschaftskapitän."

„Evans interessiert sich nicht für Quidditch."

„_Jeder_ interessiert sich für Quidditch."

Sirius musste ein gequältes Stöhnen unterdrücken. James war manchmal wirklich ein hoffnungsloser Fall.

„Also schön, abgesehen von Quidditch, was fällt dir noch ein?"

James zuckte mit den Schultern und sackte noch tiefer in seinem Sessel zusammen.

„Wenn ich ihr von unserem Halloween-Streich erzähle, zieht sie uns nur Punkte ab."

„Versuch's doch mit Blumen", schlug Peter vor, der den Verschwindezauber offensichtlich aufgegeben hatte. „Mädchen mögen Blumen."

Sirius lachte spöttisch.

„Und das weißt du woher?"

Aber James stand auf Peters Seite.

„Ich finde, das ist eine gute Idee." Ein verträumter Gesichtsausdruck trat in sein Gesicht. „Ich könnte ihr Lilien schenken..."

Sirius war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob das ein Grund zum Lachen oder zum Weinen war.

„Meinst du nicht, dass du es etwas übertreibst, James?", fragte er schließlich vorsichtig. „Ich meine...Evans ist nur ein Mädchen – und nebenbei die größte Streberin der Schule. Wenn du mit jemandem ausgehen willst, dann gibt's noch hundert andere. Du könntest zum Beispiel", er überlegte einen Augenblick, „die Freundin von Podmore fragen. Wie heißt sie noch...genau, Lara Crowford oder so ähnlich. Die kommt garantiert nicht jedes Mal zum Quidditch-Training, nur um Podmore fliegen zu sehen..."

„Sie heißt Lara Crawford", korrigierte Peter.

„Wie auch immer. Die würde bestimmt nicht nein sagen. Und Blumen schenken müsstest du ihr auch nicht."

James schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich will aber nicht einfach mit irgendjemandem ausgehen. Ich will mit Evans ausgehen." Er grinste. „Außerdem kommt Crawford nicht wegen mir zum Training."

„Nicht? Naja, dann frag doch...MacDonald. Sie ist Evans beste Freundin und keine Streberin."

„Ich will aber nicht mit Evans bester Freundin ausgehen, sondern mit Evans." James' Stimme klang eingeschnappt, aber dann schien ihm plötzlich was einzufallen. „Außerdem habe ich gehört, dass MacDonald mit Shacklebolt nach Hogsmeade geht."

Sirius glaubte, sich verhört zu haben.

„Sie geht mit einem Zweitklässler aus?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Natürlich nicht!", lachte James. „Sie geht mit Rex Shacklebolt, Kingsleys Bruder!"

„Sie geht mit dem Idioten aus?"

Sirius warf einen Blick hinüber zu MacDonald, die gerade den Mittelpunkt einer Traube von Mädchen bildete, die anfing zu kichern, als sie Sirius' Blick bemerkten. Lily Evans saß etwas abseits und las in einem Buch.

„Ich hätte ihr wirklich einen besseren Geschmack zugetraut..."

James grinste.

„Vielleicht steht sie auf Treiber."

Sirius konnte nicht lachen.

„Vielleicht sollte ich Shacklebolt eine kleine Lektion erteilen."

„Vielleicht hättest du sie einfach zuerst fragen sollen", schlug James vor.

„Oder du hättest ihr Blumen schenken können", warf Peter weise ein.

„Ich will doch gar nicht..." Sirius unterbrach sich, als er sah, dass James nur mühsam das Lachen unterdrücken konnte. „Sehr witzig, Potter. Du kannst mir ja dann erzählen, wie es mit Evans gelaufen ist." Er stand auf. „Ich habe jetzt noch was zu erledigen."

Es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden, bis James aufgesprungen war und ihn eingeholt hatte.

„Was hast du vor?"

Sirius grinste.

„Du hast doch gehört, dass Avery sich vor Angst in die Hosen macht, wenn er vor den Schaurigen Schlurcks hört. Ich dachte, wir treffen ein paar Vorkehrungen..."

* * *

><p>Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Avery in Windeln. Natürlich hatte sich die Geschichte von den Schaurigen Schlurcks in Windeseile verbreitet und schnell wurde es zu einer Art Sport, den Slytherins ein paar Windeln zu verpassen oder Taschentücher zu schenken. Insbesondere Remus und Peter schürte indessen die Gerüchte um die Schaurigen Schlurcks. Sie waren so überzeugend, dass sie es innerhalb von zwei Tagen schafften, mehrere Leute dazu zu bringen, inbrünstig von den Schaurigen Schlurcks und den damit verbundenen Alpträumen ihrer Kindheit erzählten, obwohl sie von den Monstern vorher noch nie gehört haben konnten.<p>

An Halloween machten sich die Vier trotz Nieselregen guter Dinge auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade. Nur James war schlecht gelaunt, weil Lily immer noch nicht mit ihm ausgehen wollte, obwohl er seinen Plan wahrgemacht und tatsächlich Lilien für sie besorgt hatte. Sirius musste immer noch grinsen, wenn er daran dachte, wohin James sich Lilys Ansicht nach seine Blumen stecken konnte.

„Immerhin ist sie diesmal nicht mit Snape in Hogsmeade", versuchte Remus, James zu beschwichtigen. „Ich habe sie vorhin mit ein paar Ravenclaws gesehen."

„Ich weiß", brummte James. „_Die_ waren ganz wild auf die Blumen."

„Ach ja?", meinte Remus milde interessiert. „Und was hast du gemacht?"

„Ich habe sie einer Gruppe Gryffindor-Erstklässlern geschenkt", erklärte James ärgerlich. „Evans Ravenclaw-Freunde haben mich ausgelacht, glauben die, da schenke ich ihnen auch noch Blumen?"

Sirius grinste.

„Es war eine Gruppe Gryffindor-Erstklässler_innen_ und sie sind knallrot geworden und haben gekichert, als James ihnen die Blumen in die Hand gedrückt hat."

„Nur weil du in ihre Richtung geguckt hast", brummte James, aber selbst er konnte ein Grinsen nicht mehr unterdrücken. „Also gut, wo gehen wir als erstes hin?"

* * *

><p>Im <em>Honigtopf<em> war es brechend voll. Der Nieselregen hatte sich in einen Regenschauer verwandelt und alle hatten so schnell es ging Schutz in den nächstliegenden Gebäuden gesucht.

„Seit wann lassen sie denn auch Zweitklässler nach Hogsmeade?", bemerkte Sirius abfällig, nachdem sie sich endlich durch die Tür in den Süßigkeitenladen gekämpft hatten, und zeigte auf eine Gruppe junger Hogswarts-Schüler, die sich gerade um ein Glas Lakritzzauberstäbe stritten.

„Das sind Drittklässler", erklärte Remus. „Zwei von ihnen haben an den Quidditch-Auswahlspielen teilgenommen."

„Aha."

Sirius war wenig beeindruckt. Gefühlt hatte die ganze Schule an den Auswahlspielen teilgenommen. Er pflückte einem der Drittklässler das Lakritzglas aus der Hand, nahm sich eine Handvoll und gab dem verblüfften Jungen das Glas wieder zurück.

„Sirius, du hättest ihnen ruhig etwas mehr übrig lassen können", tadelte Remus.

„Hab ich doch. Es sind noch drei..."

Aber er wurde von James unterbrochen: „Da ist Evans!"

„Ja, mit ihren drei Freundinnen, die dich vorhin ausgelacht haben", sagte Remus schnell. „Komm, James, wir müssen noch zu den Schoko-Fröschen, bevor alle weg sind."

Er packte James am Arm und zog ihn in den hinteren Teil des Ladens, bevor dieser sich ein zweites Mal blamierte oder sie aus dem _Honigtopf_ geschmissen wurden.

Die Taschen prall gefüllt mit Säuredrops, Lakritzzauberstäben, Schokofröschen und Gummischnecken stellten sie sich schließlich an der Kasse an. Ein paar Meter vor ihnen stand Lily Evans in der Schlange. James winkte ihr aufgeregt zu, aber entweder sah sie ihn nicht oder sie ignorierte ihn. Enttäuscht ließ James die Arme sinken. Aber Sirius war noch etwas anderes augefallen.

„Sieh mal!", zischte er und stieß James den Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Was macht _der_ denn hier?"

In der Nähe der Tür, halb verdeckt von einem Regal, stand Snape. Mit seinem schwarzen Umhang und den fettigen dunklen Haaren passte er in den _Honigtopf_ in etwa so gut wie ein Vampir auf einen Kindergeburtstag.

James grinste und Sirius sah, dass er nach seinem Zauberstab tastete.

„Deshalb hat er also immer so fettige Haare – weil er kein Geld mehr für Shampoo übrig hat, wenn er sich eine Gummischnecke kauft."

„Vermutlich hat er eine richtige Ölspur zwischen Hogwarts und Hogsmeade hinterlassen", stimmte Sirius grinsend zu.

James murmelte etwas und keine Sekunde später zuckte Snape plötzlich so heftig zusammen, dass er beinahe das Regal umgestoßen hätte. Die Attacke hätte von überall her kommen können, doch Snapes Blick fiel sofort auf James und Sirius. Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Hass, aber zu Sirius' und James' Überraschung machte er keine Anstalten, sich an ihnen zu rächen. Stattdessen warf er ihnen einen letzten hasserfüllten Blick zu und verschwand nach draußen.

„Das war seltsam", stellte James leicht irritiert fest. Er sah sich um.

„Hey, wo ist eigentlich Evans?"

„Hat bezahlt und ist gegangen", erwiderte Remus mittlerweile leicht genervt. „Was hast du denn gedacht?"

James antwortete nicht. Stattdessen knallte er ein paar Galleonen auf den Tresen und drängte sich durch die Menge nach draußen. Sirius folgte ihm augenblicklich. Snape war nicht in den _Honigtopf_ gekommen, um Gummischnecken zu kaufen. Er war Lily Evans gefolgt – und wenn in Zeiten wie diesen ein Slytherin einer Mugglestämmigen folgte, dann bedeutete es selten etwas Gutes.

Draußen hatte es aufgehört zu regnen. Sirius sah sich nach James um. Er konnte weder ihn noch Schniefelus entdecken. Dafür blieb sein Blick an etwas anderem hängen: Bei der Heulenden Hütte befand sich eine Gruppe von Leuten. Das allein wäre nicht beunruhigend gewesen, aber eine von ihnen hatte lange, blonde, lockige Haare und der andere war groß und dunkelhäutig – und sie beide waren umgeben von Gestalten in schwarzen Umhängen mit gezückten Zauberstäben.

Sirius zögerte keine Sekunde und rannte los. James würde allein mit Schniefelus fertig werden und im Zweifelsfall würde er Unterstützung von Remus und Peter bekommen. MacDonald und Shacklebolt dagegen waren alleine.

Die bulligste der dunklen Gestalten, eindeutig Mulciber, schwang seinen Zauberstab und Mary MacDonald sprang mit einem Schrei zurück. Die Slytherins lachten. Mary hatte ihren Zauberstab gezogen, aber selbst Sirius konnte aus der Entfernung erkennen, dass ihre Hände zitterten. Sie war noch nie eine gute Duellantin gewesen. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und rannte noch etwas schneller, das Stechen in seiner Seite ignorierend. Warum tat Shacklebolt nichts?

Wieder schwang Mulciber den Zauberstab, aber jetzt war Sirius nahe genug herangekommen.

„PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

Der dunkelhaarige Junge erstarrte und fiel wie ein Stein in den Schlamm. Die Slytherins fuhren herum.

„Fünf gegen zwei!", rief Sirius. „Findet ihr das nicht ein klein wenig unfair?" Er grinste. „Korrigiere, ich meinte natürlich vier gegen drei!"

„Wohl eher vier gegen einen", gab Rosier kühl zurück. „Das Schlammblut zählt nicht."

„Ich würde dich bitten, davon abzusehen, meine Freundin zu beleidigen", mischte sich Shacklebolt ein. „Unterschiedliche politische Ansichten sind kein Grund, ausfallend zu werden."

Sirius warf Shacklebolt einen ungläubigen Blick zu. Der Sechstklässler hatte noch nicht mal seinen Zauberstab gezogen.

„Ja, offensichtlich lernen sie in Beauxbaton nur wie man redet, nicht wie man kämpft", bemerkte Rosier bissig.

„Wir lernen unsere Meinungsverschiedenheiten zivilisiert zu lösen", gab Shacklebolt ärgerlich zurück. „Nämlich wie Erwachsene und nicht wie ein Haufen Kleinkinder."

„Ich kann dir zeigen, wie man sich zivilisiert duelliert, du Spinner!", warf Avery schrill ein und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Shacklebolt. Dieser wirkte nur mäßig beunruhigt.

„Das bezweifle ich...Avery, richtig? Du hältst deinen Arm im falschen Winkel."

Wütend schwang Avery seinen Zauberstab.

„Flipendo!"

Sirius sprang dazwischen.

„PROTEGO!"

Avery wurde von den Füßen gerissen und landete neben Mulciber im Schlamm.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Reinblüter so gerne Schlamm mögen!"

Mit einem Wisch von Sirius' Zauberstab wurde Avery ein weiteres Mal in den Schlamm gedrückt.

„Und ich wusste nicht, dass du dich dazu herablässt, dich für ein Schlammblut zu duellieren", sagte eine kühle Stimme und ein Slytherin, der sich bisher im Hintergrund halten hatte, trat zwischen Wilkes und Rosier nach vorne.

„Regulus?", entfuhr es Sirius ungläubig. „Was tust du denn hier?"

Regulus ignorierte die Frage.

„Du solltest jetzt besser gehen, Sirius", sagte er mit kalter Stimme. „Wir haben hier etwas zu erledigen."

„Regulus..."

Sirius konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Fassungslos starrte er seinen kleinen Bruder an.

„Geh, Sirius!"

Bevor Sirius irgendetwas unternehmen oder sagen konnte, war plötzlich Mulciber wieder auf den Beinen.

„Flagello!", grunzte er. Sirius blieb gerade noch genug Zeit, den Fluch abzublocken.

„STUPOR!", ging er selbst zum Gegenangriff über, aber in dem Augenblick raste ein Brandfluch von Avery auf ihn zu. Sirius konnte nicht ausweichen, ohne Shacklebolt und Mary MacDonald in Gefahr zu bringen. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte, den brennenden Schmerz zu ignorieren, der seinen linken Arm hochschoss.

„EXPELLIARMUS!"

Er sah nicht, ob er getroffen hatte. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er einen Schockzauber wahr und schaffte es gerade im letzten Augenblick noch zu blocken. Ein schwarzmagischer Fluch schoss an ihm vorbei.

„Daneben, Mulciber!"

Dann hörte er Mary MacDonald schreien.

„STUPOR!", brüllte Sirius. Mulciber war gezwungen, den Fluch aufzuheben, wenn er nicht geschockt werden wollte. Marys Schreien ging in ein Wimmern über. Im selben Moment wurde Sirius von etwas in die Seite getroffen. Er stolperte, schaffte es aber, auf den Beinen zu bleiben.

„Arde!", schoss er blind einen Brandzauber in Richtung seines Angreifers ab. „Expelliarmus! Impedimenta! Stupor!"

Ein Fluch durchbrach Sirius' Deckung und warf ihn in den Schlamm. Er hatte gerade noch Zeit, den Zauberstab hochzureißen.

„PROTEGO!"

Es war nicht nur sein eigener Schildzauber. Shacklebolt hatten endlich seinen Zauberstab gezogen, Marys Hände zitterten nicht mehr stark und neben Sirius stand plötzlich James und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.

„Du wolltest doch nicht den ganzen Spaß ohne uns haben, oder, Black?", grinste er. Sirius ergriff James' Hand und dieser zog ihn nach oben. Hinter ihm standen Remus und Peter.

„Ich habe nur schon mal etwas für die richtige Stimmung gesorgt." Er drehte sich zu den Slytherins zu und spielte lässig mit dem Zauberstab in seinen Händen. „Tja, ich schätze, jetzt steht es sechs gegen fünf."

Rosier hatte seinen üblichen gelassenen Gesichtsausdruck verloren und sah aus, als habe er in eine Zitrone gebissen.

„Ihr seid in der Minderheit", pflichtete Shacklebolt Sirius bei. „Wenn ihr vernünftig seid, geht ihr jetzt. Niemand von uns hat Interesse an einem Kampf."

Keiner der Slytherins rührte sich von der Stelle. James stieß Sirius den Ellenbogen in die Seite.

„Was faselt Shacklebolt da eigentlich für einen Mist?" Dann fiel sein Blick auf Regulus. „Ist das nicht dein Bruder?"

Sirius nickte grimmig. Regulus stand direkt neben Rosier, den Zauberstab gezogen.

„So ein Bastard!", hörte er James fluchen. „So ein..." Urplötzlich richtete er den Zauberstab auf Regulus. „Furunkulus!"

Regulus blockte den Fluch ab, aber mehr brauchte es nicht. Die Slytherins hoben ihre Zauberstäbe und griffen an.

* * *

><p>„Das war ja beinahe zu einfach", stellte James fest, als er seinen Zauberstab einsteckte. Sirius betrachtete Regulus mit einem minimalen Anflug schlechten Gewissens.<p>

„Wie oft hast du ihn mit dem Furunkel-Fluch erwischt?", wollte er wissen. James zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Dreimal oder viermal? Ich habe aufgehört zu zählen."

„War das wirklich nötig?", mischte sich Shacklebolt ein. „Wir waren in der Überzahl. Wir hatten schon gewonnen, bevor dieser Kampf überhaupt angefangen hat."

Sirius ahnte, was als nächstes kam.

„Dein eigener Bruder, Black..."

Er verstummte, als Sirius ihm seinen Zauberstab an die Kehle hielt.

„Wenn du weißt, was gut für dich ist, Shacklebolt, dann hältst du jetzt auf der Stelle die Klappe!", zischte er. Shacklebolt schien etwas sagen zu wollen, überlegte es sich jedoch offensichtlich anders. Sirius stieß den älteren Jungen zur Seite und ging zu Mary MacDonald hinüber, die zusammengekrümmt auf der Erde hockte.

„Alles klar?", wollte er wissen.

„Ich habe Bauchschmerzen", presste sie hervor. „Es ist nicht so schlimm wie am Anfang, aber es geht einfach nicht weg."

_Afflicatio abdominis_, schoss es Sirius durch Kopf. _Mulciber, du Bastard!_

„Du musst in den Krankenflügel", mischte sich Shacklebolt ein. „Ich bringe dich hin."

Mary würdigte ihn keines Blickes. Sirius half ihr beim Aufstehen.

„Du musst wirklich in den Krankenflügel", sagte er so leise, dass Shacklebolt es nicht hören konnte. „Ich bringe dich hin."

Langsam gingen sie nach Hogwarts zurück. Unterwegs erzählte James, wie er Schniefelus kopfüber in eine Regentonne gestoßen hatte. Das entlockte sogar Mary MacDonald ein Lachen.

„So ein schmieriger Typ. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie Lily so lange mit ihm befreundet sein konnte."

James blieb abrupt stehen.

„Hast du gerade gesagt, dass Evans und Schniefelus nicht mehr befreundet sind?"

„Naja..." Mary schien bewusst zu werden, dass sie möglicherweise zu viel gesagt hatte. „Sie haben sich ein paar mal ziemlich gestritten. Lily mag Snapes Freunde nicht besonders..."

„Das heißt...sie reden jetzt nicht mehr miteinander und so?", fragte James nach, der sein Glück kaum fassen zu können schien.

„Nein, nein, das nicht, sie...sind nur verschiedener Meinung. In Zaubertränke sind sie immer noch Partner."

„Oh." James sackte sichtbar in sich zusammen. „Ach so."

* * *

><p>In Hogwarts hielt ihnen Madam Pomfrey einen wütenden Vortrag über die Sinnlosigkeit von Duellen, während sie Mary zwang, drei verschiedene Zaubertränke hintereinander zu trinken, von denen nach ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen einer widerlicher schmeckte als der andere. Zum Schluss drückte sie Sirius einen kleinen Bottich Salbe in die Hand. („Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie Sie immer in diese Situationen geraten, Black, aber offensichtlich werden Sie das noch öfter brauchen.")<p>

Kaum hatte Madam Pomfrey sie aus dem Krankenflügel geworfen, machten sich die vier an die Vorbereitungen für das abendliche Halloween-Fest. Und jetzt, da sie wussten, dass ein Großteil der Slytherins in Hogsmeade im Schlamm lag und darauf wartete, gefunden zu werden, nutzten Sirius und James die Gelegenheit, noch ein paar Stinkbomben in den Kerker zu werfen.

Wie letztes Jahr hatten die Slytherins offensichtlich mit einem Anschlag gerechnet, aber als der Katzenjammerzauber losging, waren nur ein paar verschreckte Erst- und Zweitklässler da, die schleunigst das Weite suchten. Breit grinsend dekorierten Sirius und James den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum in Gryffindor-Farben um. Ganz zum Schluss hinterließen sie noch ein paar Packungen Taschentücher – schließlich sollten heute Abend die Schaurigen Schlurcks kommen.

* * *

><p>Wie jedes Jahr war die Große Halle fantastisch geschmückt. Schwärme von Fledermäusen flatterten unter der verzauberten Decke und die zahlreichen schwebenden Kerzen verbreiteten ein gedämpftes Licht. Hagrids Riesenkürbisse sahen dieses Jahr besonders schaurig aus, mit langen Fangzähnen, glühenden Augen und verzerrten Gesichtern. Sirius, James, Remus und Peter warfen sich einen vielsagenden Blick zu: Anscheinend hatte die Geschichte über die Schaurigen Schlurcks auch Hagrid erreicht.<p>

„Mann, ich habe Hunger", gab James laut bekannt und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl zwischen Davey Gudgeon und die Sturgis Podmore fallen, die bereitwillig Platz machten.

„Du hast immer Hunger, James", gab Remus zurück und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Falsch. Peter hat immer Hunger."

Peter setzte sich etwas verlegen neben Remus.

„Ich habe vorhin nur fünf Schokofrösche gegessen."

„Und zwei von meinen Lakritzzauberstäben und eine Gummischnecke und drei Eismäuse", ergänzte Sirius und ließ sich neben James auf einen Platz fallen.

„Ich glaube, wenn ich das alles gegessen hätte, müsste ich jetzt brechen", hörte Sirius Podmores Freundin murmeln.

„Wenn gewisse Leute dieses Jahr vielleicht etwas erwachsener geworden sind, könnte man vielleicht sogar mal ungestört ein Halloween-Festessen zu sich nehmen", bemerkte eine gereizte Stimme.

„Evans!", rief James hocherfreut. „Jetzt ist das Fest gleich noch schöner!"

„Tja, ich fand es auch schön, bis du denn Mund aufgemacht hast, Potter", gab Lily kühl zurück und wandte sich ab.

„Uh, was hast du der denn schon wieder getan?", fragte Sirius.

„Ähm..." James schien plötzlich sehr mit seinen Händen beschäftigt zu sein. „Möglicherweise hat sie gesehen, wie ich Schniefelus in die Regentonne gestoßen habe..."

Lily fuhr herum. Offensichtlich konnte sie sich nicht länger beherrschen.

„Und ob ich das gesehen habe, Potter! Er hat dir nichts getan! Warum kannst du ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?"

„Weil er ein ekliger Schleimbeutel ist?", schlug Sirius vor. Doch bevor Lily etwas erwidern konnte, erschienen auf den Tischen dampfende Schüsseln.

„Na endlich!", rief James und begann, sich den Teller vollzuschaufeln. Die anderen folgten eilig seinem Beispiel. Lily dagegen sah sich beunruhigt um.

„Ich frage mich, wo Mary bleibt...", murmelte sie.

„Sie ist im Krankenflügel", erklärte James unbekümmert. „Keine Angst, Madam Pomfrey kümmert sich um sie."

Das war so ziemlich das Falscheste, was er hätte sagen können.

„Sie ist im Krankenflügel, Potter?", wiederholte Lily Evans gefährlich leise. „Und was hat Mary im Krankenflügel verloren? Wenn ich rauskriege, dass ihr wieder was angestellt habt..."

„Beruhig dich, Lily", mischte sich Remus ein. „Wir haben nichts damit zu tun. Mary..." Er zögerte. „Slytherins haben ihr aufgelauert", sagte er schließlich gerade heraus.

„Was?", entfuhr es Lily. Sie sah jetzt ehrlich besorgt aus.

„Geht es ihr gut?"

„Wie gesagt, sie ist im Krankenflügel", wiederholte Remus. „Madam Pomfrey sagt, spätestens übermorgen geht es ihr wieder gut."

„Was ist denn passiert?" Lilys Augen verengten sich. „Ihr habt sie hoffentlich nicht in einen eurer kindischen Streiche hineingezogen, oder?"

„Warum fragst du das nicht einfach Schniefelus?", gab James ungewöhnlich brüsk zurück. „Er weiß bestimmt, was seine Freunde so treiben."

„Shacklebolt wird dir bestimmt erzählen können, wie heldenhaft er sie verteidigt hat", fügte Sirius spöttisch hinzu.

„Rex Shacklebolt war also dabei?"

Lilys Augen suchten den Tisch ab und hatte die beiden Shacklebolt-Brüder schnell entdeckt. Kurz entschlossen stand sie auf und setzte sich Rex Shacklebolt gegenüber. Sirius tat er beinahe leid. Wenn Lily wütend war, konnte sie ziemlich ungemütlich werden.

„Du hättest ihr erzählen sollen, dass du heldenhaft einen Fluch für MacDonald abgefangen hast", meinte James. Sirius grinste.

„Ich wollte dir doch nicht die Show stehlen, Potter."

„Was ist passiert?", wollte Davey Gudgeon neugierig wissen. Auch Sturgis Podmore und die Finley-Zwillinge, die neben Podmore saßen, beugten sich interessiert vor. Also begannen Sirius und James zu erzählen.

„Du hättest ihnen ruhig ein paar mehr Flüche verpassen können", bemerkte Jackson Finley an Sirius gewandt, als James mit einer fantasievollen Beschreibung von Regulus' Gesicht endete.

„Hast du etwa nicht zugehört, Jackson?", tadelte Marcia Finley. „Sein Bruder war dabei. Er kann doch nicht einfach seinen kleinen Bruder verhexen!" Sie schauerte. „Ist eigentlich nur mir so kalt?", wollte sie wissen, während Jackson Finley trotzig murmelte: „Natürlich kann er seinen miesen Slytherin-Bruder verhexen!"

„Nein, ich finde es auch kalt", warf Podmores Freundin – wie hieß sie noch mal, Crewford oder so? – ein. „Als wenn jemand die Tür offen gelassen hätte."

Sturgis Podmore bot ihr sofort seinen Schal an. Marcia Finley sah sich um.

„Aber die Türen sind zu."

„Trotzdem zieht es irgendwoher", stellte Davey Gudgeon fest. „Die Kerzen flackern."

Peter zuckte heftig zusammen.

„Hast du gerade gesagt, die Kerzen flackern?", fragte er mit einem panischen Unterton.

„Peter, jetzt reiß dich mal zusammen", mischte sich Remus ein. „Das ist einfach lächerlich."

„Wieso, was ist los?", wollte Gudgeon arglos wissen.

„Hast du diese Geschichten in den letzten Tagen nicht gehört?", fragte Remus. „Von diesen Schaurigen Schlümpfen oder so..."

„Schlurcks!", berichtigte Peter. „Sie heißen die Schaurigen Schlurcks! Und wenn sie kommen, wird es ganz kalt und die Kerzen flackern..."

In diesem Augenblick fuhr ein kalter Windstoß durch den Raum und mehrere Kerzen gingen wild flackernd aus.

„...und erlöschen", beendete Gudgeon flüsternd Peters Satz. Die Worte hingen unheilverkündend in der Luft. Wieder schien ein Windstoß durch die Große Halle zu fegen und wieder erloschen zahlreiche Kerzen.

„Ach kommt, das ist doch lächerlich!", unterbrach Jackson Finley die unheilvolle Stille. „Ich wette, das ist nur mal wieder so ein blöder Str..."

Schnell richtete Sirius den Zauberstab auf den Viertklässler. _Silencio!_ Gleichzeitig trat ihm seine Schwester mit aller Kraft auf den Fuß. Jackson Finley verzog schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht, aber kein Ton kam aus seiner Kehle. Sirius konnte gerade noch befriedigt beobachten, wie sich seine Grimasse in einen Ausdruck des Entsetzens verwandelte, als der nächste Windstoß durch den Saal fuhr und diesmal endgültig alle Kerzen zum Erlöschen brachte. Beunruhigtes Stimmengewirr erhob sich, dann panische Schreie. Sirius und James sprangen auf. Sie hatten nur wenig Zeit. Im Geiste sagten sie die Zaubersprüche auf, diese in den letzten Wochen geübt hatten. Als die ersten Zauberstäbe aufleuchteten, saßen sie wieder auf ihren Plätzen und sahen genauso verwirrt und verängstigt aus wie der Rest – oder versuchten es zumindest. Dann brach das Chaos los.

„Monster!"

„Die Schaurigen Schlurcks!"

„Sie sind wirklich gekommen, es gibt sie wirklich!"

„Sie werden uns fressen!"

„Wir werden sterben!"

„Lauft um euer Leben!"

„Hey, Slytherins, braucht ihr eine Packung Taschentücher?"

Schreckliche Monster mit rotglühenden Augen und Fängen, von denen Geifer tropfte, marschierten aus der Wand in die Große Halle. Sie kamen von allen Seiten. Es gab kein Entkommen. Manche schienen auch den Kürbissen zu entsteigen, wieder andere fielen plötzlich wie überdimensionierte Fledermäuse vom Himmel. Tische wurden umgestoßen, Flüche flogen durch die Luft und im Zweifelsfall auch mal eine Schüssel mit Kartoffelbrei. Sirius und James taten ihr bestes, um das Chaos aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Verschanzt euch hinter den Tischen!", brüllte James.

„Alle, die kämpfen wollen, zu mir!", schrie Sirius. „Stoßfluch auf drei, zwei, eins, NULL!"

Eine Reihe von mehr oder minder korrekt ausgeführten Flüchen schoss mitten in die Schaurigen Schlurcks hinein. Was niemand außer Sirius, James, Remus und Peter wusste, war, dass jeder Stoßfluch dazu führte, dass sich die Schlurcks verdoppelten.

„Oh, wirklich toller Plan, Black", bemerkte Sloper sarkastisch, als das Monsterheer vor ihnen auf seine doppelte Größe anschwoll. „Sollen wir sie vielleicht noch füttern?"

Sirius tat, als zöge er den Plan ernsthaft in Erwägung.

„Warum nicht? Wenn du reinspringst und dich opferst, haben wir vielleicht genug Zeit, um..."

„Du bist doch völlig irre, Black, total bescheuert!"

Und dann begannen die Schaurigen Schlurcks zu explodieren. Erst nur vereinzelt, dann in ganzen Gruppen. Wo sie eben noch gewesen waren, regnete es Sterne und rasten Feuerräder durch die Luft und in wenigen Minuten war die Große Halle von Dr. Filibusters hitzefreiem nasszündendem Feuerwerk erfüllt. Und Sirius, James, Remus und Peter standen im Zentrum des ganzen Chaos und lachten, bis ihnen die Tränen kamen.

* * *

><p>McGonagall kannte keine Gnade und ließ sie die Große Halle ohne Magie unter der Aufsicht von Filch aufräumen. Sirius, James, Remus und Peter brauchten drei volle Nachmittage und Nächte, bis Filch zufrieden war – er konnte sie vielleicht nicht mehr an ihren Daumen von der Decke hängen lassen, das hielt ihn jedoch nicht davon ab, sie die Große Halle mit Zahnbürsten schrubben zu lassen.<p>

In der letzten Nacht, in der Filch sie erst im Morgengrauen gehen ließ, konnten sich Sirius und James nicht länger beherrschen und färbten Mrs. Norris orange und verpassten ihr ein paar zusätzliche Zähne. Prof. McGonagall, die es überhaupt nicht komisch fand, mitten in der Nacht von dem zeternden Hausmeister geweckt zu werden, nannte sie (einschließlich Filch) Idioten, zog Gryffindor 50 Punkte ab und verdonnerte sie dazu, das Silber im Pokalzimmer zu polieren.

Alles in allem gab das Gryffindor-Team am Mittwoch vor dem ersten Spiel der Saison gegen Hufflepuff keinen besonders ermutigenden Anblick ab: James fing während des Frühstücks laut an zu schnarchen und Sirius wäre mit dem Gesicht voran in seinen Haferbrei gefallen, wenn Remus ihm nicht rechtzeitig den Ellenbogen in die Seite gestoßen hätte. Podmore dagegen war vor Nervosität so fahrig, dass er ständig Schüsseln vom Tisch stieß und seinen Kürbissaft fallen ließ. Jackson Finleys Drohung, er werde ihn persönlich vom Astronomieturm hängen lassen, wenn sie wegen ihm verlören, schien die Sache auch nicht zu verbessern. Und Sloper verkündete laut, wenn Gryffindor ein zweites Mal gegen Hufflepuff verlieren sollte, würde er das Team verlassen.

„Letztes Jahr haben wir Hufflepuff nach nur sieben Minuten geschlagen!", fauchte James, der zufällig gerade wach genug war, die Worte mitzubekommen. Sloper sah vielsagend hinüber zu Podmore, der gerade versuchte, Kürbissaft von Lara Crawfords Umhang zu wischen und sich dabei pausenlos entschuldigte.

„Jaaa, _letztes_ Jahr."

Den Rest des Streits bekam Sirius nicht mit, weil er wieder einnickte.

* * *

><p>„Glaubst du, Podmore packt das?", fragte er später, als sie über die Ländereien zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe schlenderten. Mehrere Tassen Kaffee und die nasskalte Novemberluft hatten Sirius' Müdigkeit vorerst vertrieben.<p>

James nickte.

„Er hat das Zeug dazu. Er braucht nur etwas Selbstbewusstsein."

„Na dann hoffe ich, dass er in drei Tagen genug..." Sirius stockte. „Was machen _die_ denn hier? Ich dachte, die sind noch im Krankenflügel!"

Nach ihrem Duell in Hogsmeade hatten die Slytherins die letzten Tage mit schweren Erkältungen in den Betten verbracht.

„Tja, Madam Pomfreys Aufpeppeltränke scheinen ziemlich wirksam zu sein", bemerkte James.

„Einfach nicht beachten", mischte sich Remus sich ein. „Kommt, wir..."

Aber da hatte Sirius sich schon von ihrer Gruppe gelöst und marschierte auf die Slytherins zu. James wollte ihm folgen, aber Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Rosier!", fauchte er. Der Slyherins drehte sich langsam um.

„Black."

Sirius hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen und hielt ihn Rosier unter die Nase.

„Halt dich von meinem Bruder fern, Rosier! Wenn ich dich noch einmal in seiner Nähe sehe, dann..."

„Dann was, Black?" Rosier schien nicht im Mindesten beeindruckt zu sein. „Willst du mich verhexen so wie Potter deinen Bruder verhext hat? Willst du Regulus verbieten, Zeit mit seinen Freunden zu verbringen?"

Sirius lachte kalt.

„Du weißt genau, dass es so etwas wie Freundschaft in Slytherin nicht gibt, Rosier! Ihr schließt _Bündnisse_, keine Freundschaften! Ihr nutzt ihn aus, das ist alles!"

„Und das weißt du so genau woher, Black?", fragte Rosier. Unverhohlene Wut schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Regulus hält immer noch zu dir, Black! Und was ist der Dank dafür? Du lässt ihn von deinen Freunden verhexen!"

„Regulus wäre nie etwas passiert, wenn ihr ihn nicht in diese Sache mit reingezogen hättet!"

„Regulus wäre nichts passiert, wenn Potter ihn nicht verhext hätte! Und wofür? Für ein wertloses Schlammblut!"

Sirius packte Rosier an der Kehle.

„Ich warne dich zum letzten Mal, Arschloch! Haltet euch von Regulus fern! Wenn ich einen von euch um ihn rumschleichen sehe, werdet ihr euch wünschen, nie geboren zu sein!"

Er stieß den Slytherin von sich und kehrte zu seinen Freunden zurück. Sirius Black würde nicht zulassen, dass sein Bruder ein Todesser wurde. Niemals.

* * *

><p>Am Tag des Quidditch-Spiels gegen Hufflepuff regnete es und Podmore erbrach vor Aufregung sein Frühstück hinter den Umkleiden. James ließ es mit dem Wink seines Zauberstabs verschwinden, bevor es jemand anders bemerkte.<p>

„Fang einfach den Schnatz, Podmore, wie im Training", sagte er, bevor sie nach draußen auf das Feld gingen. „Sirius und Gudgeon halten die Klatschern von dir fern."

Die beiden Treiber nickten grimmig.

„Finley J. und M. und ich machen die Punkte und Sloper..."

„Ich sorgen dafür, dass die Hufflepuffs keine Punkte machen", ergänzte Sloper grinsend. James schlug ihm auf die Schulter.

„So ist es. Fliegt einfach alle wie im Training und wir putzen die Hufflepuffs vom Feld. Wir sind das beste Team der Schule, also los geht's!"

Die Hufflepuffs hatten seit diesem Jahr ein neuen Kapitän wie die Gryffindors. Stebbins versuchte möglichst entschlossen auszusehen, als er James die Hand drückte, konnte jedoch seine Verwirrung angesichts dessen strahlenden Lächelns nicht ganz verbergen. Dann ertönte Madam Hoochs Pfeife und Sirius stieß sich vom Boden ab.

Einer der Klatscher visierte zielsicher als erstes James an, der Stebbins den Quaffel vor der Nase weggeschnappt hatte. Sirius raste nach vorne und versetzte dem Klatscher einen Schlag in Richtung des Hufflepuff-Kapitäns, während James auf die Torringe zujagte. Er manövrierte zwei Hufflepuff-Jäger aus, wich einem Klatscher aus und warf – Tor, zehn zu null für Gryffindor. Der Torhüter packte den Quaffel und schleuderte ihn aufs Feld zurück. Gudgeon schlug einen Klatscher auf einen Hufflepuff-Jäger ab, doch der Klatscher schoss vorbei und erwischte stattdessen beinahe Marcia Finley, die Gudgeon einen bösen Blick zuwarf, bevor sie kehrtmachte und den feindlichen Jäger verfolgte. Sirius flog ihnen hinterher und schlug den zweiten Klatscher von Marcia weg.

„He, Black, pass doch auf, wo du hinschlägst!", brüllte jemand, aber Sirius hatte keine Zeit, sich danach umzugucken. Einer der Klatscher schoss auf Podmore zu, der weiter oben seine Kreise zog.

Marica Finley nutzte indessen ihre Chance, um den Hufflepuff-Jäger anzugreifen. Dieser warf den Ball jedoch nach hinten zu Stebbins, der ihn zur Überraschung aller vor James erwischte und auf die Gryffindor-Torringen zuraste. Er holte aus und warf – aber Sloper hielt den Quaffel und warf ihn James zu. Dieser duckte sich unter einem Klatcher weg und preschte zu den Hufflepuffs vor. Sirius raste hinterher und deckte ihm den Rücken, während James ein weiteres Tor schoss. 20 zu null für Gryffindor.

Der Hüter warf den Quaffel weit zu den Gryffindors hinüber, wo Jackson Finley ihn gerade noch fangen konnte, bevor er von einem Klatscher angegriffen wurde. Er warf den Quaffel zu seiner Zwillingsschwester, während Davey Gudgeon den Klatscher auf zwei angreifende Hufflepuff-Jäger abschoss, doch stattdessen traf er Marcia hart an der Schulter, die daraufhin den Quaffel fallen ließ. Stebbins fing ihn auf, flog unbeeindruckt an einem Klatscher vorbei, den Sirius auf ihn abgeschossen hatte, und machte das erste Tor für Hufflepuff. 20 zu zehn.

„Was sollte das denn?", brüllte Jackson Finley über das Feld. „Gudgeon, hör verdammt noch mal auf, meine Schwester abzuschießen!"

Sloper warf den Ball mit verbissener Miene zu James. Dieser passte zu Marcia Finley. Sirius wehrte einen Klatscher von ihr ab, und schoss den zweiten auf einen angreifenden Jäger ab. Doch statt den Hufflepuff zu erwischen, machte der Klatscher einen Schlenker und traf Jackson Finley in den Rücken. Einer der Hufflepuffs fing den Quaffel auf, raste nach vorne und warf – 20 zu 20.

Madam Hooch pfiff und James winkte sie alle zu sich heran.

„Ich habe um eine Auszeit gebeten", erklärte er. „Was zur Hölle ist hier los?"

„Das würde ich auch verdammt noch mal gerne wissen", fauchte Jackson Finley und rieb sich den Rücken, wo ihn der Klatscher getroffen hatte.

Sirius strich sich die feuchten Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Irgendwas stimmt mit den Klatschern nicht. Sie greifen nur Gryffindors an."

„Was? Du willst uns doch verarschen, Black!"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hab's eben selbst gesehen. Der Klatscher hat einen Schlenker gemacht und statt des Hufflepuffs Finley getroffen. Klatscher machen aber keine Schlenker. Jemand muss sie manipuliert haben."

„Aber das ist doch unmöglich! Die Klatscher sind bei Madam Hooch im Büro eingeschlossen! Wie soll die jemand manipulieren?"

„Fragen wir sie doch einfach selbst", schlug James vor. „Da kommt sie."

Und tatsächlich kam Madam Hooch mit Stebbins im Schlepptau durch den Regen auf sie zu marschiert.

„Alles in Ordnung?", wollte sie barsch wissen. „Jemand verletzt?"

Die Gryffindors schüttelten den Kopf.

„Gut, hört zu", fuhr Madam Hooch fort, „offensichtlich hat sich jemand an den Quidditch-Bällen zuschaffen gemacht. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie, aber wenn ich denjenigen zu fassen kriegen, fliegt er schneller aus Hogwarts als er Sauberwisch sagen kann." Sie räusperte sich. „Die Sache ist die, Quidditch-Spiele können nicht einfach verschoben werden. Aber wir können das Spiel hier abbrechen und von einem Unentschieden ausgehen. Die Hufflepuffs haben bereits zugestimmt."

Stebbins nickte bestätigend.

„Was sagt Ihr Team dazu, Potter?"

James warf einen kurzen Blick in die Runde, dann blickte er entschlossen Madam Hooch an.

„Wir spielen weiter."

Sie nickte.

„In Ordnung. Ich gebe Ihnen noch zwei Minuten, um Ihre neue Strategie zu besprechen."

„Das waren die Slytherins, ganz sicher", sagte Jackson Finley, nachdem Madam Hooch und Stebbins gegangen waren. Der Rest der Mannschaft nickte zustimmend.

„Feige Säcke", murmelte Gudgeon wütend.

„Aber was wollen wir jetzt machen?", fragte Sloper.

„Gewinnen", gab James zurück. Er zeigte auf Podmore.

„Du hast deine Sache bisher gut gemacht, aber jetzt brauchen wir einen schnellen Schnatz-Fang. Je eher, desto besser, verstanden?"

Podmore umklammerte seinen Besenstiel so fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Er nickte entschlossen.

„Gut. Sirius, Gudgeon, ihr müsst die Klatscher aufhalten. Mir egal, wie ihr das anstellt, tut es einfach. Der Rest von uns schießt Tore. Noch Fragen?"

Allgemeines Kopfschütteln.

„Dann los!"

Auf Madam Hoochs Pfiff hin stießen sie sich wieder vom Boden ab. Jackson Finley fing den Quaffel und raste auf die gegnerischen Torringe zu. Sirius versuchte erst gar nicht, den angreifenden Klatscher zu einem der Hufflepuffs zu treiben. Stattdessen holte er aus und schlug ihn mit aller Kraft so weit er konnte aus dem Spielfeld. Dann folgte er den Jägern in die gegnerische Spielhälfte, während Gudgeon auf ihrer Seite zurückblieb. Jackson Finley passte zu Marcia, Marcia zu James, James wieder zu Jackson. Sirius wehrte einen Klatscher ab, während James dem anderen auswich. Er fing den Quaffel, warf – und verwandelte. 30 zu 20 für Gryffindor.

Als nächstes griffen die Hufflepuffs an. Unbeeindruckt von den Klatschern flogen sie quer über das Feld. Sirius schaffte es, einen von ihnen abzublocken, hätte dafür jedoch beinahe nicht mehr verhindern können, dass einer der Klatscher Podmore die Nase zertrümmerte. Als er sich umsah, war Sloper gerade dabei, sich vor einem Klatscher zu ducken – und der Quaffel schoss über ihn hinweg durch die Torringe. 30 zu 30.

Sloper warf den Quaffel zu James und dieser lief zu Höchstform auf. Verfolgt von zwei Klatschern gelang es ihm trotzdem, alle drei Hufflepuff-Jäger auszumanövrieren und zu verwandeln. 40 zu 30. Er schaffte es noch zweimal, das Manöver zu wiederholen, während Sirius ihm so gut wie möglich Rückendeckung gab und die Hufflepuffs nur ein Gegentor schossen. 60 zu 40. Dann war Sirius den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu langsam. James versuchte, noch auszuweichen, aber der Klatscher war zu schnell. Mit einem hässlichen Krachen brach James' Ellenbogen. Mit schmerzverrtem Gesicht ließ James den Quaffel fallen. Jackson Finley fing ihn auf und schoss ein Tor (70 zu 40), aber niemand beachtete ihn, denn Sturgis Podmore hatte den Schnatz entdeckt. Eng an seinen Besen geschmiegt raste er im Sturzflug auf den kleinen goldenen Ball zu, der Hufflepuff-Sucher dicht hinter ihm.

Sofort rissen Sirius und Gudgeon ihre Besen herum. Zwei Klatscher schossen auf die Sucher zu. Falls Podmore sie wahrnahm, ignorierte er sie. Seine Arm war ausgestreckt, seine Augen auf den Schnatz gerichtet. Sirius überholte den ersten Klatscher und schlug ihn mit aller Kraft weg von Podmore. Gudgeon näherte sich von der anderen Seite, aber er war zu langsam. Sirius ging in den Sturzflug und schmiegte sich so eng er konnte an seinen Besen, aber er wusste, dass auch er es nicht schaffen konnte. Dann stieß sich Gudgeon von seinem Besen ab und sprang. Der Klatscher traf ihn in die Seite und es gab ein knackendes Geräusch. Sirius warf sich nach vorne, erwischte Gudgeons Umhang, bevor dieser in die Tiefe stürzte und schaffte es gerade noch, seinen Schläger vor das Gesicht zu reißen, bevor der Klatscher ihm die Nase zertrümmerte. Im selben Augenblick fing Sturgis Podmore den goldenen Schnatz – Gryffindor hatte mit 220 zu 40 Punkten gewonnen.

* * *

><p>Der Jubel war unbeschreiblich. Die Gryffindors trugen Podmore und Gudgeon auf Händen über das Quidditch-Feld. Nach zehn Minuten setzte James dem Spaß jedoch ein Ende. Davey Gudgeon zuckte jedes Mal zusammen und wurde ein Stück blasser, wenn jemand seine verletzten Rippen berührte. James selbst sah auch nicht viel besser aus, trotzdem ließ er es nicht zu, dass ihm jemand half.<p>

Die Mannschaft ging geschlossen in den Krankenflügel, wo Madam Pomfrey Gudgeons Rippen und James' Arm heilte. Danach trafen sich Sirius, James, Remus und Peter im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum, wo schon die Vorbereitungen für eine zünftige Party liefen. Sirius schraubte grinsend eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey auf, nahm einen Schluck und bot sie Remus an, der mit einem angeekeltem Gesichtsausdruck ablehnte. In diesem Augenblick flogen mehrere Eulen zum Fenster herein. Eine landete auf Remus' Schulter.

„Eine Sonderausgabe des Tagespropheten", stellte er fest, nachdem er die Eule bezahlt hatte. „Es muss irgendwas Besonderes..."

„Ja? Was Besonderes?", fragte James, als Remus nicht weitersprach. „Jetzt sag schon!"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ach, nichts Wichtiges."

Er machte Anstalten, die Zeitung zusammenzufalten und in den Schlafsaal zu bringen, aber Sirius riss sie ihm aus der Hand und las mit den anderen zusammen die Schlagzeile:_ Lucius Malfoy in allen Punkten freigesprochen_


	7. Die Rumtreiber

Hi Leute! Wie immer vielen, vielen Dank für eure Reviews! :)

Larry: Ja, das zwischen Rosier und Regulus ist echte Freundschaft. Allerdings wird Sirius das nie so sehen. In seinen Augen ist eine Freundschaft zwischen zwei Slytherins unmöglich.

Floh: Wow, danke! Das freut mich echt zu hören, dass ich besser werde. :) Und natürlich, dass dir das Kapitel so gut gefallen hat. ;) *lol* Was ich tue, hat übrigens nichts mit Schreiben zu tun und wird es wohl auch nie. Schreiben wird immer nur ein Hobby sein.

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Die Rumtreiber<strong>

Am nächsten Tag war der _Tagesprophet_ das Gesprächsthema in der Großen Halle. James war außer sich.

„Wie konnte das passieren? Sie hatten Beweise..."

„Indizien", warf Remus ein, aber James ignorierte ihn.

„...wo sind die plötzlich hin? Warum hat er kein Veritaserum bekommen? Und was", er senkte die Stimme, „ist mit seinem dunklen Mal?"

„Mr. Sharez ist auch noch verschwunden", ergänzte Peter.

Sirius hatte irgendwas in dieser Art kommen sehen, trotzdem spürte er eine bittere Enttäuschung. Zu gern hätte Lucius Malfoy in Askaban gesehen. Wie hätte er es genossen, wenn Malfoy wenigstens einmal für etwas hätte gerade stehen müssen...

„Vermutlich hat er dem Minister mal wieder eine großzügige Spende zukommen lassen."

„Aber das ist Bestechung!", stellte Rex Shacklebolt empört fest. „Laut dem Antikorruptionsabkommen von..."

„Ja, ja", winkte Sirius genervt ab, „erzähl das dem Minister. Mal sehen, wie schnell du dann noch Karriere machst..."

Das brachte Shacklebolt zum Schweigen.

„Aber er hat doch Recht!", mischte sich Jackson Finley ein. „Das ist Korruption!"

Sirius verdrehte die Augen.

„Das Antikorruptionsabkommen hat einen Unterabschnitt der Spenden vom Verdacht der Bestechung befreit. Was glaubt ihr denn, wie das Ministerium an Geld kommt?" _Und was glaubt ihr, wer das Gesetz gemacht hat?_

„War ja klar, dass du das mal wieder weißt, Black!"

Bevor Sirius antworten konnte, warf Remus ein: „Hier steht übrigens, dass die Mysteriumsabteilung die beschlagnahmten Gegenstände für unbedenklich erklärt hat."

„Die Mysteriumsabteilung?", wiederholte James ungläubig. „Seit wann kümmert die sich denn um so was?"

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Naja, es weiß niemand so genau, was die Unsäglichen tun, oder?"

Nach dem Frühstück gingen sie in die Bibliothek, um ihre Hausaufgaben für den nächsten Tag zu machen (Sirius und Peter) beziehungsweise für Mittwoch (Remus) oder vor lauter Ärger über Malfoys Freispruch Löcher in ihr Pergament zu brennen (James).

„Peter, meinst du nicht, dass es besser wäre, erst mal deinen Aufsatz in Zaubertränke zu schreiben, bevor du Verwandlung übst?", meinte Remus nach einiger Zeit. Peter zuckte zusammen, als sei er mit der Hand in der Keksdose ertappt worden, und wurde rot.

„McGonagall hat gesagt, sie lässt mich durchfallen, wenn ich nicht besser werde", murmelte er.

„Unsinn!" Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Gerade in Verwandlung hast du dich in den letzten zwei Jahren gut gemacht. Du hast sie vermutlich falsch verstanden."

Aber Peter versenkte sich nur noch tiefer in sein Verwandlungsbuch. Sirius und James tauschten einen Blick aus. Es war nicht McGonagall, vor der Peter Angst hatte, sondern der dritte Dezember. Sie hatten nur noch weniger als einen Monat, um das Verwandlungselixier ein zweites Mal zu trinken und Animagi zu werden – und Peter beherrschte die Zauberformel noch immer nicht.

* * *

><p>„Was ist das?", wollte James neugierig wissen, als Sirius mit dem rostigen Schlüssel von Onkel Alphard in der Hand aus dem Schlafsaal kam.<p>

„Ein Gefahrendetektor", erklärte Sirius. „Er vibriert und wird heiß, wenn sich Gefahren nähern."

„Cool!" James begutachtete den Schlüssel von allen Seiten. „Seit wann hast du den?"

„Schon länger", gab Sirius zu, „aber mit dem Tarnumhang werden wir ja sowieso fast nie erwischt. Aber ich dachte, der Detektor könnte uns warnen, wenn Remus auftaucht."

James nickte.

„Gute Idee."

Sie hatten Remus und Peter in der Bibliothek allein gelassen und sich mit einem Stapel _Verwandlung heute_ und den duplizierten Verwandlungsbüchern aus McGonagalls Büro in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgezogen.

„Also dann", murmelte James und schlug eine Ausgabe von _Verwandlung heute_ auf, „legen wir los."

* * *

><p>Der Gefahrendetektor funktionierte ausgezeichnet. Kurz bevor Remus durch das Portraitloch kletterte, fing er an zu vibrieren, und kaum sah sich der Vertrauensschüler nach ihnen um, wurde er heiß. Danach trug Sirius den Schlüssel ständig mit sich herum. James und er nutzten jeden Augenblick, um mehr über die Theorie der Animagusverwandlung nachzulesen, über die Beschwörungsformel zu fachsimpeln und neue Varianten auszuprobieren. Letzteres war nicht ganz ungefährlich. James verbrachte über eine Woche im Krankenflügel, nachdem er plötzlich angefangen hatte, aus Augen und Nase zu bluten und Blut zu erbrechen.<p>

„Naja, zumindest wissen wir jetzt, dass wir den letzten Teil wieder streichen können", sagte er noch reichlich blass um die Nase, als Sirius ihn im Krankenflügel besuchte. Sirius nickte konzentriert. Er hatte bereits anfangen, den Spruch zu überarbeiten.

Peter wurde immer blasser und stiller. Er verlor sogar seinen Appetit. Auf James' Unfall hatte er mit blanker Panik reagiert. Sirius musste zugeben, dass er auch nicht gerne in Peters Haut gesteckt hätte. Peter übte so viel er konnte, er hatte sogar schon Strafarbeiten in Zauberkunst und Zaubertränke aufbekommen, weil er die Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht hatte, aber er wurde einfach nicht besser. Im Gegenteil, je nervöser er wurde, desto weniger gelang es ihm, die nötige Konzentration für Verwandlungen aufzubringen. Er wusste zwar, dass Sirius und James an dem Problem arbeiteten, aber nach James' Unglück schien er jede Hoffnung aufzugeben.

Remus verstand überhaupt nichts mehr. Er war sauer auf Sirius, weil er glaubte, dieser habe irgendeinen exotischen Zauber an James ausprobiert. Er versuchte, Peter beim Lernen zu helfen, aber zum ersten Mal lehnte dieser Remus' Hilfe ab. Als sich der Vollmond näherte, ging er in den Krankenflügel, ohne jemandem von ihnen Bescheid zu sagen.

Sirius und Peter saßen allein im Gemeinschaftsraum. Peter starrte abgemagert und mit dunklen Ringen unter den Augen in sein Verwandlungsbuch, ohne irgendetwas von dem Geschriebenen wahrzunehmen. Sirius arbeitete an der abgewandelten Formel. Er hatten den letzten Teil gestrichen und neu geschrieben und ein paar Änderungen am Anfang vorgenommen. Jetzt überflog er eine Abhandlung aus _Verwandlung heute_ über die Animagus-Verwandlung im Zusammenhang mit Gamps Gesetz der elementaren Transfiguration und der Proteus-Abwandlung. James hatte den Artikel gelesen, bevor er im Krankenflügel gelandet war.

Wenn man Gamps Gesetz voraussetzte und die theoretische Möglichkeit zweier simultan wirkender Zauber in Betracht zog... Sirius schwirrte der Kopf, aber er glaubte in diesem rein theoretischen Gedankenexperiment den Schlüssel zu ihrem Problem gefunden zu haben. Er skizzierte kurz seinen Gedankengang und schrieb ein paar Anmerkungen an ihre Formel.

Als er wieder aufsah, war eine Stunde vergangen und Peter hatte sich immer noch nicht bewegt.

„Wartest du darauf, dass das Wissen dich anspringt?", fragte Sirius spöttisch. Peter zuckte heftig zusammen und starrte Sirius an, als sehe er ihn zum ersten Mal. Er war offensichtlich völlig am Ende mit den Nerven.

„Hör mal..."

Sirius zermarterte sich den Kopf nach irgendetwas, das er Peter sagen konnte. Aber ihm fiel nur ein, dass James und er Remus schon diesen Vollmond hätten Gesellschaft leisten können, wenn Peter sie nicht aufgehalten hätte. Was würde James an seiner Stelle sagen?

„Wir haben geschworen, dass wir zusammen Animagi werden. Wenn..."

Aber Peter reagierte überhaupt nicht.

„Ich geh schlafen."

Er packte seine Sachen zusammen und verschwand die Treppe hinauf. Sirius blieb allein im Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.

* * *

><p>Ein paar Tage später war James wieder da. Er wurde vom Quidditch-Team mit lautem Applaus begrüßt, als er durch das Portraitloch geklettert kam. Lily Evans verdrehte die Augen. Die Sache wurde auch dadurch nicht besser, dass James versuchte, ihr seinen Krankenflügelaufenthalt als tragische Heldentat zu verkaufen. Erst nachdem Lily ein Tintenfass über ihm geleert hatte, gab er endlich auf.<p>

„Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, was sie gegen mich hat", jammerte er, als er sich neben Sirius ans Feuer setzte. „Ich habe ihr nur gesagt, dass sie heute mal wieder fantastisch aussieht und dass Schniefelus' Schleim glücklicherweise noch nicht auf sie abgefärbt hat. Wollen Mädchen so etwas nicht hören?"

Sirius grinste.

„Vielleicht hättest du den letzten Teil weglassen sollen." Dann wurde er ernst. „Ich glaube, ich habe eine Lösung für unser Problem gefunden, James."

Von einen Augenblick auf den anderen war James hochkonzentriert.

„Zeig her."

Sirius kramte seine Aufzeichnungen hervor und zusammen gingen sie die neue Formel durch. James war begeistert.

„Verdammt, Sirius, das könnte tatsächlich funktionieren!" Er warf noch mal einen Blick auf die Formel. „Das heißt einer von uns spricht die Formel gleichzeitig für sich und Peter?"

Sirius nickte bestätigend.

„Genau."

„Es wird nur schwer, das vorher auszuprobieren...", murmelte James nachdenklich. „Weiß Peter schon davon?" Er sah sich um. „Und wo ist er überhaupt?"

„Im Schlafsaal. Er redet schon seit Tagen nicht mehr mit mir."

James sah ihn empört an.

„Und da lässt du ihn alleine?"

Ohne Sirius' Antwort abzuwarten, lief James die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hinauf. Ärgerlich folgte ihm Sirius. Er hatte Peter nicht gezwungen, sich in seinem Bett zu verkriechen!

„Raus aus den Federn, Peter!", rief James. „Schlafen kannst du in Geschichte der Zauberei!"

Mit einem Wisch seines Zauberstabes flogen die Vorhänge des Himmelbetts auf und das Federbett hinunter. Peter fuhr mit einem spitzen Schrei auf. Seine Augen waren rot gerändert, so als habe er geweint.

„Was wollt ihr?", krächzte er mit rauer Stimme.

„Dir mitteilen, dass wir eine Lösung gefunden haben", erklärte James. „Genauer gesagt, hat Sirius eine Lösung gefunden."

Peter sah Sirius ungläubig an.

„Du?"

Sirius deutete eine spöttische Verbeugung an.

„Stets zu Diensten."

„Aber ich dachte...ich dachte...James..."

Peters Blick huschte zu dem Genannten hinüber.

„Ich lag im Krankenflügel, schon vergessen?"

Sirius wollte hinzufügen, dass James ihn erst auf die Idee gebracht hatte, aber in diesem Augenblick sagte dieser: „Wir tun es heute Abend."

„Was?!"

Nicht nur Peter fiel aus allen Wolken.

„Aber wenn was schiefgeht? Ich will nicht..."

„James, wir haben das noch nicht getestet, wir wissen nicht..."

„Wir tun es heute Abend", wiederholte James fest. „Die Formel stimmt. Wir sind bereit und Remus ist im Krankenflügel, er kann uns nicht überraschen. Wir haben keinen Grund, länger zu warten."

„Aber...aber..."

Während Peter noch nach Worten rang, spürte Sirius, wie sich ein Glücksgefühl in ihm ausbreitete. Heute Abend. Jetzt. In wenigen Stunden würden sie den Lohn für ihre ganze Arbeit ernten. Es war großartig. James hatte Recht, sie hatten absolut keinen Grund länger zu warten. Klar, sie hatten die neue Formel noch nicht getestet, aber was wäre das Leben schon ohne ein wenig Nervenkitzel gewesen?

* * *

><p>„Kommt nicht in Frage", sagte Sirius. „Wir haben die Formel noch nicht getestet, du kannst sie nicht sprechen."<p>

Sie befanden sich in der Heulenden Hütte und warteten auf Peter, der das Verwandlungselixier aus ihrem Versteck holte. Sirius lief im Zimmer auf und ab, während James entschlossen vor dem zerfetzten Himmelbett stand.

„Du hast selbst zugestimmt, dass sie gut ist", hielt James stur dagegen.

„Als ich dachte, _ich_ würde sie sprechen!", explodierte Sirius.

„Und welchen Unterschied würde das machen?", wollte James wissen.

„Vielleicht die Tatsache, dass du nicht an einer fehlerhaften Formel stirbst, Potter!"

„Und dafür du, ja?"

Sirius schwieg.

_Besser ich als..._ Er wollte nicht über die Alternative nachdenken.

„Hör mal, Sirius", fuhr James mit gesenkter Stimme fort, falls Peter schon auf dem Weg zu ihnen sein sollte, „wenn diese Formel nicht stimmt, dann werden wir keinen dritten Versuch mehr haben. Uns läuft die Zeit davon. Und deshalb sollte sie derjenige sprechen, der die größten Erfolgsaussichten hat." Er holte tief Luft. „Und das bin ich."

Zähneknirschend musste Sirius zugeben, dass James Recht hatte. Er war der Beste in Verwandlung. Sie hatten von Anfang an geplant, dass er die Formel für Peter sprechen würde. _Aber nicht so_, dachte Sirius wütend, _nicht so!_

Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und Peter zog den Tarnumhang herunter.

„Ich hab's!", rief er aufgeregt und stellte drei verkorkte Glasflaschen ab. Die Resignation und Apathie der letzten Tage war komplett von ihm abgefallen. Sirius schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. James hatte gesagt, dass alles funktionieren würde – also glaubte Peter daran. Sirius war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihn dafür verachtete oder darum beneidete.

„Dann los!", verkündete James und nahm sich entschlossen eine der Flaschen.

„Wir...wir zuerst?", fragte Peter, jetzt doch etwas verunsichert.

„Wir zuerst", bestätigte James und entkorkte die Flasche. „Peter?"

Mit einem leisen Wimmern öffnete Peter seine Flasche. Er brauchte mehrere Versuche, weil seine Hände zitterten.

„Okay, stellt euch nebeneinander", wies Sirius sie an. Er hatte den Zauberstab gezogen, um eventuell eingreifen zu können – aber eigentlich wusste er genauso gut wie James, dass er keine Chance hatte, sollte etwas schiefgehen.

„Auf drei", sagte James. „Eins...zwei...drei!"

Er setzte die Flasche an die Lippen und trank. Peter tat es ihm gleich.

Als sie den Trank das letzte Mal getrunken hatten, hatten sie nur eine Gefühl der Wärme gespürt, ansonsten war nichts geschehen. Sirius hoffte, dass die Wirkung diesmal ähnlich harmlos sein würde.

„Merlin, mir ist schlecht", murmelte Peter. Feine Schweißperlen standen auf seiner Stirn und sein Gesicht hatte eine leicht grünliche Farbe angenommen.

„Reiß dich zusammen!", fuhr James ihn an. Seine Zähne klapperten.

„Du musst dich konzentrieren, Peter!"

Er selbst sah nicht viel besser aus. Sirius sah, dass sich seine Lippen und Finger blau verfärbten. Hätte Sirius einen Weg gewusst, um ihnen zu helfen, einen Zauberspruch, eine Beschwörungsformel, irgendwas, er hätte es getan, aber er konnte nichts anderes tun als abwarten.

„James, die Formel!", drängte er. An James' Zauberstabbewegungen erkannte er, dass dieser bereits begonnen hatte, im Geiste die komplizierten ungesagten Zauber zu sprechen. Peter hatte seine Hände auf den Mund gepresst und die Augen fest zusammengekniffen.

James führte die letzten Zauberstabbewegungen durch. Inzwischen schien er kaum noch seinen Zauberstab halten zu können.

„Peter, jetzt!", rief Sirius. „Du musst versuchen, dich zu verwandeln!"

Einen Augenblick geschah nichts. Dann übergab sich Peter würgend auf den Fußboden. James' Knie gaben unter ihm nach und er sank zusammen. Er griff sich an die Brust, als habe er Schmerzen. Dann quoll ein einzelner Blutstropfen aus seiner Nase.

Sirius starrte seinen besten Freund an. Er hatte den Zauberstab erhoben, doch es gab nichts, was er tun konnte. Er hatte sich geirrt. Die Formel war falsch. So hatte es auch beim letzten Mal angefangen. Aber diesmal würden sie es niemals rechtzeitig in den Krankenflügel schaffen und selbst wenn, war es fraglich, ob Madam Pomfrey ihm würde helfen können. James würde sterben und es war ganz allein seine Schuld.

„Peter..."

James' Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Röcheln. Automatisch sah Sirius zu dem blonden Gryffindor hinüber – aber Peter war verschwunden. Sirius hatte keine Ahnung, was mit ihm geschehen war, aber er wusste, dass zumindest James noch eine einzige Chance hatte.

„James!" Er packte seinen besten Freund bei den Schultern und schüttelte ihn. „James!"

James hob mühsam den Kopf und blickte Sirius aus glasigen Augen an. Ein dünnes rotes Rinnsal floss aus seiner Nase und tropfte am Kinn herab.

„James, du musst dich verwandeln!"

Sirius war sich nicht sicher, ob James ihn hörte oder sah. Bewegungslos starrte er durch ihn hindurch. Und dann, plötzlich, wuchsen braune Haare aus James' Gesicht, seine Augen wurden größer, sein unbändiges Haar glättete sich... Sirius fuhr zurück und sah staunend zu, wie sich sein bester Freund verwandelte. Seine Augen schienen zur Seite zu wandern, während sein Gesicht länger wurde. Auch seine Arme und Beine wurden länger, er wuchs, überragte Sirius, wuchs weiter und dann kam etwas aus seinem Kopf... Einen entsetzten Moment später merkte Sirius, dass es ein Geweih war – vor ihm stand ein prachtvoller, stolzer Hirsch.

„James...?"

Der Hirsch kam langsam auf Sirius zu. Instinktiv streckte dieser die Hand aus. Der Hirsch schnüffelte, berührte sie mit seiner dunklen feuchten Nase und leckte die Finger mit der rauen rosa Zunge ab. Dann ließ er zu, dass Sirius ihm über die edle Schnauze strich. Plötzlich senkte der Hirsch den Kopf und Sirius musste einen Schritt zurück machen, um dem Geweih auszuweichen.

„Was..."

Der Hirsch folgte ihm und stieß mit der Schnauze gegen seine Flanke. Er hatte eine solche Kraft, dass Sirius beinahe rücklings in das zerfetzte Himmelbett gestolpert wäre.

„Hey, ganz ruhig...!"

Der Hirsch folgte ihm mit gesenktem Kopf und wieder zielte er auf Sirius' Flanke.

„James...!"

Und dann musste Sirius plötzlich lachen. Der Hirsch musste die Lakritzzauberstäbe in seiner Tasche gerochen haben!

„Das kannst du nicht essen, du Idiot!"

„Das habe ich gehört, Black!"

Und dann stand plötzlich wieder James vor ihm, breit grinsend, die Brille leicht verrutscht. Seine Nase hatte aufgehört zu bluten. Sirius konnte einfach nicht anders, er lächelte.

„Verdammt, James, du hast es geschafft, du hast es wirklich geschafft!" Aber dann gefror das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. „Peter..."

Aber James grinste.

„Peter ist hier. Schau doch!"

Er zeigte auf einen Bettpfosten. Einen Augenblick lang glaubte Sirius, James sei durchgedreht, doch dann sah er, was James meinte.

„Pettigrew ist ein Regenwurm?"

„Nein."

James lachte. Peter versuchte zu entkommen, aber James mit seinen unglaublichen Reflexen war schneller und erwischte ihn. Sirius starrte ungläubig die quiekende graue Ratte mit dem auffallend rosa Schwanz an.

„Peter ist eine Ratte."

James nickte und stupste die Ratte an.

„Peter, du kannst dich jetzt zurückverwandeln."

Aber die Ratte quiekt nur noch lauter und fuchtelte wild mit ihren Pfoten durch die Luft.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass das Pettigrew ist?", fragte Sirius skeptisch. James nickte.

„Todsicher. Aber ich glaube, er hat die Nerven verloren."

James ließ die Ratte los, zog in einer fließenden Bewegung seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche, murmelte etwas und ein blauweißer Blitz erwischte die Ratte gerade noch, bevor sie sich unter dem Bett verkriechen konnte. Und dann hockte da plötzlich keine Ratte mehr auf dem Boden, sondern Peter Pettigrew.

„Peter?", fragte James vorsichtig. „Alles klar?"

„Ich...was? Wieso..." Er starrte an sich herab. „Ich habe geträumt, ich wäre eine Ratte und alles war riesengroß und ich war so klein..."

James lächelte.

„Du hast nicht geträumt, Peter. Du warst tatsächlich eine Ratte. Du bist ein Animagus."

„Ich hab's geschafft?"

James nickte. Peter sah hinab auf seine Hände als sehe er sie zum ersten Mal.

„Ich bin ein Animagus", wiederholte er ungläubig. „Ich bin tatsächlich ein Animagus. Ich hab's geschafft. Ich hab's wirklich geschafft!"

James _hat es für dich geschafft_, lag es Sirius auf der Zunge, aber er sprach den Gedanken nicht aus. Stattdessen griff er nach der letzten Flasche. Er fühlte sich seltsam ausgeschlossen und das Gefühl störte ihn mehr als er zugeben wollte.

„Warte", sagte James, der sah, was Sirius vorhatte. Sirius hielt inne. James öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn dann jedoch wieder. Am Ende klopfte er ihm einfach auf die Schulter und murmelte: „Viel Glück."

Sirius entkorkte die Flasche, setzte sie an die Lippen und trank sie in einem Zug leer. Das silbrige Gebräu schmeckte nach absolut gar nichts. Sirius setzte die Flasche ab, warf sie achtlos hinter sich und wartete ab. Dann kamen die Schmerzen.

Erst war es nur ein vages Unwohlsein, dann schienen sich seine Gedärme zu verknoten, seine Muskeln verkrampften sich, seine Nerven brannten und hinter seiner Stirn pochte es schmerzhaft. Das Pochen schwoll zu einem Dröhnen an, Sterne flimmerten vor seinen Augen und Sirius spürte, wie ihm der kalte Schweiß ausbrach. _Nicht so schlimm wie der Cruciatus-Fluch_, sagte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. _Nichts, was du nicht aushalten kannst._ Grimmig packte Sirius den Zauberstab fester. Mit Schmerzen kannte er sich aus, mit Schmerzen konnte er umgehen. Routiniert sprach er im Kopf die Worte, die er so oft mit James geübt hatte. Sein Arm vollführte die komplizierten Zauberstabbewegungen, ohne dass er darüber nachdenken musste. Als er das letzte Wort gesprochen hatte, schien ihm etwas den Schädel zu spalten und für einen Augenblick verlor Sirius die Kontrolle. _Verwandle dich!_, schrie eine Stimme tief in seinem Innern, die verdächtig nach James klang. Und Sirius verwandelte sich. Er schien zu schrumpfen, aber nicht viel, seine Haut juckte und brannte und er sah, dass ihm schwarzes Fell wuchs, seine Fingernägel wurden lang und scharf, die Welt um ihn herum wurde blasser, Grüntöne verschwanden, dafür wurde er plötzlich mit einer wahren Sintflut an Gerüchen bombardiert. Er roch menschlichen Schweiß, Erde, Gras und dazwischen lag ein leichter Geruch von Blut und etwas anderem, was ihn beunruhigte.

Er konnte plötzlich auch viel besser hören; die Holzwände und -böden der Heulenden Hütten knackten unablässig, der Wind trug Stimmen aus dem Dorf herein und mit ihnen einen Geruch nach Menschen, Essen und Butterbier. Er hörte den Wind durch das Gras streichen, hörte ihn in den Bäumen rauschen, er hörte James' langsamen Herzschlag und Peters schnellen.

„Das ist der Grimm! Sirius hat sich in den Grimm verwandelt! Wir werden sterben!"

„Unsinn, man kann sich nicht in magische Wesen verwandeln. Sirius ist einfach ein verdammt großer Hund."

Sirius? Er war Sirius...und noch etwas anderes. Der Mensch, Sirius, wusste, dass James sein bester Freund war, dass er sein Leben für ihn gegeben hätte und dass er ihm vertrauen konnte. Der Hund dachte nicht so kompliziert. Allein James zu sehen, erfüllte ihn mit einer unbändigen Freude. Peter irritierte ihn. Er freute sich auch, Peter zu sehen, aber Peter hatte Angst vor ihm und das verwirrte den Hund. Aber dann kam James auf ihn zu und Peter rückte in den Hintergrund.

James streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, der Hund schnüffelte und gewöhnte sich an den Geruch. Er wusste, dass er ihn jetzt aus Tausenden heraus wiedererkennen würde. Dann kniete sich James vor ihm auf den Boden und kraulte ihn im Nacken. Dem Hund gefiel das. Er sprang, begrub James unter sich, öffnete sein Maul voller scharfer Zähne, Peter schrie auf – und dann leckte er James einmal quer über das Gesicht.

Einen Augenblick war Sirius genauso verblüfft wie James. Hatte er wirklich gerade seinem besten Freund über das Gesicht geleckt? Dann verzog sich James' Mund angeekelt und wenn Sirius gerade ein Mensch gewesen wäre, hätte er ihn ausgelacht. Stattdessen leckte er James noch einmal über das Gesicht, was der Hund mit einem Ausbruch unbändiger Freude quittierte, sprang zur Seite und als er sich aufrichtete, war er wieder ein Mensch – und krümmte sich vor Lachen.

„Dein Gesicht, Potter, dein Gesicht!"

Angewidert wischte sich James klebrige Hundesabber aus den Augen.

„Mit deinen Riesentatzen hättest du mich beinahe erschlagen", beschwerte er sich, aber er grinste.

„Pass du lieber auf dein Geweih auf", konterte Sirius. In ihm stieg eine Freude auf, wie er sie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Sie hatten es geschafft. Sie waren heimlich Animagi geworden, die jüngsten der Geschichte (oder zumindest der offiziellen Geschichtsschreibung).

Remus würde ausflippen.

* * *

><p>Als Sirius, James und Peter am nächsten Morgen in die große Halle kamen, hatten sie weder ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht noch auch nur eine Minute geschlafen. Aber was machte das schon? Sirius war so guter Laune, dass er sogar den Slytherins fröhlich zuwinkte, was einige von ihnen zutiefst zu beunruhigen schien. Sie hatten die ganze Nacht draußen verbracht, erst in der Heulenden Hütte, wo sie ihre Animagusgestalten besser kennen lernten, dann auf Hogwarts' Ländereien und dann hatten sich Sirius und James mit einem sträubenden Peter in die Außenbezirke des Verbotenen Walds gewagt. Der Ausflug war allerdings nur von kurzer Dauer gewesen, da es im Osten allmählich hell geworden war, aber was machte das schon? Niemand würde sie davon abhalten können, in der nächsten Nacht den Verbotenen Wald zu erkunden. Es gab nichts mehr, was sie jetzt noch aufhalten konnte.<p>

Um das Ganze perfekt zu machen, tauchte Remus auf, den Madam Pomfrey nach einer schweren Verwandlung gerade aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen hatte. Ihn schien ihre Ausgelassenheit an einem Dienstagmorgen ähnlich zu beunruhigen wie die Slytherins.

„Habt ihr irgendwas angestellt?", wollte er misstrauisch wissen, als James grundlos ein kleines Feuerwerk veranstaltete.

„Wir? Etwas angestellt?" Sirius setzte einen zutiefst verletzten Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Das würden wir doch niemals tun, jetzt wo du Vertrauensschüler bist und alles!"

Remus sah resigniert zum Himmel.

„Ihr _habt_ also was angestellt. Da ist man mal eine Woche weg..."

„Naja, nicht direkt... Wenn du mit in die Heulende Hütte kommst, zeigen wir's dir."

„In die Heulende Hütte?" Jetzt wirkte Remus ernsthaft beunruhigt. „Hör mal, Sirius, ihr könnt da nicht einfach ein- und ausgehen. Wenn jemand den Geheimgang findet..."

„Wir haben James' Tarnumhang benutzt. Außerdem, glaubst du ernsthaft, wir..."

Weiter kam er nicht. Denn in diesem Moment schoss James einen besonders beeindruckenden Sternenregen ab (inzwischen tatkräftig unterstützt von Gudgeon und den Finley-Zwillingen) und Prof. McGonagall ging endgültig die Geduld aus.

„Ich erwarte, dass sie beim Frühstück für Ruhe sorgen, Miss Evans, Mr. Lupin!", fauchte sie, bevor sie auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und zum Lehrertisch zurückmarschierte. Lily warf James einen vernichtenden Blick zu, während Remus Sirius so vorwurfsvoll ansah, als habe er das Feuerwerk veranstaltet. Als Sirius und James dann auch noch versuchten, Remus zu überreden, Zauberkunst ausfallen zu lassen, platzte ihm endgültig der Kragen.

„Ich habe schon genug verpasst, da werde ich jetzt bestimmt nicht schwänzen! Was auch immer ihr mal wieder angestellt habt, es wird ja wohl bis nach dem Unterricht warten können!"

Vermutlich bereute er diese Entscheidung später. Am Ende des Tages hatten Sirius und James bei jedem Lehrer Strafarbeiten und fast 100 Punkte verloren und Peter hatte sich McGonagalls Zorn zugezogen, weil er in Verwandlung eingeschlafen war.

„Ich hoffe für euch, dass ihr eine verdammt gute Erklärung habt!", knurrte Remus, als sie sich in der Heulenden Hütte versammelt hatten. Er fühlte sich sichtbar unwohl, was nicht gerade zu seiner Stimmung beitrug.

„Also? Was wolltet ihr mir jetzt zeigen?"

„Das wirst du gleich sehen."

Sirius konnte beim besten Willen nicht sein Lachen unterdrücken. Und auch James und Peter grinsten wie Honigkuchenpferde.

„Bereit?", fragte James.

„Bereit."

Und dann verwandelten sie sich. Die Ratte kletterte auf das Geweih des Hirschen und der riesige, bärenartige Hund stupste Remus mit der Schnauze an. Remus starrte sie an. Gleichzeitig verwandelten sich die Drei zurück Remus starrte sie immer noch an.

„Na, was sagst du?", grinste James.

Remus reagierte nicht.

„Und?", wollte Sirius erwartungsvoll wissen.

„Ihr...ihr..." Remus stockte. „Was habt ihr getan?!"

„Naja, wir dachten, das wäre offensichtlich", meinte Sirius, wobei er sich den ironischen Unterton nicht ganz verkneifen konnte.

„Wir sind Animagi", ergänzte James begeistert. „Jetzt können wir dich am Vollmond begleiten."

„Ihr...was? Ihr wollt _was_ tun?"

Remus' Überraschung verwandelte sich in...Wut? Sirius musste zugeben, dass er damit nicht gerechnet hatte.

„Habt ihr immer noch nicht begriffen, was ich bin? Ich bin ein Monster! Ich könnte euch alle umbringen und es würde mich noch nicht mal besondere Anstrengung kosten! Oder noch schlimmer, ich könnte euch anstecken. Ihr..."

„Nein, kannst du nicht", unterbrach James Remus ruhig. „Wir haben das genau überprüft. Werwölfe beißen keine Tiere. Und selbst wenn du es tun würdest, du könntest uns nicht infizieren."

„Selbst wenn Werwölfe keine Tiere beißen, bin ich sehr wohl noch in der Lage, euch zu töten. Ihr habt keine Ahnung, was für eine Kraft der Wolf hat!"

„Vielleicht einen von uns", gab James zu, „aber bestimmt nicht ohne Kampf und schon gar nicht, wenn wir zu Zweit sind. Und Peter ist viel zu schnell und zu wendig für dich."

„Nicht ohne Kampf, so, so", wiederholte Remus düster. „Und was ist, wenn ich euch schwer verletze? Wenn ich euch verstümmele?"

Sirius musste ein trockenes Lachen unterdrücken. Als ob ein paar Narben bei ihm noch einen Unterschied gemacht hätten!

„Stell dir vor, du könntest nie wieder Quidditch spielen, James! Willst du das wirklich riskieren?

James verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ja, das will ich. Unsere Freundschaft ist mehr wert als ein Spiel, Remus, oder ein Rennbesen."

Remus öffnete den Mund, rang nach Worten, fand keine und ließ sich auf das Himmelbett sinken.

„Ihr...ihr habt das wirklich nur für mich getan?", brachte er schließlich hervor. Die Drei nickten.

„Wie lange? Ich meine..."

„Wie lange wir gebraucht haben? Wir haben im zweiten Schuljahr angefangen. Das Verwandlungselixier haben wir im dritten Jahr gebraut und die entscheidende Formel haben wir gestern gesprochen."

„Drei Jahre", murmelte Remus. „Ihr habt drei Jahre gebraucht, um Animagi zu werden, und das direkt vor meiner Nase und ich habe nichts gemerkt." Zum ersten Mal seit sie die Heulende Hütte betreten hatten, lächelte er. „Die ganzen Streiche, das war alles Ablenkung, oder?"

Sirius grinste.

„Naja, nicht alles. Meistens wollten wir uns wirklich an den Slytherins rächen."

Remus schien es immer noch nicht fassen zu können.

„Drei Jahre und ich habe nichts bemerkt", stieß er kopfschüttelnd hervor. „Aber wer hat euch unterrichtet? Ich dachte immer, man könne erst mit 17..." Er stockte, als ihm die Wahrheit dämmerte. „Euch hat niemand unterrichtet, oder? Ihr seid auch nicht registriert. Ihr... Seid ihr völlig wahnsinnig? Habt ihr überhaupt eine Ahnung, was da alles hätte schiefgehen können? Habt ihr mal nachgelesen, was mit den Leuten passiert ist, bei denen die Verwandlung schiefgelaufen ist? Habt ihr auch nur einmal darüber nachgedacht..."

Remus' Strafpredigt war seltsam beruhigend. Jedenfalls ließ sich Sirius lieber von ihm anschreien, als dass er zuhörte, wie sich sein Freund als Monster bezeichnete.

„Nachdem wir das geklärt hätten", sagte James schnell, als Remus gerade eine Pause machte, um Luft zu holen, „können wir ja zum angenehmen Teil kommen. Ich dachte, wir könnten ein klein wenig feiern." Er holte etwas aus seiner Tasche, das aussah wie ein Miniaturpicknickkorb, richtete den Zauberstab darauf und murmelte: „Engorgio. Schlagt zu, Leute."

„Ich finde, wir brauchen Spitznamen", sagte Peter nach der zweiten Runde Butterbier.

„Spitznamen?", wiederholte Sirius spöttisch. „Etwa Pete, Remmy und Jamie? Oder ist dir Potty lieber?", wandte er sarkastisch an James.

„Haha, _Siri_", konterte dieser und warf seinem besten Freund einen angebissenen Muffin an den Kopf. „Aber im ernst", fuhr er fort, nachdem er erfolgreich Sirius' Apfel ausgewichen war, „ich finde Peters Idee gar nicht so blöd. Dann könnten wir uns unauffällig in der Öffentlichkeit unterhalten."

Peter nickte eifrig. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Meinetwegen. Irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

Zu seiner Überraschung antwortete Peter als erster.

„James könnten wir Krone nennen."

„Krone?", fragte James leicht verdutzt. Peter wurde rot.

„Naja...wegen deinem Geweih. Damit siehst du als Hirsch irgendwie", er wurde noch röter, „stolz aus. Wie ein König mit Krone eben."

„James, der König des Waldes", grinste Sirius und handelte sich dafür beinahe wieder einen angebissenen Muffin von James ein.

„Krone", verbesserte dieser. Dann wies er mit einer Zuckerstange auf Sirius.

„Und dich nennen wir Tatze."

„Tatze?", wiederholte Sirius. „Warum bei Merlins Unterhosen sollte ich Tatze heißen?"

„Weil du verdammt große Tatzen hast", erklärte James gut gelaunt. „Du hättest mal deine Abdrücke sehen müssen." Er grinste. „Ich wette, als Welpe wärst du richtig niedlich gewesen."

„Ich geb dir gleich niedlich", knurrte Sirius, musste aber gegen seinen Willen auch grinsen. Dann kam ihm eine Idee.

„Peter nennen wir Wurmschwanz. Ich hab zuerst nur seinen Schwanz gesehen und gedacht, er hätte sich in einen Regenwurm verwandelt."

Peter wirkte nicht ganz glücklich mit seinem Spitznamen, wurde jedoch schnell von den anderen überstimmt.

„Und wie nennen wir Remus?", versuchte er von sich abzulenken, als er merkte, dass sein Name beschlossene Sache war. Sirius musste keine Sekunde nachdenken.

„Remus ist natürlich Moony."

„Und zusammen", ergänzte James strahlend, „sind wir die Rumtreiber. Na, so nennt uns Hagrid immer", fügte er erklärend hinzu, als die anderen ihn verdutzt ansahen. „Fand ich schon immer cool." Er hob sein Butterbier. „Auf Krone, Tatze, Moony und Wurmschwanz. Auf die Rumtreiber!"

* * *

><p>Die folgenden Tage waren für Sirius die schönsten, aber auch die anstrengendsten, die er bisher in Hogwarts erlebt hatte. Abends erkundeten sie das Schloss. Es fühlte sich fast wie in ihrem ersten Schuljahr an, nur dass sie jetzt kaum noch zusammen unter den Tarnumhang passten und dabei waren sie nur noch zu Dritt; Peter konnte als Ratte verwandelt jeden Winkel auskundschaften, ohne Verdacht zu erregen. Um Mitternacht kehrten Peter und Remus meist in den Schlafsaal zurück, während James und Sirius zusammen die Ländereien erkundigten. Sirius hatte sich noch nie im Leben so frei gefühlt. Tatze schien über unendliche Kraft zu verfügen, er konnte stundenlang rennen, ohne müde zu werden. Selbst Fliegen war nicht damit vergleichbar. In den Morgenstunden kehrten sie dann müde in den Schlafsaal zurück, um sich wenige Stunden später von einem unbarmherzigen Remus aus den Betten schmeißen zu lassen.<p>

„Die Slytherins beobachten uns", sagte Remus eines Morgens leise. Sirius, der gerade eben beinahe noch über seinem Kaffee eingenickt war, schreckte hoch. Unauffällig schielte er zum Slytherin-Tisch hinüber.

„Seit wann beobachten sie uns?", wollte er wissen. „Meinst du, sie planen etwas?"

Remus grinste.

„Ich glaube, sie denken, dass wir etwas planen. Ihr seid abends ständig unterwegs, schlaft im Unterricht beinahe ein... Sie denken vermutlich, wir planen einen neuen Streich."

James lachte.

„Eigentlich ist das eine wirklich gute Idee. Wir haben die Rumtreiber immer noch nicht richtig eingeweiht."

„Wir könnten Schniefelus einen Streich spielen", schlug zu ihrer aller Überraschung Peter vor. Seit er sich in eine Ratte verwandeln konnte, schien er um einiges mutiger und selbstbewusster geworden zu sein.

„Er beobachtet uns die ganze Zeit."

James nickte anerkennend.

„Gute Idee. Der Schleimbeutel soll bloß nicht glauben, dass er uns ungestraft hinterherspionieren kann."

Kaum hatte James seinen letzten Satz zu Ende gesprochen, erfüllte ein Rauschen die Große Halle und die Eulen stürzten vom Himmel herab, um die Post auszuliefern. Remus bezahlte seine Eule und schlug den Tagespropheten auf.

„Oh nein", murmelte er, als er die Schlagzeilen las, „nicht schon wieder..."

„Wieso, was ist passiert?", fragte James. Zusammen beugten sie sich über die Zeitung.

„Mensch, Moony, was machst du denn für ein Gesicht, das ist doch großartig!", lachte er dann. „Averys Eltern sind angegriffen worden! Ha, das geschieht diesen Todessern recht! Ich wette, das war dieser Typ, der Malfoy angegriffen hat."

Aber Remus deutete auf eine kleinere Schlagzeile. weiter unten auf der Seite: Nicht nur Avery, sondern auch Amelia Bones war angegriffen worden. Momentan wurde sie in St. Mungo behandelt.

„Sie ist die Leiterin des Büros zur Detektion schwarzer Magie", erklärte Remus. „Ich wette, sie hat zu viele Fragen gestellt."

„Vielleicht wollte sie Malfoys Freispruch nicht so einfach hinnehmen", überlegte James grimmig. „Schließlich ist ihr Büro genau wegen solchen Fällen gegründet worden, oder?"

„Gut möglich", meinte Sirius. Eine seltsame Gleichgültigkeit hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen. Eine ganze Woche lang hatte er an nichts anderes gedacht als an seine nächste Verwandlung. Er hatte völlig vergessen, vergessen wollen, dass es da draußen einen wahnsinnigen schwarzen Magier gab, der Leute umbringen ließ, nur weil sie nicht seinen Vorstellungen entsprachen. Jetzt hatte die Wirklichkeit ihn wieder eingeholt. Glücklicherweise saß die nächste Generation Todesser nur einen Tisch weiter und wartete auf eine Abreibung. Sirius grinste.

„Schniefelus also? Dann lasst mal hören..."

* * *

><p>Sirius' Laune besserte sich erheblich, als Schniefelus und Avery im Krankenflügel lagen.<p>

„Ha, das hat diesem Bastard Avery gar nicht gepasst, dass seine Eltern angegriffen worden sind!", lachte Sirius, als sie wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum waren. „Habt ihr gesehen, wie rot er geworden ist?"

„Ich dachte, er explodiert gleich", meinte James grinsend.

„Darüber solltet ihr euch nicht lustig machen", warf Remus mahnend ein. „Wie würdet ihr euch denn fühlen, wenn eure Eltern angegriffen worden wären?"

James' Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Wut.

„Tja, meine Eltern _sind_ angegriffen worden, Lupin, schon vergessen? Aber im Gegensatz zu Avery sind meine Eltern keine Todesser!"

Einen Moment lang herrschte angespanntes Schweigen, dann sagte Peter: „Ich finde, Schniefelus sieht mit pinken Haaren viel besser aus. Meint ihr nicht auch, dass er die behalten sollte?"

„Und ob! Wer von uns hat ihm eigentlich diese glitzernden Feenflügel verpasst?"

Etwas beschämt gab Remus zu, dass er der Verantwortliche war, und die Anspannung löste sich in Luft auf.

Sirius fragte sich, wer die Averys angegriffen hatte. War es wirklich dieser nach Feuerwhiskey stinkende Typ von Malfoy Manor gewesen? Und wenn ja, was war sein Ziel? Bisher hatte er nur bekannte Todesser angegriffen. War das ein Zufall? Oder arbeitete er gegen Voldemort?

* * *

><p>Die Listen für diejenigen, die über Weihnachten in Hogwarts bleiben wollten, hingen wie üblich ab der zweiten Dezemberwoche aus und trafen Sirius wie einen Schlag in die Magengrube. Einen Moment lang stand er wie erstarrt da, dann ging er weiter, als hätte er sie nicht bemerkt und ließ sich auf ihrem üblichen Platz am Feuer nieder. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass Remus sich eintrug.<p>

„Dann kommst du also über Weihnachten zu mir?", fragte James mit gespielt lockerer Stimme.

„Nein", gab Sirius knapp zurück, während er _Tausend Zauberkräuter und -pilze_ aufschlug.

„Dann bleibst du also in Hogwarts", fuhr James mit derselben künstlich lockeren Stimme fort.

„Remus bleibt in Hogwarts."

„Sirius", der lockere Ton fiel jetzt endgültig von James' Stimme ab, „du kannst nicht dorthin zurückkehren."

Sirius reagierte nicht. Er starrte auf das Datum, das er gerade auf sein Pergament geschrieben hatte. Achter Dezember. Er hatte noch elf Tage, bis er in den Hofwarts-Express steigen würde. Er hatte nicht vor, in diesen elf Tagen an den Grimmauldplatz zu denken.

„Sirius!"

James hatte seinen Arm gepackt. Sirius funkelte seinen besten Freund böse an.

„Lass mich los, Potter!"

„Wenn du mit mir redest, Black! Du kannst nicht immer so tun, als..."

„Ich kann tun, was ich will, Potter!"

Sirius riss sich los, marschierte wütend durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und kletterte aus dem Portraitloch. Es überraschte ihn nicht besonders, dass der Gefahrendetektor sofort zu vibrieren anfing – also folgte ihm jemand. Ärgerlich beschleunigte Sirius seine Schritte und nahm eine Abkürzung nach unten.

Die Wahrheit war, dass er das ganze Schuljahr über alles getan hatte, um nicht an den Grimmauldplatz zu denken. Er hatte sich jede Menge Strafarbeiten eingefangen, er hatte Qudditch gespielt, er hatte für ihr Animagi-Projekt recherchiert und seit er sich in den großen schwarzen Hund verwandeln konnte, hatte er noch keine einzige Nacht durchgeschlafen. Jede Minute war ausgefüllt und wenn er doch mal nichts zu tun hatte, konnte er sich immer noch nach Hogsmeade schleichen und Madam Rosmerta überreden, ihm einen Feuerwhiskey auszugeben.

Der Gefahrendetektor vibrierte wieder und Sirius bog scharf rechts ab. Selbst mit dem Tarnumhang würde ihn James nie erwischen, so lange er den rostigen Schlüssel bei sich trug. Warum konnte James ihn nicht auch einfach in Ruhe lassen? Er wusste ganz genau, dass Sirius weder nach Godric's Hollow kommen noch in Hogwarts bleiben konnte. Also warum musste er unbedingt darauf herumreiten? Außerdem würde es auch nur für weniger als drei Wochen sein. Der Gedanke hätte Sirius Mut machen müssen angesichts der Tatsache, dass er auch die gesamten Sommerferien im Grimmauldplatz verbracht hatte, aber stattdessen spürte er, wie ihm übel wurde und seine Hände zitterten.

Endlich tauchte die geheime Steintür an der Seite des Schlosses auf. Sirius schlüpfte nach draußen. Sie benutzten den Geheimgang hinter Gregor dem Kriecher nicht so oft, aber jetzt war Sirius froh, dass sie ihn damals entdeckt hatten. Er überprüfte kurz den Gefahrendetektor und verwandelte sich in den großen, schwarzen Hund.

Tatze freute sich, wieder draußen zu sein und über die großen weiten Felder zu rennen. Er schnupperte und der Geruch des Verbotenen Waldes strömte in seine empfindliche Nase. Die Sorgen um den Grimmauldplatz waren plötzlich nicht mehr so wichtig, viel wichtiger war es, diesen interessanten Gerüchen zu folgen und zu laufen, immer weiter zu laufen, bis er nichts anderes mehr wahrnahm als den Wind, der in seinen Ohren sauste, das gleichmäßige Geräusch, mit dem seine Pfoten den Boden berührten, und Tatzes ruhigen Atem.

* * *

><p>Als Sirius ins Schloss zurückkehrte, hatte es begonnen zu schneien. Sirius hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er weg gewesen war. Er wusste nur, dass er immer weiter gerannt war, bis selbst Tatzes starke Muskeln müde geworden waren. Unbemerkt schlich er in den Gryffindor-Turm zurück. Nur einmal wurde es eng, als Mrs. Norris und eine Person, die Sirius nicht sehen konnte, sich von zwei Seiten näherten, aber er schaffte es rechtzeitig, sich hinter einem Wandvorhang zu verstecken.<p>

Als Sirius durch das Loch hinter der fetten Dame kletterte, war der Gemeinschaftsraum leer. Erst auf den zweiten Blick entdeckte er James, der im Sessel beim Kamin saß und tief und fest zu schlafen schien. Sirius' erster Impuls war es, ihn dort sitzen zu lassen; James zu wecken, würde nur wieder neue Fragen bedeuten, aber dann trat Sirius doch zu seinem besten Freund und rüttelte ihn an der Schulter.

„He, Krone, wach auf!"

„Was'n los? Isses schon morgen...?"

„Du bist im Gemeinschaftsraum eingeschlafen, du Idiot."

Langsam wurde James wach. Seine Haare waren zerzauster denn je.

„Sirius! Mann, ich hab auf dich gewartet! Wo warst du?"

Sirius bereute es schon, James geweckt zu haben.

„Draußen", erwiderte er knapp. „Komm wir gehen in den Schlafsaal, wir können morgen beim Training keinen Mannschaftskapitän mit einem steifen Hals gebrauchen."

„Wir können auch keinen Treiber brauchen, der andauernd davon läuft", murmelte James. Sirius beschloss, die Bemerkung zu überhören. Er legte sich ins Bett und zog die Vorhänge hinter sich zu, ohne James eine gute Nacht zu wünschen. Seine Arme und Beine fühlten sich bleischwer an, er war todmüde, aber er konnte einfach nicht schlafen. Nur noch elf Tage...inzwischen eher zehn... Warum hatten ihn diese blöden Listen heute so aus dem Konzept gebracht? Er hatte die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass er an Weihnachten nach Hause fahren würde. Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen dachte er an den Heuler, den er am Anfang des Schuljahres bekommen hatte. Orion Black würde ihn dafür bezahlen lassen. Vielleicht würde er noch bis nach dem Abendessen warten und mit Genugtuung beobachten, wie Sirius kaum einen Bissen herunterbekam. Dann würde er ihn ins Arbeitszimmer zitieren, vielleicht den Brief von McGonagall vorlesen und den Zauberstab heben. Sirius wappnete sich, biss die Zähne zusammen, automatisch wanderte sein Blick zu der Uhr – aber die Uhr war verschwunden! Sein Blick fuhr zu seinem Vater zurück, welcher kalt lächelte angesichts Sirius' entsetzten Gesichtsausdrucks. Er stand auf und schaute höhnisch zu seinem Sohn herab. Dann hob er drohend den Zauberstab – und Sirius fuhr mit einem Schrei aus dem Schlaf. Er riss die Vorhänge seines Himmelbetts zurück und das graue Licht des frühen Morgens fiel ihm ins Gesicht. Remus war gerade dabei seine Tasche zu packen und sah ihn verwundert an. Dann öffneten sich die Vorhänge von James' Himmebett.

„Sirius? Alles in Ordnung?"

Als nächstes raschelte es hinter Peters Vorhängen. Sirius wäre am liebsten vor Scham im Boden versunken. Er hatte sie alle geweckt. Wegen eines völlig bescheuerten, harmlosen Alptraums. Er sprang auf, stieß Remus zur Seite, der Anstalten machte, etwas zu sagen, und stolperte ins Badezimmer. Er spritzte sich Wasser ins Gesicht und starrte sein Spiegelbild an. Schatten lagen unter seinen Augen. Durch die zwei oberen geöffneten Knöpfe seines Pyjamas konnte man noch einen Blick auf der Narbe über seiner Brust erhaschen. Wie immer, wenn er die Narbe sah, wurde Sirius von einer solchen Wut erfüllt, dass er sich von dem Spiegel abwenden musste, wenn er ihn nicht kurz-. und kleinschlagen wollte. Oh, wie er das alles hasste! Diesen Wahn von reinem Blut, den Grimmauldplatz...

Dann fiel ihm etwas ein. Der nächste Vollmond war an ihrem vorletzten Schultag. Er würde eine ganze Nacht mit einem Werwolf verbringen. Sirius grinste und fühlte sich plötzlich um einiges besser. Seine Mutter würde schäumen vor Wut, wenn sie davon wüsste.

Als er das Badezimmer verließ, fühlte er sich fast wie immer. Er konnte sogar die besorgten Blicke seiner Freunde ignorieren, obwohl sie ihn beinahe so wütend machten wie sein Spiegelbild.

„Accio Filibuster-Feuerwerk!" Lässig fing er die Feuerwerkskörepr aus der Luft, die auf ihn zugeflogen kamen. „Ich finde, der Zaubertränke-Unterricht ist in letzter Zeit viel zu langweilig, findet ihr nicht auch? Zeit, mal wieder für etwas Stimmung zu sorgen!"

* * *

><p>Die Zeit raste. Sirius nutzte sie, um wie angekündigt Filibuster-Kracher in Slytherin-Kessel zu werfen, Schniefelus zu verhexen, sich mit Mulciber und Rosier zu duellieren und zur Strafe bei diversen Lehrern Sätze zu schreiben oder unter Filchs Fuchtel das Silber im Pokalzimmer zu polieren. Er nahm sich fest vor, das Hogsmeade-Wochenende vor den Ferien zu genießen, landete dann aber doch bei Madam Rosmerta in den Drei Besen und trank zu viel Feuerwhiskey. Er dachte entschieden <em>nicht<em> an den Grimmauldplatz. Wenn James wieder versuchte, ihn mit Fragen zu löchern oder dazu zu überreden, in Hogwarts zu bleiben oder noch besser, mit ihm nach Godric's Hollow zu kommen, ignorierte Sirius ihn oder verwandelte sich in den großen schwarzen Hund und verschwand im Verbotenen Wald. Als James ihn anschrie, er könne verdammt noch mal nicht immer davon laufen, verhexte Sirius seinen besten Freund und betrank sich im _Eberkopf_. (Madam Rosmerta war zwar eine angenehmere Gesellschaft als der griesgrämige Wirt, aber zumindest konnte sich Sirius auf sein Schweigen verlassen, sollte ihm jemand Fragen stellen.) Danach schlief er das erste Mal wieder tief und traumlos. Alle anderen Nächte benutzte er einen Schweigezauber. Tagsüber mochte er sich unter Kontrolle haben, aber nachts träumte er immer den gleichen Alptraum und fuhr schweißgebadet aus dem Schlaf.

Am Tag vor der Vollmondnacht gab es einen Angriff auf Dolohow, aber die Rumtreiber waren viel zu sehr mit der bevorstehenden Nacht beschäftigt, um groß zu registrieren, dass es wieder einen Todesser getroffen hatte.

„Ihr könnt das nicht machen", sagte Remus eindringlich, als sie ihn im Krankenflügel besuchten. „Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich bin euch dankbar für das, was ihr getan habt", er stockte und einen verrückten Moment lang fragte sich Sirius, ob Remus tatsächlich mit den Tränen kämpfte, „aber es ist einfach zu gefährlich."

„Das ist es uns wert, Remus", entgegnete James geduldig (sie führten die Diskussion nicht zum ersten Mal), „_du_ bist es uns wert."

„Ich bin nicht eines eurer Leben wert, James", erwiderte Remus ernst. „Und überhaupt, woher wollt ihr überhaupt wissen, dass es funktioniert?", änderte er schnell seine Taktik, bevor James protestieren konnte. „Vielleicht ignoriert der Werwolf euch einfach und alles ist wie immer. Dann seid ihr das Risiko völlig umsonst eingegangen."

„Du kannst sagen, was du willst, Remus, wir werden kommen. Wir haben drei Jahre dafür gearbeitet, da werden wir jetzt keinen Rückzieher machen."

„Es geht nicht darum, einen Rückzieher zu machen, James, es geht darum..." Remus brach ab und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr kommt ja sowieso. Aber eines müsst ihr mir versprechen." Seine Stimme klang plötzlich sehr ernst. „Ihr dürft erst kommen, wenn ich mich verwandelt habe und ihr müsst gehen, wenn ihr merkt, dass der Wolf sich zurückverwandelt."

„Aber es wäre doch viel einfacher, wenn wir mit dir in die Heulende Hütte gehen", protestierte James. „Dann wären wir gleich da und der Wolf hat gar keine Zeit, sich zu verletzen."

„Nein." Remus schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Ich verwandle mich alleine. Ich meine es ernst, Potter. Wenn ihr diese Regel nicht einhaltet, dann...dann...", er suchte offenbar nach einer Drohung, die sie ernst nehmen würden, „dann verlasse ich Hogwarts. Das ist kein Scherz."

„In Ordnung, Remus, wir haben verstanden", sagte Sirius schnell, bevor James widersprechen konnte. „Du verwandelst dich alleine. Wir werden uns daran halten."

Remus sah erleichtert aus, aber an der tiefen Stirnfalte über seinen Augen erkannte Sirius, dass er immer noch nicht ganz überzeugt war.

„Gut."

* * *

><p>„Ist es so weit?", fragte Sirius. Sie kauerten in der Nähe der Peitschenden Weide unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen im Schnee und froren schon jetzt erbärmlich. Während der Erbe der Blacks den Mond im Auge behielt, starrte James auf seine Uhr. Er nickte. Sofort verwandelte sich Peter in die graue kleine Ratte. Leichtfüßig flitzte er über den Schnee, wich den Ästen der Peitschenden Weide aus und sprang auf den Wurzelknoten. Augenblicklich erstarrte der Baum. Sirius nahm seine Hundegestalt an und er und James liefen unter den erstarrten Zweigen hindurch und kletterten durch das Erdloch. Kaum standen sie im Gang, verwandelte sich auch James. Mit seinem Geweih hätte er nicht durch das Erdloch gepasst.<p>

Tatze ging voran. Er war am besten für einen Kampf gegen einen Werwolf gerüstet. Sie hörten ihn, lange bevor sie die Heulende Hütte erreicht haben. Er wütete im unteren Stockwerk. Sirius war froh, dass er schon einmal einen verwandelten Werwolf gesehen hatte, denn sonst hätte er nicht gewusst, wie er jetzt reagiert hätte. Moony war wütend. Knurrend und fauchend sprang der riesige graue Wolf auf sie zu. Sirius reagierte instinktiv und sprang dem Werwolf entgegen. Sie trafen sich in der Luft. Sirius spürte, wie sich die Zähne des Wolfes in seinem Fell verbissen. Einen Moment wallte Panik in ihm auf, er roch den Atem des Werwolfs, Blut und Tod, aber dann knurrte er und schnappte nach dem Wolf. Ineinander verkeilt schlugen sie auf dem Boden auf und wie durch ein Wunder gelang es Sirius, auf dem Werwolf zu landen. Der Wolf jaulte, knurrte und biss, ein Prankenhieb traf Tatze schmerzhaft in die Seite, aber er verbiss sich in der Kehle des Werwolfs und weigerte sich loszulassen.

Allmählich ließen die Angriffe nach. Der Wolf winselte. Vorsichtig lockerte Tatze seinen Griff und zog sich einen Schritt zurück. Seine Muskeln zitterten von der Anstrengung, die es gebraucht hatte, um den Werwolf unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Der Wolf kam auf die Beine und schlich näher. Tatze knurrte drohend, als er den Kopf zum Angriff senkte. Der Werwolf fauchte zurück, aber er griff nicht an. Stattdessen witterte er misstrauisch. _Kann er riechen, dass wir keine echten Tiere sind?_ Dann schnappte der Wolf nach Krone, aber es war eher ein Austesten als ein Angriff und Krone wehrte ihn mühelos mit seinen Hörnern ab. Der Wolf knurrte und versetzte Krone einen spielerischen Prankenhieb und wieder wehrte der Hirsch ab. Dann sprang der Wolf. Krone hob den Kopf – und sein Geweih verfing sich im Kronleuchter. Sirius stieß sich vom Boden ab und griff den Wolf an, bevor er den Hirsch verletzen konnte. Der Wolf fauchte und schnappte nach Tatze, aber seine Angriffe waren nicht mehr so bösartig wie zuvor. Schnappend und knurrend rollten sie über den Boden – dann schoss plötzlich etwas an ihnen vorbei und knallte dumpf gegen die Wand. Wolf und Hund schreckten auf und sprangen auseinander. Es war der Kronleuchter, den sich der Hirsch endlich aus dem Geweih geschüttelt hatte. Einen Moment waren Tatze und Moony wie erstarrt, dann rasten sie beide auf den Kronleuchter zu. Moony erwischte ihn als erstes, packte ihn mit dem Maul, doch da war auch schon Tatze da und verbiss sich in dem anderen Ende.

Offensichtlich spielte der Werwolf gerne. Erst balgte er sich mit Tatze um den Kronleuchter, dann jagte er Wurmschwanz durch die Heulende Hütte, bis sich dieser zitternd vor Angst unter einer Kommode mit herausgerissenen Schubladen versteckte. Gefährlich wurde es, wenn dem Werwolf langweilig war. Dann knurrte er, duckte sich zum Sprung und seine Nackenhaare sträubten sich. Tatze, fast so groß wie der Wolf und kaum weniger furchteinflößend, stellte sich ihm entgegen.

Einmal erwischte ihn der Werwolf mit einem Prankenhieb auf der Nase. Der Schmerz war so heftig, dass Sirius für einen Augenblick die Kontrolle verlor. Er jaulte auf und sprang zurück. Der Werwolf setzte ihm nach und sprang ihn an. Tatze wurde gegen einen Stuhl geschleudert, der krachend unter ihm zerbrach. Dann war der Werwolf über ihm und schnappte nach seiner Kehle. In diesem Augenblick schritt Krone ein und stieß den Moony mit seinem Geweih von Tatze weg. Der Wolf fauchte, aber das reichte Tatze, um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Er setzte dem Werwolf nach und verbiss sich in seiner Kehle, bis Moony wieder ruhiger wurde.

Irgendwann, als schon relativ viel Zeit vergangen sein musste, erstarrte der Wolf plötzlich. Er jaulte auf und sprang die Holztreppe zum Obergeschoss hinauf. Als Tatze, Krone und Wurmschwanz ihm folgen wollten, knurrte er und drohte ihnen mit hochgezogenen Lefzen. Nach ein paar Versuchen gaben sie auf. Unruhig strichen sie durch die zerfetzten und zerbrochenen Möbel, Tatze inzwischen leicht hinkend, und warteten auf das unvermeidliche Poltern, Knurren und Fauchen von oben, doch es kam nicht. Stattdessen jaulte der Wolf laut auf und winselte schmerzerfüllt. Dann veränderte sich das Jaulen und Winseln und endlich begriffen die Rumtreiber, dass Remus sich zurückverwandelte. James machte Anstalten, nach oben zu gehen, um Remus beizustehen, doch Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und drängte sie in Richtung des Geheimgangs. Remus wollte nicht, dass sie seine Verwandlungen mitansahen. Außerdem würde Pomfrey gleich auftauchen und bis dahin mussten sie verschwunden sein. James schien das schließlich auch einzusehen, jedenfalls wandte er sich von der Treppe ab und stieg vorsichtig in das Loch hinunter. Tatze und Wurmschwanz folgten ihm.

* * *

><p>Als sie unter dem Tarnumhang die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hochstiegen, fühlte sich Sirius völlig erledigt. Seine linke Hüfte war geprellt, vermutlich von dem Zusammenstoß mit dem Stuhl oder der Wand und jede Bewegung schmerzte. Im Schlafsaal zog er sich schnell in sein Himmelbett zurück und heilte die Prellungen. Gegen die Kratzwunden und die oberflächlichen Bisse konnte er nichts ausrichten, aber sie würden nach einiger Zeit von alleine abheilen und vermutlich kaum Narben hinterlassen.<p>

Der Abstieg in die Große Halle war nicht ganz so unangenehm wie der Aufstieg in den Gryffindor-Turm, aber immer noch anstrengend. Sirius fühlte sich, als habe er mindestens drei Quidditch-Spiele hintereinander gespielt und danach zu lange gefeiert. James sah auch nicht viel besser aus. Nur Peter wirkte abgesehen vom Schlafmangel nicht so erschöpft.

„Kein Wunder", brummte James, „er hat auch die meiste Zeit in meinem Geweih gehockt."

Sie schafften es, in der Großen Halle noch einen Becher Kaffee herunterzustürzen und gerade noch vor Prof. Tofty in den Klassenraum zu flitzen. Zwischen Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Zaubertränke hatten sie nicht viel Zeit, trotzdem stürzten sie nach Unterrichtsende sofort zum Krankenflügel. Sie wollten unbedingt wissen, wie es Remus ging.

Moony erwartete sie aufrecht sitzend, noch etwas bleich, aber ohne sichtbare Verletzungen. Als er sie sah, wäre er beinahe aus seinem Bett gesprungen, aber Madam Pomfrey drückte ihn energisch in seine Kissen zurück und zwang ihn, einen Becher einer schäumenden Flüssigkeit zu trinken, bevor sie sie endlich alleine ließ.

„Geht es euch allen gut?", wollte Remus wissen, kaum dass Madam Pomfrey verschwunden war. „Ist jemand verletzt worden."

„Nur ein paar Kratzer..."

„Nur ein paar Kratzer? Was soll das heißen? Was habe ich getan? Merlin, ich wusste, dass das passiert! Ich wusste, dass ich jemanden verletze! Ich habe euch von Anfang an gesagt..."

„Remus, sieh uns an!", unterbrach ihn James. „Sieht irgendeiner von uns schwer verletzt aus?"

„Nein, aber..."

„Liegt irgendjemand mit dir hier im Krankenflügel?"

„Nein, aber..."

„Weil du niemanden von uns schwer verletzt hast. Ehrlich, ich hatte nach meinem letzten Quidditch-Spiel mehr Blessuren."

Das schien Remus ein wenig zu beruhigen.

„Und wie geht es dir?", wollte Sirius ungeduldig wissen. „Hat es geholfen? Du siehst jedenfalls besser aus als die letzten Male."

Remus lächelte.

„Es geht mir so gut wie noch nie", sagte er. „Madam Pomfrey wollte es erst nicht glauben. Sie war überzeugt, ich müsste schwere innere Verletzungen haben. Aber ich habe keine." Sein Lächeln wurde noch breiter. „Und wollt ihr noch was wissen?"

Die drei nickten und Remus strahlte jetzt regelrecht.

„Sie lässt mich über Weihnachten nach Hause fahren. Ich habe damit gerechnet, dass ich die halben Weihnachtsferien im Krankenflügel liegen müsste und jetzt..."

Diesmal gab es keinen Zweifel. Remus kämpfte wirklich mit den Tränen.


	8. Verräter (1 von 4)

Hi Leute! Vielen Dank für eure Reviews und viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)

Larry: Danke für die Blumen.^^ Freut mich, dass dir die Verwandlung gefallen hat. Ich habe tatsächlich erst mal recherchiert, wie Hunde ihre Umgebung visuell wahrnehmen. Früher dachte man wohl, sie sähen nur schwarzweiß, aber wenn ich meine eigene Recherche noch richtig im Kopf habe, sehen sie schon Farben, allerdings keine Rot- und Violetttöne. Oh und danke für den Hinweis bzgl. Tattoo. ;)

Floh: Schön, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat. :) Und beruhigend zu wissen, dass nicht nur ich Sirius gerne quäle... *fieses lachen* ;)

Daniel Freund: Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat. :) Ja, Remus ist in der Tat hin- und hergerissen und Sirius teilt deine Meinung, dass James ihn in Ruhe lasse sollte. Andererseits kann ich mir aber auch vorstellen, dass Sirius vielleicht auch irgendwie...enttäuscht wäre, wenn er den Eindruck hätte, dass seine Situation James völlig kalt lässt.

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Verräter (14)**

Am Abend packten sie ihre Sachen. Remus war für seine Verhältnisse geradezu aufgedreht und aufgekratzt. Anfangs versuchte er noch, sich zurückzuhalten, aber als Sirius ihm auf die Schulter schlug und fragte, ob er seinen Eltern schon geschrieben habe oder vorhabe, sie zu überraschen, fiel die Anspannung von ihm ab.

Sirius selbst fühlte sich seltsam unbeteiligt. Es war, als schaue er von außen zu, wie ein sehr guter Schauspieler mit seinen Gesichtszügen den Erben der Blacks mimte, an den richtigen Stellen lachte und Evans in der Großen Halle zur Weißglut trieb. James dagegen war unnatürlich ruhig. Als sie am Bahnhof von Hogsmeade in Zug stiegen, packte er Sirius am Arm.

„Ich habe den Tarnumhang dabei. Du kannst..."

Sirius riss sich los und ging weiter, ohne auf James etwas zu erwidern.

Im Hogwarts-Express spielten Remus und Peter Zauberschnippschnapp und Koboldstein, während James Sirius vorwurfsvolle Blicke zuwarf. Aber immer, wenn Remus das Abteil verließ, um auf den Gängen für Ruhe zu sorgen, wurde es unangenehm still. Sirius spielte anfangs noch mit, doch je näher sie London kamen, desto enger schien sich seine Kehle zuzuschnüren und desto trockener wurde sein Mund. Schließlich starrte er düster aus dem Fenster. Nicht mal drei Wochen, sagte er sich immer wieder, das würde kein Problem sein, drei Wochen würde er sich schon zusammenreißen können. Wenn er sich benahm, würde Vater ihn vielleicht sogar gar nicht... Mit einem übelkeiterregenden Gefühl in der Magengrube merkte Sirius, dass er sich selbst belog. Er würde sich nie so benehmen können, wie es von ihm erwartet wurde, und Orion Black würde ihn niemals straflos davonkommen lassen.

Er warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Noch eine Stunde. Dann war es nur noch eine halbe, ohne dass er hätte sagen können, wo die Zeit geblieben war. Dann nur noch zehn Minuten, dann fünf, dann eine und dann fuhr der Hogwarts-Express in King's Cross ein.

Sirius stand in dem Augenblick auf, in dem der Zug hielt. Die anderen riefen ihm etwas hinterher, aber er ignorierte sie. Auf dem Bahnsteig entdeckte er die Pettigrews, die Lupins, die schon die Köpfe nach Remus reckten, und die Potters, die ihm zuwinkten. Sirius schenkte niemanden von ihnen Beachtung. Dann entdeckte er Orion und Walburga Black und die Welt um ihn herum versank. Wohin er jetzt ging, konnte ihm niemand folgen.

* * *

><p>Sirius saß zwischen Orion Black und Regulus an der Weihnachtstafel und kämpfte mit dem Nachtisch. Es wäre unhöflich gewesen, nichts zu essen, aber er hatte das Gefühl, kaum einen Bissen bei sich behalten zu können. Außerdem hatte Kreacher schon wieder sein Essen versalzen.<p>

„Das Gesetz zur Beschränkung der Zauberwesen ist endlich durchgekommen", sagte Onkel Cygnus. „Hat ja lange genug gedauert. Gut, dass dieser Koboldfreund Sharez verschwunden ist."

„Er war ein guter Geschäftsmann", bemerkte Großtante Cassiopeia. „Einer von diesen Halbblütern, die sich hochgearbeitet haben. Keine Klasse, aber eine gute Nase für Geldgeschäfte."

Cygnus schnaubte verächtlich.

„Was will man von so einem Halbblut auch anderes erwarten? Kein Wunder, dass er sich mit den Kobolden so gut versteht. Man sollte sie und seinesgleichen auf eine Stufe stellen."

Als Sohn des Gastgebers und Erbe der Blacks wäre es Sirius' Aufgabe gewesen, Konversation zu machen, aber er hielt den Kopf gesenkt und konzentrierte sich darauf, noch einen Bissen herunterzuwürgen, bevor er sein Besteck zur Seite legte. Wenn er auch nur ein Wort sagte, würde er sich um Kopf und Kragen reden. Großvater Pollux schien sein Schweigen aufzufallen.

„Hast du ihm endlich Manieren beigebracht, Orion?", fragte er schneidend und machte eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung Sirius.

Als Regulus ihm den Ellenbogen in die Seite stieß, begriff Sirius, dass sein Vater ihm die Antwort überließ. Er öffnete den Mund, er wusste genau, was er sagen musste, um Pollux den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen und das Ansehen seines Vaters zu wahren, aber als er den lauernden Blick in in Pollux' Augen sah, konnte er es einfach nicht. Das Schweigen dehnte sich unangenehm aus. Fast unmerklich verzogen sich Pollux' Mundwinkel zu einem höhnischen Lächeln. Glücklicherweise hob Walburga Black genau in diesem Augenblick die Tafel auf und erlöste Sirius von einer Antwort. Doch als er aufstand, packte ihn sein Vater fest am Arm.

„Benimm dich, Sirius!"

Seine Finger bohrten sich so fest in Sirius' ohnehin schon malträtierte Muskeln, dass er die Zähne zusammenbeißen musste, um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Erst als er knapp nickte, ließ ihn Orion Black los. Sirius widerstand der Versuchung, sich den Arm zu reiben, und schnappte sich stattdessen ein Glas Elfenwein und kippte es in einem Zug hinunter. Er fühlte sich miserabel. Am Abend, als sie mit dem Hogwarts-Express angekommen waren, hatte Orion Black dort weitergemacht, wo er im Sommer aufgehört hatte. Und er hatte Sirius angekündigt, dass er für jeden auch nur kleinsten Fehltritt zehnfach bezahlen würde.

Gewohnheitsmäßig tastete Sirius nach dem Gefahrendetektor in seiner Tasche. Seit er den Grimmauldplatz betreten hatte, war er praktisch ständig heiß und vibrierte. Eigentlich gab es gar keinen Grund, ihn mit sich herumzuschleppen, aber Sirius hatte sich in den letzten Monaten so daran gewöhnt, jeden Morgen den rostigen Schlüssel einzustecken, dass er es tat, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken. Außerdem erinnerte er ihn an Alphard. Sein Onkel war nicht gekommen. Alphard kam häufig zu spät, aber gewöhnlich war er zum Essen da. Doch diesmal war sein Platz leer geblieben. Sirius konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass jemals ein Black beim Weihnachtsessen gefehlt hatte. _Vielleicht kommt er ja noch..._ Aber Sirius wusste, dass er sich selbst belog.

Er hatte sich in seiner üblichen Nische im Salon verkrochen und trank sein fünftes Glas Elfenwein. Der Alkohol trug nicht gerade dazu bei, seine Übelkeit zu lindern, aber er machte seine Kopfschmerzen, die Muskelkrämpfe und das Brennen seines Rückens etwas erträglicher. Er wünschte sich das Ende des Familientreffens herbei und gleichzeitig wusste er, dass es für ihn eine weitere Lektion in Orion Blacks Arbeitszimmer bedeuten würde.

Teilnahmslos beobachtete er, wie Regulus tat, was eigentlich er hätte tun müssen: von Gruppe zu Gruppe zu gehen und ein paar Worte mit den Anwesenden wechseln, Melania ein Glas Wasser besorgen und Großtante Cassiopeia ihre Lieblingspralinen. Bei Arcturus und Orion Black blieb er länger stehen. Als sein Vater Regulus die Hand auf den Rücken legte und Arcturus ihm auf die Schulter klopfte, wandte Sirius sich ab. Glücklicherweise kam Kreacher gerade mit einem Tablett Elfenwein vorbei und Sirius stürzte ein weiteres Glas hinunter.

Als Regulus zu Pollux und Walburga trat, schwante Sirius schon Böses, und tatsächlich versuchte Regulus, ihn wenig später zu ihnen zu winken. Sirius ignorierte die Gesten seines Bruder, nahm sich stattdessen ein weiteres Glas Elfenwein und tat so, als sei er in die Betrachtung eines hässlichen alten Pokals mit Schlangengriffen vertieft.

„Sirius!", zischte Regulus böse, als er zu ihm hinüber kam. „Du hast genau gesehen, dass dich zu uns gewunken habe!"

„Wirklich? Das muss mir wohl entgangen sein. Ich bewundere gerade dieses außergewöhnliche Stück von Sculptor..."

„Eridanus", verbesserte Regulus scharf „und du hast in deinem ganzen Leben noch keine Kunst bewundert!"

Aus irgendeinem Grund musste Sirius grinsen.

„Wenn du das sagst, Reggie..."

„Nenn mich nicht so!" Dann sah er von Sirius zu dem fast leeren Glas in seiner Hand. „Bist du etwa betrunken?"

Sirius trank das Glas aus und sah sich nach einem neuen um.

„Möglich. Nicht, dass dir dieser Zustand bekannt wäre, was, Reggie? Du bist doch so ein braver Junge..."

Regulus rieb sich die Stirn, als habe er Kopfschmerzen.

„Großvater Pollux will mit dir sprechen", sagte er schließlich.

„Schön. Ich aber nicht mit ihm."

Er erspähte Kreacher mit dem Elfenwein und wollte sich gerade noch ein Glas nehmen, als Regulus seine Hand packte.

„Vater beobachtet uns", zischte er. „Ich würde dir raten, ihn nicht noch mehr zu verärgern."

Das machte Sirius schlagartig wieder nüchtern.

„Na schön", knurrte er, „aber vorher sagst du mir, was mit Alphard ist."

„Onkel Alphard ist indisponiert", gab Regulus steif zurück. „Er hat heute morgen eine Karte geschickt. Kommst du jetzt endlich?"

Sie durchquerten den Salon, wobei Sirius die ganze Zeit das unangenehme Gefühl hatte, als seien sämtliche Augenpaare auf ihn gerichtet.

„Sirius!", begrüßte Walburgas Vater ihn jovial.

„Großvater Pollux."

Sirius rang sich ein verkrampftes Lächeln ab. In ihm schrillten alle Alarmglocken. Pollux hasste ihn. Wenn er sich freute, Sirius zu sehen, dann bedeutete das nichts Gutes für ihn.

Walburga Black zog ihn näher zu sich heran.

„Da bist du ja, Sirius, wir haben uns schon gefragt, wo du dich aufhältst."

Ihre Fingernägel bohrten sich schmerzhaft in seinen Nacken.

„Ich...äh...habe mich um den Wein gekümmert."

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Regulus den Kopf schüttelte.

„Du bist wohl den Hauselfen zur Hand gegangen", vermutete Pollux und seine Stimme triefte nur so vor Verachtung. „Aber das dürftest du ja aus der Schule gewöhnt sein, nicht wahr?"

Walburgas Fingernägel bohrten sich noch tiefer in Sirius' Haut.

„Ob ich Hauselfen gewöhnt bin?", fragte Sirius unschuldig zurück. „Natürlich. Du musst eine harte Schulzeit gehabt haben, Großvater, wenn es in Slytherin keine gibt. Aber bestimmt hast du dabei viele nützliche Dinge gelernt..."

Das wischte das höhnische Lächeln von Pollux' Gesicht. Sirius musste sich beherrschen, um nicht zu grinsen. Offensichtlich hatte er doch etwas mehr getrunken als er gedacht hatte.

„Ich warne dich, Junge..."

Spätestens jetzt wäre der richtige Zeitpunkt gewesen, um den Mund zu halten, aber Sirius konnte einfach nicht anders.

„Es muss eine wirklich interessante Erfahrung gewesen sein, sich die Hände schmutzig zu machen – wie ein Muggle..."

Pollux holte aus und schlug Sirius ins Gesicht. Sirius' Kopf wurde zur Seite gerissen und er schmeckte Blut.

„War das etwa schon alles, Großvater? Komm, das kannst du doch besser!"

Großvater Pollux' Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Wut und Hass. Unwillkürlich griff Sirius nach seinem Zauberstab in der Erwartung, dass sich Pollux auf ihn stürzen würde wie letztes Jahr, aber in diesem Augenblick tauchten Orion und Arcturus auf. Sirius musste nur einen Blick in ihre Gesichter werfen, um zu wissen, dass sie die ganze Unterhaltung mitbekommen hatten. Ein eisige Kälte schien sich plötzlich in ihm auszubreiten und sein Mund war auf einmal staubtrocken.

„Nach oben, Sirius", sagte Orion Black bedrohlich leise. „Sofort!"

Das ließ sich Sirius nicht zweimal sagen. Oben in seinem Zimmer ließ er sich auf sein Bett sinken. Gewohnheitsmäßig sah er auf die Uhr. Er hatte noch mindestens drei Stunden vor sich, bis Orion Black ihn zu sich rufen würde. Er ließ sich zurücksinken, zuckte jedoch zusammen, als er mit seinem wunden Rücken die Tapete berührte. Warum hatte er nicht einfach seine verdammte Klappe halten können? Dieses Jahr hatte er sich wirklich vorgenommen, dem Rat von Alphard zu folgen, keinen Ärger zu machen und niemanden zu provozieren. Aber ein Wort von Pollux und all seine Vorsätze waren vergessen gewesen. Dabei hatte er gewusst, dass sein Großvater von Anfang an nichts anderes vorgehabt hatte, als ihn zu provozieren. Jetzt bereute er seinen Ausbruch. Ihm brach der kalte Schweiß aus, wenn er daran dachte, was ihn im Arbeitszimmer erwartete, und seine Hände zitterten.

Sirius warf einen Blick auf die Uhr (noch zwei Stunden und 50 Minuten) und vergrub den Kopf zwischen den Armen. Er war kein Gryffindor. Er war ein verdammter Feigling.

* * *

><p>Am nächsten Tag waren sie zu Sirius' Entsetzen bei Bellatrix eingeladen. Noch entsetzter war er allerdings, als er die Gäste sah: Malfoy, Avery, Rosier, Nott, Wilkes, Dolohow, Macnair, Mulciber, Yaxley, Crabbe, Goyle, Jugson, Travers... Der Gefahrendetektor brannte regelrecht in seiner Tasche. Er war auf einer verdammten Todesser-Party gelandet und fast allen von ihnen war er schon mal in irgendeiner Form auf die Füße getreten.<p>

Bellatrix begrüßte ihn mit dem strahlendem Lächeln, mit dem eine Raubkatze ihre Beute begutachtete, und Rodolphus zerquetschte Sirius mit versteinerter Miene die Hand.

„Mal wieder einen kleinen Plausch mit einem Werwolf gehabt?", konnte Sirius es sich nicht verkneifen zu fragen. Lestrange knurrte etwas Unverständliches und wandte sich ab, nachdem sein Versuch, Sirius' Fingerknochen zu zermalmen, gescheitert war. Dieser sah ihm grinsend hinterher – bis er den verärgerten Blick seines Vaters auffing und das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht erstarrte.

Glücklicherweise wurde er vorerst in Ruhe gelassen. Am liebsten hätte er den Tag wieder mit Elfenwein verkürzt, aber etwas hielt ihn davon ab. Sirius fühlte sich beobachtet. Nicht nur von Mulciber und Avery, die ihm die ganze Zeit finstere Blicke zuwarfen, sondern auch von Malfoy, dessen Verlobung er gestört und dessen Identität er einmal missbraucht hatte, Lestrange, den er bei einem Werwolf zurückgelassen hatte, Crabbe, mit dem sich duelliert hatte... Falls irgendjemand hier auf die Idee kommen sollte, ihn anzugreifen, konnte er keine Unterstützung erwarten. Er wäre auch in keiner Verfassung für ein Duell gewesen. Der gestrige Abend steckte ihm noch tief in den Knochen. Er fühlte sich müde und ausgelaugt und praktisch jede Bewegung verursachte ihm Schmerzen und Übelkeit.

Leider gab es irgendwann Essen und wie zu erwarten saß Sirius mit den Slytherins an einem Tisch. Zur Begrüßung schüttete ihm Avery seinen Elfenwein über den Umhang.

„Ups, Black, hab dich gar nicht gesehen! Ich wusste nicht, dass sie hier auch Blutsverräter eingeladen sind."

Wilkes lachte hämisch.

„Und ich hätte nicht erwartet, dich hier zu sehen, Avery", konterte Sirius spöttisch. „Dass du dich so mutterseelenallein hierher traust..."

„Meine Eltern sind schon seit Wochen aus St. Mungo entlassen!", fauchte Avery.

„Echt? Dann haben sie wohl gemerkt, dass die Hirnschäden schon vorher bestanden. Vielleicht sollte ich unserem geheimnisvollen Angreifer einen Brief schreiben, dass er die Sache das nächste Mal richtig erledigt."

Hätten Wilkes und Regulus Avery nicht am Umhang gepackt, hätte er sich auf Sirius gestürzt.

„An deiner Stelle würde ich nicht so eine große Klappe haben, Black! Wenn ich dich erwische..."

„Ja, was dann, Avery? Willst du mich dann verhexen? Nur zu, versuch es! Wir können gleich nach draußen gehen, wenn du willst."

„Sirius, bist du wahnsinnig!", zischte Regulus, aber Sirius hörte nicht auf.

„Oder traust du dich etwa nicht? Ich verspreche auch, dass ich nur mit links zaubere..."

„Ich mach dich fertig, Black!"

„Das reicht!", unterbrach Rosier sie. „Erstens wäre das unhöflich gegenüber unseren Gastgebern und zweitens wäre es auch kein fairer Kampf. Schaut euch Black doch mal an! Ein gut gezielter Stoßzauber und er ist draußen!"

Sirius biss die Zähne zusammen. Am meisten ärgerte ihn, dass Rosier vermutlich Recht hatte.

„Bist du dir da sicher, Rosier?", fragte er gespielt gelassen. „Würdest du es darauf ankommen lassen?"

Rosier ging nicht auf die Provokation ein.

„Ja, Black, würde ich. Du vermutlich auch, wenn du mal einen Blick in den Spiegel geworfen hättest. Aber jetzt", er setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl, „möchte ich essen."

Rosier Wort hatte Gewicht. Zögerlich setzte sich einer nach dem anderen. Regulus drückte Sirius auf einen Stuhl und setzte sich mit finsterer Miene daneben.

Sirius schaffte wieder nur ein paar Bissen. Obwohl er fast immer Hunger hatte, rebellierte sein Magen sofort. Schließlich gab er auf.

Rosier und Regulus versuchten, eine unverfängliche Unterhaltung über Quidditch anzufangen, was ja schon einmal funktioniert hatte, ließen es aber schnell bleiben, als sie merkten, dass sie die Provokationen zwischen Sirius und den anderen damit nur anstachelten. Alle waren erleichtert, als sie endlich aufstehen konnten. Mulciber stieß ihm den Ellenbogen in den Rücken, als sie hinüber in den Salon gingen. Regulus packte Sirius am Arm, bevor er etwas unternehmen konnte. Ärgerlich riss er sich los und ließ sich zurückfallen. Er hatte keine Lust auf noch mehr Reinblutgeschwafel. Und wenn Bellatrix und er sich in einem Raum befanden, war es meistens auch nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis die ersten Flüche durch die Gegend flogen. Dann kam ihm ein interessanter Gedanke: Vielleicht könnte er sich davon schleichen, immerhin stand ihm ein ganzes Haus voller Kamine offen – da sah er, dass Regulus an der Salontür auf ihn wartete und ihn nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ. _Na, bist du jetzt mein persönlicher Gefängniswärter geworden, Reg?_ Ärgerlich ging Sirius an seinem Bruder vorbei, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Drinnen blieb er kurz am Kamin stehen und tat, als würde er sich die Hände wärmen. In Wahrheit suchte er mit den Augen den Kaminsims nach Flohpulver ab, konnte jedoch keins entdecken. Vermutlich hätte ihn Bellatrix' Kamin allerdings auch eher bei lebendigem Leib verbrannt als ihn zu den Potters nach Godric's Hollow zu bringen. Entmutigt wandte Sirius sich ab, um sich einen versteckten Winkel zu suchen, in dem er die restliche Zeit absitzen konnte. Aus den Augenwinkeln stellte er verärgert fest, dass Regulus ihm folgte. Im selben Moment geschah plötzlich etwas Unerwartetes: Auf einmal knisterten die Flammen lauter, dann erfüllte ein grünlicher Schimmer den Raum. Sirius fuhr herum. Eine schwarz gekleidete Gestalt stieg aus den grünen Flammen und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf die Decke. Sirius reagierte automatisch.

„Stupor!"

Aber es war bereits zu spät. Es krachte, Risse zogen sich durch die Decke und dann fielen ganze Gesteinsbrocken hinab. Etwas traf Sirius am Kopf, Schmerz durchzog seine Schädeldecke, Sterne explodierten vor seinen Augen und für einen Augenblick verschwamm der Raum vor ihm. Er fand sich mit dröhnendem Schädel auf den Knien wieder, inmitten von Trümmern und noch immer lösten sich Steine aus der Decke, Staub wirbelte auf und ließ seine Augen tränen, Zauber schossen durch den Raum, ohne dass er hätte sagen können, wer und warum sie abgefeuert wurden. Ein Hagel kleiner Steinchen ging auf ihn nieder. Instinktiv richtete Sirius seinen Zauberstab auf die Decke über ihn und brüllte: „Wingardium leviosa!"

Der Steinschlag hörte auf. Sirius sah sich nach dem Angreifer um – und entdeckte etwas, dass das Blut in seinen Adern erstarren ließ.

„Regulus!"

Sein kleiner Bruder lag wenige Meter von ihm entfernt am Boden und regte sich nicht. Um seinen Kopf hatte sich eine Blutlache gebildet. Sirius wurde schlecht. Er packte Regulus an der Schulter und schüttelte ihn.

„Regulus! Regulus, hörst du mich?"

Sein Bruder atmete noch, aber er reagierte nicht. Sirius richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn.

„Rennervate."

Nichts geschah.

„Regulus!"

Sirius schüttelte ihn erneut. Keine Reaktion. Hilfesuchend sah er sich um. Das Chaos hatte sich ein wenig gelegt. Jemand schien die Decke stabilisiert zu haben und der Staub legte sich langsam. Plötzlich war Orion Black neben ihm.

„Bist du verletzt, Sirius?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Regulus..."

Jemand stieß einen Schrei aus und dann würde Sirius grob zur Seite gestoßen. Walburga Black beugte sich über ihren jüngsten Sohn.

„Regulus? Regulus, hörst du mich?" Sie strich ihm mit den Fingern durch die Haare. „Reggie, mein Kleiner..."

Regulus rührte sich nicht. Das rote Blut bildete einen harten Kontrast zu seinen schwarzen Haaren und seinem kalkweißen Gesicht.

Walburgas Gesicht verzerrte sich und es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis Sirius begriff, dass seine sonst so kühle Mutter kurz davor war, in Tränen auszubrechen. Doch dann erstarrten ihre Gesichtszüge wieder und ihre Augen richteten sich auf Sirius.

„Du!", fauchte sie. „Du bist dafür verantwortlich! Du bist der Ältere! Du hättest auf ihn aufpassen müssen!" Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihn. „Nicht mein Reggie, sondern du..."

Orion Black drückte den Zauberstabarm seiner Frau nach unten.

„Nicht hier, Walburga!"

„Aber er war's!", sagte da eine Stimme von hinten. „Ich hab's gesehen!"

Sirius fuhr herum. Vor ihm stand Avery, flankiert von seinen Eltern.

„Ich hab's genau gesehen!", wiederholte er anklagend. „Black hat vor dem Kamin gestanden, kurz bevor es passiert ist."

„Ich habe mir die Hände gewärmt, du Vollidiot!"

„Ach wirklich?", mischte sich Mulciber ein. „Hast du nicht vorhin erst gesagt, du würdest dem Angreifer gern einen Brief schreiben?"

„Was?! Nein! Ich..."

„Doch genau das hat er!", rief Wilkes. „Wir haben es alle gehört!"

Inzwischen hatte sich ein Kreis um sie gebildet. Alle hatten ihren Zauberstab gezogen. Sirius spürte, wie der Gefahrendetektor durch den Stoff seine Haut verbrannte. Orion Black, der bis eben neben seinem jüngsten Sohn gekniet und leise Zaubersprüche gemurmelt hatte, stand auf.

„Ist irgendetwas davon wahr, Sirius?"

„Nein! Ich..."

„Vielleicht", unterbrach Rodolphus Lestrange Sirius mit unheilvoller Stimme, „sollten wir erst mal einen Heiler für Regulus holen. Und danach", seine Stimme bekam einen raubtierhaften Klang, „kümmern wir uns um Sirius."

Orion Black packte Sirius an der Schulter.

„Das halte ich für eine gute Idee."

Sirius starrte ihn entsetzt an.

„Vater..."

„Silencio! Kein Wort mehr!" Ohne Sirius weiter zu beachten, trat Orion Black zu Regulus und richtete den Zauberstab auf ihn: „Mobilcorpus." Als er mit dem schwebenden Regulus an ihnen vorbeiging, flüsterte er seiner Frau zu: „Bring Sirius in den Grimmauldplatz."

* * *

><p>Kaum waren sie im Grimmauldplatz, da hatte Walburga Black auch schon ihren Zauberstab gezogen.<p>

„Du Verräter!", zischte versetzte ihm einen Hieb mit dem Peitschfluch. Ihr schönes Gesicht war zu einer hässlichen Fratze verzerrt.

„Du mieser, kleiner Blutsverräter!"

Jedes ihrer Worte wurde von einem weiteren Hieb begleitet.

„Ich war es nicht, Mutter! Ich schwöre..."

„LÜGNER! Du hast uns alle verraten! Du hast deinen Bruder umgebracht!"

„Regulus lebt! Er ist nicht tot!"

Walburga Black schien ihn nicht zu hören.

„Diesmal wirst du für alles bezahlen! Weißt du überhaupt, was du uns all die Jahre angetan hast? Aber jetzt ist Schluss damit! Diesmal kommst du nicht so einfach davon! CRUCIO!"

Sirius schrie. Schmerz explodierte in seinem Körper, seine Nerven schienen in Flammen zu stehen. Und es hörte nicht auf. Es hörte einfach nicht auf. Als Walburga Black den Fluch endlich von ihm nahm, war Sirius so erschöpft, dass er kaum noch stehen konnte.

„Bist du jetzt immer noch so vorlaut, Junge?", zischte sie. „Hast du jetzt immer noch etwas zu sagen?"

„Mutter..."

„CRUCIO!"

Und wieder schien Sirius' Körper in Flammen aufzugehen. Diesmal dauerte es noch länger. Als es dieses Mal aufhörte, musste er sich würgend übergeben. Seine Mutter betrachtete ihn angewidert.

„Du bist krank, Sirius! Ich hab's schon immer gewusst! Du bist verdorben! Von innen verfault! Andere kannst du vielleicht täuschen, aber mich nicht!" Ein wahnsinniger Schimmer erschien in ihren Augen. „Aber nicht mehr lange..."

Instinktiv riss Sirius die Arme vor den Kopf. Statt seines Gesichts erwischte der Schneidefluch seine Unterarme. Blut lief an seinen Händen herab und tropfte auf den Fußboden. Walburga Black lachte schrill. Wieder hob sie den Zauberstab. Sirius reagierte, ohne nachzudenken. Er warf sich zur Seite und brüllte: „STUPOR!"

Der Schockzauber traf seine Mutter mitten in die Brust. Mit einem überraschten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht brach sie zusammen. Erleichterung durchströmte Sirius. Dann musste er sich schnell an die Wand lehnen, weil ihm schwindelig wurde und der Grimmauldplatz vor seinen Augen verschwamm. Als Sirius wieder klar sehen konnte, kniete Kreacher neben Walburga Black.

„Herrin? Was hat er ungezogene junge Herr meiner Herrin angetan? Er hat sie mit einem roten Blitz getroffen, Kreacher hat es genau gesehen."

In diesem Augenblick tauchte Orion Black auf. Mit einem Blick erfasste er Sirius, den Hauselfen und seine ohnmächtige Gattin.

„Was ist hier geschehen?"

„Der junge Herr Sirius hat die Herrin angegriffen", sagte Kreacher wie aus der Pistole geschossen, bevor Sirius antworten konnte. „Kreacher hat es gesehen."

Orion Black richtete den Zauberstab auf seine Frau: „Enervate."

Walburga regte sich.

„Was ist hier passiert, Walburga?"

„Der Junge." Walburga Blacks Stimme zitterte. „Der Junge ist völlig außer Kontrolle. Er hat mich angegriffen, Orion."

„Sirius?"

Sirius' Mund war so trocken, dass er kaum sprechen konnte.

„Es stimmt, dass ich Mutter angegriffen habe, Vater. Aber ich musste mich verteidigen. Ich... Sie hat..."

Sirius fand nicht die richtigen Worte für das, was geschehen war. In seinem Kopf wirbelte alles durcheinander und es fiel ihm schwer, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Nur eins wusste er: Sein Vater musste ihm einfach glauben. Er musste ihn überzeugen.

„Ich hatte keine Wahl, Vater, ich schwöre es!"

Orion Black sah ihn ausdruckslos an.

„Welchen Grund hättest du, dich vor deiner eigenen Mutter zu verteidigen, Sirius?" Er streckte seine Hand aus. „Gib mir deinen Zauberstab."

Sirius starrte seinen Vater fassungslos an. Niemals in allen Jahren hatte er seinen Zauberstab hergeben müssen. In Reinblutkreisen definierte der Zauberstab den Zauberer. Ihn außerhalb eines Duells aus der Hand zu geben – genauso gut hätte Orion Black von Sirius verlangen können, sich die rechte Hand abzuhacken.

„Vater, bitte, ich schwöre dir, es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht!"

„Dein Zauberstab, Sirius."

Walburga Black, die inzwischen wieder leicht schwankend auf die Beine gekommen war, starrte Sirius hasserfüllt an. Ohne Zauberstab würde er gegenüber ihrem nächsten Wutausbruch völlig wehrlos sein.

„Ich kann nicht, Vater."

Orion Black richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn.

„Expelliarmus!"

„PROTEGO!", brüllte Sirius. Der Entwaffnungszauber prallte von dem magischen Schild ab und Orion Black wurde gegen die Wand geschleudert. Walburga schrie – und Sirius wurde bewusst, was er getan hatte. Er hatte seinen Vater angegriffen, das Oberhaupt der Blacks. Diesmal würde er nicht einfach bestraft werden. Diesmal würde es anders sein. Sie würden seinen Willen brechen – oder sein Genick. Er musste hier weg.

Sirius spurtete los. _Accio Nimbus, accio Koffer, reducio Koffer!_ Er sprang die Treppe hinunter. Auf halbem Wege traf ihn etwas in den Rücken, er stolperte und viel laut polternd Stufe für Stufe die Treppe hinunter. Einen Moment lang war er benommen, aber er kämpfte sich wieder auf die Füße. Etwas stimmte mit seinem linken Bein nicht. Es knickte beinahe ein unter seinem Gewicht und bei jedem Schritt schossen ihm vor Schmerz Tränen in die Augen. Egal. Weiter. Er hörte Rufe hinter sich, ein Fluch zertrümmerte neben ihm eine Vase. Blind richtete er seinen Zauberstab hinter sich.

„PROTEGO!"

Dann wurden die Stimmen von einem Rauschen übertönt. Sein Besen! Noch ein paar Schritte und Sirius war an der Tür – doch der Türknauf bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Kaltes Entsetzen überrollte Sirius. Kreachers Magie! Er hatte Befehl, ihn nicht aus dem Haus zu lassen! Verzweifelt warf sich Sirius gegen die Tür, aber ohne Erfolg. Das Rauschen hinter ihm wurde lauter, sein Rennbesen war fast da, er musste _jetzt_ fliehen, sonst war alles verloren, der Gefahrendetektor brannte in seiner Tasche... Ohne darüber nachzudenken, was er tat, zog Sirius den rostigen Schlüssel aus der Tasche und rammte ihn in das Schloss. Der Schlüssel glühte auf und das heiße Eisen fraß sich in Sirius' Haut, aber er ließ nicht los und langsam, quälend langsam, begann sich der Schlüssel im Schloss zu drehen. Dann war Sirius' Besen da und im selben Moment sprang die Tür auf. Sirius sprang auf seinen Rennbesen und schoss in die Nacht hinaus. Ein Schockzauber traf die Stelle, an der er eben noch gestanden hatte, aber da hatte Sirius schon seinen Nimbus hochgezogen und war außer Reichweite. Eisig kalter Wind und nasse Schneeflocken schlugen ihm ins Gesicht. Innerhalb weniger Minuten war er nass bis auf die Knochen, aber Sirius konnte nicht aufhören zu lachen. Er war frei und er hatte ein Ziel: Godric's Hollow.

* * *

><p>Sirius hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er unterwegs war. Er hatte sich mindestens einmal verflogen, die tiefhängenden Wolken machten es ihm schwer, die Richtung zu bestimmen. Und dann war ihm auch noch kalt, so kalt, dass er nicht glaubte, dass ihm jemals wieder warm werden könnte. Seine Zähne hatte schon lange aufgehört zu klappern, tatsächlich fühlte er sich, als wäre jeder einzelne Muskel eingefroren. Ein paar mal war er plötzlich so müde gewesen, dass ihm beinahe die Augen zugefallen wären, aber jedes Mal hatte er sich noch gerade rechtzeitig gefangen. Ihn beherrschte nur ein Gedanke: Godric's Hollow. In Godric's Hollow waren James und die Potters, dort würde es warm sein, dort würde er schlafen können. Er musste nur noch etwas durchhalten, noch ein kleines bisschen und noch ein bisschen...<p>

Als Godric's Hollow dann endlich vor ihm auftauchte, war Sirius schon so erschöpft, dass er es beinahe als Sinnestäuschung abgetan hätte. Er fiel mehr vom Besen, als dass er landete, so steif gefroren war er inzwischen. Für ein paar Minuten lag er auf dem Boden, zu kalt und nass von seinem Flug, um zu spüren, wie der nasse Schnee unter ihm durch seinen Umhang sickerte. Große Schneeflocken fielen lautlos vom grauen Himmel herab und schmolzen auf seinem Gesicht. Kurz fragte er sich, wie es wohl wäre, einfach liegen zu bleiben, aber dann gab er sich einen Ruck und kämpfte sich auf die Beine. Er war noch nicht an seinem Ziel und er hatte nicht vor, davor aufzugeben.

Auf seinen Besen gestützt humpelte er zur Haustür der Potters und klingelte. Nichts rührte sich. Besorgt fragte sich Sirius, ob die Potters vielleicht im Urlaub waren, James hatte nichts davon erwähnt, aber vielleicht war es ja eine Überraschung gewesen; dann fiel ihm ein, dass es mitten in der Nacht sein musste. Er klingelte noch mal, diesmal länger und energischer. Wenn die Potters ihm nicht öffneten, hatte er keinen Ort mehr, an den er gehen konnte.

Er wollte schon ein drittes Mal klingeln, als das Licht anging. Kurze Zeit später öffnete sich die Haustür und James stand vor ihm. Seine Haare sahen zerzauster aus denn je und seine Brille saß schief auf der Nase.

„Bei Merlins Unterhosen, es ist..." James brach ab und starrte Sirius ungläubig an. „Sirius? Bist du's wirklich?"

„Meine Animagusgestalt ist ein Hund", antwortete Sirius schnell. Er stand im Schatten, sodass James' ans Licht gewöhnte Augen ihn vermutlich nur schemenhaft erkennen konnten.

„Also ja, ich bin's wirklich, Krone."

Seine Stimme war so heiser, dass es mehr ein flüsterndes Krächzen war. Jedes einzelne Wort schmerzte in seiner Kehle.

„Ähm...könnte ich die Nacht vielleicht hier bleiben?"

Kein Grund, gleich mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen.

„Natürlich kannst du das!" James riss die Haustür noch etwas weiter auf. „Komm endlich rein, draußen ist es ja arschkalt!"

Sirius nickte überflüssigerweise.

„Bist du etwa mitten in der Nacht auf deinem Besen hergeflogen?", fragte James ungläubig, als er Sirius' Nimbus sah. „Warum hast du nicht einfach Flohpulver benutzt oder den Fahrenden..." Die Worte blieben ihm im Halse steckten. „Merlin, Sirius, was ist denn mit dir passiert?"

Die Wärme im Haus hüllte Sirius ein wie eine warme Dusche. Mit einem Mal war es sehr schwierig, wach zu bleiben. Der Boden schien unter seinen Füßen zu schwanken und Sirius musste sich an der Wand festhalten.

„Ist das...ist das Blut? Und was ist... Mum, Dad!"

Mr. und Mrs. Potter stürzten nur in Morgenmäntel gekleidet auf den Flur. Mrs. Potter fluchte, wie Sirius es ihr nie zugetraut hätte, und befahl James: „Schnell, bring ihn ins Wohnzimmer und mach Feuer im Kamin."

„Komm, stütz dich auf mich."

James nahm Sirius' Arm und legte ihn sich um die Schulter. Sirius war zu erschöpft, um zu protestieren.

„Was ist passiert?", wollte er wissen, nachdem er Sirius geholfen hatte, sich auf das Sofa zu setzen.

„Lange Geschichte..."

„James, tu, mir einen Gefallen, geh in die Küche und mach uns etwas Tee und sieh nach, ob wir eine Kleinigkeit zu essen da haben", bat Mrs. Potter.

„Aber, Mum..."

„Sofort, James!"

Murrend verzog sich James in die Küche. Ihren Mann schickte Mrs. Potter los, um ihren Zaubertrankvorrat zu holen. Sirius fiel ein, dass sie die erste Heilerin in St. Mungo gewesen war.

„Du musst aus diesen nassen Sachen raus, Sirius."

Sie half ihm, den Umhang auszuziehen. Als sie damit fertig waren, war Mr. Potter mit den Zaubertränken zurück. Die beiden tauschten vielsagende Blicke aus, aber Sirius war zu müde, um sich darum zu kümmern.

„Ich gebe dir ein paar Zaubertränke, Sirius", sagte Mrs. Potter sanft. „Dann kannst du schlafen, während ich mich um deine Verletzungen kümmere. Ist das in Ordnung?"

Sirius nickte. Schlafen klang gut. Und bevor James mit dem Tee kam, war er tatsächlich tief und fest eingeschlafen.

* * *

><p>Als Sirius das nächste Mal aufwachte, dachte er, er läge immer noch im Schnee vor dem Haus der Potters. Ihm war furchtbar kalt. Er wollte sich aufrichten, aber jemand hielt ihn zurück und erst jetzt merkte Sirius, dass er nicht im Schnee lag, sondern in einem Bett.<p>

„Shhh, Sirius, Mum hat gesagt, du sollst liegen bleiben."

„James?", flüsterte Sirius.

„Genau der. Mum sagt, du hast eine Lungenentzündung."

„Fühle ich mich deshalb so beschissen?"

„Vermutlich. Aber ein Dutzend dunkler Flüche könnten auch dazu beigetragen haben."

„Aha..."

Und Sirius schlief wieder ein. Er flog noch einmal auf dem Besen durch die eiskalte Winternacht, verbrannte in den grünen Flammen des Kamin, sah Regulus bleich, blutig und reglos, duellierte sich noch einmal mit seinen Eltern und kämpfte noch einmal mit dem Schloss im Grimmauldplatz. Mal entkam, er mal nicht, aber immer wurde er verfolgt und nie erreichte er Godric's Hollow.

Manchmal weckte ihn James aus einem dieser Alpträume auf, manchmal war Mr. Potter da, manchmal flößte ihm Mrs. Potter einen Zaubertrank oder etwas Suppe ein; aber bevor sich Sirius an der Realität festhalten konnte, war er schon wieder eingeschlafen.

Als er das nächste Mal aufwachte, war es anders. Er wusste sicher, dass er nicht mehr schlief, er wusste, dass er sich in Godric's Hollow befand und er fühlte sich tatsächlich ausgeschlafen. Vorsichtig setzte Sirius sich auf. Er befand sich in James' Zimmer. James selbst saß auf seinem Bett und schleuderte die Ausgabe eines _Tagespropheten_ in eine Ecke und starrte finster vor sich hin.

„He, Potter!"

James fuhr herum.

„Sirius! Du bist wach! Endlich!"

„Endlich?" Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Wie lange habe ich denn geschlafen?"

„Ewig! Du hast deinen Geburtstag verschlafen, herzlichen Glückwunsch übrigens, und Neujahr! Heute ist Donnerstag." James verzog das Gesicht. „In vier Tagen geht die Schule wieder los."

„Na super..."

Sirius konnte es kaum erwarten, die Slytherins wiederzusehen. _Wenigstens ist jetzt ein für alle mal geklärt, auf welcher Seite ich stehe._ Bevor jemand von ihnen etwas sagen konnte, kam Mrs. Potter mit Essen und Trinken herein. Sie freute sich sichtlich, dass es Sirius besser ging.

„Und Sirius, wenn du meinst, es geht dir gut genug, unten wartet noch dein Geburtstagskuchen auf dich", sagte sie noch, bevor sie sie wieder allein ließ.

„Geburtstagskuchen?", fragte Sirius überrascht.

„Dein zweiter", erklärte James leicht beschämt. „Den ersten haben Dad und ich aufgegessen."

„Ich verstehe."

Kurze Zeit herrschte Schweigen. Dann fragte Sirius: „Sag mal, hast du etwas von Regulus gehört?"

James zögerte.

„Ja, habe ich", sagte er schließlich knapp. „Er ist vor drei Tagen aus St. Mungo entlassen worden."

Sirius setzte sich etwas aufrechter hin.

„Geht es ihm gut?"

James zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Vermutlich ja", fügte hinzu, als er Sirius' Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Zumindest steht nichts anderes im Tagespropheten. Aber dafür zerreißen sie sich das Maul darüber, dass du enterbt worden bist."

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das war zu erwarten."

„Was? Dass sie sich das Maul zerreißen oder dass du enterbst wirst?", fragte James mit unverhohlener Wut in der Stimme. Sirius warf ihm einen irritierten Blick zu.

„Beides?"

„Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass du länger krank warst als Regulus? Und dass du im Gegensatz zu ihm Narben zurückbehalten wirst?"

James gestikulierte in Richtung Sirius' Unterarme, die, wie er erst jetzt bemerkte, dick verbunden waren. Unangenehm berührt versteckte er sie unter der Decke.

„Naja, ich schätze ein paar Narben mehr oder weniger machen auch keinen Unterschied mehr..."

„Warum, weil du so schon so viele davon hast?!"

„Beruhig dich, James..."

„Beruhigen?! Denkst du, ich kenne nur deine alte Fluchnarbe über der Brust? Ich habe deinen Rücken gesehen, Sirius! Meinst du nicht, es hätte mich interessiert, dass mein bester Freund in den Ferien ausgepeitscht wird?"

Sirius schlug die Decke zur Seite und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Ihm wurde nur leicht schwindelig, ein eindeutiger Fortschritt.

„Und was für einen Unterschied hätte das gemacht, Potter? Du hättest ohnehin nichts ändern können!"

„Natürlich hätte das einen Unterschied gemacht! Ich hätte..."

James sprang auf und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Ihm schienen vor Wut die Worte zu fehlen und einen Augenblick lang fürchtete Sirius, er würde sich auf ihn stürzen.

„Ich weiß es, Sirius! Hast du wirklich geglaubt, du könntest das geheim halten?"

Sirius spürte, wie ihm kalt wurde.

„Was geheim halten...?"

„Dass deine Eltern dich mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch foltern!"

Sirius starrte James fassungslos an.

„Ich..."

Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er tatsächlich gehofft, den Teil auslassen zu können. James schien seine Gedanken zu lesen.

„Mein Vater war Auror und meine Mutter eine Heilerin! Glaubst du wirklich, so etwas hätten sie übersehen? Und jetzt sag ja nicht, dass es nur dieses eine Mal war!", fuhr er wütend fort, als Sirius schon den Mund aufmachte. „Ich weiß nämlich, dass das nicht stimmt! Du hättest es nie hierher geschafft, wenn du nicht schon vorher Erfahrung mit solchen Sachen gehabt hättest!"

Was James sagte, stimmte. Sirius starrte auf den Boden, die Arme auf den Oberschenkeln abgestützt.

„Schön, Potter." Seine Stimme klang so leer, wie er sich fühlte. „Dann weißt du jetzt ja alles. Bist du jetzt zufrieden?"

„ alt warst du?"

Sirius ahnte, worauf James hinaus wollte.

„Wie alt war ich wann? Hör auf, in Rätseln zu sprechen, Potter!"

„Als deine Eltern dich das erste Mal mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch bestraft haben."

„Acht."

James starrte ihn entsetzt an.

„Acht?! Du...du warst acht Jahre alt?"

Aus irgendeinem Grund machte Sirius James' Reaktion furchtbar wütend.

„Ja, Potter, acht! Das ist die Zahl, die nach sieben kommt. Und bevor du fragst: Ich hatte es verdient!"

„Verdient?", wiederholte James ungläubig. „Sirius, das ist ein unverzeihlicher Fluch. Niemand kann ihn verdienen, deshalb ist er ja auch unverzeihlich!"

„Ich habe beinahe jemanden umgebracht."

James schnaubte.

„Wie soll denn ein Achtjähriger jemanden umbringen?"

„Indem er seinen jüngeren Bruder beim Quidditch vom Besen stößt."

„Also war es ein Unfall."

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Welchen Unterschied macht das schon? Es war trotzdem meine Schuld." Er presste die Lippen zusammen. „Bist du jetzt endlich fertig?"

„Nein."

„Nein? Tut mir leid, heldenhafte Geschichten, wie ich als Dreijähriger Muggle vor meinen bösen Schwarzmagier-Eltern verteidigt habe, kann ich nicht bieten. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, habe ich damals noch geglaubt, sie hätten Reißzähne und mindestens drei Köpfe."

James' Mundwinkel zuckten als versuche er krampfhaft, nicht zu lachen.

„Eigentlich wollte ich dich fragen, was genau passiert ist, bevor du abgehauen bist. Im Tagespropheten stand, dass Lestrange zu einer Weihnachtsfeier eingeladen hat oder so. Du warst auch da, oder?"

Sirius nickte. Bereitwillig erzählte er James, was passiert war. Nur die Ereignisse im Grimmauldplatz führte er nicht genauer aus. Falls es James auffiel, ließ er es sich jedenfalls nicht anmerken.

„Dieser Angreifer scheint es wirklich auf Todesser abgesehen zu haben", überlegte James, als Sirius geendet hatte. „Ich meine, an dem Tag gab's in ganz Großbritannien jede Menge Reinblut-Partys."

Sirius nickte zustimmend.

„Ich frage mich, wie er hineinkommen konnte", grübelte er. „Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen sind bei Bellatrix nicht so hoch wie im Grimmauldplatz – ich wette, sie wartet sie nur darauf, dass jemand dumm genug ist, es zu versuchen, damit sie ihn langsam zu Tode foltern kann –, aber trotzdem sollte es nicht so einfach sein."

„Außer der Angreifer hatte Hilfe."

Sirius nickte langsam

„Glaubst du, es gibt so eine Art Widerstandsbewegung gegen Voldemort?"

James sprang auf wie elektrisiert.

„Aber natürlich, das ist es! Wir wissen doch sogar, dass es eine Widerstandsbewegungen gibt."

Sirius sah ihn verblüfft an.

„Wissen wir das?"

„Na klar! Erinnerst du dich an unserem Kampf auf dem Friedhof?"

Sirius nickte. Beim Gedanken an die Inferi und Miller, den Werwolf mit dem zertrümmerten Gesicht, lief ihm ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken.

„Das war damals kein reiner Auroreneinsatz. McKinnon, die Prewitts und sogar Hagrid waren auch dabei. Und ganz zum Schluss hat McKinnon gesagt, dass sie vielleicht keine Auroren wären, aber trotzdem gegen Voldemort. Erinnerst du dich?"

Sirius nickte.

„Du meinst, Dumbledore führt eine Widerstandsbewegung und dieser Angreifer gehört dazu?"

James zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Könnte doch sein, oder?"

Sirius dachte an den nach Feuerwhiskey stinkenden Mann in Malfoy Manor zurück. Damals hatte er ihn für einen armen Spinner gehalten, aber die Attacke bei den Lestranges war schon von einem anderen Kaliber gewesen. Und Dumbledore arbeitete mit allen möglichen Leuten zusammen, immerhin zählte auch ein Dieb wie Fletcher zu seinen Gefolgsleuten.

„Es wäre möglich."


	9. Verräter (2 von 4)

Hi Leute! Vielen Dank für den Review! :)

Larry: Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat. :) Die Szene, wie Sirius bei den Potters ankommt, stand fast schon seit Beginn des ersten Teils fest. Nachdem ich sie aufgeschrieben hatte, war es, als hätte ich etwas von mir weggegeben, denn plötzlich konnte ich sie nicht mehr im Kopf durchspielen - es hätte ja sein können, dass ich einen Fehler (damit meine ich eine Abweichung von dem, was ich geschrieben habe) mache. (Ich weiß, ich bin nicht mehr ganz dicht.^^) Der Zeitungsartikel wird nicht zu lesen sein, den überlasse ich deiner Fantasie. ;)

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Verräter (24)**

Die nächsten Tage vergingen für Sirius wie im Traum. Es ging ihm jeden Tag besser, was er vor allem Mrs. Potters Zaubertränken zuschrieb. Mr. Potter erklärte das Gästezimmer zu seinem Zimmer und schenkte ihm ein altes Poster von den Prides, damit der Raum nicht so kahl aussah. James steuerte einen großen Gryffindor-Banner und noch mehr Quidditch-Poster bei.

Als die Potters mit James und Sirius auf Gleis 9 ¾ apparierten, wünschte sich Sirius zum ersten Mal, die Ferien würden länger dauern. Die Potters hatten wie ihren eigenen Sohn behandelt. James und er hatten im Garten eine epische Schneeballschlacht ausgetragen und Mrs. Potter hatte fast einen Herzschlag bekommen, als sie Sirius mit nassem Umhang, nassen Haare und ohne Schal draußen erwischt hatte. Den Rest des Tages hatte Sirius mit einer warmen Decke, heißem Tee und Mrs. Potters unvergleichlichen Plätzchen auf dem Sofa verbracht, während James nach Muggleart den Dreck aufwischen musste, den sie im Flur hinterlassen hatten. James hatte sich laut über diese Ungerechtigkeit beschwert, woher seine wisse seine Mutter, dass er nicht auch krank sei?, aber an seinem Grinsen hatte Sirius gesehen, dass er es nicht wirklich ernst meinte.

„Also, James, Sirius, etwas weniger Post von Prof. McGonagall wäre vielleicht schön", sagte Mr. Potter.

„Sie haben noch nie Post wegen mir bekommen", gab Sirius grinsend zurück.

„Nein, aber wir haben noch keinen Brief wegen James bekommen, in dem dein Name nicht auch erwähnt wurde", konterte Mrs. Potter schlagfertig für ihren Mann. „Denkt daran, dass ihr dieses Jahr eure ZAGs macht, da habt ihr keine Zeit für Streiche."

Mr. Potter nickte zustimmend.

„Und schreibt nicht immer bei Remus in Geschichte der Zauberei ab", fuhr Mrs. Potter fort. „Der arme Junge hat genauso viel zu tun wie ihr, da kann er nicht auch noch eure ganze Arbeit erledigen. Außerdem lernt ihr so doch gar nichts!"

„Naja, Geschichte der Zauberei ist jetzt vielleicht nicht so wichtig..."

Mrs. Potter warf ihm Mann einen empörten Blick zu.

„...aber natürlich solltet ihr trotzdem fleißig lernen", fügte Mr. Potter schnell hinzu.

Ein Pfiff ertönte. Der Hogwarts-Express würde gleich abfahren.

„Mum, Dad, wir müssen los", sagte James schnell, offensichtlich froh, seinen Eltern zu entkommen. Mrs. Potter schloss James in ihre Arme, während Mr. Potter Sirius die Hand gab.

„Und schreib mal etwas öfter, ja, Jamie?"

„Ja, Mum..."

Mrs. Potter ließ ihren Sohn los und wuschelte ihm durchs Haar, was James mit einer Grimasse quittierte.

„Und du Sirius, lass es mit dem Quidditch dieses Jahr etwas ruhiger angehen, hörst du?"

Und zu Sirius' Entsetzen fand er sich in einer Umarmung wieder.

„Und geh zu Madam Pomfrey, wenn du in Hogwarts bist. Sie versteht was von ihrer Arbeit."

„Mum, jetzt lass Sirius in Ruhe!"

Mrs. Potter lachte und ließ ihn los. Schnell sprangen Sirius und James in den Hogwarts-Express, dessen Türen sich bereits schlossen.

„Mann, ich hoffe, Remus und Peter haben uns unser Abteil freigehalten", murmelte Sirius genervt. Immer wenn sie an einem Abteil vorbeikamen, wurde er angestarrt und die Leute fingen an zu flüstern. Das würde eine lustige Fahrt werden, stundenlang mit lauter gaffenden Vollidioten in einem Abteil zu sitzen...

„Da sind sie ja!", rief in dem Moment James.

„Und sie sind alleine", stellte Sirius erleichtert fest, als er James folgte. Remus, der seine letzten Worte gehört hatte, grinste und zupfte vielsagend an seinem Vertrauensschülerabzeichen.

„Das kann manchmal ganz nützlich sein."

„Du bist wirklich von zu Hause abgehauen?", fragte Peter. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Offensichtlich."

„Wir sollten dich vielleicht vorwarnen, dass es inzwischen ziemlich viele Gerüchte darüber gibt, was passiert ist", sagte Remus. „Ich glaube, das Übelste ist momentan, dass du versucht hast, deinen Bruder zu ermorden, und dafür enterbst worden bist."

„Wie bitte?", brauste James auf. „Lesen diese Leute denn keine Zeitung?"

„Es gibt aber auch eine Fraktion, die behauptet, Sirius habe sich mit Voldemort persönlich duelliert und fast gewonnen, bevor er gezwungen war, zu fliehen." Er grinste. „Könnte sein, dass du einen Fanclub hast, Sirius."

„Und wie war es jetzt wirklich?", wollte Peter wissen. Also erzählte Sirius noch einmal, was sich an jenem Tag bei den Lestranges zugetragen hatte.

„Ich bin froh, dass du nicht mehr dorthin musst", sagte Remus, nachdem Sirius alles berichtet hatte. „Ich weiß, du hörst es nicht gern, aber wir haben uns immer Sorgen gemacht. wenn du nach Hause gefahren bist."

„Aber warum bist du denn jetzt genau gegangen?", fragte Peter. „Hast du dich wirklich mit Voldemort duelliert?"

James verdrehte die Augen.

„Natürlich nicht, Wurmschwanz!"

„Aber was ist denn genau passiert? Ich meine, nachdem Sirius' Mutter ihn in den Grimmauldplatz zurückgebracht hat?"

„Ex-Mutter", verbesserte Sirius scharf. „Wir haben uns gestritten, das habe ich doch gesagt."

„Aber habt ihr euch nicht andauernd gestritten? Warum..."

„Verdammt, Peter, du hast doch Sirius' Fluchnarbe gesehen!", explodierte James. „Kannst du dir nicht vorstellen, dass der Streit ausgeartet ist?"

„Die Mädchen finden Sirius' Narbe cool", gab Peter trotzig zurück.

„Oh ja, kommt, wir schlitzen uns alle die Brust auf, damit wir eine coole Narbe bekommen", bemerkte James sarkastisch.

„Ach, du hättest als auch gerne so eine Narbe, Pettigrew?", fragte Sirius mit kalter Stimme und spielte mit dem Zauberstab in seiner Hand. „Wo hättest du sie denn gerne hin? Ich kenne auch Flüche, mit denen kann ich dir ganz Gliedmaßen abreißen. Das finden die Mädchen bestimmt noch cooler!"

„Peter hat das nicht so gemeint, Sirius", warf Remus hastig ein. „Wir sind wirklich froh, dass du es geschafft hast."

Danach herrschte angespanntes Schweigen. Peter rutschte unruhig auf seinem Sitz herum und Remus zupfte an seinem Abzeichen.

„Wir haben uns übrigens Gedanken über diesen Angreifer gemacht", sagte James schließlich in die angespannte Stille hinein.

„Ich glaube, die Hexenwoche nennt ihn inzwischen den maskierten Rächer", schmunzelte Remus. James starrte ihn an.

„Du liest die Hexenwoche?"

Remus lachte.

„Normalerweise nicht, aber letzte Woche habe ich alle Zeitungen gelesen, die etwas über die Blacks berichtet haben. Deine Briefe waren ja nicht gerade ausführlich."

„Sirius war krank", verteidigte sich James. „Wie auch immer", fuhr er fort, „wir haben uns gefragt, ob dieser 'Rächer' nicht vielleicht für Dumbledore arbeitet."

Und er erklärte ihnen, wie sie darauf gekommen waren, dass Dumbledore vielleicht eine geheime Widerstandsbewegung leite.

„Hm." Remus schien nicht überzeugt zu sein. „Meint ihr echt, Dumbledore würde so etwas tun?"

„Warum denn nicht? McKinnon hat damals auf dem Friedhof gesagt..."

„Ich meine nicht, dass Dumbledore eine Widerstandsbewegung organisiert. Ich bin mir sogar relativ sicher, dass er das tut. Aber denkt mal nach: Würde Dumbledore wirklich eine friedliche Weihnachtsfeier angreifen?"

„Friedliche Weihnachtsfeier?", echote James empört. „Das war die reinste Todesser-Party!"

„Und was ist mit den Slytherins?", fragte Remus. „Die sind keine Todesser..."

„_Noch_ nicht!"

„...sondern immer noch ganz normale Hogwarts-Schüler. Glaubt ihr wirklich, Dumbledore würde einen Ort angreifen lassen, an dem sich Schüler aufhalten?"

„Naja, vielleicht nicht..."

In diesem Augenblick ging die Tür auf und Lily Evans kam herein.

„Lupin, ich wollte dich abholen, wir müssen die Gänge kontrollieren."

Remus stand auf.

„In Ordnung."

Dann wandte sich Lily mit einem strahlenden Lächeln an Sirius.

„Black, ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ihr vermutlich bald Besuch bekommen werdet. Du bist Gesprächsthema Nummer eins."

Sirius nickte ihr zu.

„Danke für die Warnung, Evans."

„Keine Ursache."

Ohne James eins Blickes zu würdigen, verließ sie das Abteil. Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter den beiden Vertrauensschülern geschlossen, platzte James heraus: „Seit wann ist Evans nett zu dir? Ich dachte, sie hasst uns alle!"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hab mal mit ihr geredet."

James starrte ihn an.

„Du hast mit ihr geredet? Ohne mich?"

Sirius war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob ihn James' Reaktion amüsierte oder sein Mitleid erregte.

„Wenn du dabei gewesen wärst, wäre wahrscheinlich keine Unterhaltung zustande gekommen."

„Was? Wieso denn nicht? Wir haben uns doch jetzt gerade auch die ganze Zeit unterhalten! Ich verstehe echt nicht, was Evans hat. Immerhin bin ich Quidditch-Kapitän..."

Während James darüber philosophierte, warum Lily Evans nicht mit ihm ausgehen wollte, tauchten die von ihr angekündigten „Besucher" auf. Als erstes kam Mary MacDonald, die Sirius um den Hals fiel und ihm unter Tränen verkündete, dass sie ihn immer noch möge, obwohl er jetzt nicht mehr reich sei. Dann kamen die Finley-Zwillinge. Jackson Finley verkündete, Sirius solle sich ja nichts einbilden, er habe überhaupt keine Chance gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen, während seine Schwester geduldig an der Tür auf ihn wartete und gelegentlich die Augen verdrehte. Sirius wertete es als positiv, dass er ihm keinen versuchten Mord unterstellte. Als nächstes tauchte Podmore mit seiner Freundin Lara Crawford auf. Es folgte ein peinliches Gespräch, in dem Crawford Sirius mitteilte, dass er die schönsten Augen habe, die sie je gesehen hatte, und Sturgis unruhig auf dem Sitz neben der Tür herumrutschte. Danach kamen Sloper und Gudgeon. Sloper schlug Sirius auf die Schulter und verkündete, er habe schon immer gewusst, dass Sirius es „in sich" habe, während Gudgeon ganz genau wissen wollte, wie er sich mit Du-weißt-schon-wem duelliert habe. Ganz zum Schluss erschien noch eine Ravenclaw-Zweitklässlerin, die niemand von ihnen kannte. Sie stellte sich als Leyla Makepeace vor und erklärte ernsthaft, mit seinem mutigen Widerstand gegen die dunkle Seite habe Sirius vielen Menschen Mut gemacht.

Als der Hogwarts-Express in Hogsmeade einfuhr, hatten James und Peter Bauchschmerzen vor lachen. Sirius hätte es niemals laut ausgesprochen, aber er war froh, dass es Leute gab, die auf seiner Seite standen. In den Augen der Slytherins hatte er sie alle verraten – und das würden sie ihn nicht vergessen lassen.

* * *

><p>Der erste Schultag nach den Ferien begann mit einer Doppelstunde Zaubertränke – zusammen mit den Slytherins. Sirius stopfte sich eine Extraration Filibuster-Kracher in die Taschen, bevor sie hinunter in die Große Halle gingen. Falls die Slytherins auf dumme Gedanken kämen, könnte er ihnen wenigstens ein paar Böller in die Kessel werfen, aber zu seiner Überraschung passierte nicht besonders viel: Avery leerte eine ganze Flasche Schneckenschleim in seinen Trank, was diesen in eine gallertartige Masse verwandelte und vor allem Remus ärgerte, und Mulciber versuchte, ihn in Slughorns Kessel zu stoßen, landete jedoch dank tatkräftiger Mithilfe von James am Ende selber dort. Die Strafarbeit, die Slughorn ihnen dafür aufbrummte, war es wert.<p>

Den ganzen Tag über musste Sirius sich zusammenreißen, um sich nicht ständig nervös über die Schulter gucken. Er vermisste Alphards Gefahrendetektor, aber daran ließ sich leider nichts ändern. Er war erleichtert, als sie nach dem Abendessen in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrten. James war nicht bei ihnen, er hatte angekündigt, noch ein paar Süßigkeiten aus Hogsmeade zu besorgen, und war immer noch unterwegs. Er kam nach einer guten Stunde atemlos durch das Portraitloch geklettert und präsentierte triumphierend etwas Feuerwhiskey und jede Menge Süßigkeiten. Dadurch angelockt schlossen sich ihnen bald Gudgeon und Sloper an, die Butterbier beisteuerten, und sehr zu Evans Arger und dem anderer Leute, die so verrückt waren, schon jetzt für ihre ZAGs bzw. UTZs zu lernen (James warf Remus einen strengen Blick zu, worauf dieser eilig seine Unterlagen wegpackte), entwickelte sich eine richtige kleine Party. Und Sirius, erst skeptisch, genoss sie in vollen Zügen, als Mary MacDonald sich neben ihn setzte und zuließ, dass er den Arm um ihre Schulter legte, während Rex Shacklebolt über seine Hausaufgaben sitzend düster zu ihnen hinüberstarrte.

* * *

><p>Es passierte am Mittwoch nach Arithmantik. Sirius war nicht besonders überrascht; Remus war nach der Stunde noch geblieben, um etwas mit Prof. Vektor zu besprechen, was er sehr häufig tat, während Sirius ungeduldig draußen wartete und überlegte, ob er schon einmal vorgehen sollte. Er hätte den Slytherins vermutlich noch ausweichen können, aber das hätte die unvermeidliche Konfrontation nur etwas weiter in die Zukunft verschoben; genauso gut konnte er es auch jetzt hinter sich bringen.<p>

Dass er mit der Attacke gerechnet hatte, bedeutete jedoch nicht, dass er sich kampflos ergab. Bevor sie es schafften, ihn außer Gefecht zu setzen und in ein leeres Klassenzimmer zu zerren, hatte er Avery einen Furunkulusfluch aufgehalst, Schniefelus' Nase auf die doppelte Größe anschwellen lassen und Wilkes Hände mit einem gut gezielten Brandzauber erwischt.

„Hallo, Blutsverräter", begrüßte Rosier ihn, nachdem er die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte. „Du ahnst ja gar nicht, wie wir uns alle..._freuen_, dich zu sehen."

„Ah, die Freude kann ich leider nicht teilen. Ich hatte gehofft, ihr würdet alle unter ein paar Trümmern zerquetscht werden..."

„Es wäre besser gewesen, wenn das dein Schicksal gewesen wäre, Blutsverräter", gab Rosier kalt zurück. „Dann wäre den Blacks diese Schande erspart geblieben."

Er nickte Mulciber zu und im nächsten Moment krümmte sich Sirius vor Schmerzen. Rosier packte ihn an den Haaren.

„Und im Übrigen solltest du lernen, deine Zunge zu hüten, Black. Du bist Abschaum. Du stehst jetzt auf einer Stufe mit den Schlammblütern. Gewöhn dich lieber schon mal daran!"

„Ich betrachte es eher als Aufstieg..."

Sofort verstärkte Mulciber den Fluch und Sirius musste die Zähne zusammenbeißen, um ein Aufstöhnen zu unterdrücken.

„Ah, tut das weh, Blutsverräter?", höhnte Avery, zückte seinen Zauberstab und stellte sich zu Mulciber. „Dann pass mal auf!"

Schmerzen explodierten in Sirius' Kopf und diesmal konnte er einen Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken. Die Slytherins lachten.

„Bevor ihr Blacks sowieso schon nur schwach ausgeprägten Verstand weiter in Mitleidenschaft zieht, hattet ihr doch noch ein paar Fragen an ihn", warf eine ölige Stimme ein, als Wilkes gerade Anstalten machte, sich an dem Spiel zu beteiligen.

„Mein 'schwach ausgeprägter Verstand' schlägt deinen um Längen, Schniefelus!", stieß Sirius zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Du kannst ja noch nicht mal auf einem Besen sitzen."

Snapes Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Wut, was mit seiner übergroßen Nase ziemlich lächerlich aussah.

„Wir werden ja sehen, wer zuletzt lacht, Black."

„Mir egal, so lange du es nicht in meiner Gegenwart tust. Mit diesem Mundgeruch kann man ja ganze Landstriche entvölkern."

„Flagello!", zischte Snape und unsichtbare Peitschenhiebe prasselten auf Sirius ein.

„Wie ich schon sagte, Black", mischte sich Rosier wieder ein, „du solltest dich lieber schnell an deinen neuen Status gewöhnen. Es könnte sonst...unangenehm für dich werden."

Hämisches Lachen.

„Was wir von dir wissen wollen, Black", fuhr Rosier gelassen fort, nachdem Snape seine Wut an Sirius ausgelassen hatte, „ist, wem du geholfen hast."

Wem er geholfen hatte? Sirius war ehrlich verblüfft.

„Wovon zum Teufel redest du, Rosier?"

Als Antwort explodierten wieder Schmerzen in seiner Körpermitte und Sirius krümmte sich zusammen.

„Wir können das auf die einfache oder auf die harte Tour machen, Black", sprach Rosier weiter, als Sirius sich wieder einigermaßen aufrecht halten konnte. „Ich versichere dir, die meisten hier hätten nichts gegen die harte Tour."

Wieder lachten die Slytherins. Sirius spuckte Blut aus.

„Das ist eure harte Tour? Das könnten ja ein paar Hufflepuffs besser!"

Rosier lächelte kalt.

„Wir haben ja auch gerade erst angefangen, Black." Er hielt Sirius seinen Zauberstab an die Kehle. „Und jetzt noch einmal von vorne. Wem hast du an Weihnachten geholfen?"

Sie glaubten tatsächlich, er habe etwas mit dem vermummten Angreifer zu tun. Kein Wunder, dass sie so wütend auf ihn waren. Aus ihrer Sicht hatte er nicht nur seine Familie und das reine Blut verraten, sondern auch noch aktiv an einem Anschlag auf die reinblütige schwarzmagische Gesellschaft mitgewirkt. Plötzlich kam Sirius eine Idee.

„Was glaubt ihr denn, wer etwas gegen Todesser haben könnte?", fragte er zurück. Mulciber reagierte umgehend.

„Wir stellen hier die Fragen, Black", erklärte Rosier, als Sirius wieder zu Atem gekommen war. Sirius warf ihm ein blutiges Lächeln zu.

„Och komm, Rosier, ihr werdet ja wohl eine Vermutung haben. Wen habt ihr denn zuletzt bedroht? Habt euch wohl mit jemandem angelegt, der eine Nummer zu groß war, was?"

„Das will ich von dir wissen, Black!", knurrte Rosier und presste Sirius den Zauberstab unter das Kinn.

„Tja, wer könnte das schon sein?", überlegte Sirius laut. „Wie wäre es mit ein paar Mugglestämmigen? Vielleicht haben sie keine Lust mehr, sich als Schlammblüter beschimpfen zu lassen."

„Hör auf zu rumzulügen, Blutsverräter!", zwischte Wilkes. „Schlammblüter wären niemals in der Lage gewesen, das Anwesen der Lestranges zu betreten."

Mulciber grinste unheilverkündend.

„Ich glaube, Black hat seine Lektion noch nicht verstanden..."

Er murmelte etwas, Schmerz brandete durch Sirius' Körper und sein Mund fühlte sich mit Blut.

„Möglicherweise hast du bei den hehren Gryffindors die eine oder andere Sache über schwarze Magie vergessen", meinte Rosier im Plauderton. „Wenn man sie zu oft bei einer Person anwendet, hat das fast immer Folgen für Körper und Geist. Wir haben nicht vor, dich umzubringen, Black..."

„Zumindest _noch_ nicht", warf Wilkes grinsend ein.

„...aber wenn du weiter so stur bist, könnte das schlecht für dich ausgehen."

„Wieso stur?" Sirius versuchte ein unschuldiges Lächeln, aber es geriet eher wie eine Grimasse. „Ich versuche doch ernsthaft, euch zu helfen. Also wenn es keine Mugglestämmigen waren...habt ihr vielleicht einen Verräter in den eigenen Reihen?"

Avery richtete drohend den Zauberstab auf Sirius.

„Was für ein Verräter? Raus mit der Sprache, Black!"

„Er lügt doch nur, du Idiot!", zischte Snape. „Merkt ihr nicht, dass er versucht, euch auszuhorchen? Black weiß überhaupt nichts!"

„Aber er muss den Kamin manipuliert haben", beharrte Avery. „Er muss etwas wissen!"

„Sei still!", fauchte Snape. „Wie viel willst du ihm denn noch verraten?"

„Ich hab doch nur gesagt..."

„Ruhe jetzt, alle beide!", schnitt ihnen Rosier das Wort ab. Dann wandte er sich an Sirius.

„Ich bin fast geneigt, zu glauben, dass du nichts weißt, Black, aber nur um sicherzugehen, werde ich zwischendurch noch ein paar mal nachfragen." Lächelnd trat er einen Schritt zurück und machte Platz für Mulciber. „Du hättest uns nicht verraten sollen. Wenn wir mit dir fertig sind, Black, wirst du dir wünschen, nie geboren zu sein."

Sirius lachte rau auf.

„Ich zittere förmlich vor Angst!"

Mulciber hob den Zauberstab.

„Das solltest du auch, Black. Viele Grüße von Regulus, Blutsverräter!"

* * *

><p>Als Sirius erwachte, wusste er nicht gleich wo er war. Um ihn herum war es warm und weich und er fühlte sich unheimlich müde. War er noch in Godric's Hollow? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Er erinnerte sich, dass er danach im Hogwarts-Express gewesen war, also war er wieder in der Schule... Mit einem Schlag fiel Sirius alles wieder ein und er setzte sich abrupt auf. Die Slytherins...Mulciber...er hatte ihm Grüße von Regulus ausgerichtet und dann... Sein Kopf hämmerte. Was hatte Regulus mit Mulciber zu tun?<p>

„Sirius!"

James' Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er, Remus und Peter hatten sich um Sirius' Bett versammelt.

„Geht's dir gut? Wie fühlst du dich?"

Sirius verzog das Gesicht.

„Als wenn mich der Hogwarts-Express überfahren hätte."

Remus warf ihm einen mitfühlenden Blick zu.

„Kein Wunder. Madam Pomfrey hätte dich beinahe ins St. Mungo eingewiesen."

Sirius fuhr auf.

„Sie hätte beinahe was?!"

„Beruhig dich, sie hat's ja nicht getan", schaltete sich James ein. „Aber sie war unglaublich wütend. Sie hat Dumbledore und McGonagall benachrichtigt."

„Na super..."

Sirius ließ sich in die Kissen zurücksinken. McGonagall und Dumbledore würden die Sache nur verkomplizieren. Das Ganze war etwas zwischen ihm und den Slytherins. Je weniger Leute sich einmischten, desto besser.

„Wer hat mich gefunden?", wollte er wissen.

„Wir", erklärte Remus. „Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, als du nach Arithmantik nicht aufgetaucht bist. Ich dachte, du wärst schon vorgegangen, aber dann haben die anderen gesagt, sie hätten dich noch gar nicht gesehen..." Er ließ zerknirscht den Kopf hängen. „Es tut mir leid, Sirius. Ich hätte dich nicht alleine lassen sollen. Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass die Slytherins..."

„Schon gut", unterbrach Sirius ihn hastig. Er hatte keine Lust darüber zu reden.

„Aber..."

„Früher oder später wäre es ohnehin passiert. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Das ist jetzt auch nicht so wichtig..."

„Wie bitte?", unterbrach ihn James empört. „Nicht wichtig? Sirius, die Slytherins..."

„Ich weiß", würgte Sirius seinen besten Freund leicht genervt ab. „Aber jetzt hört mir doch erst mal zu! Die Slytherins halten mich für den Verräter!"

Seine Worte hatten nicht ganz den Effekt, den er sich erhofft hatte. James und Remus tauschten vielsagende Blicke aus, während Peter unbehaglich auf seine Hände starrte.

„Ich weiß, wie sie dich nennen", ergriff Remus schließlich das Wort. „Sirius, das heißt nicht..."

Sirius verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Ihr versteht mich falsch. Sie glauben, ich hätte dem Angreifer tatsächlich geholfen. Sie denken, ich habe ihn bei den Lestranges durch den Kamin reingelassen."

„Aber das ist doch lächerlich", mischte sich James ein. „Außerdem hast du doch gesagt, Avery hätte das nur gesagt, um dich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen."

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das dachte ich auch, aber sie wollten von mir wissen, wer der Angreifer ist."

Remus schnappte nach Luft.

„Sie haben dich gefoltert?"

Sirius warf ihm einen irritierten Blick zu.

„Sie haben mir zwischendurch Fragen gestellt."

„Hm und was bringt uns das jetzt genau?", meinte James. „Wir haben uns schließlich schon vorher denken können, dass die Todesser nicht wissen, wer sie angreift, sonst hätten sie denjenigen längst aus dem Weg geräumt."

Peter nickte bestätigend. Er begriff auch nicht, was daran so neu sein sollte. Aber Remus verstand, was Sirius ihnen sagen wollte.

„Wenn die Todesser auch keine Ahnung haben, wer der Angreifer ist, dann kann es keiner von den üblichen Verdächtigen sein", erklärte er. „Also weder Dumbledore oder einer von seinen Leuten noch einer von den Auroren oder jemand, den die Todesser angegriffen haben."

„Und höchstwahrscheinlich jemand mit Verbindungen zum Zaubereiministerium", ergänzte Sirius. „Jemand muss ihm geholfen haben, das Flohnetzwerk zu manipulieren."

„Oder er arbeitet beim Flohnetzwerk", schlug James vor.

„Oder das."

Einen kurzen Augenblick herrschte Schweigen, doch bevor noch jemand etwas sagen konnte, erschien Madam Pomfrey.

„Sie sind schon viel zu lange hier!", schimpfte sie. „Nur fünf Minuten, habe ich gesagt. Jetzt aber raus! Und Sie hätten schon viel eher zu mir kommen sollen", fuhr sie an Sirius gewandt fort, nachdem James, Remus und Peter gegangen waren. „Vermutlich kann ich froh sein, dass Sie Diptam für diese Schnitte verwendet haben."

Sie machte eine Handbewegung in Richtung Sirius' Unterarme. Dieser spürte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht stieg.

„Das geht Sie überhaupt nichts an!"

Madam Pomfrey achtete nicht auf seine Proteste. Stattdessen stellte sie drei verschiedene Zaubertränke vor ihm ab.

„Wenn ich in fünf Minuten wieder hier bin, haben Sie die ausgetrunken, Black! Und keine Diskussionen, wenn ich bitten darf, Sie sind nicht der einzige Patient hier. Bei dem Wetter.."

Vor sich hin murmelnd wuselte sie davon.

Sirius machte keine Anstalten, ihren Anweisungen Folge zu leisten. Ihm gingen ganz andere Dinge durch den Kopf. Was hatte Mulciber gemeint, als er ihm Grüße von Regulus ausgerichtet hatte? So weit Sirius Bescheid wusste hatte Regulus nur mit Rosier mehr zu tun. Was also hatte Mulciber ihm sagen wollen? Andererseits waren Mulciber, Rosier, Wilkes und Regulus alle im Quidditch-Team... Oder hatte Mulciber gedacht, dass es ihn in irgendeiner Form verletzen würde, wenn sie ihn im Namen seines kleinen Bruders verhexten? Wenn ja, hatte er sich gründlich vertan – Sirius machte sich keine Illusionen darüber, dass sein Bruder ihn hasste. Aber warum gerade Mulciber? Warum hatte er in Regulus' Namen gesprochen und nicht Rosier? In Sirius' Augen war Evan Rosier ein schwarzmagischer Mistkerl, aber er hielt sich an gewisse Regeln. Mulciber dagegen... Mulciber war grausam und sadistisch. Rosier würde sich nach der Schule aus Pflichtgefühl den Todessern anschließen – Mulciber würde es tun, um anderen Menschen Schmerzen zuzufügen. Und Regulus musste sich niemandem anschließen. Orion Black war auch kein Todesser, daher würde er seinen Sohn nicht zwingen, einer zu werden. Und Regulus würde nicht so dumm sein, sich in diesen Krieg einzumischen. Sirius schluckte. Das hoffte er jedenfalls.

* * *

><p>Sirius dürfte den Krankenflügel erst anderthalb Wochen später verlassen und auch das erst, nachdem er seine gesamten Überredungskünste aufgebracht und seinen ganzen Charme eingesetzt hatte.<p>

„Meinetwegen", gab die Schulkrankenschwester schließlich nach. „Aber Sie müssen sich schonen, Black! Wenn ich Sie auch nur in der Nähe des Quidditch-Felds sehe..."

Den Rest ihrer Predigt blendete Sirius aus.

„Sie hat Recht, weißt du", sagte Remus, der gehorsam ein zischendes Gebräu trank, das Madam Pomfrey ihm in die Hand gedrückt hatte. In einem Tag war Vollmond.

„Du siehst immer noch nicht gesund aus."

„Ja, ja, was immer du sagst, Moony", meinte James, der ungeduldig neben Remus' Bett wartete. „Können wir jetzt endlich los? Das Spiel fängt gleich an."

„Sirius' Gesundheit ist ja wohl wichtiger als so ein blödes Quidditch-Spiel!"

„Quidditch?" Madam Pomfrey stürmte unheilverkündend auf sie zu. „Ich habe doch gesagt..."

Den Rest hörten sie nicht, denn James hatte Sirius am Arm gepackt und zerrte ihn hastig aus dem Krankenflügel. Sie rannten über die Felder zur Tribüne, wo Peter ihnen Plätze freigehalten hatte. Keuchend ließ sich Sirius auf seinen Platz sinken und kämpfte gegen das Gefühl von Schwindel an, das ihn zu überwältigen drohte. Zähneknirschend musste er zugeben, dass Remus nicht Unrecht hatte. Er war noch nicht gesund. Glücklicherweise bemerkte James nichts davon. Madam Hooch hatte soeben das Spiel Ravenclaw gegen Slytherin angepfiffen und die Augen von Gryffindors Mannschaftskapitän waren fest auf die Spieler geheftet.

Es war ein Massaker. Obwohl Ravenclaw zu den besseren Quidditch-Mannschaften in Hogwarts gehörte, wurden sie von den Slytherins regelrecht abgeschlachtet und mussten sich schließlich mit 350 zu 100 Punkten geschlagen geben.

„Naja, die gute Nachricht ist, dass wir dieses Jahr mit den Ravenclaws leichtes Spiel haben", meinte James, als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen, „und dass Remus nicht wirklich was verpasst hat."

„Und was ist die schlechte Nachricht?", wollte Peter wissen. James verdrehte die Augen.

„Dass Slytherin gewonnen hat natürlich!" Er warf einen Seitenblick zu Sirius hinüber und fügte bitter hinzu: „Ausgerechnet jetzt..."

„Dann werden sie sich umso mehr ärgern, wenn wir sie in ein paar Monaten fertig machen", gab Sirius gelassen zurück.

„Und wie sie sich ärgern werden!", stimmte James grinsend zu. „Noch einmal lassen wir uns den Quidditch-Pokal nämlich nicht abnehmen!"

* * *

><p>Am nächsten Tag wurde Sirius zu Dumbledore gerufen. Als er auf der Wendeltreppe zum Büro des Schulleiters stand, die sich lautlos nach oben schraubte, überlegte er krampfhaft, was er angestellt haben könnte. Dafür, dass James und er Schniefelus in der Großen Halle verhext hatten, hatte McGonagall ihnen schon Punkte abgezogen. Hatte vielleicht jemand gesehen, wie er Avery gestern einen Stolperfluch verpasst hatte, sodass er die Treppen zum Kerker hinuntergestürzt war? Oder hatte Madam Pomfrey gemerkt, dass Mulcibers plötzliche Bauchschmerzen nicht an einer Magenverstimmung lagen? Oder...<p>

„Mr. Black, Sie dürfen durchaus hereinkommen", riss Dumbledores amüsierte Stimme Sirius aus seinen Gedanken. Die Wendeltreppe hatte ihn vor der Tür des Schulleiters abgesetzt, ohne dass er es gemerkt hatte. Hastig trat Sirius über die Schwelle. Das Büro des Schulleiters sah wie das letzte Mal aus, als Sirius hier gewesen war. Auf dem Tischchen neben dem Schreibtisch standen jede Menge seltsame Geräte, deren Verwendungszweck Sirius höchstens bei einem Bruchteil erraten konnte und auf der Stange neben der Tür hockte ein großer rotgoldener Vogel, ein Phönix, wie Sirius mittlerweile wusste.

„Äh...Sie wollten mit mir sprechen, Professor?"

Dumbledore nickte.

„In der Tat. Setzen Sie sich."

„Ah, schon wieder mein missratener Ururenkel", schnarrte eine unangenehme Stimme. „Oder sollte ich lieber sagen, Ex-Ururenkel?"

Sirius warf Phineas Nigellus Black, dem unbeliebtesten Schulleiter Hogwarts, einen streitlustigen Blick zu.

„Ex-Ururenkel ist richtig. Zum Glück!"

Phineas Nigellus Black plusterte sich empört auf.

„Zum Glück? Du wirst schon noch merken, was es heißt, das fürnehme und gar alte Haus der Blacks verraten zu haben, Junge! Wenn du erst mal ohne eine einzige Galleone in irgendeiner Muggle-Kloake..."

„Phineas, das reicht!", unterbrach Dumbledore das Portrait scharf. Der ehemalige Schulleiter setzte eine indignierte Miene auf und kehrte Dumbledore demonstrativ den Rücken zu.

„Unglücklicherweise muss ich wegen dieses Themas mit Ihnen sprechen, Mr. Black", fuhr Dumbledore an Sirius gewandt fort. „Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen..."

„Ich gehe nicht zurück!" Ohne dass Sirius es bemerkt hatte, war er aufgesprungen. „Sie können ja versuchen, mich zu zwingen! Ich gehe nicht zurück!"

Dumbledore sah ihn freundlich durch seine Halbmondgläser an.

„Ich habe nicht vor, Sie zurückzuschicken, Mr. Black. Im Gegenteil, ich bin der Meinung, dass Sie großen Mut und Tapferkeit bewiesen haben, als Sie den Grimmauldplatz verlassen haben. Und ich denke, dass sie bei den Potters hervorragend aufgehoben sind."

„Als ob Walburga dieses Wechselbalg überhaupt zurückhaben wollte", zischte Phineas Nigellus Black, aber niemand beachtete ihn. Langsam ließ sich Sirius auf seinen Stuhl zurücksinken. Großen Mut bewiesen? Es war eher so gewesen, dass er keine Wahl gehabt hatte.

„Aber Sie haben gesagt..."

„Ich habe gesagt, dass ich deshalb mit Ihnen sprechen muss, Mr. Black", erklärte Dumbledore freundlich, „nicht, dass ich Sie in den Grimmauldplatz zurückschicke."

„Oh." Sirius kam sich etwas belämmert vor. „Gut."

Dumbledore legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander und sah Sirius über seine Hände ernst an.

„Madam Pomfrey hat mich über die Art Ihrer Verletzungen unterrichtet. Sie geht davon aus, dass dabei schwarze Magie im Spiel war. Ist diese Annahme korrekt?"

Sirius setzte eine betont gleichgültige Miene auf und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht."

„Dunkle Magie ist etwas, das ich in Hogwarts nicht dulde."

Sirius hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, als könne Dumbledore in ihn hineinsehen.

„Ich weiß, Sir." Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee. „Professor, die Slyth...also, die Leute, die mich angegriffen haben, ich glaube, sie dachten, ich hätte etwas mit diesem geheimnisvollen Angreifer zu tun..."

„Was Sie nicht haben, wie ich annehme."

„Richtig", fuhr Sirius hastig fort, der sich von Dumbledore mittlerweile regelrecht durchleuchtet fühlte, „also, ich dachte, vielleicht wissen Sie, wer dahintersteckt."

„Das herauszufinden, ist Aufgabe der Auroren und des magischen Strafverfolgungspatrouille, Mr. Black."

„Ja, schon..." Dann entschloss er sich, alles auf eine Karte zu setzen. „Es ist also nicht Ihr Mann, Professor?"

Dumbledore wirkte plötzlich viel größer und die Atmosphäre im Raum schien sich zu verändern.

„Es ist nicht meine Art, Unschuldige zu verletzen, Mr. Black."

„Oh ja, Bellatrix ist die Unschuld in Person..."

„Unschuldige wie Ihr Bruder."

„Er ist nicht mehr mein Bruder!", knurrte Sirius, aber er spürte, wie sich sein Hals zuschnürte. Lieber würde er wieder den Cruciatus-Fluch erdulden, als Regulus noch einmal so leichenblass und blutüberströmt zu sehen.

Dumbledores blaue Augen musterten Sirius aufmerksam durch die halbmondförmigen Brillengläser und der Gryffindor wusste, dass der Schulleiter ahnte, was Sirius vor sich gesehen hatte. Ihr Gespräch war beendet.

* * *

><p>Nach dieser nicht gerade erbaulichen Unterhaltung machte sich Sirius auf in den Krankenflügel, um Remus zu besuchen. Doch als er die Tür zum Krankenflügel öffnete, prallte Sirius zurück – vor ihm stand Schniefelus. Er hatte noch immer ein paar grüne Flecken von James' Zauber im Gesicht und seine Ohren zuckten. Bei Sirius' Anblick verzerrte sich sein Gesicht vor Wut.<p>

„Black!"

„Schniefelus! Wo hast du denn die grünen Flecken her? Hast du versucht, Quidditch zu spielen? Oh nein, ich vergaß, du bist ja der einzige, der es bis heute nicht geschafft hat, länger als zehn Sekunden in der Luft zu bleiben!"

Sirius merkte mit Genugtuung, wie sich Schniefelus Gesichtszüge noch mehr verzerrten und er die Fäuste ballte, doch dann glättete sich seine Miene plötzlich.

„Besuchst du deinen kranken Freund, Black? Er ist ja ziemlich oft krank, fast _zyklisch_, könnte man..."

„Snape, Sie sind ja immer noch da!", wurde er von Madam Pomfrey unterbrochen, die plötzlich aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen schien. „Und was tun Sie hier, Black? Habe ich Ihnen nicht gesagt, Sie sollen sich schonen?"

„Ich habe mich geschont!", log Sirius und machte schnell einen Schritt zurück, bevor Madam Pomfrey ihm mit irgendeinem Trank zu nahe kommen konnte. „Ich will nur..."

„Ah, natürlich, Sie wollen mal wieder zu Mr. Lupin. Es geht ihm heute besser als sonst. Schon letztes Mal...brauchen Sie noch etwas, Snape? Ich habe Ihnen doch gesagt, dass das Ohrenzucken in zwei Stunden aufhören wird!"

Schniefelus ging, aber Sirius war sich sicher, dass sich seine Lippen vorher zu einem zufriedenen Lächeln verzogen.

* * *

><p>Snapes Lächeln und seine Andeutungen gingen Sirius den ganzen Tag nicht aus dem Kopf. Wusste er etwas? Oder tat er nur so? Sirius versuchte, sich damit zu beruhigen, dass Schniefelus ihnen in all den Jahren schon öfter hinterhergeschlichen war, und nie hatte er etwas wirklich Wichtiges herausgefunden. Aber was hatte er dann mit zyklisch gemeint? Konnte er wirklich die Mondphasen meinen? Oder war es nur ein blöder Witz auf Remus' Kosten? Aber seit wann besaß der schleimige Slytherin so etwas wie Humor?<p>

Als sie sich abends unter dem Tarnumhang zur Peitschenden Weide schlichen, waren Sirius und James doppelt wachsam. Nach kurzem Zögern hatte Sirius seinem besten Freund von seinem Erlebnis mit Snape erzählt und auch James hatte Schniefelus' Wortwahl verdächtig gefunden. Sirius wünschte, er hätte seinen Gefahrendetektor noch gehabt, an den er sich die Monate zuvor so gewöhnt hatte, aber natürlich war der alte rostige Schlüssel für immer verloren.

Trotz ihrer Sorgen bezüglich Snape ging alles gut. Nur im dritten Stock stieß Peter scheppernd mit einer Rüstung zusammen, als sie auf der Flucht vor Mrs. Norris in unterschiedliche Richtungen rannten. Aber Peter schaffte es, Mrs. Norris abzulenken, indem er sich in Wurmschwanz verwandelte. Von Snape sahen sie nicht eine fettige Haarsträhne.

Draußen auf dem Geländer sahen sie sich noch ein letzte Mal vorsichtig um, bevor Peter sich in die kleine graue Ratte verwandelte, zwischen den Ästen und Zweigen der Peitschenden Weide hindurch raste und auf den Wurzelknoten drückte.

* * *

><p>Der Wolf ließ sich diese Nacht bereitwilliger auf sie ein als beim ersten Mal, worüber Sirius froh war. Seine Hundegestalt war zwar stärker und ausdauernder als seine Menschengestalt, aber gegen den Werwolf brauchte er auch jedes bisschen davon und wie er schon gemerkt hatte, als er James zum Quidditch-Feld hinterhergerannt war, er war noch nicht wieder ganz bei Kräften. Glücklicherweise war Krone stets zur Stelle und Wurmschwanz konnte den Wolf schnell ablenken, indem er vor seiner Nase hin- und hersauste.<p>

Obwohl Moony diese Nacht etwas weniger wild als das letzte Mal gewesen war, waren sie alle drei völlig erschöpft, als sie endlich in ihrem Schlafsaal ankamen. Peter hatte sich zwar den Fuß verstaucht, war aber so müde, dass er gar keinen Versuch unternahm, die Verletzung zu heilen, sondern sich einfach nur auf sein Bett fallen ließ und augenblicklich einschlief. James' gesamte rechte Gesichtshälfte war blau und Sirius hatte ein paar angeknackste Rippen.

„Diesmal hat er weniger gekratzt", stellte James grinsend fest, als er seinen Körper auf weitere Verletzungen absuchte. „Der Wolf fängt an, uns zu mögen."

„Ja, wenn er nicht gerade damit beschäftigt ist, deinen Dickschädel einzuschlagen!"

Aber James hatte Recht. Es war ein gutes Gefühl. Trotzdem fühlte sich Sirius beim Frühstück als wäre er vom Hogwarts-Express überfahren worden. Es half auch nicht gerade, dass Slughorn sie in der darauffolgenden Doppelstunde Zaubertränke den Trunk des Friedens brauen ließ, einen hochkomplizierten Trank, bei dem man besonders auf die genaue Durchführung achten musste. Sirius war so müde, dass die Zutatenliste vor seinen Augen flimmerte. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er achtmal statt siebenmal umgerührt hatte und dann stellte er auch noch fest, dass er keinen Nieswurzsirup mehr hatte. Was er jedoch hörte, als er bei den Slytherin-Tischen vorbeilief, ließ ihn die Müdigkeit schlagartig vergessen.

„Potter und Black waren heute Nacht schon wieder draußen, ich habe sie im dritten Stock gesehen."

Sirius erstarrte. Schniefelus konnte sie unmöglich gesehen haben, sie waren die ganze Zeit unter dem Tarnumhang gewesen! Aber vermutlich waren sie nicht zu überhören gewesen... Wenigstens schien Schniefelus Wurmschwanz nicht bemerkt zu haben. Wenn Sirius nur seinen Gefahrendetektor noch gehabt hätte, dann hätte sich Schniefelus niemals so an sie heranschleichen können!

„Die Blutsverräter schleichen sich andauernd nachts raus", erwiderte Avery. „Was ist so besonders daran?"

„Dass sie sich seit neustem immer rausschleichen, wenn dieser Lupin krank ist!"

„Das Halbblut? Der ist doch schon seit dem ersten Schuljahr so krank", kam es von Rosier.

„Ja und zwar genau alle vier Wochen", stellte Snape triumphierend fest. „Versteht ihr, was das heißt?"

Darauf folgte erst mal Stille. Sirius fühlte, wie sich seine Eingeweide zusammenkrampften. Wenn Schniefelus von Remus' pelzigem kleinen Problem erfuhr...

„Das ist absurd!", durchbrach Rosiers Stimme schließlich die Stille. „Dumbledore ist verrückt, aber so verrückt ist selbst er nicht. Und woher willst du überhaupt wissen, dass Lupin alle vier Wochen fehlt? Hast du etwa Buch darüber geführt?"

Die Slytherins kicherten.

„Nein, aber..."

„Ich wette, er hat Buch darüber geführt, wann Black und Potter sich rausschleichen", spottete Avery.

„Man könnte meinen, du bist in einen von ihnen verliebt", setzte Mulciber mit sanfter Grausamkeit hinzu. Avery brüllte vor Lachen. Sirius beschloss, dass dies ein guter Zeitpunkt war, um sich bemerkbar zu machen.

„Du bist in mich verliebt, Schniefelus? Ist das eine Art neuer Angriff? Willst du mich zu Tode ekeln?"

„In dich verliebt, Black?" Aus Snapes Stimme sprach eine Mischung aus blankem Hass und Verachtung. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es auch nur einen Menschen auf der Welt gibt, der bei deinem Anblick etwas anderes als Abscheu empfinden kann."

Sirius grinste.

„Du wärst überrascht. Aber ich schätze, das ist eh nicht dein Terrain, was, Schniefelus?"

„Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich es nicht nötig, mich der nächstbesten Schlammblüterin an den Hals zu werfen."

Sirius zog seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn Snape drohend unter die Nase.

„Nenn sie nicht so!"

„Schlamm-Blut", sagte Mulciber, wobei er jede Silbe einzeln betonte. Er hatte ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab gezogen.

„Hat dir die letzte Lektion etwa nicht gereicht, Blutsverräter? Soll ich dich diesmal wirklich nach St. Mungo schicken?"

„Du kannst es ja versuchen, Arschloch!"

Sirius wäre bereit gewesen, sich auf der Stelle mit Mulciber zu duellieren, aber in dem Moment tauchte Slughorn auf und zog ihnen Punkte ab. Als Sirius zu James und Peter zurückkehrte, war der Trank in seinem Kessel nur noch eine schwarze verbrannte Masse und Peter war neben seinem Kessel eingeschlafen.

„James, wir haben ein Problem."

* * *

><p>„Auf keinen Fall!"<p>

„Moony, Schniefelus hat..."

„Ich weiß, was Snape gesagt hat. Gerade deshalb dürft ihr nichts machen."

„Was?!" James, der bis eben unruhig hin- und hergelaufen war, blieb abrupt stehen. „Warum?"

„Weil es dann so aussehen würde, als wenn wir etwas zu verbergen hätten. Versteht ihr? Es würde so aussehen, als hätte Snape recht!"

„Aber wir können doch nicht einfach nichts tun!", rief James und begann, wieder auf- und abzulaufen.

„Doch, genau das können und müssen wir", erklärte Remus ruhig.

„Oder", warf Sirius ein, dem plötzlich eine brillante Idee gekommen war, „wir drehen den Spieß einfach um."

* * *

><p>Sirius hatte ohnehin noch eine Rechnung offen mit den Slytherins, deshalb übernahm er zusammen mit James das Ablenkungsmanöver. Vermutlich hätten ein paar Stolperflüche und gut gezielte Schneideflüche ihren Zweck erfüllt, aber James und Sirius wären keine Rumtreiber gewesen, wenn sie es dabei belassen hätten. Noch bevor Prof. Kesselbrand zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe auftauchte, wuchs aus Averys Ohren Brokkoli, Mulcibers Kopf war auf die dreifache Größe angeschwollen und Rosier und Schniefelus hatten kleine Tentakel im Gesicht, während James und Sirius kaum einen Kratzer hatten. Dafür bekamen sie 50 Punkte abgezogen und eine Woche Nachsitzen, aber Sirius und James kümmerten sich nicht darum. Nach dem Abendessen zogen sie sich direkt in ihren Schlafsaal zurück und Remus und Peter präsentierten stolz ihre Beute: Schniefelus' Hausaufgaben.<p>

„Remus, du bist brillant", erklärte James, als Remus seinen Zauberstab erst auf Snapes Aufsatz und dann auf seine eigene Hand hielt und sicher in Snapes Handschrift zu schreiben anfing. Normalerweise ließen war Peter für das Fälschen von Handschriften zuständig, aber mit Remus' Zauberspruch ging es schneller und es konnten vier Hände statt nur einer arbeiten – und sie hatten viel zu tun.

* * *

><p>Als Sirius und James von ihrer Strafarbeit bei Prof. Kesselbrand zurückkamen (Drachenmist auf Hagrids Kürbisbeet schaufeln), wurden sie schon von Remus und Peter erwartet. Sie schlüpften zu dritt unter den Tarnumhang, während sich Peter in die kleine graue Ratte verwandelte.<p>

„Und denkt dran, niemand darf uns sehen!", schärfte Remus ihnen noch mal ein, bevor sie loszogen. „Wir müssen vorsichtig sein!"

Sirius zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

„Morgen weiß ohnehin jeder, dass wir nachts draußen waren. Wozu also der Stress?"

„Naja, ich habe keine Lust, von Schniefelus erwischt zu werden, wenn wir gerade einen Streich gegen ihn planen", meinte James. „Und außerdem ist bald das Quidditch-Spiel gegen Ravenclaw. Wenn wir zu viele Strafarbeiten haben, haben wir keine Zeit zu trainieren."

So leise sie konnten schlichen sie sich in den dritten Stock, von wo sie voll gekritzelte Pergamentfetzen mit einem Verscheuchezauber über das ganze Schloss verteilten. Danach platzierten sie noch ein paar Papierschnipsel an strategisch wichtigen Stellen wie dem Verwandlungs- und Zauberkunstkorridor, dem Kerker und der Eingangshalle.

Diesmal gab es keinen Zusammenstoß mit einer Rüstung, dafür liefen sie beinahe Prof. Flitwick (mit einer heißen Schokolade in der Hand) in die Arme. Sie konnten gerade noch in eine Besenkammer ausweichen, doch als James vorsichtig die Tür aufstieß, erlebten sie eine böse Überraschung: Vor ihnen stand Mrs. Norris.

„Oh verd...", fluchte James, bevor Remus ihn mit einem ärgerlichen „Shhh!" unterbrach.

„Sie kann uns doch hören", wisperte er so leise, dass Sirius seine Stimme beinahe nicht mehr wahrgenommen hätte. Mrs. Norris' Ohren zuckten. Dann hörten sie die schlurfenden Schritte von Filch.

„Hast du etwas gefunden, meine Süße? Treibt sich etwa jemand im Schloss herum? Na warte, Bursche, dich kriegen wir. Ist er da drin, meine Süße? Ja, ist er da drin?"

In diesem Augenblick stieß Wurmschwanz ein schrilles Quieken aus und raste durch den Türspalt auf den Türspalt auf den Flur. Mrs. Norris fauchte, ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf – und dann raste sie Peter hinterher.

„Ja, fang sie nur, meine Süße, fang sie nur", schnarrte Filch. „Ratten! Lästige Biester! Keine Ratten in meinem Schloss! Keine kleinen und keine großen Ratten..."

Und zu Sirius', James' und Remus' Entsetzen riss er die Tür zur Besenkammer auf. Wie auf Kommando hielte sie alle drei die Luft an. Niemand rührte sich. Sirius hoffte inständig, dass der Tarnumhang sie vollständig verbarg. Sie passten zu dritt nur noch darunter, wenn sie alle die Köpfe einzogen und den Rücken krumm machten.

Filchs zorniger Miene nach zu urteilen, konnte er sie nicht sehen. Aber so schnell gab der Hausmeister nicht auf.

„Du hältst dich wohl für besonders schlau, he? Na, warte, du Strolch, ich kriege dich!"

Er packte einen Besen und traf mit dem Stiel James zufällig am Kopf. Dem Jäger schossen vor Schmerz Tränen in die Augen und Remus konnte gerade ihm gerade noch den Mund zu halten, bevor er sie verraten konnte. Mit einem manischen Grinsen und leuchtenden Augen begann Filch, mit dem Besenstiel in der Kammer herumzustochern. Sirius konnte sich gerade noch ducken, doch dabei stieß er mit dem Ellenbogen gegen einen Eimer. Filchs Augen zuckten zu ihm hinüber, aber im selben Augenblick hörte man ein lautes Scheppern, das eindeutig nicht aus dem Besenschrank kam und eine gackernde Stimme sang:

„Filchy-Filch, du Knilch,

suchst du für deine Katze Milch,

findest sie ja dohoch nicht,

bist halt nur ein Ar..."

„PEEVES!", donnerte Filch. „Na warte, diesmal kriege ich dich! Du mieser kleiner Poltergeist..."

Fluchend und schimpfend verhallte die Stimme des Hausmeisters in den Gängen des Schlosses. Sirius, James und Remus zögerten nicht lange. So schnell sie konnten, rannten sie zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm und blieben erst stehen, als sie sicher oben in ihrem Schlafsaal waren. Peter kam zwei Minuten später.

„Hat es geklappt?", wollte er wissen. „Ich wollte Mrs. Norris und Filch ablenken."

„Bei Mrs. Norris hat's geklappt", erklärte James, „aber Filch hat mir einen Besenstiel über den Schädel gezogen." Vielsagend rieb er sich die hühnereigroße Beule an seiner Schläfe. „Wenn Peeves nicht gewesen wäre..."

Für einen Augenblick sah Peter verwirrt aus.

„Wieso, was hat Peeves denn gemacht?"

„Er hat eine Rüstung oder so umgeworfen", erklärte Sirius. „Mann, ich dachte schon, Filch spießt uns alle mit seinem Besenstiel auf..."

Remus nickte.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich einmal froh darüber sein würde, Peeves zu sehen."

„Peeves?", platzte es in diesem Augenblick aus Peter heraus. „Das war doch ich!"

„Du?"

Remus war der erste, der die Situation durchschaute.

„Du hast die Rüstung umgeschmissen, Peter! Filch dachte, es wäre Peeves gewesen, aber Peeves war nur zufällig in der Nähe!"

Peter nickte stolz.

„Ich habe mich durch einen Spalt in der Wand gequetscht und war plötzlich in irgendeinem anderen Gang und Mrs Norris war verschwunden. Ich bin immer weiter gelaufen und bei zwei Rüstungen rausgekommen. Erst wollte ich in den Gryffindor-Turm zurücklaufen, aber dann ist mir eingefallen, dass ihr vielleicht ein Ablenkungsmanöver gebrauchen könntet."

Sirius und James starrten Peter mit offenem Mund an. Dann schlug James ihm lachend auf die Schulter.

„Genial, Peter! Einfach nur genial!"

Remus nickte zustimmend.

„Das war wirklich gut gedacht, Peter", stimmte er Remus zu. „Aber es hätte auch eine Menge schiefgehen können. Stell dir vor, Mrs. Norris hätte dich in Rattengestalt erwischt oder jemand anders hätte dich bei den Rüstungen erwischt."

„Hör nicht auf Moony, die Aktion war genau richtig", schob Sirius Remus' Bedenken beiseite. „Aber es war wirklich verdammt knapp. Wir sind Flitwick gerade noch entwischt und prompt Filch in die Arme gelaufen. Und wenn wir es geschafft hätten, Filch auszuweichen, dann wären wir als nächstes in Peeves gerannt."

„Dein Gefahrendetektor war schon echt praktisch", meinte James. „Schade, dass er kaputt gegangen ist."

Remus legte die Stirn in falten und kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe.

„Wir müssten etwas haben, mit dem wir potentielle Gefahren umgehen können, bevor sie uns begegnen. Ein Gefahrendetektor ist gut, aber noch besser wäre eigentlich etwas, das uns sagt, wo genau die Gefahr sich aufhält..."

„Und woran denkst du dabei?", fragte James neugierig. Remus zuckte zusammen, als wäre er tief in Gedanken versunken gewesen.

„Was? Ach...an nichts. Ihr solltet ohnehin nicht rausschleichen..."

„Ihr?", wiederholte Sirius belustigt. „Du warst heute Nacht dabei, Remus."

„Das war eine Ausnahme", kam es würdevoll zurück.

„Klar", kicherte James, „immerhin ist unser Moony ja Vertrauensschüler."

Sirius setzte einen gespielt entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck auf.

„Merlin, das hatte ich ja fast vergessen. Ziehst du uns jetzt Punkte ab? Müssen wir Sätze schreiben?"

Remus verdrehte die Augen.

„Wisst ihr, ich denke ernsthaft darüber nach. Komm, Peter, wir gehen schlafen. Ich habe keine Lust, morgen in Kräuterkunde von Professor Sprouts Venemosa Tentacula gefressen zu werden."


	10. Verräter (3 von 4)

Hi Leute! Vielen Dank für die Reviews und viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)

Daniel Freund: Danke für deinen ausführlichen Review. :) Und nun zu deinen Fragen... ;) Da Regulus und Sirius dieselbe Schule besuchen, werden sie sich bestimmt noch einmal über den Weg laufen. Die Fluchnarbe hat Sirius in der vierten Klasse von Walburga verpasst bekommen, als er über Weihnachten im Grimmauldplatz war. Hm, ich schätze, Walburga hat Sirius noch in derselben Minute aus dem Stammbaum gebrannt, in der Sirius auf seinem Besen davon geflogen ist. *lol* Wann Sirius Snape das Geheimnis der Peitschenden Weide verrät, wirst du schon noch lesen. ;) *lol* Und wenn du die Bände im realen Handel willst, kannst du ja bei J. K. Rowling nachfragen, ob sie einverstanden ist. ;)

Floh: Freut mich, dass dir die Flucht gefallen hat. Mir war es auch wichtig, sie richtig schön dramatisch zu machen. ;)

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Verräter (34)**

Am nächsten Morgen hatten Sirius, James, Remus und Peter ausnahmsweise mal keine Schwierigkeiten, früh aufzustehen, obwohl sie nachts spät ins Bett gegangen waren. Und sie hatten nicht zu viel erwartet. Die Rumtreiber hatten sich noch nicht mal an den Gryffindor-Tisch gesetzt, als Jackson Finley rief: „He, Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew, wisst ihr schon das Neuste? Ihr habt einen Verehrer!"

„Wohl eher eine Verehrerin", erklärte Sirius und roch demonstrativ an einem Blumenstrauß, den er heraufbeschworen hatte, bevor sie in die Große Halle gegangen waren. Finleys Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Nein, einen Verehrer. Sagt nicht, ihr habt die Zettel noch nicht gefunden."

James sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Welche Zettel?"

„Na, diese hier!" Jackson Finley griff in seine Tasche und holte eine Handvoll Pergamentfetzen hervor. „Lieber Sirius", las er laut vor, „ich weiß, ich hatte nie den Mut, es dir zu sagen, aber ich finde dich einfach wundervoll. Dein umwerfendes Aussehen, dein unglaubliches Talent, dein scharfsinniger Verstand... Meinst du, du könntest mir vielleicht Unterricht in Arithmantik geben? In Liebe, dein Serverus."

Sirius' Gesicht verwandelte sich in eine Fratze des Entsetzens. Er ließ den Blumenstrauß fallen und begann, seine Hand hektisch mit einer Serviette abzuwischen.

Jackson Finley nahm den nächsten Zettel und las weiter: „Lieber James, seit ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe, muss ich immer an dich denken. Ich wünschte ich wäre auch so gut aussehend und schlau wie du. Kannst du mir vielleicht Flugunterricht geben? In Liebe, dein Severus."

James machte ein würgendes Geräusch und fasste sich an die Kehle.

„Und ich habe diesen Schokofrosch heute Morgen gegessen, ohne vorher die Karte zu lesen!"

„Lieber Peter...", las Jackson derweil genüsslich weiter. Inzwischen machten die Briefe auch an den anderen Haustischen die Runde. Sirius stand auf und ging hinüber zum Slytherin-Tisch, wobei er sorgfältig darauf achtete, an Regulus vorbeizusehen. Mit einer theatralischen Geste warf er Snape den Blumenstrauß in den Schoß.

„Am besten verliebst du dich in dein Spiegelbild, Schniefelus! Denn niemand, der nicht blind oder eine hässliche alte Fledermaus ist, würde einen Schleimbeutel wie dich mögen!"

Snape gab mit keiner Regung zu erkennen, dass er Sirius gehört hatte. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes ließ er die Blumen verschwinden und aß weiter. Aber an seinen verkrampften Händen und den angespannten Schultern sah Sirius ganz genau, dass Schniefelus vor Wut schäumte.

Den ganzen Tag über tauchten immer wieder Liebesbriefe und Tagebucheinträge von Snape an bzw. über die Rumtreiber auf Pergamentfetzen oder an den Tafeln der Klassenräume auf. Irgendwann fingen sogar die Rüstungen an, Liebeslieder zu singen. Sirius und James hätten nicht zufriedener sein können. Wenn Schniefelus nicht riskieren wollte, sich abermals vor der gesamten Schule der Lächerlichkeit preiszugeben, konnte er ihnen in Zukunft weder hinterherschleichen noch gefährliche Theorien über Remus verbreiten. Es lief alles nach Plan.

* * *

><p>Der Februar kam mit jeder Menge Schnee und einem Glücksfall für die Gryffindor-Mannschaft: Bei einer Schneeballschlacht wurde der Ravenclaw-Hüter so unglücklich von einem verhexten Schneeball getroffen, dass er am Quidditch-Spiel gegen Gryffindor nicht würde teilnehmen können.<p>

„Nicht, dass wir das bräuchten, um die Ravenclaws zu schlagen", fügte James augenzwinkernd hinzu, als er ihnen davon erzählte, „aber ich hätte nichts dagegen einen neuen Torrekord aufzustellen. Was meint ihr?"

Das Team stimmte ihm lauthals zu. Sie hatten trotz der manipulierten Klatscher mit 180 Punkten Vorsprung vor Hufflepuff gewonnen und hart trainiert. Jackson Finley hatte sich an seine Position als Jäger gewöhnt, Marcia Finley hatte ihre Wurftechnik verbessert, Sloper kam langsam etwas näher an die legendäre Hüterin Meaghan McCormack heran, Gudgeon hatte in den letzten Trainingseinheiten ein paar außergewöhnliche Paraden gezeigt, Podmore entwickelte mehr und mehr Selbstbewusstsein, Sirius war nach dem schwarzmagischen Angriff durch die Slytherins wieder in Topform und James war der beste Jäger der Schule. Sie konnten einfach nur gewinnen.

Vermutlich war es nur ein Zufall, aber kurz danach verschluckte ein Ravenclaw-Jäger versehentlich eine Zaubertrankzutat und landete mit einer schweren Vergiftung im St. Mungo. Geradezu unheimlich wurde es, als den Ravenclaw-Sucher ein so schwerer Anfall von Verwirrtheit befiel, dass Madam Pomfrey ernsthaft überlegte, ob sie ihn ebenfalls nach St. Mungo überweisen sollte. Letztendlich blieb der Ravenclaw in Hogwarts, aber auch er würde am kommenden Spiel nicht teilnehmen können.

Inzwischen war niemanden mehr im Gryffindor-Team nach lachen oder einem neuen Torrekord zumute. Die Stimmung war angespannt. Wer sagte, dass ihnen nicht das Gleiche widerfahren konnte? Aber es passierte nichts – bis eines Morgens die Kapitäne der Ravenclaw- und der Slytherin-Mannschaft vor James standen.

„Potter, auf ein Wort", sagte der Ravenclaw-Kapitän, während der Slytherin nur grinste. James, der mit Sirius, Remus und Peter gerade auf dem Weg zu Zaubertränke gewesen war, blieb stehen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ja?"

„Ich setze dich hiermit in Kenntnis, dass Slytherin und Ravenclaw getauscht haben", erklärte der Ravenclaw-Kapitän steif.

„Wie bitte?", entfuhr es James. „Was soll das denn heißen?"

„Das Tauschen ist erlaubt, wenn beide Mannschaftskapitäne zustimmen und die zuständige Lehrkraft, also Madam Hooch, ihre Zustimmung geben", erläuterte der Ravenclaw. „Du kannst das gerne in der Schulordnung nachlesen, Potter."

„Und wir haben zugestimmt", sagte der Slytherin und grinste noch breiter.

„Ravenclaw hat in der letzten Woche drei Stammspieler verloren, darunter den Sucher", fuhr der Ravenclaw-Kapitän fort. „In dieser Konstellation hat Ravenclaw keine Chance auf den Sieg. Wir spielen im Frühjahr gegen Gryffindor."

„Ihr hattet auch so keine Chance auf einen Sieg", murmelte James, unglücklicherweise nicht leise genug.

„Da scheinst du dir ja sehr sicher zu sein", gab der Ravenclaw schneidend zurück. „Ich frage mich, ob das reines Wunschdenken ist oder ob da nachgeholfen wurde, Potter!"

Sirius trat einen Schritt vor.

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Gar nichts, Black", warf der Slytherin ein, bevor der Ravenclaw etwas sagen konnte. „Nur dass es bedauerlicherweise drei Unfälle gegeben hat und das unglücklicherweise in den Wochen vor dem Quidditch-Spiel."

„Und da habt ihr edelmütig angeboten, in die Bresche zu springen?", spottete Sirius.

„Genau genommen, haben wir die Slytherins um den Tausch gebeten", stellte der Ravenclaw-Kapitän klar. „Wir sehen uns im Mai auf dem Quidditch-Feld."

Und damit drehte er sich steif um und stolzierte davon. Der Slytherin ging ebenfalls, nicht ohne Sirius und James mit der Schulter anzurempeln.

„Solche verdammten..." James schienen vor Empörung die Worte zu fehlen. „Ist euch klar, was hier gespielt wird? Die Slytherins haben die die drei Ravenclaw-Spieler ausgeschaltet! Und natürlich hatten die Ravenclaws keine andere Möglichkeit, als mit den Slytherins zu tauschen, weil wir gegen Hufflepuff schon gespielt haben!" Er sah zu Sirius hinüber. „Du musst nicht spielen, Tatze. Shacklebolt ist genauso gut wie du, er kann dich vertreten."

„Wie bitte?" Sirius glaubte, seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. „Glaubst du, ich habe Angst vor einer Horde feiger Slytherins? Natürlich spiele ich!"

„Du weißt genau, was sie vorhaben!", entfuhr es James aufgebracht. „Verdammt, Sirius, die werden dich fertigmachen wollen! Und du bist gerade erst wieder gesund geworden!"

Sirius warf James einen kalten Blick zu.

„Ich weiß."

Damit drehte er sich um und setzte den Weg zu den Kerkern fort. Wenn die Slytherins Blut sehen wollten, sollten sie nur kommen. Er hatte einen Cruciatus-Fluch durch Voldemort persönlich überlebt. Er hatte mit Werwölfen gekämpft. Er hatte seine Familie verlassen. Er war enterbt worden. Sirius glaubte nicht, dass es noch viel gab, was man ihm antun konnte.

* * *

><p>Bisher hatte niemand das Gryffindor-Team angegriffen, aber das änderte sich schlagartig, als der Tausch zwischen Ravenclaw und Slytherin offiziell wurde. Glücklicherweise gab es keine Attentate wie auf die drei unglücklichen Racenclaw-Spieler („Ist eigentlich irgendjemandem mal aufgefallen, dass alle drei mugglestämmig oder Halbblüter waren?", fragte James wütend), aber kein Gryffindor-Spieler konnte in die Große Halle oder zum Unterricht gehen, ohne dass er oder sie nicht mindestens mit einem Stolper- oder Wabbelbeinfluch angegriffen wurde. Und das waren nur die harmlosen. Sloper wurde von einem hässlichen Schneidefluch erwischt, für den Madam Pomfrey glücklicherweise einen Gegenzauber parat hatte. Und Lara Crawford wurde von einem Fluch getroffen, der sogar der Schulkrankenschwester erst mal Kopf zerbrechen bereitete, als sie sich todesmutig vor Sturgis Podmore warf. Daraufhin beschloss James, dass ihre nächste Trainingseinheit neben der Faultierrolle und anderen Ausweichmanövern auch einfache defensive Zauberei umfassen würde.<p>

Trotz dieser Widrigkeiten und dem einen oder anderen Besuch bei Madam Pomfrey war am Samstag das gesamte Team einsatzfähig. Am ehesten hätte noch Remus in den Krankenflügel gehört, der fiebrig und krank wirkte, aber er weigerte sich, das Spiel zu verpassen.

„Und weißt du, was das Beste ist?", fragte James, als er und Sirius zusammen in die Umkleidekabine gingen. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nein?"

„Dass heute Valentinstag ist!", rief James fröhlich. „Ich habe Evans Rosen geschickt..."

Hinter James machte Finley ein würgendes Geräusch.

„...und wenn wir gewinnen, frage ich sie, ob sie mit mir nach Hogsmeade geht. Sie muss einfach ja sagen, wenn wir die Slytherins schlagen!"

Das bezweifelte Sirius, aber er war klug genug, es James nicht zu sagen. Ein liebeskranker Kapitän im wichtigsten Spiel dieser Saison wäre eine Katastrophe. Sirius selbst hatte niemandem etwas geschickt – die Sirupbonbons für Mary MacDonald zählten nicht und eventuell hatte er ein paar Schluckaufdrops dazwischen gemischt – aber wie üblich jede Menge Karten bekommen. Remus hatte weise bemerkt, dass sein Weglaufen von zu Hause ihm einen gewissen verruchten Ruf eingebracht habe, der anscheinend attraktiv wirkte. Sirius war es recht, solange er Lakritzzauberstäbe und Schokofrösche zugeschickt bekam und er mehr Karten hatte als Rex Shacklebolt.

„Bereit?", fragte James neben ihm und wandte sich dem Team zu.

„Sloper fehlt", sagte Jackson Finley.

„Wie bitte? Er war doch eben noch da!"

„Er hatte was vergessen und wollte es schnell noch holen gehen", erklärte Gudgeon. James fluchte.

„Okay, geh ihn suchen, Gudgeon. Das Spiel geht in zwei Minuten los!"

Gudgeon nickte und verschwand.

„Gut", fuhr James fort und sah sie ernst an. „Wir sind das bessere Team, aber die Slytherins werden es uns nicht leicht machen. Und damit meine ich nicht nur, dass sie gut spielen werden, sondern vor allem dass sie foulen werden. Deshalb versucht, Abstand zu halten. Wenn das nicht geht...", er schien einen Moment lang mit den Worten zu ringen, „lasst euch nichts gefallen."

So wenig James auf Regeln gab, beim Quidditch war ihm ein sauberes Spiel wichtig. Daher sah sich Sirius in der Regel für die schmutzige Arbeit verantwortlich.

Jackson Finley schlug mit der Faust in die flache Hand.

„Darauf kannst du dich verlassen!"

In diesem Augenblick ging die Tür auf und Gudgeon stürzte wieder hinein.

„Ich habe Daniel gefunden! Ich glaube, er ist ohnmächtig oder so!"

„Wo ist er?"

„Draußen, gleich um die Ecke." Davey Gudgeon ballte die Fäuste. „Ich glaube, jemand hat ihn angegriffen."

James fluchte. Dann wandte er sich an Sirius: „Übernimm du mal kurz. Ich kümmere mich um Sloper."

Und er folgte Gudgeon nach draußen.

„In Ordnung." Sirius warf seinen Schläger in die Luft und fing ihn wieder auf. „Was James euch vorhin eigentlich sagen wollte: Die Slytherins spielen schmutzig. Wenn ihr also die Chance habt, einem von ihnen den Ellenbogen ins Gesicht zu rammen, wenn Madam Hooch gerade nicht hinsieht – tut es."

Sturgis Podmore wurde eine Spur bleicher.

„Von dir", wandte sich Sirius an ihn, „brauchen wir einen schnell Schnatzfang. Du hältst dich von den Slytherins fern." Er sah wieder den Rest des Teams an. „Wenn irgendjemand von euch die Wahl hat, Podmore vor einem Angriff zu schützen oder ein Tor zu machen, dann..."

„Ich brauche keinen Schutz." Sturgis Podmore war einen Schritt vorgetreten. „Ich bin schnell. Ich kann ihnen ausweichen."

Der Sucher war kreidebleich, aber seine Stimme klang entschlossen. In diesem Augenblick ging die Tür der Umkleidekabine auf und James kam herein, gefolgt von Davey Gudgeon.

„Sloper ist im Krankenflügel", verkündete er. „Wir können so schnell keinen Ersatz auftreiben, also spielen wir heute ohne Hüter. Jeder übernimmt einen Teil der Abwehr, aber nicht auf Kosten des Angriffs. Erst wenn die Slytherins 120 Punkte Vorsprung haben, bist du", er sah Jackson Finley an, „nur noch für die Verteidigung zuständig. Schaffst du das?"

Finley nickte entschlossen.

„Dann los!"

Als sie zusammen nach draußen gingen, sah Sirius wie James Podmore die Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Egal, was passiert, versuch so schnell wie möglich den Schnatz zu fangen, okay?"

Podmore nickte wortlos.

Das Quidditch-Feld war von einer kniehohen Schneeschicht bedeckt. Die Wolken hingen so tief, als könnte es jeden Augenblick wieder anfangen zu schneien. Sirius wusste, dass die Tribüne bis auf den letzten Platz besetzt war, aber er nahm den Jubel, das Klatschen und die Anfeuerungsrufe nur dumpf wie durch einen Nebel wahr. Mulciber schlug mit seinem Schläger in die Luft und Laurence ließ seine Knöchel knacken. Wilkes grinste dämlich. Dann gaben sich die Kapitäne die Hände und Madam Hooch blies in ihre Pfeife. Sirius stieß sich vom Boden ab.

James erwischte den roten Quaffel wie gewöhnlich als erster. Sirius jagte demselben Klatscher hinterher wie Mulciber. Er blockte den Slytherin ab, wich einem Schlag mit dem Schläger aus und hieb den Klatscher zu Rosier hinüber. Dieser wurde zu einer raschen Kehrtwende gezwungen und James hatte freie Bahn. Er täuschte nach rechts an, warf den Ball nach links und machte das erste Tor für Gryffindor. Zehn zu null.

Der Slytherin-Hüter warf den Quaffel weit über das Feld zu Gryffindor hinüber. Sirius hieb einen Klatscher in Wilkes' Richtung. Dieser verfehlte daraufhin den Quaffel, doch Rosier fing ihn auf und jagte auf die Torringe zu. Einem Klatscher von Gudgeon wich er aus, warf – doch da raste James heran, erwischte den Quaffel mit den Fingerspitzen, machte eine Kehrtwendung und warf ihn hinüber zu Jackson Finley. Ein Klatscher von Sirius verschaffte ihm freie Bahn, eng an seinen Besen gepresst flog er nach vorne – und krachte mit Laurence zusammen. Finley ließ den Quaffel fallen, Marcia Finley war zur Stelle, um ihn aufzufangen, aber Wilkes hatte sie an den Haaren gepackt. Mit einem Schrei wurde sie samt ihren Besen herumgerissen und stieß mit ihrem Bruder zusammen, während der Quaffel von Rosier aufgefangen wurde. Sirius holte aus, um den Jäger mit einem Klatscher aufzuhalten, doch in diesem Augenblick traf ihn ein Treiberschläger ins Gesicht. Schmerz explodierte in seinem Gesicht und er schmeckte Blut.

„Wir machen dich fertig, Blutsverräter!", zischte Mulciber und zog Sirius den Schläger über den Hinterkopf. Einen Augenblick lang fühlte sich Sirius benommen, dann brachte ihn Madam Hoochs Pfeife in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

„Sie sollen die Klatscher schlagen, nicht andere Spieler!", fauchte Madam Hooch, aber Sirius wusste, dass Mulciber noch nicht mal versucht hatte, den Klatscher zu treffen. Inzwischen stand es 20 zu null für Gryffindor. Jemand, vermutlich James, musste noch ein Tor gemacht haben, während Mulciber Sirius die Nase gebrochen hatte. Die Slytherins versuchten noch nicht einmal ernsthaft, die Gryffindors aufzuhalten. Sie waren sich sicher, dass sie gewinnen würden.

„Zwei Strafstöße für Gryffindor!"

James verwandelte alle beide. 40 zu null. Der Hüter warf den Quaffel zu Rosier, welcher Jackson Finley auswich und nach vorne jagte. Sirius tat, als hätte er den Slytherin-Treiber unabsichtlich beim Ausholen ins Gesicht getroffen, konnte den Klatscher aber nicht mit der gleichen Kraft wie sonst in Rosiers Richtung treiben, weil Mulciber ihm in dem Moment den Schläger gegen die Rippen drosch. Rosier wich ohne Mühe aus, konnte sich dann aber nur um Haaresbreite vor einem gut gezielten Klatscher von Gudgeon in Sicherheit bringen. Er warf den Quaffel zu Wilkes, doch in dem Augenblick tauchte plötzlich James auf, erwischte den Quaffel und warf ihn hinüber zu Marcia Finley. Doch bevor sie ihn fangen konnte wurde sie gleichzeitig von Wilkes und Laurence gerammt, sie trudelte und wäre gefallen, wenn ihr Bruder sie nicht festgehalten hätte. Rosier fing den Quaffel, raste nach vorne – und verwandelte. 40 zu zehn.

Da Gryffindor keinen Hüter hatte, kam der Quaffel durch Madam Hooch zurück ins Spiel. James hätte ihn wie üblich als erstes erwischt, aber Wilkes hatte seinen Nimbus gepackt und ehe James reagieren konnte, hatte Rosier den Quaffel gefangen und mit einem lässigen Wurf durch die Ringe befördert, gerade bevor Madam Hooch pfeifen konnte. Gryffindor bekam einen Strafstoß zugesprochen, aber diesmal hielt der Hüter. 40 zu 20.

Als der Slytherin-Hüter ausholte, um den Quaffel zu werfen, änderte Sirius seine Taktik. Er ging in den Sturzflug – hinter sich hörte er Mulciber überrascht grunzen – und raste direkt in die Slytherin-Jäger. Statt Wilkes fing Jackson Finley den Quaffel – oder hätte es getan, wenn Rosier ihm den Quaffel nicht vor der Nase weggeschnappt hätte. Sirius wusste nicht, was danach geschah, denn etwas zog ihn mit einem Ruck zurück, sein Umhang schnürte sich an der Kehle zu und dann traf eine Faust seine gebrochene Nase. Der Schmerz war so stark, dass ihm für ein paar Sekunden schwarz vor Augen wurde. Ein frischer Blutschwall rann seine Rachenwand hinab und Sirius rang würgend nach Luft. Blind schlug er nach hinten und hörte einen Schrei, als sein Schläger einen Arm traf. Der Griff um seinen Umhang ließ nach. Sirius wirbelte mitsamt seines Besens herum und schlug Mulciber mit aller Kraft ins Gesicht.

Madam Hooch war außer sich vor Zorn.

„Sie beide da! Das hier ist ein Quidditch-Spiel, keine Prügelei! Strafstöße für Gryffindor und Slytherin!"

Nach den Strafstößen stand es 50 zu 50. Sirius fiel es zunehmend schwerer, dem Spiel zu folgen. Durch seine Nase konnte er praktisch schon seit Spielbeginn nicht mehr atmen, aber jetzt lief so viel Blut seine Rachen hinunter, dass er Mühe hatte, überhaupt noch Luft zu bekommen. Mulciber und der andere Treiber kümmerten sich kaum noch um das Spiel. Der Vorteil daran war, dass Gudgeon praktisch freie Bahn hatte und Gryffindor mehr Strafstöße als Slytherin zugesprochen. Vermutlich war das der einzige Grund, warum sie bislang nur 20 Punkte im Rückstand waren (80 zu 100), obwohl ihnen der Hüter fehlte. Der Nachteil war, dass Sirius sich ein paar Minuten später kaum noch auf seinem Besen halten konnte. Und dann fing es auch noch an zu schneien. Große, weiße Flocken fielen lautlos vom Himmel und hüllten die Spieler ein.

Sirius hatte gewusst, dass es so laufen würde. Er hatte gewusst, dass die Slytherins das Quidditch-Spiel nutzen würden, um sich an ihm zu rächen, ohne dabei mehr zu riskieren als ein paar Strafstöße. Er hätte Rex Shacklebolt für sich spielen lassen können, aber die Slytherins hatten genau gewusst, dass er das nicht tun würde. _Gryffindors sind eben so berechenbar_, schoss es ihm unsinnigerweise durch den Kopf, als er den Quaffel von den Torringen wegkickte und sich gleichzeitig unter einem Ellenbogen wegduckte. James fing den Quaffel auf und warf ihn zu Jackson Finley, dieser zu Marcia und diese wieder zu James. Sirius bremste Mulciber aus, flog ebenfalls nach vorne, den Schläger zum Angriff bereit, und – etwas traf ihn in den Rücken. Die Luft wurde ihm aus den Lungen gepresst, Schmerzen schossen seinen rechten Arm entlang und beinahe wäre ihm der Schläger aus der Hand geglitten, sein Besenstiel war plötzlich ganz nahe und Sirius begriff, dass er nach vorne gefallen war. Vor ihm tauchte die Tribüne auf, Leute schrien – im allerletzten Augenblick packte Sirius seinen Besen mit dem heilen linken Arm und zog seinen Nimbus nach oben. Aber was er da sah, ließ das Blut in seinen Adern vor Schreck erstarren: Ein roter und ein grüner Farbschleier, durch den dichten Schnee kaum erkennbar, jagten beide auf etwas über ihnen zu und es war klar, wer gewinnen würde.

Ohne weiter Zeit zu verschwenden, zog Sirius den Besen noch steiler nach oben und raste eng an seinen Nimbus gepresst auf Regulus zu. Der Slytherin, völlig auf den goldenen Schnatz konzentriert, bemerkte ihn zu spät. Er versuchte noch auszuweichen, aber da krachte Sirius schon in ihn hinein. Sekunden später tauchte auch Mulciber auf. Sirius, der ihn schon erwartet hatte, begrüßte ihn mit einem Ellenbogen in die Magengrube.

„Na, wie gefällt dir das, du..."

Etwas traf ihn am linken Ohr und im nächsten Augenblick hatte er das Gefühl, sein Schädel würde ihm gespalten. Rote Sterne explodierten vor seinen Augen und alles wurde plötzlich dumpf und leise. Der Besenstiel entglitt seinen Händen und Sirius sackte ein paar Meter ab.

„Ihr Idioten, jetzt ist der Schnatz weg!", hörte er Regulus' Stimme seltsam verzerrt.

„Und wenn schon. Jetzt machen wir den Blutsverräter endgültig fertig!"

Und zum dritten Mal traf Sirius ein Treiberschläger auf seine ohnehin schon lädierte Nase. Der Schmerz war so stark, dass er aufschrie, gefolgt von einem erstickten Röcheln, als frisches Blut in seinen Mund und seine Kehle drang. Ihm war schlecht und schwindelig und seine Arme und Beine fühlten sich plötzlich schwach und zittrig an. Etwas traf ihn gegen die verletzte Schulter und er konnte sich endgültig nicht mehr dem Besen halten. Der Stiel entglitt seinen Beinen, instinktiv tastete Sirius nach etwas, um sich festzuhalten – und erwischte mit der gesunden Hand einen nassen, schweren Umhang.

„Was zur Hölle...!"

Es war Mulciber. Sirius zwang sich, den Kopf zu heben, und ihm ein blutiges Grinsen zuzuwerfen, auch wenn er dabei das unangenehme Gefühl hatte, dass sich dabei Knochenstückchen in sein Fleisch bohrten.

„Wenn ich falle, fällst du mit, Arschloch!"

„Lass los, Blutsverräter!"

Aber Sirius ließ nicht los. Mulciber fluchte, aber er konnte nichts machen, als sein Besen zu trudeln anfing und sie sich um die eigene Achse drehend in die Tiefe stürzten. Die Schneeflocken klatschten ihnen ins Gesicht, der Wind blähte Sirius' Umhang und rauschte in seinen Ohren. Hände griffen nach ihnen, um sie aufzufangen, aber mittlerweile waren sie viel zu schnell. Vielleicht noch zehn Meter...noch fünf...noch drei...noch... Sirius schlug auf den Boden auf.

* * *

><p>„Sie haben ihn echt übel zugerichtet, oder?"<p>

„Ich frage mich, was da oben passiert ist..."

„Glaubt ihr, Madam Pomfrey kriegt seine Nase wieder hin?"

„Die ist ganz schön zermatscht..."

„Was is mit meiner Nase...?", nuschelte Sirius. Sein Gesicht fühlte sich fremd und geschwollen an und seine Zunge schien ihm nicht richtig gehorchen zu wollen.

„Er ist wach!"

„He, Black, willst du mal dein Spiegelbild sehen?"

„Lass ihn in Ruhe, Jackson!"

Mühsam schlug Sirius die Augen. Das gesamte Team mit Remus, Peter und Podmores Freundin Crawford hatte sich um sein Bett versammelt. James beugte sich über ihn.

„Wie geht es dir, Sirius?"

„Mein Gesicht fühlt sich komisch an..."

„Von welchem Gesicht redest du...aua!"

Marcia Finley hatte ihrem Bruder den Ellenbogen in die Seite gerammt.

„Du hast ganz schön was abgekriegt, Tatze, aber Madam Pomfrey ist gerade dabei, dich wieder zusammenzuflicken", sagte James beruhigend.

„Selbst Pomfrey hat ihre Grenzen...he, lass das!"

Aber Marcia Finley hatte ihren Bruder am Arm gepackt und zerrte ihn aus dem Krankenflügel.

„Wie ham wir gespielt?", fragte Sirius mit schwerer Zunge, der lieber nicht über sein Gesicht nachdenken wollte.

„280 zu 260. War nicht ganz einfach ohne Hüter und mit nur einem Treiber..."

„Wenigstens nich so viele Punkte verloren..."

„Verloren?", wiederholte James und ein breites Grinsen breitete sich über seinem Gesicht aus. „Wir haben gewonnen, Sirius! Podmore hat den Schnatz gefangen!"

Er schob den schüchternen Viertklässler nach vorne. Dieser sah nervös auf seine Fingerspitzen.

„Ich hab noch versucht, dich festzuhalten, als du gefallen bist, aber ihr habt angefangen, euch zu drehen, und beinahe hätte mich noch Mulcibers Besen erwischt..."

Sirius versuchte, seinen Mund zu seinem üblichen Grinsen zu bewegen, aber es musste ziemlich furchtbar aussehen, denn er hörte Lara Crawford leise murmeln: „Ich hoffe _wirklich_, Madam Pomfrey kriegt sein Gesicht wieder hin..."

Am Ende beschränkte er sich darauf zu sagen: „Du bist'n verdammter Held, Podmore."

Der Sucher strahlte, als hätte Sirius ihm verkündet, es sei gerade Weihnachten.

„Das reicht jetzt!", unterbrach Madam sie streng. „Ich habe gesagt, nur drei Besucher! Gehen Sie, los, los..."

Und sie scheuchte alle bis auf Remus aus dem Krankenflügel.

„Ich bleibe hier", erklärte Remus auf Sirius' fragenden Blick hin. „Morgen ist Vollmond."

Bevor sie noch mehr sagen konnten, kam Madam Pomfrey zurück.

„Trinken Sie das!", erklärte sie energisch und hielt ihm einen Becher hin. Sirius ignorierte ihn.

„Was is mit meiner Nase...?"

„Ihre Nase wird schon wieder, Black. Jetzt trinken Sie endlich oder ich lasse sie schief zusammenwachsen."

„Das dürfen Sie gar nich..."

Aber vorsichtshalber leerte Sirius doch lieber seinen Becher.

„Quidditch!", hörte er Madam Pomfrey noch angewidert schimpfen, bevor ihn der Schlaf übermannte. „Das ist kein Spiel, das ist eine ausgemachte Katastrophe!"

* * *

><p>Am nächsten Tag ging es Sirius schon wieder besser, vor allem nachdem Remus ihm versicherte, ja, seine Nase sehe fast wieder normal aus und nein, sie sei nicht schief. Gegen Mittag erhielten sie überraschend Besuch von James und Peter. Inzwischen hatte Sirius sein Gesicht im Spiegel begutachten dürfen und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es tatsächlich normal aussah, nur noch etwas geschwollen.<p>

„Was erwarten Sie denn?", fuhr Madam Pomfrey ihn unwirsch an, bevor sie ihm den Spiegel wieder aus der Hand riss. „Sie sind 50 Meter in die Tiefe gestürzt, junger Mann!"

James lachte.

„Merlin, Tatze, du bist ja schlimmer als ein Mädchen!"

Sirius warf ihm einen säuerlichen Blick zu und griff demonstrativ nach seinem Zauberstab.

„Wenn dir dein gutes Aussehen so egal ist, können wir ja mal ein paar Sachen mit deiner Nase ausprobieren."

Augenblicklich flog James' Hand schützend zu seinem Gesicht.

„Auf keinen Fall! Dann habe ich erst recht keine Chance mehr bei Evans."

Remus, der in dem Bett neben Sirius saß, schüttelte in stummer Verzweiflung den Kopf und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. James beachtete nicht.

„Stell dir vor", sagte er und setzte sich zu Sirius an die Bettkante, „gestern hat meine Mannschaft das Unmögliche vollbracht: Sie hat mit einem Spieler weniger gegen Hogwarts' zweitbestes Team gewonnen. Und ich habe die meisten Tore geschossen! Man sollte doch meinen, dass das genug ist, um mit jemandem nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, oder?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Beruhig dich, Krone, wahrscheinlich geht sie nur mit MacDonald."

„Tut sie nicht", gab James düster zurück. „Sie geht mit so einem Ravenclaw-Vertrauensschüler, Bertram Aubrey."

„Tatsächlich?" Plötzlich war Sirius alarmiert. „Und MacDonald geht alleine?"

„Nee, die geht mit Rex Shacklebolt."

„Mit diesem Vollidioten?"

„Sie hat dich gestern Abend noch besucht, aber du hast schon geschlafen", warf Remus neutral ein.

„Oh super! Sie scheint ja schnell Ersatz gefunden zu haben."

Wütend boxte Sirius in sein Kissen. Wenn er nur nicht abgestürzt wäre, dann wäre er gestern bei der Siegesfeier im Gemeinschaftsraum dabei gewesen und hätte Shacklebolt zuvorkommen können. Wo war eigentlich Mulciber? Er war genau in der richtigen Stimmung für ein paar fiese Hexereien. Aber die anderen schüttelten bedauernd den Kopf.

„Mulciber ist gestern schon entlassen worden", erklärte Remus.

„Was?!" Sirius konnte es nicht glauben. „Aber er ist mit mir abgestürzt!"

„Ja und auf dir gelandet", erklärte Remus trocken, „und dann hast du auch noch seinen Besen abbekommen. Wenn Dumbledore nicht eingegriffen hätte, wärt ihr jetzt übrigens beide tot."

Sirius fühlte sich betrogen.

„Wenigstens kannst du nach Hogsmeade. Ich sitze hier im Krankenflügel fest."

James machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

„Ich kann _immer_ nach Hogsmeade. Was bringt mir das? Ich wollte mit _Lily_ hin."

„Ich finde es jedenfalls nett, dass ihr uns Gesellschaft leistet", mischte sich Remus ein. „Peter, ich glaube, du wolltest einen Vorschlag machen."

Alle Augen richteten sich auf Peter, der prompt rot wurde.

„Ich...äh...ich dachte, wir könnten Zauberschnippschnapp spielen. Oder Koboldstein...oder so."

„Ich halte das für eine hervorragende Idee", erwiderte Remus, bevor James und Sirius etwas sagen konnten.

Insgesamt wurde der Nachmittag angenehmer als Sirius erwartet hatte. James und Peter verzichteten tatsächlich auf ihren Ausflug nach Hogsmeade und blieben im Krankenflügel. Während sie abwechselnd zusammen Karten und Koboldstein spielten und hin und wieder eine Partie Zaubererschach, futterten sie sich durch ihre Süßigkeiten, die sie am Valentinstag bekommen hatten. Doch dann erlebten sie eine böse Überraschung.

Kurz vor dem Abendessen flog plötzlich die Tür zum Krankenflügel auf.

„Was erlauben Sie sich...", fuhr Madam Pomfrey auf, verstummte jedoch, als sie Dumbledore und Prof. McGonagall erblickte. Auch James, Sirius, Remus und Peter sahen sich neugierig um.

„Mr. Potter, Mr. Pettigrew, ich muss sie auffordern zu gehen", sagte Dumbledore.

„Sie auch Shacklebolt", fügte Prof. McGonagall an den großen, dunkelhäutigen Jungen gewandt hinzu, der mit ihnen hereingekommen war. „Miss MacDonald ist hier in guten Händen. Es gibt nichts mehr, was sie tun können."

In diesem Augenblick entdeckte Sirius die leblose Gestalt mit den langen blonden Haaren, die zwischen Prof. Dumbledore und Prof. McGonagall schwebte.

„Mary! Was hast du mit ihr gemacht, du...!"

„Reißen Sie sich zusammen, Black, oder ich lasse Ihnen von Madam Pomfrey einen Beruhigungstrank geben!", fauchte Prof. McGonagall.

„Mr. Potter, Mr. Pettgrew, Mr. Shacklebolt, wenn ich bitten darf", sagte Dumbledore ruhig und öffnete die Tür. Widerwillig gingen die drei hinaus.

„Wenn Sie vielleicht einen Wandschirm hätten, Poppy..."

„Natürlich."

Mary MacDonald verschwand hinter einem Vorhang.

Prof. Dumbledore und Prof. McGonagall gingen nicht sofort. Sie blieben noch am Bett stehen und unterhielten sich leise. Sirius hörte sie flüstern, aber er konnte kein einziges Wort verstehen. Und Madam Pomfrey hatte sich so postiert, dass sie ihn die ganze Zeit über im Auge hatte.

Nach dem Abendessen brachte Madam Pomfrey Remus in die Heulende Hütte. Sirius wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass sie zurückkam. Als sie wieder da war, tat er so, als würde er schlafen, um sich dann in einem unbeobachteten Moment hinauszuschleichen. Unglücklicherweise erwischte ihn Madam Pomfrey praktisch sofort und schickte ihn zurück ins Bett. Sirius nahm scheinbar gehorsam einen Schlaftrunk von ihr entgegen, trank ihn aber nicht, sondern ließ ihn mit dem Zauberstab verschwinden. Er musste unbedingt in die Heulende Hütte! James konnte in seiner Hirschgestalt den Wolf auf Abstand halten und ihn mit seinem Geweih notfalls beherrschen, aber er konnte nicht mit ihm kämpfen und spielen wie Sirius es in seiner Hundegestalt konnte.

Später machte er einen zweiten Fluchtversuch, aber Madam Pomfrey schien nie zu schlafen und Augen im Hinterkopf zu haben, jedenfalls kam er auch diesmal nicht mal in die Nähe der Tür. Danach gab Sirius auf. Er lag fast die ganze Nacht wach und fragte sich, was wohl gerade in der Heulenden Hütte vor sich ging. Manchmal glaubte er, das Heulen eines Wolfs zu hören, aber das war vermutlich nur Einbildung. Irgendwann musste er aber doch eingeschlafen sein, denn am nächsten Morgen wurde er durch gedämpfte Stimmen am Bett neben ihm geweckt.

„Seien Sie bitte nicht enttäuscht, Lupin. Das war zu erwarten. Shhh, ich weiß, dass das wehtut. Sie können gleich schlafen... Es ist immer noch viel besser als letztes Jahr. Hier, trinken Sie..."

Sirius ballte unter der Bettdecke die Fäuste. Er hatte Recht gehabt. Und an allem waren nur die Slytherins Schuld! _Sie_ hatten die Ravenclaw-Spieler angegriffen, _sie_ hatten Sloper angegriffen und _sie_ waren Schuld daran, dass Sirius 50 Meter in die Tiefe gestürzt war und die Nacht hatte im Krankenflügel verbringen müssen statt in der Heulenden Hütte.

Nach dem Frühstück ließ Madam Pomfrey Sirius gehen. Remus schlief noch und Madam Pomfrey ließ niemanden zu Mary MacDonald. Auch Sloper wurde entlassen. Er freute sich, dass Gryffindor gewonnen hatte, schäumte aber immer noch vor Wut über die Slytherins („Sie haben mich von hinten angegriffen, diese feigen Arschlöcher!"). Und als wäre das nicht schon schlimm genug, hatte Sirius als erstes eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke – mit den Slytherins. Als er leicht verspätet in die Klasse kam, saß an ihrem gewohnten Platz jedoch nur Peter.

„Wo ist James?", fragte Sirius flüsternd, während Slughorn irgendetwas von Antitoxinen erzählte.

„Er ist k.o.", kam die leise Antwort zurück. „Er ist im Gryffindor-Turm und schläft."

Das trug nicht gerade dazu bei, Sirius' Laune zu heben. Dazu kam, dass Avery es sich nicht nehmen ließ, Sirius' Sturz pantomimisch darzustellen, und Mulciber, offensichtlich völlig unverletzt, unverhohlen dazu grinste. Schließlich riss Sirius der Geduldsfaden. Er belegte Avery mit Tarantallegra, der daraufhin sämtliche Slytherin-Kessel umtanzte, und begann ein Duell mit Mulciber, nachdem dieser Mary MacDonald als Schlammblut bezeichnet hatte. Sirius ahnte, wer für ihren Zustand verantwortlich war.

Slughorn, bei Sirius normalerweise eher nachsichtig, zog Gryffindor 60 Punkte ab und verdonnerte ihn zu einer Woche Nachsitzen. Als Sirius ihn darauf aufmerksam machte, dass er sich dann wohl mit Prof. Kesselbrand absprechen müsse, zog er Gryffindor weitere zehn Punkte ab und erklärte die Stunde für beendet.

Danach hätten sie eigentlich Geschichte der Zauberei gehabt, doch Sirius ließ den Unterricht ausfallen und ging stattdessen zu James in den Schlafsaal.

„He, Potter!", begrüßte er seinen besten Freund und zog die Vorhänge seines Himmelbetts zur Seite. James stöhnte auf und vergrub seinen Kopf in den Kissen. Erst nach einer Minute tauchte er allmählich aus dem Federbett auf und tastete nach seiner Brille auf dem Nachttisch.

„Du bist ein verdammter Folterknecht, Black!", murmelte er und strich sich die zerzausten Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Alles in Ordnung?", wollte Sirius leicht besorgt wissen und ließ sich am Fußende von James' Bett nieder. James nickte.

„Hmmm. Bin nur müde. Ich hab heute Morgen alles geheilt, aber mir tut trotzdem jeder Knochen weh."

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du nichts übersehen hast?"

Wieder nickte James.

„Ja. Es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung. Ich bin nur müde." Er zögerte kurz. „Wie geht es Remus?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Ich habe gehört, dass Madam Pomfrey gesagt hat, es wäre nicht so schlimm wie letztes Jahr. Aber es hörte sich an, als wäre es schlimmer als die letzten Monate. Er hat geschlafen, als ich gegangen bin."

„Der Wolf war ziemlich wild. Und nachdem er sich ein paar Mal gegen eine Wand geworfen hat, hat er gehinkt..." James gähnte herzhaft. „Ich finde, wir sollten Moony nach dem Mittagessen besuchen. Gucken, wie's ihm geht."

Sirius nickte zustimmend.

„Die Slytherins haben MacDonald angegriffen", wechselte er das Thema. „Mulciber hat eine Andeutung gemacht. Und es wäre ja auch nicht das erste Mal. Erinnerst du dich an Halloween? Mulciber hat sie mit einem schwarzmagischen Fluch belegt und Shacklebolt hat daneben gestanden und _geredet_! Heute Abend knöpfe ich mit den Mistkerl erst mal vor!"

James nickte.

„Sie ist übrigens nicht die einzige, die angegriffen wurde." Er hielt eine Ausgabe des _Tagespropheten_ hoch. „Die Prewitt-Brüder sind attackiert worden. Anscheinend haben sie Amelia Bones geholfen, als sie damals angegriffen wurde."

„Sind sie verletzt?"

„Nur leicht." James grinste. „Es sieht so als, als hätten die Prewitt-Brüder die Todesser in die Flucht geschlagen. Die beiden sind ziemlich gut."

Sirius grinste zurück, als er an die beiden ehemaligen Treiber dachte.

„Das stimmt. Sonst noch irgendwas Neues? Hat dieser geheimnisvolle Angreifer wieder zugeschlagen"

„Nein, aber das Zaubereiministerium hat gesagt, dass sie nicht mehr davon ausgehen, Sharez noch zu finden."

„Sharez?" Sirius musste einen Augenblick lang überlegen. „Das war doch dieser Typ von Gringotts, oder? Der sich für die Kobolde eingesetzt hat."

James nickte grimmig.

„Und dann ist er verschwunden."

„Und Malfoy ist vom Zauberergamot freigesprochen worden", erinnerte sich Sirius. „Aber das habe ich dir ja gleich gesagt."

„Ja, ja. Aber weißt du, was das Tollste ist?", fragte James. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, was?"

„Die Leute regen sich jetzt nicht etwa über Malfoy oder die Todesser auf, sondern über die Kobolde, weil Gringotts keine Stellungnahme zu Sharez Verschwinden gegeben hat! Mike Mishepp nennt sie sogar kleine grüne Giftzwerge, die Gringotts nur gegründet haben, um den Zauberern das Geld aus der Tasche ziehen."

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Naja, nett sind Kobolde ja auch nicht gerade. Und wer ist überhaupt dieser Mishepp? Irgendwo habe ich den Namen schon mal gehört..."

„Er ist ein alter Freund von Bagman", erklärte James, „und hat sein ganzes Geld beim Freundschaftsspiel der Wimbourner Wespen gegen die Prides verloren. Das erklärt vielleicht, warum er so schlecht auf Gringotts zu sprechen ist", setzte er nachdenklich hinzu. Sirius schnaubte.

„Wie kann man nur so bescheuert sein, sein gesamtes Geld bei einem Freundschaftsspiel zu verwetten?"

„Gute Frage." James sah auf seine Uhr. „Ich würde sagen, Mittagessen und dann gehen wir Remus besuchen."

* * *

><p>Als sie in den Krankenflügel kamen, war Remus wieder wach und hatte Gesellschaft durch Peter. Der Werwolf sah bleich und erschöpft aus, aber er versicherte ihnen, dass Madam Pomfrey ihn übermorgen gehen lassen wollte.<p>

„Und wie geht es dir, James? Peter hat gesagt, du bist nicht zu Zaubertränke gegangen."

Der vorwurfsvolle Ton war nicht zu überhören, obwohl Remus ehrlich besorgt schien. Während James versuchte, sich herauszureden, wurde Sirius' Blick wie magisch durch den Vorhang angezogen, hinter dem Mary MacDonald lag. Unauffällig schlenderte er hinüber und warf einen vorsichtigen Blick hinter den Vorhang. Zu seiner großen Überraschung war Mary MacDonald wach. Sirius sah sich noch einmal über die Schulter, aber Madam Pomfrey war beschäftigt. Er trat näher.

„Hey."

Mary schreckte auf und schien ihn erst jetzt zu bemerken.

„Geh weg!"

Sirius warf ihr einen irritierten Blick zu angesichts des schroffen Tonfalls.

„Ich wollte nur wissen, wie es dir geht."

„Mir geht's scheiße! Und jetzt geh weg!"

„Wenn du mir sagst, wer das war..."

„Als ob du das nicht wüsstest! Hau endlich ab!"

Bevor Sirius antworten konnte, legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Black, ich glaube, Miss MacDonald hat sehr deutlich gemacht, dass sie nicht mit ihnen sprechen will", sagte Madam Pomfrey streng und bugsierte ihn von Marys Bett weg.

„Aber..."

Doch Madam Pomfrey ließ keine Widerrede zu. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Sirius, wie Mary MacDonald die Beine an die Brust zog, ihr Gesicht zwischen den Knien vergrub und lautlos schluchzte.

„Ihr müsst sowieso gehen", mischte sich Remus ein, „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste fängt gleich an."

Nichts interessierte Sirius im Moment weniger. Aber James hatte ihn bereits am Arm gepackt und nach draußen gezerrt.


	11. Verräter (4 von 4)

Frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch!

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Verräter (44)**

Nach dem Abendessen stürmte Sirius nach oben in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Wie erwartet saß Shacklebolt mit einem Stapel Bücher an einem der Tische und machte Hausaufgaben. Wütend zog Sirius ihm sein Pergament weg und schlug das Buch zu.

„Wir müssen reden, Shacklebolt!"

Mit nervtötender Ruhe schraubte Rex Shacklebolt sein Tintenfass zu. Kingsley Shacklebolt, der in der Nähe saß, sah beunruhigt zwischen seinem großen Bruder und Sirius hin und her.

„Das denke ich auch." Rex Shacklebolt deutete auf einen Stuhl gegenüber. „Im Sitzen redet es sich besser."

„Ich glaube, du verstehst mich nicht, Shacklebolt!", knurrte Sirius, der sich beherrschen musste, den Sechstklässler nicht auf der Stelle zu verhexen. „Ich stelle die Fragen, du antwortest und danach überlege ich mir, welchen Fluch ich einem verdammten Feigling wie dir aufhalsen kann!"

Shacklebolt erhob sich. Im Stehen war er mindestens einen halben Kopf größer als Sirius, was diesen noch mehr in Rage brachte.

„Ich bin kein Feigling, Black."

„Ach nein?" Wenn James Sirius nicht kurz die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hätte, hätte er Shacklebolt seine Faust ins Gesicht gerammt. „Wie kommt es dann, dass MacDonald im Krankenflügel liegt, während du nicht einen Kratzer hast?"

Zum ersten Mal schien sich Shacklebolt nicht ganz wohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen.

„Ich muss zugeben, ich habe diese Slytherins unterschätzt", räumte er ein. „Sie haben mich entwaffnet und mich mit einer Ganzkörperklammer belegt. Ich konnte nichts tun außer zusehen!"

„Ach und deshalb sollst du mir jetzt leid tun?", fauchte Sirius. „Du wusstest genau, wozu die Slytherins fähig sind! Sie hätten Mary schon das letzte Mal fertiggemacht, wenn wir nicht eingegriffen hätten! Aber du hast nur daneben gestanden und gar nichts gemacht!"

„Gewalt ist keine Lösung", versuchte Shacklebolt zu widersprechen. „Sie löst nur scheinbar Probleme, in Wirklichkeit schafft sie nur neue!"

„Ach ja?" Sirius warf ihm ein kaltes Lächeln zu. „Ich glaube, wenn ich dich erst mal in den Krankenflügel gehext habe, werde ich mich sehr viel besser fühlen."

„Vermutlich", gab Shacklebolt unumwunden zu, „aber das ändert nichts daran, dass dein eigener Bruder..."

„Ich habe keinen Bruder!"

„...dass dein eigener Bruder dabei war und mitgemacht hat", fuhr Shacklebolt unbeirrt fort, „und dass du Mary überhaupt erst in diese Situation gebracht hast!"

Inzwischen hörte ihnen praktisch der gesamte Gemeinschaftsraum zu, überall wurde leise geflüstert und diskutiert. Lily Evans sah mit argwöhnischem Gesichtsausdruck zwischen Sirius und Rex Shacklebolt hin und her.

„Ich?", wiederholte Sirius ungläubig. „Ich war nicht derjenige, der einfach dagestanden und zugesehen hat, wie seine Freundin gefoltert wird!"

„Mary hat mir von deinem Kuss auf Gleis 9¾ erzählt", erklärte Shacklebolt. „Für dich war das nur ein Witz, aber damit hast du die Reinblutfanatiker erst auf sie aufmerksam gemacht."

„Schwachsinn!", fuhr James harsch dazwischen. „MacDonald ist mugglestämmig! Das allein reicht aus, um sie zu einem Ziel zu machen!"

„Dann hätte erst recht niemand Aufmerksamkeit auf sie lenken dürfen", gab Shacklebolt knapp zurück. Sirius zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Du kannst reden, was du willst, Shacklebolt. Am Ende warst du derjenige, der einfach nur daneben gestanden hat. Zieht deinen Zauberstab."

„Ich werde nicht..."

„Ich werde dich jetzt angreifen, Shacklebolt", sagte Sirius gefährlich leise, „und es ist mir scheißegal, ob du wieder einfach nur dastehst oder ob du dich verteidigst. Das Ergebnis ist ohnehin das Gleiche."

„Nein!" Lily Evans war aufgestanden. „Ihr werdet hier nicht kämpfen! Es ist nicht nur verboten, es bringt auch niemandem was. Steckt eure Zauberstäbe wieder weg!"

Sie machte einen Schritt auf Sirius und Shacklebolt zu, aber James packte sie an der Schulter und hielt sie zurück.

„Misch dich da nicht ein, Evans!"

„Potter! Lass mich sofort los!"

James schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich würde dich nur ungern verhexen, Evans, aber ich tu's, wenn du dich nicht raushältst!"

„Ich will nicht mit dir kämpfen, Black", sagte Shacklebolt. Er hatte noch immer nicht seinen Zauberstab gezogen.

„Ich bin ein Jahr älter als du. Ich war Duellmeister von Beauxbatons. Und du bist gerade erst aus dem Krankenflügel gekommen."

Sirius starrte ihn einen Moment lang ungläubig an, dann fing er an zu lachen. Er war nicht der einzige.

„Weiß der denn nicht, dass Black an Weihnachten gingen Du-weißt-schon-wen persönlich gekämpft hat?", flüsterte jemand.

„Black hat schon in der dritten Klasse gegen drei Slytherins gleichzeitig gewonnen und einer von denen war ein Siebtklässler!"

Wenn Sirius nicht so verdammt wütend gewesen wäre, hätte er die Situation geradezu komisch gefunden.

„Denk, was du willst, Shacklebolt. Bei drei greife ich an. Eins...zwei...DREI!"

Bei zwei hatte Rex Shacklebolt seinen Zauberstab gezogen. Er war gut, daran gab es keinen Zweifel, aber er hatte nie gegen Todesser oder Voldemort gekämpft, er hatte nie einem Werwolf bei Vollmond gegenüber gestanden und er war bis vor kurzem nicht in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen, wo einen ständig Flüche aus dem Hinterhalt treffen konnten. Er kannte sportliche Duelle, keine Kämpfe auf Leben und Tod.

Am Ende flog Shacklebolts Zauberstab in hohem Bogen durch die Luft, während die Wucht von Sirius' Entwaffnungszauber ihn gegen die Wand warf. Sirius fing den Zauberstab auf und setzte Shacklebolt seinen eigenen an die Kehle. Er hätte alles tun können. Hätte Shacklebolt mit den fiesesten, ekligsten Zaubern belegen können, die ihm einfielen (und das waren eine Menge). Aber er tat es nicht. Denn in einem Punkt hatte Shacklebolt Recht: Es würde nichts mehr ändern.

„Wenn du mal Zeit hast, kannst du mir deinen Pokal vorbeibringen..._Duellmeister_."

Im Gemeinschaftsraum war es mucksmäuschenstill.

„Wenn du darauf bestehst, kann ich morgen für dich Sätze schreiben, Evans", sagte Sirius spöttisch zu Lily gewandt, als er an ihr vorbeiging. Dann war er an der Treppe und stürmte nach oben in den Schlafsaal. Er warf sich auf sein Himmelbett und zog die Vorhänge hinter sich zu. Dann lag er da und starrte in die Dunkelheit.

War er wirklich Schuld daran, was Mary passiert war? Lily Evans war auch schon öfter angegriffen worden, aber in Gegensatz zu Mary war sie eine sehr gute Duellantin. Glaubte Mary, dass Sirius Schuld war? Hatte sie ihn deshalb im Krankenflügel nicht sehen wollen? Und warum war Regulus dabei gewesen? War er wirklich so naiv zu glauben, dass Sirius wegen seiner Freundschaft mit Mary MacDonald aus dem Grimmauldplatz geflohen war? Oder ging es gar nicht um ihn, Sirius? War das einfach Regulus' Auffassung davon, wie er sich als neuer Erbe der Blacks zu verhalten hatte?

Sirius konnte es nicht glauben. Regulus glaubte zwar den ganzen Reinblutquatsch, aber er war nicht dumm. Er musste erkennen, dass eine Gruppe, die Leute folterte und tötete, nicht richtig sein konnte. Irgendwer musste Regulus beeinflussen. Und wenn Sirius denjenigen fand, würde er dafür bezahlen.

* * *

><p>Die Tatsache, dass Regulus dabei geholfen hatte, Mary MacDonald zu verhexen, ließ Sirius keine Ruhe. Deshalb fing er ihn am nächsten Tag nach dem Unterricht ab.<p>

„Was willst du, Blutsverräter?", fragte Regulus kalt. Sie standen in einer Nische hinter einem Wandvorhang, von draußen hörte man dumpf das Gewusel der anderen Schüler.

_Das ist das erste Mal, dass er mich Blutsverräter nennt._ Sirius wusste, es hätte ihm nichts ausmachen sollen, aber das tat es trotzdem. Nicht, dass Regulus das zu wissen brauchte. Er grinste, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich gegen die Wand.

„Warum so kühl, kleiner Bruder? Schlechte Laune? Heute noch keinen Mugglestämmigen gefoltert?"

„Ich bin nicht dein Bruder."

Sirius warf in gespielter Verzweiflung die Hände in die Luft.

„Das war ein Scherz, Regulus. Ist es bei den Slytherins etwa verboten, Scherze zu machen? Oder", fügte er bedrohlich hinzu, „gilt es nur als Scherz, wenn am Ende jemand schreit?"

Regulus sah ihn ausdruckslos an.

„Komm endlich zur Sache, Sirius, und hör auf, meine Zeit zu verschwenden."

„Schön." Das Grinsen verschwand von Sirius' Gesicht und seine Miene wurde so ausdruckslos wie die seines Bruders. „Ich will wissen, was du dir dabei gedacht hast, bei diesem Angriff auf MacDonald mitzumachen!"

„Sie ist ein Schlammblut und gehört nicht hierher."

Sirius starrte Regulus ungläubig an.

„Das ist alles? Das ist deine ganze Begründung dafür, ein 15-jähriges Mädchen mit schwarzer Magie gefoltert zu haben?"

Sirius wusste, dass Regulus an die Reinblütigkeit glaubte. Er wusste, dass Leute wie Bellatrix oder Mulciber bereit waren, für die Reinblütigkeit Unschuldige zu foltern und zu töten. Aber er hatte nicht gedacht, dass Regulus bereit war, so weit zu gehen.

Sein Bruder lächelte kalt.

„Hätte ich etwa noch einen Grund gebraucht?"

Sirius atmete einmal tief durch, um nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Wenn Regulus irgendein anderer Slytherin gewesen wäre, hätte er ihn längst bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verhext. Vermutlich hätte er vor Weihnachten auch Regulus schon längst verhext gehabt. Aber jetzt... Er konnte Regulus nicht an die Todesser verlieren. Es dürfte einfach nicht passieren!

„Regulus, ich weiß, wir haben unterschiedliche Ansichten..."

Der Slytherin ließ ein verächtliches Schnauben hören.

„...aber wenn Leute anfangen, anderen Menschen dafür etwas anzutun, wofür sie nichts können, dann ist das nicht richtig."

Einen Augenblick herrschte Stille bis auf das Fußgetrappel und Stimmengewirr von draußen. Dann meinte Regulus: „Lustig, dass ausgerechnet du das sagst."

Damit hatte Sirius nicht gerechnet.

„Was?"

„Wie oft hast du Leute verhext, nur weil sie in Slytherin sind oder weil du gerade Lust dazu hattest, Sirius? Hm? Wie oft?"

Sirius spürte, wie der Ärger über seinen Bruder langsam die Oberhand gewann.

„Das ist etwas völlig anderes! Das war..."

„Nur Spaß? Komisch, ich habe nie jemanden lachen hören."

Und damit ließ Regulus Sirius stehen.

* * *

><p>Mary MacDonald musste drei Wochen im Krankenflügel bleiben. Sirius versuchte noch mehrmals mit ihr zu reden. Er fühlte sich zumindest zum Teil dafür verantwortlich, was ihr passiert war. Aber auch wenn sie ihn nicht mehr anschrie wie beim ersten Mal, blieb sie doch kühl und abweisend und schließlich gab Sirius auf.<p>

Die Stimmung zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin war aufgeheizter denn je. Fast täglich gab es kleinere Rempeleien und Duelle und fast immer landete mindestens einer der Kontrahenten im Krankenflügel. Und was sich in Hogwarts im Kleinen abspielte, schien in der magischen Gesellschaft im Großen abzulaufen: Marlene McKinnon wurde angegriffen, nachdem sie überraschend von der Abteilung für internationale Zusammenarbeit zu den Auroren wechselte. Ihren Posten übernahm Travers.

„Und wusstet ihr übrigens, dass Macnair im Ausschuss zur Beseitigung gefährlicher Geschöpfe gelandet ist?", fragte James, als er den Artikel im _Tagespropheten_ vorlas. „Und Goyle ist im Koboldverbindungsbüro."

Sirius rümpfte die Nase.

„Der gehört eher ins Trollverbindungsbüro."

„Unsinn, er ist selber ein Troll."

An dieser Stelle brach Peter in Gelächter aus und selbst Remus konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Kurz darauf wurde Mrs. Rosier aus dem Hinterhalt angegriffen, als sie gerade _Madame Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten_ verließ. Zur Enttäuschung der Rumtreiber kam sie allerdings mit mehreren ruinierten Umhängen und einem Schrecken davon.

„Unser geheimnisvoller Angreifer lässt nach", stellte James säuerlich fest. „Ich meine, an Weihnachten hat er eine ganze Todesser-Party gesprengt und jetzt übergießt er Leute mit Stinksaft?"

„Vermutlich haben die reinblütigen Familien ihre Sicherheitsvorkehrungen erhöht", meinte Remus. „Oder es war nur ein Trittbrettfahrer."

„Ein was?", fragten James und Peter wie aus einem Munde. Remus seufzte.

„Jemand, der diesen Angreifer nur imitiert."

„Aaahh..."

Sirius sagte nichts. Er konnte nicht vergessen, was der geheimnisvolle Angreifer in den Weihnachtsferien angerichtet hatte. Er würde niemals Regulus' bleiches Gesicht und das viele Blut vergessen – auch wenn Regulus ihn für einen Verräter hielt.

* * *

><p>Am Montag, als Mary MacDonald entlassen wurde, taten Sirius und James etwas, was sie schon sehr lange nicht mehr gemacht hatten: Sie schlichen sich nach Hogsmeade, um Fletcher im <em>Eberkopf<em> zu treffen. Remus und Peter blieben im Schloss, um für die ZAGs zu üben, worüber die beiden anderen Rumtreibern nur ungläubig den Kopf schütteln konnten.

James war noch immer begeistert von dem Mann, der seiner Meinung nach einen Rachefeldzug gegen Voldemort führte. Sirius war skeptischer, aber auch er hätte gern gewusst, wer der Angreifer war, der seinen Bruder schwer verletzt hatte und wegen dem Sirius beinahe in die Hände der Todesser gefallen war. Wenn er daran dachte, dass er den Mann bei Malfoy quasi in seiner Gewalt gehabt hatte...

„Ich bin mal gespannt, ob er da ist", sagte James, als sie den Abhang nach Hogsmeade hinuntergingen. „Ich meine, das letzte Mal, als wir da waren, haben wir nur diesen Werwolf getroffen, Aaron Whiteington."

Sirius nickte.

„Ich wette, er hat Whiteington erkannt und ist so schnell wie möglich abgehauen. Oder er hat Dumbledore Bericht erstattet. Immerhin wusste er, wo wir sind."

Sie stießen die Tür zum _Eberkopf_ auf – und tatsächlich, in einer Ecke, an seiner nach stinkenden Socken riechenden Pfeife rauchend, saß Fletcher. Als er sie sah, machte er ein Gesicht, als sei er sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er sich freue, sie zu sehen, oder lieber Reißaus nehmen sollte.

„Habt euch ja lange nich blicken lassn, Jungs", sagte er, nachdem James den obligatorischen Feuerwhiskey bezahlt hatte. „Hab mich schon gefragt, ob ihr überhaupt noch ma kommt."

James schenkte sich etwas Feuerwhiskey ein.

„Oh, wir waren beschäftigt..."

_Wir sind mal eben Animagi geworden, unregistrierte natürlich_, ergänzte Sirius im Kopf. An James' Grinsen sah er, dass dieser das Gleiche dachte.

„Wir wollen wissen, was du über diesen Angreifer weißt", sagte Sirius laut. Fletcher kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Naja, über den weiß niemand so richtich was..."

Sirius verdrehte die Augen. Es war immer das gleiche Spiel mit Fletcher.

„Und was reden die Leute?"

„Gehört er zu Dumbledore?", wollte James wissen. Fletcher schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nee. Dumbledore macht sich Sorgen wegen ihm. Hat gesagt, er hat Angst, dass es die Leute zu den Todessern treibt."

„Was?" James starrte Fletcher ungläubig an. „Wie das denn bitte schön?"

„Er meint, dass die Leute wütend werden, wenn Unschuldigen was passiert..."

James schnaubte.

„Wer von denen ist denn bitte schön unschuldig?"

Aber Sirius wusste, was Dumbledore meinte. Doch das sagte er nicht laut.

„Und was reden die Leute jetzt?", wollte er stattdessen ungeduldig wissen. Fletcher schenkte sich Feuerwhiskey nach.

„Hab neulich 'n kleines Spiel mit dem alten Gyp gewagt. Is nich mehr das Gleiche, wisst ihr... Sind nicht mehr die alten Leute..."

Sirius runzelte die Stirn.

„Sind etwa Leute verschwunden?"

Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, in letzter Zeit etwas in der Richtung im _Tagespropheten_ gelesen zu haben.

Fletcher schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nich verschwunden. Aber ein paar von den alten Spielern kommen nich mehr. Der alte Gyp meint, sie ham sich mit Kobolden eingelassen, aber der alte Gyp redet viel..."

„Und was hat das jetzt mit dem Angreifer zu tun?", fragte James ungeduldig. Fletcher warf James einen leicht säuerlichen Blick zu, bevor er sich neuen Feuerwhiskey einschenkte.

„'s heißt, 'n paar arbeiten jetz auf eigene Faust. Wolln 'n paar alte Rechnungen begleichen."

James schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Und das ist dein großartiges Gerede? Wir lesen auch Zeitungen, weißt du? Wir haben gehört, was Mishepp über Gringotts und die Kobolde gesagt hat."

Fletcher wirkte beleidigt.

„Hab nie gesacht, dass da was Großartiges is, Mann. Ich hab nur gesagt, die Leute reden."

Danach bekamen sie nicht mehr viel aus ihm heraus und schließlich traten Sirius und James den Rückzug an.

„Warum habe ich eigentlich immer das Gefühl, dass ich meine Zeit vergeudet habe, nachdem ich mit Fletcher geredet habe?", fragte James leicht genervt, als sie durch den Geheimgang nach Hogwarts zurückgingen. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. Er war sich nicht so sicher, dass sie nur ihre Zeit vergeudet hatten.

„James, vielleicht meinte Fletcher ja...", begann Sirius, als sie den Wandspiegel erreichten, aber James ließ ihn nicht ausreden.

„Verdammt!", fluchte er und winkte Sirius näher heran. Durch einen Spalt zwischen Spiegel und Wand sah Sirius Snape auf dem Gang herumlungern.

„Hast du mitbekommen, dass er uns nachgeschlichen ist?", fragte James. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich dachte, nach den Liebesbriefen hätte er damit aufgehört."

James fluchte noch einmal, dann warf er sich den Tarnumhang über. Sirius und James brauchten sie nicht absprechen. Als Schniefelus ihnen gerade den Rücken zudrehte, schlüpfte James durch den Spalt. Sirius musste nicht lange warten. Schniefelus' Zauberstab flog durch die Luft und dann färbten sich seine Haare grün, sein Umhang verwandelte sich in überdimensionale Fledermausflügel und seine Nase fing an zu wachsen.

„He, Schniefelus, neuer Stil?", spottete James. „Ist echt 'ne Verbesserung!"

Während Snape zu seinem Zauberstab hechtete, schlüpfte Sirius aus dem Geheimgang auf den Flur.

„Suchst du den?", fragte er grinsend und schnappte Snape den Zauberstab vor der Nase weg.

„Du...!" Snape schienen vor Wut die Worte zu fehlen. „Gib mir meinen Zauberstab zurück!"

„Hol ihn dir doch!"

Sirius warf James den Zauberstab zu und Snape versuchte mit einem bizarren Sprung, ihn aus der Luft zu fangen. Die beiden Rumtreiber brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Was ist hier los? Zaubern auf den Gängen ist verboten!"

Widerwillig wandten sich Sirius und James von Snape ab.

„Und wer bist du?"

Der Ravenclaw-Schüler vor ihnen stemmte empört die Hände in die Hüften.

„Entschuldigt mal, ich bin Vertrauensschüler!"

„Schön für dich." Sirius drehte sich wieder zu ihrem Opfer um. „He, Schniefelus, hier geblieben!"

Doch da war Snape schon um eine Ecke verschwunden. Sirius warf dem Vertrauensschüler einen ärgerlichen Blick zu.

„Na toll, vielen Dank auch, jetzt ist er weg!"

Der Vertrauensschüler lief rot an.

„20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor für Zaubern auf den Gängen und Respektlosig..." Er unterbrach sich, als Sirius laut anfing zu lachen. „Was ist daran bitte so komisch?"

Sirius' Lachen wurde zu einem Grinsen. Lässig spielte er mit dem Zauberstab in seiner Hand.

„Sag mal, habe ich dich nicht schon mal verhext?"

Der Gesichtsausdruck des Ravenclaw, eine Mischung aus Sorge und Ärger, war Antwort genug. Sirius' Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Wir können das gerne wiederholen..."

„Warte." James legte eine Hand auf Sirius' Schulter und hielt ihn zurück. „Wie war noch gleich dein Name?", wandte er sich freundlich an den Ravenclaw.

„Bertram Aubrey. Hör mal, Potter, du scheinst ja der vernünftigere von euch beiden zu sein, ich würde vorschlagen, wir belassen es bei dem Punktabzug und jeder geht seiner Wege. Eigentlich müsste ich den Vorfall melden, aber ich bin bereit, darauf zu verzichten, wenn ihr versprecht, heute keinen Ärger mehr zu machen."

„Oh, wie überaus großzügig!", konnte Sirius es sich nicht verkneifen, spöttisch zu bemerken.

„Aubrey, du bist ein schwachsinniger Idiot", sagte James in einem ausgesprochen liebenswürdigem Tonfall. „Wenn dein Kopf noch weiter anschwillt, passt du irgendwann nicht mehr durch die Tür."

Er hielt seinen Zauberstab scheinbar lose zwischen den Fingern, aber Sirius sah, dass er auf Aubrey gerichtet war. Dieser lief noch röter an und plusterte sich vor Empörung auf. Sogar sein Kopf schien anzuschwellen.

„Das war ein nett gemeintes Angebot, Potter! Ihr lasst mir keine andere Wahl, ich muss..."

„Ooooooh, was musst du dann, Aubrey?", spottete Sirius. „Ich zittere ja schon vor Angst!"

Inzwischen hatte er wie James unauffällig den Zauberstab auf den Vertrauensschüler gerichtet.

„Ja, pass lieber auf, dass dein Kopf nicht weiter anschwillt, Aubrey", riet James ihm.

„Noch mal zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor! Ich werde den Vorfall melden..."

„Dann beeil dich lieber, sonst passt dein Kopf wirklich nicht mehr durch die Tür..."

Jetzt schien auch Aubrey zu merken, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Entsetzt fasste er sich an den Kopf, der mittlerweile sichtbar zu groß für seinen Körper war.

„Was...was habt ihr getan?"

Der Horror war deutlich aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören. Erneut brachen Sirius und James in schallendes Gelächter aus. Unglücklicherweise war das der Moment, in dem Filch um die Ecke kam.

* * *

><p>Sie kamen mit zweimal Nachsitzen davon. Sirius musste das Silber im Pokalzimmer polieren und James dürfte Bettpfannen im Krankenflügel schrubben. Insbesondere James war jedoch der Meinung, dass sich das Ganze trotzdem gelohnt hatte.<p>

„Wetten, jetzt geht er nicht mehr mit Evans aus?", flüsterte in den Zweiwegespiegel.

„Und sein Gesichtsausdruck!", wisperte Sirius mit einem unterdrückten Lachen zurück, während er Filch aus den Augenwinkeln im Blick behielt. James lachte leise.

„Unbezahlbar! Oh Mist..."

Der Zweiwegespiegel wurde schwarz. Vermutlich kontrollierte Madam Pomfrey gerade, ob James auch wirklich die Bettpfannen putzte. Als James' Gesicht wieder auftauchte, sah er um einiges ernster aus.

„Wir müssen uns um Schniefelus kümmern. Wenn er uns weiter hinterherschleicht..."

James musste den Satz nicht zu Ende führen. Sirius nickte.

„Wir haben es auf die nette Tour versucht." Seine Hand ballte sich zur Faust. „Jetzt ist es Zeit, die Sache ein für alle Mal zu beenden."

* * *

><p>Es stellte sich als nicht mehr so leicht wie früher heraus, Snape zu erwischen. Er schien zu ahnen, dass sie etwas planten. Wann immer sie ihn sahen, war er von einer Gruppe Slytherins umgeben. Und obwohl Sirius und James es sich durchaus zutrauten, es mit einer Überzahl aufzunehmen, so wussten sie doch, dass zumindest Rosier und Mulciber sehr gute Duellanten waren. Zusammen mit Avery, Wilkes, Schniefelus selbst und inzwischen Regulus, wie Sirius schmerzlich feststellen musste, standen die Siegeschancen eher auf Seiten der Slytherins.<p>

Einen Tag vor Vollmond riss James in Zaubertränke der Geduldsfaden. Hätte man Sirius gefragt, so hätte er James stets als den netteren von ihnen beiden bezeichnet, aber die gegenseitige Abneigung zwischen James und Schniefelus war eine Klasse für sich. James hatte Glück, dass er zu Slughorns Lieblingsschülern gehörte. Zweimal Nachsitzen musste er trotzdem. Das führte dazu, dass Sirius am Tag vor der Vollmondnacht alleine unterwegs war. Es dauerte ein wenig, aber schließlich fand der Snape vor dem Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Vermutlich hätte es ausgereicht, ihn zu entwaffnen, mit einer Ganzkörperklammer zu belegen und ihn in irgendeiner Nische zurückzulassen, wo man ihn frühestens am nächsten Morgen finden würde; aber Sirius hatte keine Lust mehr auf Spielchen. Die Spioniererei würde ein Ende haben und zwar heute Abend.

„He, Schniefelus!"

Snape fuhr herum, den Zauberstab in der Hand: „ARDE!"

Aber Sirius blockte ab.

„KONJUNKTIVITIS!"

„Daneben, Schniefelus!"

Snapes Lippen bewegten sich nicht, aber plötzlich sauste ein Peitschfluch durch die Luft, dem Sirius gerade noch ausweichen konnte.

„Wieder daneben! Ist das etwa alles, was du kannst?"

Und dann machte er ernst.

„STUPOR! IMPEDIMENTA!"

Der Schockzauber brach Snapes hastig aufgebauten Schildzauber und der Lähmfluch warf ihn zurück und fesselte ihn an den Boden. Grinsend trat Sirius zu ihm und trat ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand.

„War das etwa alles, was du drauf hast, Schniefelus? Ich habe dir drei Versuche gegeben und du hast es trotzdem nicht geschafft, mich auch nur einmal zu treffen."

Sirius trat näher an den Slytherin heran und stellte einen Fuß auf seine Brust. Snape keuchte, als Sirius ihm seinen Zauberstab an die Kehlte hielt und dabei sein ganzes Gewicht nach vorne verlagerte und ihm die Luft aus den Lungen presste.

„Nenn mir nur einen Grund, Schniefelus", knurrte Sirius, „nur einen Grund, warum ich dich jetzt nicht verhexen sollte! Genau das werde ich nämlich gleich tun. Und ich werde nicht aufhören, bis du nur noch eine schleimige Masse bist und selbst St. Mungo dich nicht mehr zusammenflicken kann!"

Snapes Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einer hässlichen Grimasse.

„Wenn du das tust, Black, dann werfen sie dich von der Schule. Und jeder weiß, dass du enterbt worden bist. Nicht mal die Potters würden dich dann noch nehmen!"

Sirius lächelte kalt.

„Bist du dir da so sicher? Ich könnte vorher natürlich auch noch etwas schwarze Magie an dir ausprobieren. Die magst du doch so, oder Schniefelus? Ich schätze, der Cruciatus-Fluch ist dir ein Begriff..."

Aber die Drohung ließ Snape kalt.

„Gleicher Ausgang, Black. Du fliegst von der Schule."

Sirius' Lächeln wurde breiter.

„Bist du dir da so sicher, Schniefelus? MacDonald ist mit Symptomen von schwarzer Magie und dem Cruciatus-Fluch in den Krankenflügel gekommen und niemand ist von der Schule geflogen."

Snapes Gesichtszüge verzerrten sich verächtlich.

„Das Schlammblut hat überhaupt nicht kapiert, was passiert ist. Sie hat nur geschrien und nach Shacklebolt gerufen...dein Name ist auch mal gefallen – ich glaube, als dein Bruder gerade an der Reihe war."

Für einen Moment schien die Welt um Sirius herum zu verschwinden und er spürte nur noch eine rasende Wut. Sein kleiner Bruder war kein Todesser! Er würde niemals...er konnte nicht...

Als Sirius wieder klar denken konnte, hatte Snape Furunkel im Gesicht und eine blutende Nase und starrte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Abscheu und Verachtung an.

„Du kannst mich so viel verfluchen, wie du willst, Black, aber das ändert nichts an den Tatsachen! Dein Bruder hat einen unverzeihlichen Folterfluch gegen eine Schlammblüterin benutzt und weißt du was? Es hat ihm Spaß gemacht! Es hat ihm gefallen! Muss ihn wohl an dich erinnert haben, Black..."

Es schüttelte Sirius. Er wusste nicht, ob vor Zorn oder wegen etwas anderem. Für einen Augenblick war er wieder im Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters, einen Zauberstab im Gesicht und jeden Augenblick konnte Orion Black die Worte sagen, jeden Augenblick konnte der furchtbare Schmerz in seinem Körper explodieren, jeden Augenblick... Gewaltsam schüttelte Sirius die Bilder ab und brachte sich in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Du weißt gar nichts, Schniefelus! Du hast keine Ahnung..."

Das war der Augenblick, in dem der Lähmfluch nachließ. Snape sprang auf die Beine und hechtete zu seinem Zauberstab. Sirius stolperte nach hinten, versuchte noch auszuweichen, aber Snapes Stoßfluch warf ihn mit so einer Wucht gegen die Wand, dass er kurz Sterne sah. Er hatte sich noch nicht erholt, als ihn ein Lähmfluch mitten in die Brust traf und an den Boden fesselte. Vor Wut hätte Sirius seinen Kopf am liebsten ein weiteres Mal gegen die Wand geschlagen. Dumm. So dumm! Schniefelus hatte auf Zeit gespielt und Sirius war blind in seine Falle getappt.

Snape stand über ihm, den Zauberstab auf sein Gesicht gerichtet, die Zähne zu einem hässlichen Grinsen gebleckt.

„Nenn mir nur einen Grund, Black, nur einen einzigen, warum ich dich jetzt nicht verhexen sollte!"

Sirius starrte hasserfüllt zurück.

„Tu's doch, Schniefelus! Denn ich kann dir garantieren, dass du so eine Gelegenheit nicht noch einmal bekommst!"

Snape regte sich nicht. Dann ließ er zu Sirius' Überraschung den Zauberstab sinken. Seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Warum sollte ich mir an dir die Hände schmutzig machen, Black?", fragte er mit beinahe sanfter Stimme. „Ich werde dich einfach hier lassen. Und dann gehe ich deinen kranken Freund suchen. Und wenn ich die Wahrheit erst mal weiß, Black, dann sage ich es der ganzen Schule. Und die, die noch Eltern haben", er warf Sirius einen hässlichen Blick zu, „werden ihnen schreiben. Und dann weiß die ganze magische Gesellschaft, dass Remus Lupin ein Monster ist."

Sirius starrte ihn an und versuchte zu begreifen, an welchem Punkt diese Sache so fürchterlich schiefgelaufen war. Snape wusste es. Er kannte Remus' Geheimnis. Er brauchte nur noch Beweise. Aber selbst ohne Beweise würde es Gerüchte geben, die Leute würden misstrauisch werden – und früher und später würde jemand Moonys Geheimnis entdecken. Remus würde das nicht überleben. Auf einen Schlag würde er alles verlieren, was ihm wichtig war: Hogwarts, seine Ausbildung und seine Zukunft. Und es gab nichts, aber auch gar nichts, was Sirius tun konnte.

Dann kam ihm plötzlich eine Idee. Sie war so einfach und dabei so brillant, dass Sirius sich fragte, warum er nicht schon viel früher darauf gekommen war.

„Du willst also wissen, wohin Remus geht?", zischte er. „Soll ich es dir sagen?"

Schniefelus schien einen Augenblick verunsichert, aber dann blitzten seine schwarzen Augen auf und er beugte sich weiter zu Sirius hinunter.

„Kennst du die Peitschende Weide?"

Snape nickte knapp.

„Zwischen ihren Wurzeln ist ein Geheimgang. Drück einfach auf den großen Wurzelknoten, dann erstarrt sie und man kann den Geheimgang betreten. Dann wirst du sehen, wohin Remus jeden Monat geht!"

Snape warf Sirius einen unleserlichen Blick zu. Sirius starrte zurück. Dann drehte sich der Slytherin um und verließ mit hastigen Schritten den Ort des Geschehens. Sirius starrte ihm mit einem verzerrten Grinsen hinterher. Schniefelus glaubte vielleicht, er hätte ihn manipuliert und ausgetrickst; das Lachen würde ihm schon noch vergehen, wenn er erst mal in der Heulenden Hütte stand...

Als der Lähmfluch endlich nachließ, machte sich Sirius eilig auf den Weg in den Gryffindor-Turm, wo er schon von Peter erwartet wurde.

„Wo warst du, Sirius? Ich dachte schon, ich muss allein runtergehen! James ist nicht da und du..." Seine Stimme erstarb, als er Sirius ins Gesicht sah. „Was...was ist passiert? Du...du guckst so komisch..."

Sirius konnte nichts gegen das Grinsen unternehmen, das sich in seine Gesichtszüge gebrannt zu haben schien. Heute Abend würden sich alle Probleme auf einen Schlag lösen. Es lief alles nach Plan...

„Hör auf zu schwatzen, Wurmschwanz, wir treffen James unten in der Eingangshalle."

„Aber James hat den Tarnumhang mitgenommen! Was ist, wenn..."

Sirius' Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Alles kein Problem." _Nicht mehr._

„Aber..."

„Jetzt mach schon, Pettigrew!"

Eilig schlichen sie in die Eingangshalle hinunter. Peter zuckte bei jedem kleinsten Geräusch zusammen, aber Sirius war geradezu euphorisch. Heute würde nichts mehr schiefgehen!

James kam zu spät. Sie warteten schon fast zehn Minuten in einer Nische, als er vor ihnen den Tarnumhang herunterzog.

„Slughorn hat mich länger als gestern dabehalten, der Idiot!", zischte er. „Musste mir unbedingt noch eine Predigt halten. Gab's bei euch Probleme? Ist Schniefelus euch hinterhergeschlichen?"

„Ich glaub, ich hab was gehört", quiekte Peter. „Vorhin, im ersten Stock."

„Verdammt!", fluchte James. „Wenn dieser miese Schleimbeutel..."

„Es war nicht Schniefelus", sagte Sirius ruhig.

„Woher willst du das wissen?", gab James beunruhigt zurück. „Wir dachten vorher auch schon, er hätte aufgehört, und dann hat er uns doch noch nachspioniert!"

„Er war es nicht", wiederholte Sirius. Irgendwas an seiner Stimme musste anders klingen als sonst, denn James hielt plötzlich inne.

„Warum bist du dir so sicher, dass es nicht Schniefelus gewesen sein kann?", fragte er langsam. Sirius grinste, sagte aber nichts.

„Sirius!" James hatte ihn an den Schultern gepackt. „Wo ist Snape?"

„Er ist..."

Sirius stockte. Das Grinsen verzerrte sein Gesicht und ließ seine Stimme fremd klingen, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun. James starrte ihn an. Sirius wollte antworten, aber irgendwas war...nicht wie es sein sollte. _James wird es nicht gut finden, was du getan hast. _Schwachsinn. Es war ein verdammt guter Plan, es war eine brillante Idee!

„Sirius!" James schüttelte ihn. „Wo ist Snape? Was hast du getan?"

„Er ist..."

Plötzlich überkam Sirius der irrationale Drang zu lachen. Er konnte nichts dagegen tun.

„Er ist auf dem Weg zur Heulenden Hütte. Ich habe ihm verraten, wie er an der Peitschenden Weide vorbeikommt."

James wurde kreidebleich.

„Du hast _was_ getan?", flüsterte er fassungslos. Dann stieß er Sirius von sich.

„Wenn das ein Scherz ist, dann ist es kein guter!"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Kein...Scherz", stieß er abgehackt hervor. Noch immer brodelte das Lachen in seiner Brust.

James starrte ihn an.

„Du verdammter Idiot!" Dann packte er Sirius am Umhang und zog ihn nahe zu sich heran. „Hör mir gut zu, Black! Du läufst jetzt auf der Stelle zu Dumbledore und sagst ihm, was du getan hast, verstanden?"

Sirius nickte mechanisch. James stieß ihn zurück, wirbelte herum und rannte auf das Eingangstor zu.

„Und was soll ich tun?", kam es panisch von Peter.

„Mir doch egal!", brüllte James zurück, ohne sich umzudrehen. „Hol Madam Pomfrey! Oder..."

Was Peter sonst noch tun konnte, erfuhr Sirius nicht, denn, ohne dass er es gemerkt hatte, hatten sich seine Beine in Bewegung gesetzt. Er sprang die Treppe förmlich hinauf, rannte einen Korridor hinunter, schoss um eine Ecke, sprang die nächste Treppe hinauf. Sein Körper fühlte sich seltsam taub an. Es war ein bisschen, als sehe er sich selber von außen zu.

Der Wasserspeier vor Dumbledores Büro sprang anstandslos zur Seite, als Sirius das Passwort sagte, das er noch von seiner letzten Unterredung mit dem Schulleiter wusste. Sirius stürmte die sich drehende Wendeltreppe hinauf und stand plötzlich mitten in dem runden Raum mit den vielen geheimnisvollen Instrumenten, den alten Büchern, den Portraits und dem Phönix. Dumbledore war bei seinem plötzlichen Eintreten aufgesprungen. Ein Blick in Sirius' Gesicht und seine überraschte Miene nahm einen sehr ernsten Ausdruck an.

„Was ist passiert, Mr. Black?"

„Ich...ich habe..."

Dumbledore eilte um seinen Schreibtisch herum und fasste Sirius an den Schultern wie James wenige Minuten zuvor.

„Was ist geschehen?", wiederholte er mit eindringlicher Stimme.

„Ich..."

Die hellblauen Augen hinter den halbmondförmigen Brillengläsern waren hypnotisch.

„Ich habe Snape gesagt, wie er an der Peitschenden Weide vorbei zur Heulenden Hütte kommt", brach es aus Sirius hervor. „Er befindet sich jetzt wahrscheinlich gerade im Geheimgang. James versucht, ihn zu retten. Peter holt Madam Pomfrey."

Dumbledore ließ Sirius' Schultern los.

„Warten Sie hier!"

Mit diesen Worten verließ er sein Büro. Sirius blieb einen Augenblick lang wie betäubt stehen, dann sank er auf dem Stuhl vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch zusammen. Die Portraits um ihn herum flüsterten und zischten, aber Sirius nahm es nicht wahr. Was hatte er getan?

* * *

><p>Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als Dumbledore mit Prof. McGonagall zurückkehrte. Sie sagte nichts, aber ihr Mund war so schmal, wie Sirius es noch nie gesehen hatte. Ein langes Schweigen trat ein. Dann sagte Dumbledore: „Bitte erklären Sie mir, warum Sie das getan haben."<p>

Sirius konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. Stattdessen starrte er seine Hände an, die ineinander verknotet in seinem Schoß lagen.

„Ich..."

Sirius wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Es schien zu dem Zeitpunkt eine gute Idee zu sein? Er konnte sich kaum noch daran erinnern, warum ihm dieser Plan vor kurzer Zeit noch so brillant vorgekommen war.

Dumbledore wartete geduldig. Als keine Antwort kam, fragte er: „Hat Mr. Snape Sie bedroht?"

Sirius schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.

„Nein, Sir."

Seine Stimme klang dünn und hohl. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass sie sich jemals so angehört hatte.

„Sind sie gezwungen worden?"

Mit jeder Frage fühlte Sirius sich elender.

„Nein, Sir."

„Sie haben Snape also aus freiem Antrieb und in vollem Bewusstsein, dass es seinen Tod bedeuten könnte, in die Heulende Hütte geschickt, Black?", fragte Prof. McGonagall schneidend. Sirius sank noch etwas mehr in sich zusammen.

„Ja, Professor."

Daraufhin herrschte Schweigen. Prof. McGonagall schien nicht mit dieser Antwort gerechnet zu haben, jedenfalls nicht so.

„Ich verstehe", sagte sie schließlich mit eisiger Stimme.

„Geht es...geht es ihm gut...?"

Sirius musste seinen ganzen Mut zusammenkratzen, um die Frage zu stellen.

„Mr. Potter und Mr. Snape sind beide wohlauf", antwortete Dumbledore. „Mr. Black...

Es fehlte nicht viel und Sirius wäre bei dieser direkten Ansprache zusammengezuckt.

„...haben Sie eigentlich schon darüber nachgedacht, was Sie Mr. Lupin angetan hätten, wenn er Mr. Snape verletzt hätte?"

Zum ersten Mal, seit Dumbledore und McGonagall den Raum betreten hatten, hob Sirius den Kopf. Er starrte den Schulleiter entsetzt an. Denn er hatte den ganzen Abend über nicht einen Gedanken an Remus verschwendet. Nicht einen einzigen. Er hatte an Snape gedacht. An James. An sich selbst. Aber nicht an Remus.

„Nein, Sir."

Dumbledore sagte nicht ein Wort, aber sein Schweigen war Antwort genug. Sirius sackte wieder in sich zusammen. Sie würden ihn von der Schule werfen. Die Potters würden ihn nicht mehr wollen. Seine Eltern hatten ihn enterbt. Er hatte niemanden, zu dem er gehen konnte. Und es war ganz allein seine Schuld.

„Gryffindor verliert sämtliche Punkte", sagte Dumbledore in das Schweigen hinein. „Sie werden aus dem Quidditch-Team ausgeschlossen, Mr. Black. Und sie werden bis zu den Sommerferien nachsitzen."

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis Sirius erfasste, was der Schulleiter gerade gesagt hatte.

„Sie werfen mich nicht raus?"

Dumbledore sah ihn ernst an.

„Noch nicht, Mr. Black. Aber ich muss Sie darauf hinweisen, dass Sie auf Bewährung sind. Wenn Sie sich auch nur den kleinsten Fehltritt erlauben, habe ich keine andere Wahl, als sie von der Schule zu verweisen. Haben Sie das verstanden?"

Sirius nickte.

„Ja, Sir."

„Dann dürfen Sie jetzt gehen, Mr. Black."

* * *

><p>Als Sirius aus Dumbledores Büro kam, warteten draußen auf dem Flur James und Peter. Peter sog scharf die Luft ein, als er Sirius sah, aber James schien ihn überhaupt nicht wahrzunehmen. Sirius wagte es nicht, ihn anzusprechen. Stattdessen ging er zum Gryffindor-Turm zurück. Im Gemeinschaftsraum herrschte noch rege Stimmung. Jemand aus dem Quidditch-Team rief ihm etwas zu, aber Sirius nahm nichts und niemanden um sich herum wahr. Mechanisch stieg er die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hinauf und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Dann wartete er.<p>

Etwa 20 Minuten später tauchten James und Peter auf. Als sie hereinkamen, sprang Sirius auf.

„James, ich... Es...es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht..."

Selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren klang sein Gestammel absolut erbärmlich. James sagte kein Wort. Er baute sich vor Sirius auf und musterte ihn von oben bis unten, als sehe er ihn zum ersten Mal. Dann holte er aus und schlug Sirius mit aller Kraft ins Gesicht. Seine Lippen platzten auf und Blut lief sein Kinn herab, aber Sirius machte keinen Versuch, sich zu wehren. Er hatte nichts anderes verdient.


	12. Außenseiter (1 von 2)

Hi Leute! Vielen Dank für den Review und viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)

Floh: Jaaaa, Snape von der Peitschenden Weide zu erzählen, gehört nicht zu Sirius' intelligentesten Entscheidungen. Und nein, leicht wird es ihn für ihn wirklich nicht... ;)

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Außenseiter (12)**

Am nächsten Tag nach dem Frühstück wusste die ganze Schule, dass James Potter Snape das Leben gerettet hatte und Sirius Black irgendwie darin verwickelt war, denn plötzlich sprach keiner seiner Freunde mehr ein Wort mit ihm und Gryffindor hatte fast alle seine Punkte verloren.

Sirius hatte gehört, wie die anderen aufbrachen. Er hatte überlegt, ob er zum Frühstück in die Große Halle gehen sollte, und sich dagegen entschieden. Aber als es Zeit wurde aufzustehen, damit er sich noch etwas aus der Küche holen konnte, schaffte er es nicht, sich aufzuraffen. Am Ende ging er, ohne etwas gegessen zu haben, zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Es machte keinen Unterschied. Sirius fühlte sich immer noch wie betäubt.

James und Peter behandelten ihn wie Luft und Sirius machte keinen Versuch, mit ihnen zu sprechen. Selbst von den Slytherins kamen nur ein paar halbherzige Beleidigungen, die Sirius kaum registrierte.

In Zauberkunst und Arithmantik war es nicht anders. Selbst die Lehrer schienen kühler zu sein als sonst und Sirius konnte es ihnen nicht übelnehmen. Nach dem Unterricht ging er zum Krankenflügel, um nach Remus zu fragen.

„Es geht ihm gar nicht gut!", fauchte Madam Pomfrey, bevor sie ihm die Tür vor der Nase zuschlug.

Da Sirius nicht mehr das Gefühl hatte, noch in den Gryffindor-Turm zu gehören, ging er in die Bibliothek. Mechanisch machte er seine Hausaufgaben und als er fertig war, blieb er sitzen und starrte die Bücherregale an. In seiner ganzen Zeit in Hogwarts hatte er sich noch nie so vollkommen allein gefühlt. Keine Freunde mehr, keine Familie, keine Quidditch-Mannschaft. Orion Black hatte ihm immer wieder gesagt, dass dies eines Tages geschehen würde, aber am Ende hatte er sich trotzdem geirrt: Es lag nicht an Sirius' Familiennamen, es lag an ihm selbst. In einer einzigen Nacht hatte er alles zerstört und es gab niemanden außer ihm selbst, den er dafür verantwortlich machen konnte.

Als es Zeit für seine Strafarbeit war, stand er auf und ging zu Prof. McGonagalls Büro. Sie empfing ihn frostig und brachte ihn in die Bibliothek zurück, wo er unter Madam Pince' Aufsicht Folianten mit alten _Tagespropheten_ durchschauen, sortieren und neu katalogisieren sollte.

„Sie fangen im Jahr 1656 an. Melden Sie sich, wenn Sie bei 1976 angekommen sind."

Es war eine dröge Arbeit, aber Sirius nickte nur stumm. Als er gegen Mitternacht in den Gryffindor-Turm zurückkehrte, waren immer noch ein paar Leute wach, die für ihre ZAGs oder UTZs lernten. Alle starrten ihn unverhohlen an, als er durch den Gemeinschaftsraum zur Treppe ging.

„...soll versucht haben, Snape umzubringen..."

„...hab's ja immer gesagt, ein Black..."

Dann war er auf der Treppe und hörte das Geflüster nicht mehr. James und Peter schliefen glücklicherweise schon, als Sirius in den Schlafsaal schlich. Er selbst konnte nicht schlafen. Er konnte nur daran denken, was er getan hatte. Es war alles seine Schuld.

* * *

><p>Die nächsten Tage waren nicht besser. Sirius wartete, bis die anderen gegangen waren, bevor er selbst aufstand. Ein- oder zweimal aß er in der Großen Halle, aber die meiste Zeit holte er sich etwas aus der Küche oder aß einfach gar nichts. Er hatte ohnehin keinen besonders großen Hunger. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, als existiere er überhaupt nicht mehr. Nach der ersten Aufregung schien ihn niemand mehr wahrzunehmen. Niemand sah in seine Richtung, niemand sprach ihn an. Einmal kniff er sich in den Arm, um sicherzugehen, dass er sich nicht einfach in einen Geist verwandelt hatte, ohne es zu merken, aber selbst der Schmerz fühlte sich so dumpf und unwirklich an.<p>

Nach dem Unterricht ging er in die Bibliothek, wo er seine Hausaufgaben machte. Danach starrte er die Regale an oder las etwas für die ZAGs nach, was einer der Lehrer erwähnt hatte – er hatte ja ohnehin nichts Besseres zu tun.

Wenn es Zeit war für seine Strafarbeit, meldete sich Sirius bei Madam Pince und ging dann zu seinen Folianten. Manchmal entdeckte er Artikel, die James, Remus oder Peter sicher lustig oder interessant gefunden hätten, und malte sich schon aus, wie es wäre, ihnen davon zu erzählen – wer hätte zum Beispiel gedacht, dass die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft von 1879 wiederholt werden musste, weil beinahe sämtliche Spieler bestochen worden waren? –, aber dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er ja keine Freunde mehr hatte (und nur er allein war schuld daran, niemand sonst) und er legte die Zeitungen schnell zur Seite.

Wenn er später in den Schlafsaal zurückkehrte, schliefen die anderen normalerweise schon. Sirius schlief nicht. Und wenn ihm endlich vor Erschöpfung die Augen zufielen, schlief er unruhig und wachte in den frühen Morgenstunden schweißgebadet wieder auf, ohne dass er sich genau erinnern konnte, wovon er geträumt hatte.

Am dritten Tag kam ein Brief von den Potters. Sirius hielt ihn fast 20 Minuten in den Händen, bevor er ihn ungeöffnet zur Seite legte. Er wusste, dass die Potters ihn nicht mehr wollen würden. Aber er konnte es nicht über sich bringen, es schwarz auf weiß zu lesen.

Nach zehn Tagen wurde Remus aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen. Sirius wusste es, weil er die anderen darüber hatte sprechen hören. Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen fühlte er etwas anderes als Schuld und diese seltsame Betäubung, nämlich quälende Angst. Er musste mit Remus sprechen, musste sich bei ihm entschuldigen, aber er wusste, dass es nichts gab, was er tun oder sagen konnte, damit Remus ihm verzieh. Er hatte ihn verraten, schlimmer noch, er hatte es mit dem Ziel getan, einer anderen Person Schaden zuzufügen, möglicherweise zu töten. Dass es sich bei dieser Person um Schniefelus handelte, würde für Remus keine Rolle spielen. Niemand konnte so etwas verzeihen. Noch nicht einmal jemand wie Remus.

Da es ein Samstag war, hatten sie keinen Unterricht. Es war das erste Mal, dass Sirius wieder Zeit im Gemeinschaftsraum verbrachte. Niemand schien ihn wahrzunehmen, zumindest blickte niemand in Sirius' Richtung, wenn er gerade hinsah.

Remus kam nach dem Frühstück. Er war in Begleitung von James und Peter und sah kränker aus als Sirius ihn jemals gesehen hatte. Er war blass und ausgemergelt und bewegte sich vorsichtig, als habe er immer noch Schmerzen. Sirius spürte, wie sich sein Magen vor Schuldgefühlen zusammenkrampfte. Der Werwolf musste getobt haben, nachdem er Snape gewittert hatte. Und Remus bezahlte den Preis dafür.

James, Remus und Peter verbrachten den ganzen Tag im Gemeinschaftsraum. Remus machte Hausaufgaben und las den Stoff durch, den er verpasst hatte, und Peter lernte für seine ZAGs, wobei ihm James widerwillig half. An seiner Haltung konnte Sirius erkennen, dass es James in den Fingern juckte, sich seinen Besen zu schnappen und ein paar Runden über dem Quidditch-Feld zu drehen, anstatt im Gemeinschaftsraum am Feuer zu hocken.

Die drei Gryffindors gingen früh schlafen. Sirius vermutete, dass Remus müde war und die anderen zwei ihm aus Solidarität folgten. _Jetzt oder nie._ Mit zugeschnürter Kehle wartete Sirius zwei Minuten ab, dann stand er mit steifen Beinen auf und folgte den anderen die Treppe hinauf in den Schlafsaal. Als er vor der Tür stand, hatte er das Gefühl, sein Herz schlage so laut, dass es ganz Hogwarts hören müsste. Mit schweißnassen Händen stieß er die Tür auf.

Im Schlafsaal sah es wie immer aus, vielleicht ein klein wenig aufgeräumter, seit Sirius hier weniger Zeit verbrachte. Doch als er einen Schritt in das Zimmer machte, erstarrten James und Peter in ihren Bewegungen. Es herrschte Totenstille. Nur Remus schien ihn nicht wahrzunehmen und fuhr fort, etwas in seinem Koffer zu suchen. Sirius holte tief Luft, trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl zu ersticken.

„Remus..."

Der Gryffindor ging an ihm vorbei als sei er Luft. Sirius schnürte es die Kehle zu. Aber er musste sich bei Remus entschuldigen. Remus musste wissen, dass es ihm leid tat – selbst wenn das keinen Unterschied mehr machte. Er trat zu Remus' Bett, blieb aber in einigem Abstand stehen.

„Remus, ich weiß, dass das vermutlich keinen Unterschied macht, aber...es tut mir leid."

Die Worte klangen hohl und auswendig gelernt. Trotzdem sprach Sirius weiter. Er musste.

„Ich...ich habe einen schrecklichen Fehler gemacht. Aber ich wollte dich nicht hintergehen. Ich..." Er stockte. „Ich habe nicht nachgedacht."

Für einen winzigen Augenblick glaubte Sirius, Zorn in Remus' Augen aufblitzen zu sehen, aber dann war der Moment schon vorbei und Remus schien Sirius' Anwesenheit noch nicht mal bemerkt zu haben. Im nächsten Augenblick packte ihn jemand am Arm und stieß ihn grob nach hinten. James stand vor ihm, den Zauberstab in der Hand.

„Hau ab, Black!", zischte er. „Wenn du es jemals wieder wagst, Remus anzusprechen, wirst du es bereuen!"

Sirius ging.

* * *

><p>Remus' Reaktion hatte für Sirius etwas Endgültiges. Es war seine letzte, wenn auch höchst unwahrscheinliche Chance gewesen, so etwas wie Akzeptanz zu finden, und auch die war jetzt vertan.<p>

Als in der ersten Aprilwoche die Listen für die Osterferien am schwarzen Brett hingen, trug Sirius sich ein. Es versetzte ihm einen Stich, als er daran dachte, wie er sich diese Ferien vorgestellt hatte. Es wären die ersten Osterferien gewesen, die er bei den Potters hätte verbringen dürfen, ohne sich heimlich davonzuschleichen und Konsequenzen im Grimmauldplatz befürchten zu müssen. Sirius versuchte das Gefühl beiseite zu schieben, so wie er früher den Gedanken an den Grimmauldplatz verdrängt hatte, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Es war alles seine Schuld. Dann entdeckte er Remus' Namen und fühlte sich noch elender. Je aufgewühlter Remus war, desto gewalttätiger wurde der Wolf. Und wie sollte man nicht aufgewühlt sein, wenn ein Freund einen verraten hatte und man beinahe einen anderen Menschen getötet hätte? Wenn Remus wieder eine so gewalttätige Verwandlung wie die letzte bevorstand, dann würde er noch im Krankenflügel liegen, wenn der Hogwarts-Express nach London fuhr. Sirius hätte es nicht gewundert, wenn er schon jetzt die Auswirkungen des nächsten Vollmonds spürte.

Nach dem Unterricht flüchtete er sich wie so oft in die Bibliothek. Er war so weit mit den Hausaufgaben, dass er nur noch die vom heutigen Tag fertigmachen konnte, etwas, das früher so gut wie nie vorgekommen war. Doch gerade als er anfangen wollte, landete plötzlich mit einem dumpfen Schlag ein Stapel Bücher auf seinem Tisch, begleitet von knisternden Pergamenten und raschelnden Federn. Als Sirius überrascht aufsah, erkannte er Lily Evans.

„Du willst hier nicht sitzen."

Seine Stimme klang rau. Es war schon länger her, dass er mit jemandem gesprochen hatte.

„Ich bin sehr wohl in der Lage, selber zu entscheiden, wo ich sitzen will, vielen Dank auch", gab Lily mit einer gewissen Schärfe in der Stimme, aber nicht gänzlich unfreundlich zurück. Das letzte Mal, als Sirius so viele Worte am Stück mit einer Person gewechselt hatte, war ihm dabei ein Zauberstab unter die Nase gehalten worden.

„Geh weg, Evans."

Lily Evans hob eine Augenbraue.

„Mehr fällt dir nicht ein, Black? Einfach nur 'Geh weg'? Ich muss sagen, ich hätte etwas Originelleres von dir erwartet."

Falls sie darauf eine entsprechende Antwort gehofft hatte, tat ihr Sirius den Gefallen nicht.

„Was willst du?"

Er fragte sich, warum seine Stimme auf einmal so müde klang.

„Mit dir reden."

„Wozu?"

„Ich bin Vertrauensschülerin."

„Ich dachte, dass bedeutet, dass du Punkte abziehst und Sätze schreiben lässt."

Lily lächelte.

„Nicht nur."

_Was James wohl jetzt dafür tun würde, in meiner Position zu sein..._ Der Gedanke ernüchterte Sirius schlagartig. Lily sollte nicht hier sein, nicht hier bei ihm. Sie sollte bei James sein und wenn sie James nicht mochte, dann eben bei Aubrey. Angeblich war sein Kopf inzwischen wieder normal groß. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, kam ihm Lily zuvor: „Du siehst nicht gut aus, Sirius." Und als er darauf nicht antwortete, fügte sie fragend hinzu: „Warum sprechen die anderen nicht mehr mit dir?"

Wie kommst du darauf, dass sie nicht mehr mit mir sprechen und nicht umgekehrt?, lag ihm für einen Augenblick auf der Zunge und für eine Sekunde fühlte er sich wieder wie Sirius Black, Rumtreiber, bester Freund von James Potter, gefürchteter Duellant und Schrecken aller Slytherins. Dann erinnerte er sich daran, was er getan hatte, und der kurze Moment war vorüber.

„Das hat seine Gründe."

Lily beugte sich vor und sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Sie sind deine Freunde, Sirius. Was auch immer vorgefallen ist, sie sollten zu dich nicht einfach so im Stich lassen."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du weißt nicht, was ich getan habe, Evans."

Doch Lily ließ das nicht gelten.

„Im Leben läuft nicht immer alles glatt. Eine Freundschaft sollte das überstehen."

Beim letzten Satz klang ihre Stimme nicht so überzeugt wie davor. Sirius warf ihr einen müden Blick zu.

„Du glaubst ja nicht mal selber, was du sagst."

Lily ging nicht darauf ein.

„Wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst, Black, weißt du, wo du mich findest. Ich weiß, wie es ist, allein zu sein."

Mit diesen Worten packte sie ihre Sachen und verschwand zwischen den Regalen. Aus irgendeinem Grund glaubte Sirius ihr sogar. Aber das änderte nichts. Als er sich wieder seinen Hausaufgaben zuwandte, entdeckte er, dass Lily etwas vergessen hatte. Erst dachte er, es seien Notizen, aber dann sah er, dass es die aktuelle Ausgabe des _Tagespropheten_ war. Für einen Augenblick überlegte er, ob er Lily hinterherlaufen sollte, aber dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. Wenn Evans ihren _Tagespropheten_ zurückwollte, würde sie ihn schon holen kommen.

Sirius hatte seit dem verhängnisvollen Abend keine Zeitung mehr gelesen. Zum Teil lag es daran, dass Remus den _Tagespropheten_ für sie abonniert hatte. Aber vor allem hatte Sirius überhaupt nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass es noch eine Welt außerhalb von Hogwarts gab. Alle seine Gedanken waren nur darum gekreist, was er gemacht hatte, was er Remus angetan hatte, und dass es seine eigene Schuld war, dass er jetzt alleine war.

Sirius schluckte und schlug die Zeitung auf. Gleich die erste Schlagzeile fesselte seine Aufmerksamkeit:

_Auroren versagen erneut – Todesser entkommen_

_Die Pannenserie des Aurorenbüros setzt sich fort. In der Nacht vom 4. auf den 5. April griffen Auroren zeitgleich die Anwesen der Familien Rosier, Dolohow und Mulciber an. Alle drei stehen schon länger im Verdacht, mit Sie-wissen-schon-wem zu sympathisieren, bislang lagen jedoch keine Beweise vor. Gerüchten nach sollen diese Beweise jetzt durch das Büro zur Detektion schwarzer Magie unter der Leitung von Amelia Bones erbracht worden sein._

_Was als Schlag gegen Sie-wissen-schon-wen geplant war, endete jedoch in einem Fiasko. Als die Auroren die Anwesen stürmten, waren die Todesser schon verschwunden. Ein Mitglied der Mysteriumsabteilung, Augustus Rookwood, spricht von schlampig durchgeführten Anti-Disapparationszaubern. Alastor Moody widerspricht: „Wir haben Hinweise auf Portschlüssel gefunden. Der Gebrauch von Portschlüsseln wird durch Anti-Disapparationszauber nicht verhindert, wie Sie hoffentlich wissen!"_

_Beweise kann der Leiter des Aurorenbüros jedoch nicht vorlegen. Auf Nachfragen dementierte das Portschlüsselbüro, Portschlüssel an mutmaßliche Todesser herausgegeben zu haben: „Anträge auf Portschlüssel werden sehr genau überprüft und bei Hinweisen auf kriminelle Absichten abgelehnt. Darüber hinaus liegen uns keine Berichte über illegale Portschlüssel vor."_

_Seit dem Angriff auf Moody, bei dem der Auror so schwer verletzt wurde, dass er einige Zeit im St. Mungo Hospital für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen verbringen musste, ist dies schon die zweite gescheiterte Großaktion. Es stellt sich die Frage, ob Moody überhaupt noch in der Lage ist, das Aurorenbüro zu leiten. St. Mungo war diesbezüglich leider zu keiner Stellungnahme bereit._

Sirius las den Bericht mit wachsendem Interesse. Warum sollten die Todesser keine Portschlüssel verwenden? Der Zauber zum Erschaffen eines Portschlüssels war zwar kompliziert, aber die Todesser verwendeten ihn ja nicht zum ersten Mal. Letztes Jahr hatten sie Portschlüssel benutzt, um neue potentielle Anhänger und Verbündete an einem Ort zu versammeln. Sirius fragte sich, ob damals illegale Portschlüssel aufgefallen waren. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, etwas in der Richtung im _Tagespropheten_ gelesen zu haben, aber zugegebenermaßen hatte er damals auch im Krankenflügel gelegen und andere Sorgen gehabt.

Sirius warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war ein Montag. Selbst wenn er das Abendessen ausfallen ließe, würde er es kaum in den _Eberkopf_ und rechtzeitig zurück zum Nachsitzen schaffen – als Mensch jedenfalls nicht. Aber Tatze war schneller.

Ehe Sirius sich selbst richtig im Klaren darüber war, was er eigentlich vorhatte, hatte er seine Sachen zusammengepackt. Die Verwandlung in Tatze war wie eine Befreiung. Plötzlich schien eine Last von seinen Schultern genommen worden zu sein, die Welt war voller Geräusche und Gerüche, die darauf warteten, von Tatze entdeckt zu werden. Der Wind zerzauste sein Fell, als er den Weg nach Hogsmeade entlang rannte, seine Pfoten glitten über Moos, Gras und feuchte Erde. Nur eines machte Tatze traurig: Er vermisste seine Begleiter – den Hirsch, den Wolf und die Ratte.

* * *

><p>Fletcher war gerade dabei zu gehen, als Sirius die Tür zum Eberkopf aufstieß, doch der Feuerwhiskey überzeugte ihn wie üblich, dass es sich lohnte, noch etwas länger zu bleiben.<p>

„Gibt es etwas Neues?", fragte Sirius gerade heraus, nachdem Fletcher sich ein Glas eingeschenkt hatte.

„Kommt drauf an, was du wissen willst, Mann. Inner Nokturngasse isses gerade ziemlich ungemütlich. Neulich war 'ne Patrouille von der magischen Strafverfolgung da. Ham gesagt, sie suchen jemanden, der Leute angreift..."

„Was?", unterbrach Sirius Fletcher überrascht. Davon hatte er noch gar nichts gehört!

„Haben sie nach diesem Angreifer gesucht?"

Fletcher zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Weiß nich. Vielleicht. Jedenfalls ham sie niemanden gefunden. Warn aber auch nich so viele da. Beim alten Gyp is gerade keine gute Stimmung. Gringotts macht keine Galleonen mehr locker seit Sharez weg ist. Hält die Leute vom Würfelspielen ab, wenn sie keinen Einsatz ham."

Sirius überlegte angestrengt. Er erinnerte sich noch genau an den hünenhaften maskierten Mann in dem schäbigen Umhang, der nach Feuerwhiskey gestunken hatte. _Nichts weiter als ein armer Idiot, der sich erst Mut antrinken musste_, hatte er damals gedacht. Konnte es sein, dass dieser Angreifer einer von Fletchers Spielern war? Zugegebenermaßen, der Anschlag bei Bellatrix passte nicht recht zu einem Spieler, der gerne mal einen über den Durst trank, und vielleicht hatte es auch etwas mehr als nur Glück gebraucht, um in Malfoys Anwesen einzudringen, aber in der Nokturngasse konnte der Mann allen möglichen Leuten oder Kreaturen begegnet sein. Von Fleisch fressendem Schneckenschutz bis hin zu verfluchten schwarzmagischen Artefakten bekam man in der Nokturngasse so gut wie alles. Vermutlich gab es auch jemandem, der einem helfen konnte, das Flohnetzwerk zu manipulieren.

Plötzlich kam Sirius eine Idee. Sie war gefährlich, unausgegoren und wenn man ihn erwischte, würde man ihn vermutlich endgültig von der Schule werfen. Aber was hatte er schon noch groß zu verlieren? Er schenkte ihnen beiden Feuerwhiskey ein und genoss das vertraute Brennen in der Kehle, als er einen Schluck trank.

„Sag mal, Fletcher, wo kann man denn mit dem alten Gyp Würfel spielen...?"

* * *

><p>Sirius schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig in die Bibliothek zu seiner Strafarbeit. Madam Pince empfing ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, als er schwer atmend vor ihr stehen blieb, sagte aber nichts weiter, sondern schickte ihn zu den Folianten. Als sie ihn gegen Mitternacht gehen ließ, war Sirius hellwach und hatte das erste Mal seit drei Wochen wieder Hunger. Er machte einen kurzen Abstecher in die Küche, bevor er sich in den Gryffindor-Turm zurückschlich. Die anderen schliefen wie üblich schon. Sirius griff unter sein Bett und holte seinen Geldbeutel aus dem Koffer. Dann ließ er sich mit einem Sandwich in der einen und dem Geldbeutel in der anderen Hand auf seinem Bett nieder, zog die Vorhänge zu und zählte zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben sein Geld. Er hatte noch genau 49 Galleonen, zwei Sickel und zwölf Knuts.<p>

Sirius wusste, dass es mehr war als Remus und Peter jemals in einem Schuljahr gehabt hatten. Er wusste auch, dass es reichen würde, um für das nächste Schuljahr Umhänge, Bücher, Zaubertrankzutaten und Schreibfedern zu kaufen, wenn er zumindest einen Teil aus zweiter Hand erwarb oder auf neue Umhänge verzichtete und bis zum Schuljahrsende nichts mehr ausgab. Allerdings würde es niemals ausreichen, um über die Sommerferien ein Zimmer im _Tropfenden Kessel_ zu mieten.

Sirius hatte mit diesem Ergebnis gerechnet, trotzdem hatte er plötzlich das Gefühl, als hätte ihm jemand den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Wenn der Hogwarts-Express im Sommer in London einfuhr, würde er niemanden haben, der ihn abholte oder auf ihn wartete. Niemanden, bei dem er unterkommen konnte. Und wenn er seine Galleonen für Unterkunft und Essen brauchte, würde er am Ende nichts mehr haben...nichts mehr, um nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren.

Es schnürte Sirius die Kehle zu. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er bisher nicht so weit gedacht. Genau genommen hatte er in den letzten drei Wochen an überhaupt nichts mehr gedacht außer daran, was er getan hatte. Bis er heute Nachmittag den Artikel im _Tagespropheten_ gelesen hatte. Für seinen Plan würde er Geld brauchen, Geld, das er eigentlich nicht mehr hatte. Aber so, wie es aussah, würde es noch nicht einmal reichen, wenn er plötzlich zu sparen anfinge. Er hatte tatsächlich nichts mehr zu verlieren, sogar noch weniger als er gedacht hatte.

Sirius packte den Geldbeutel zurück in den Koffer und ließ sich auf sein Bett sinken. Er würde das durchziehen. Und wenn es in der Nokturngasse wirklich alles gab, dann hielt sie vielleicht sogar eine Gelegenheit für jemanden wie ihn bereit.

* * *

><p>Sein Plan riss Sirius aus dem Schockzustand, in dem er sich in den letzten Wochen befunden hatte. Seine Einsamkeit, seine Schuld und die Aussichtslosigkeit der Situation waren ihm immer noch schmerzhaft bewusst, aber das hinderte ihn nicht am Planen und Vorbereiten.<p>

Er zeichnete einen groben Plan von Hogwarts und belegte ihn mit einem Homonkulus-Zauber, um James, Remus und Peter sowie den Slytherins aus dem Weg zu gehen. Der Zauber, der jede Person in Hogwarts erfasste und ihre Bewegungen auf dem Pergament nachbildete, war einer der kompliziertesten, die Sirius je durchgeführt hatte. Er brauchte mehrere Tage, aber am Ende hatte er es geschafft. Es machte sein Leben erheblich einfacher. Die Slytherins hatten schnell bemerkt, dass Sirius keine Hilfe mehr von seinen ehemaligen Freunden erwarten konnte, und hatten keine Skrupel, dies auszunutzen. Nachdem sie ihn das erste Mal erwischt hatten, war Sirius noch zum Krankenflügel gegangen. Doch statt hereinzugehen, war er draußen vor der Tür stehen geblieben. Madam Pomfrey würde ihn nicht dahaben wollen Und wenn herauskam, dass er in ein Duell verwickelt gewesen war, würde man ihn von der Schule werfen. Obwohl seine Tage an Hogwarts gezählt zu sein schienen, hatte Sirius nicht vor, eher zu gehen als nötig. Am Ende kümmerte er sich selbst um seine Verletzungen. Er hatte eine Menge Übung in Heilzaubern und im Grimmauldplatz hatte er Schlimmeres durchgestanden. Die Slytherins wussten, dass sie es nicht übertreiben dürften, wenn sie nicht die Aufmerksamkeit der Lehrer erregen wollten.

Die einzige, die etwas bemerkte, war Lily Evans, was vermutlich daran lag, dass sie auch die einzige war, die mit ihm sprach. Sirius stritt alles ab und irgendwann gab sie auf. Er vermutete, dass es daran lag, dass sie annahm, dass es ihm besser ging, weil er nicht mehr stundenlang vor sich hin brütete. Sie wusste nicht, dass er Zauber übte und sich innerlich von Hogwarts verabschiedete. Manchmal fühlte er sich so tot und kalt, als wäre er schon längst nicht mehr da – und manchmal tat es weh.

* * *

><p>Aber bevor Sirius seinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen konnte, gab es noch etwas anderes, um das er sich kümmern musste: Kurz vor den Osterferien stand der nächste Vollmond bevor. Sirius war sich todsicher, dass die anderen ihn nicht dabei haben wollten; aber ob es ihnen passte oder nicht, sie brauchten ihn. Krone hatte schon das letzte Mal Schwierigkeiten gehabt, den Werwolf alleine unter Kontrolle zu halten, und da war Remus in guter Stimmung und ausgeglichen gewesen. Jetzt würde der Wolf toben. Und das war nicht nur für Remus selbst, sondern auch für James und Peter gefährlich.<p>

Sirius hatte nicht erwartet, dass Madam Pince ihn früher gehen ließ, und sie tat es auch nicht. Es war Mitternacht, als er aus der Bibliothek kam. Er warf einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter, belegte sich selbst mit einem Desillusionierungszauber und machte sich auf den Weg zur Peitschenden Weide. Unterwegs klaute er einen Stecken von Hagrids Hütte, mit dem er den Wurzelknoten drückte. Kaum war die Peitschende Weide erstarrt, verwandelte sich Sirius in Tatze und verschwand durch das Erdloch in den Geheimgang.

Tatze war beunruhigt. Seine Pfoten donnerten über die festgestampfte Erde, während er so schnell wie möglich den Gang hinunter rannte. Er freute sich, seine Begleiter wiederzusehen, aber er seine feine Nase roch nicht nur Erde, Gras und Blumen, Hirsch, Wolf und Ratte, sondern auch Wut, Angst – und Blut. Mit einem gewaltigen Satz sprang Tatze in den Raum und kollidierte noch in der Luft mit dem Wolf, der sich sofort auf ihn stürzte. Die Kante der Falltür bohrte sich schmerzhaft in Tatzes Rücken, als er auf den Boden aufschlug. Der Wolf schnappte nach seiner Kehle und Tatze konnte ihn gerade noch mit einem Prankenhieb abwehren. Aufjaulend fuhr der Wolf zurück. Tatze nutzte die Gelegenheit, um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, doch im nächsten Moment traf ihn bereits der zweite Angriff. Er wurde durch den Raum geschleudert, schaffte es jedoch, auf den Beinen zu landen. Knurrend kam der Wolf auf ihn zu und Tatze sprang ihm entgegen. Ineinander verkeilt und verbissen rollten sie über den Boden. Dann traf Tatze plötzlich ein Hieb mitten auf die Nase. Blendende Schmerzen schossen von dem empfindlichen Organ in seinen Schädel und sein Geruchssinn funktionierte nicht mehr. Für einen Moment war er praktisch blind vor Schmerzen – dann spürte er, wie sich etwas schraubstockartig um seine Kehle schloss, Zähne bohrten sich durch sein Fell, er bekam keine Luft mehr.

Dann war auf einmal ein lautes Jaulen zu hören und plötzlich war Tatze wieder frei. Krone stand schwer atmend und mit Schweiß bedecktem Fell zwischen Tatze und dem Wolf. Er hatte tiefe Kratzspuren auf seinem Rücken, die träge vor sich hin bluteten. Wurmschwanz war nirgends zu sehen. Tatze hievte sich auf die Beine. Seine Nase pochte und sein ausgefallener Geruchssinn erschwerte die Orientierung, aber er hatte keine Zeit dafür. Krone war völlig erschöpft. Er würde den Wolf nicht lange aufhalten können.

Als hätte der Wolf seine Gedanken gehört, schlug er einen blitzschnellen Haken um den Hirsch und stürzte sich abermals auf Tatze. Der große schwarze Hund machte einen Satz zur Seite und versetzte dem Wolf einen gewaltigen Prankenhieb. Mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die Sirius dem Werwolf nie zugetraut hätte, drehte er sich um eigene Achse und schlug seine Zähne tief in Tatzes Vorderlauf. Aufjaulend schnappte Tatze nach dem Werwolf, während unter dessen Zähnen seine Knochen brachen. Es war reines Glück, dass er die empfindliche Schnauze des Werwolfs erwischte. Moony sprang winselnd zurück, während Tatze sich jaulend in die andere Ecke des Raums zurückzog. Krone ging dazwischen und hielt den Wolf mit seinem Geweih in Schach. Doch Sirius wusste, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis der Wolf sich wieder auf ihn stürzen würde. Knurrend wartete er auf den nächsten Angriff.

* * *

><p>Später konnte Sirius nicht sagen, wie er die Nacht überstanden hatte. Als der Wolf anfing, sich in das obere Stockwerk zurückzuziehen, lag er zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden. Er wusste nicht, woher er die Kraft nahm, sich auf die Beine zu hieven und auf seinem gebrochenen Vorderbein in den Gang zu humpeln. Er wusste nur, dass er weg musste, weg, weg, weg, bevor Madam Pomfrey kam, bevor Remus sich zurückverwandelte, bevor James und Peter...mit ihm sprechen konnten? Ihn verjagen konnten? Er wusste es nicht und wollte es auch gar nicht wissen.<p>

Er schaffte es, sich bis an den Rand des Verbotenen Waldes zu schleppen, bevor er sich zurückverwandelte. Der Schmerz, als die gebrochenen Knochen sich verschoben und verformten, war beinahe unerträglich. Als er es endlich geschafft hatte, kniete er zitternd und Schweiß überströmt im feuchten Gras, den verletzten Arm eng an den Körper gepresst. Mit bebenden Fingern griff Sirius nach dem Zauberstab und begann, seine Verletzungen zu heilen. Erst den gebrochenen Arm, dann die gebrochenen Rippen, das eingeschlagene Jochbein, das gebrochene Zungenbein. Danach die Prellungen, die praktisch jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers zu bedecken schienen. Die Bisswunde an seinem Hals war glücklicherweise nicht tief und die Bisswunde an seinem Arm blutete nur leicht, aber die Kratzspuren auf seinem Oberschenkel bluteten so stark, dass seine Hose schon feucht vor Blut war.

Sirius wurde schwindelig. Mit den nachlassenden Schmerzen kam die Müdigkeit. Er hatte sich noch nie im Leben so erschöpft gefühlt. Der Zauberstab glitt aus seinen kraftlosen Händen und die Welt kippte zur Seite. Erst als Sirius das feuchte Gras in seinem Gesicht spürte, merkte er, dass er es selbst war, der zur Seite gefallen war. Schwarze Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen. Er hatte noch die Geistesgegenwart, sich in Tatze zu verwandeln – dann verlor er endgültig das Bewusstsein.

* * *

><p>Als Sirius erwachte...stimmte etwas nicht. Neben ihm knackte und brauste es, als stünde er neben einem Waldbrand, aber er spürte nur eine angenehme Wärme. Etwas brodelte und zischte, ein dumpfes Donnern erschütterte in regelmäßigen Abständen den Boden. Es roch geradezu überwältigend nach Wald und Holz und Feuer und Erde und Lehm und Kräutern und wilden Tieren, aber seltsamerweise fühlte Sirius sich nicht bedroht. Er hatte keine Angst. Er fühlte sich warm, sicher und geborgen. Als er die Augen aufschlug, war die Welt viel zu groß und irgendwie...blasser als sonst. Der Tisch und die Stühle vor ihm mussten mindestens zwei Meter groß sein und der Mann an dem Kessel – war Hagrid. Der Tee kochte. Und Sirius war Tatze, deshalb waren die Gerüche so intensiv und die Welt so laut und gleichzeitig so blass.<p>

In dem Moment, in dem sich Sirius der Situation bewusst wurde, traten Tatzes Instinkte in den Hintergrund. Das warme Gefühl von Geborgenheit blieb, aber es wurde schwächer und wurde von anderen, rationaleren Gedanken überdeckt.

Er war in Hagrids Hütte. Hagrid musste ihn draußen gefunden haben. Der Sonne nach zu urteilen, die durch das Fenster fiel, hatte der Unterricht schon angefangen, aber Sirius machte sich deshalb keine großen Sorgen. James und Peter würden ihn decken. Sie würden es nicht für ihn tun, sondern für Remus.

Er versuchte aufzustehen, aber als er sein Hinterbein belastete, schoss es ein scharfer Schmerz durch seine Hüfte. Tatze winselte leise und Hagrid schaute von seinem Kessel zu ihm hinüber. Als er sah, dass Tatze wach war, breitete sich ein warmes Lächeln auf seinem bärtigen Gesicht aus und er stapfte zu dem schwarzen Hund hinüber.

„Na, mein Großer, endlich wach?"

Hagrid streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus und Tatze schnupperte daran. Er kannte den Geruch.

„Jaa, so is es gut, mein Großer, so is es gut..."

Hagrid hatte sich neben ihn gekniet und kraulte den großen schwarzen Hund mit beiden Händen hinter den Ohren. Sirius überließ sich Tatzes Instinkten. Der Wildhüter dürfte auf keinen Fall merken, dass er es nicht mit einem echten Hund zu tun hatte.

„Frag mich, wer du bist", fuhr Hagrid nachdenklich fort, während er Tatze weiterkraulte. „Siehst nich aus wie ein Streuner, aber ein Halsband hast du auch nich. Und ich hab dich hier noch nie gesehn."

Tatze versuchte abermals aufzustehen und ließ wieder ein Winseln hören, als sein Hinterbein bei der Bewegung zu schmerzen begann.

„Shsh, is ja gut, mein Junge." Hagrids Stimme klang beruhigend. „Du hast da ein paar böse Kratzspuren. Is nich gefährlich, aber wird noch 'n bisschen weh tun." Er starrte nachdenklich aus dem Fenster hinaus. „Kenn kein Tier im Verbotenen Wald, das so was macht..."

Sirius blieb den ganzen Vormittag über in Hagrids Hütte. Er konnte sich nicht überwinden, das rohe Fleisch zu essen, das Hagrid ihm irgendwann hinstellte (obwohl Tatze ganz verrückt danach war), aber er trank das Wasser, das Hagrid ihm gab. Tatze wäre gern noch länger geblieben, aber Sirius wusste, dass er gehen musste. Am Nachmittag hatten er eine Doppelstunde Verwandlung und er wollte lieber nicht riskieren, dass Prof. McGonagall ihn im Gryffindor-Turm oder im Krankenflügel suchte.

Glücklicherweise brach Hagrid etwa zu dieser Zeit zu einem Rundgang über die Ländereien auf und ließ Tatze alleine in seiner Hütte zurück. Sirius biss die Zähne zusammen und verwandelte sich. Es war nicht so schlimm, wie er gedacht hatte, die Kratzspuren taten nicht mal annähernd so weh wie die gebrochenen Knochen. Trotzdem konnte er das schmerzhafte Pochen und die gereizte gespannte Haut nicht ignorieren. Er hinkte leicht und als er das Bein hochschwang, um aus dem Fenster zu klettern, tat es richtig weh.

Sirius schlich sich durch einen Geheimgang ins Schloss. Dank seiner Karte wusste er, dass James und Peter in der Großen Halle beim Mittagessen saßen. Im Schlafsaal zog er sich schnell um, machte noch einen schnellen Abstecher in die Küche und kam gerade noch rechtzeitig zu Verwandlung.

Während des Unterrichts beobachtete er James und Peter aus den Augenwinkeln. Beiden schien es gut zu gehen, nur James verzog jedes Mal das Gesicht, wenn er mit dem Rücken die Stuhllehne berührte. Sirius atmete erleichtert auf. In der Nacht hatte der Wolf seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit beansprucht und am Morgen hatte er nur noch weg gewollt. Er war froh, dass James und Peter nichts passiert war.


	13. Außenseiter (2 von 2)

Hallo Leute, viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)

Daniel Freund: Freut mich, dass dir die Geschichte so gut gefällt. :) Sirius hat seinen Zauberstab noch eingesteckt, bevor er sich verwandelt hat. Ja, die Beziehung zwischen den beiden Black-Brüdern ist sehr schwierig - für beide Seiten. Beide Brüder gehen unterschiedlich damit um: Sirius wird wütend, während Regulus seine Gefühle unterdrückt und im Sinne seiner Familie zu handeln versucht.

Larry: Freut mich, dass es auch dir gefällt. :) Naja, die Zaubererwelt ist ja nicht so groß (die britische jedenfalls nicht), daher wird Sirius sicher noch dem einen oder anderen über den Weg laufen... ;)

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Außenseiter (22)**

Am nächsten Tag, dem letzten Schultag vor den Osterferien und damit die buchstäblich letzte Gelegenheit, verschwand Remus' Name von der Liste derjenigen, die über die Ferien in Hogwarts bleiben wollten. Sirius spürte ein kurzes Triumphgefühl. Also hatte es sich gelohnt, in die Heulende Hütte zu gehen. Es würde nichts ändern, aber immerhin konnte Remus jetzt die Osterferien zu Hause verbringen.

Der letzte Schultag zog sich praktisch endlos hin und wurde auch dadurch nicht besser, dass er eine Stunde Zaubertränke zusammen mit den Slytherins hatte und Madam Pince ihn diese Nacht extra lang da behielt Vermutlich wollte sie Sirius' unfreiwillige Hilfe noch so lange wie möglich ausnutzen, bevor er offiziell Ferien hatte.

Den nächsten Tag verbrachte Sirius überwiegend in Hogwarts' Geheimgängen. Er hätte auch im Gryffindor-Turm bleiben können, aber ausgerechnet Lily, die einzige in Schloss, die tatsächlich noch ein gewisses Interesse an seinem Wohlergehen zu haben schien, war auch in Hogwarts geblieben, und Sirius wollte nicht riskieren, dass sie zum falschen Zeitpunkt auf die Idee kam, mal wieder mit ihm zu reden.

Am späten Nachmittag machte er sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade. Er benutzte den Geheimgang hinter dem Wandspiegel im vierten Stock. Bevor er jedoch die Höhle bei Hogsmeade verließ, zückte er seinen Zauberstab. Sirius war etwas nervös, auf diese Weise hatte er Verwandlungszauber bisher noch nicht eingesetzt. Doch als er das Ergebnis im Zweiwegespiegel betrachtete, war er zufrieden: Ihm sah ein 16-jähriger Hogwarts-Schüler mit blauen Augen, aschblonden Haaren und Hufflepuff-Krawatte entgegen.

Zufrieden nahm Sirius seine Tasche und lief den Abhang nach Hogsmeade hinunter. Unten angekommen blieb er an der Straße stehen und schwang seinen Zauberstab. Im nächsten Moment ertönte ein lauter Knall und Sirius musste zur Seite springen, als ein riesiger, dreistöckiger, purpurfabener Bus genau dort zum Halten kam, wo er eben noch gestanden hatte. Die Tür ging auf und ein junger Mann mit dicken Brillengläsern, dessen violette Uniform über dem Bauch etwas spannte, schlurfte auf die Straße.

„Willkommen im Fahrenden Ritter, dem Nottransporter für gestrandete Hexen und Zauberer. Strecken Sie einfach Ihre Zauberstabhand aus, steigen Sie ein und wir fahren Sie, wohin Sie wollen", leierte er monoton hinunter und hatte dabei große Ähnlichkeit mit Prof. Binns. „Mein Name ist Ernie Prang und ich bin für heute Ihr Schaffner."

„Mann, Ern, jetzt frag ihn endlich, wo er hin will, wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!", kam eine genervte Stimme aus der Fahrerkabine.

„Und das ist Max Adams, unser Fahrer", fuhr Prang fort, offensichtlich nicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen.

„Äh...Bertram Sloper. Ich will nach London", erklärte Sirius.

„Das macht elf Sickel. Aber für 13 kriegst du noch eine heiße Schokolade und für 15 eine Flasche Wasser und eine Zahnbürste in der Farbe deiner Wahl."

Sirius drückte Prang elf Sickel in die Hand und stieg ein. Er hatte gerade noch Zeit festzustellen, dass der Bus gut besetzt war und die Sessel an den Fenstern überhaupt nicht zusammenpassten, als ein lauter Knall ertönte und ein Ruck durch den Bus ging, der Sirius glatt von den Füßen riss. Vielleicht hätte er sich normalerweise noch festhalten können, doch sein verletztes Bein knickte unter ihm weg und er schlitterte über den Boden bis vor die Fahrerkabine. Max Adams kicherte.

„Hilf ihm wieder auf die Beine, Ern."

Sirius unterdrückte einen Fluch und ließ sich von Prang wieder auf die Beine ziehen. Er war nur froh, dass dieses Missgeschick Bertram Sloper, einem dummen Hufflepuff, und nicht Sirius Black passiert war. Es tröstete ihn ein bisschen, dass er nicht der einzige war, der Probleme mit der Fortbewegungsart des _Fahrenden Ritters_ hatte. Eine Hexe übergab sich würgend in einen Kübel, während ihre Sitznachbarn sich diskret möglichst weit von ihr weglehnten. Im Mitteldeck schien ein Käfig aufgegangen zu sein, jedenfalls hörte man von oben das Geschrei von Eulen und dann kamen mehrere Ratten die Treppe hinunter gerannt, gefolgt von einem kleinen dünnen Zauberer, den es prompt der Länge nach hinwarf, als der _Fahrende Ritter_ abermals beschleunigte.

„Einfach sitzen bleiben, dann passiert nichts", sagte Prang und drückte Sirius in einen Sessel. Er erntete dafür wütende Blicke von zwei Zauberern, die sich gerade aus den Trümmern ihrer Sitze hochrappelten, die offensichtlich zusammengestoßen waren. Sirius nickte steif und hoffte inständig, dass er nicht mehr allzu oft mit dem Bus würde fahren müssen. Dummerweise war sein Besen bei McGonagall im Büro eingeschlossen.

Zwei verschüttete heiße Schokoladen, unzählige Richtungswechsel, einen ausgeschlagenen Zahn und drei aufgerissene Einkaufstüten später waren sie in London. Sirius stieg beim _Tropfenden Kessel_ aus, ging in die Winkelgasse und bestellte in Florean Fortescues Eissalon einen Erdbeereisbecher. Während er sein Eis aß, beobachtete er die Leute. Es mochte Einbildung sein, aber irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass die Winkelgasse leerer war als sonst. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass morgen Ostern war und alle bei ihren Familien waren.

Als Sirius den Eisbecher aufgegessen hatte, tat er so, als müsse er auf die Toilette. In der Kabine zog er sich den Schulumhang und die Hufflepuff-Krawatte aus und schlüpfte dafür in einen alten Reiseumhang, dessen Kaputze er sich tief ins Gesicht zog. Er färbte seine Augen grün, seine Haare rot und belegte sein Gesicht mit einem Schwellzauber, was nicht besonders angenehm, aber einfach und wirkungsvoll war. Als Sirius aus dem Toilettenfenster kletterte, war er nicht mehr Bertram Sloper, sondern...

„Peter Fox. Kann ich eine Runde mitspielen?"

Er befand sich in der _Falschen Galleone_ in der Nokturngasse. Mundungus Fletcher, der zwischen einem muskelbepackten glatzköpfigem Riesen und einem jungen, glatt rasierten Mann mit weißen Seidenhandschuhen saß, der nicht recht in das schäbige Gasthaus passen wollte, verschluckte sich an seinem Feuerwhiskey, als er Sirius' Stimme erkannte.

„Kennste den Jungen etwa?", fragte ein triefäugiger kleiner Zauberer mit schlohweißen strähnigen Haaren, der am Ende des Tisches saß. Bei dem Wort „Junge" wünschte Sirius augenblicklich, er hätte sich etwas älter gemacht oder sich zumindest einen Bart wachsen lassen.

„Wir haben Geschäfte zusammen gemacht, nicht wahr, Dung?"

Sirius warf Fletcher einen eindringlichen Blick zu und hoffte, dass der Dieb mitspielte. Der kahlköpfige Riese neben ihm warf Sirius einen misstrauischen Blick zu.

„Hab ihm mal Tentakelsamen besorgt", sagte Fletcher da glücklicherweise. „Wenn einer von euch ma Zaubertrankzutaten sucht..."

„Tentakelsamen?", unterbrach der junge Mann mit den Seidenhandschuhen Fletcher schneidend. „Bist du nicht ein bisschen jung für einen Meister der Zaubertränke?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich bin, was immer ich sein muss, Mann", sagte er und bemühte sich, Fletchers Art zu sprechen zu imitieren. Irgendwas sagte ihm, dass der Kerl mit den Handschuhen gefährlich war...und was waren das eigentlich für rote Flecken auf der weißen Seide...?

„Eine hässliche Visage wie deine lässt sich vermutlich schwer vergessen", stellte der alte Mann – der alte Gyp, wie Sirius vermutete – mit einem Blick auf Sirius' verschwollenes Gesicht fest. „Hoffenlich haste auch 'n bisschen was verdient bei deinen Geschäften. Ohne Einsatz, kein Spiel."

Als Antwort griff Sirius in die Tasche und warf ein paar Galleonen auf den Tisch.

„Reicht das?"

Ein pickliger Mann, der rechts vom alten Gyp saß, pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne, bis ihm eine magere Frau mit schwarzen zotteligen Haaren den Ellenbogen in die Rippen stieß.

„Halt die Klappe, du Vollidiot!"

Neben ihr saß ein dürrer Zauberer mit einem abgetragenen smaragdgrünen Umhang, der eindeutig schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte, und einer Brille auf der Nase. Bei den Worten der Frau zuckte er zusammen. Sie schien ihn jedoch gar nicht wahrzunehmen.

Der alte Gyp griff nach einer von Sirius' Galleonen und biss mit seinem letzten verbliebenen Zahn auf ihr herum. Das Ergebnis schien ihm gefallen, denn er schnarrte: „Pimple!"

Der picklige Mann stand auf und zog einen Stuhl für Sirius heran.

„Kennst du die Regeln, Junge?"

Sirius nickte. Er hatte die Runde fast eine Stunde beobachtet, bevor er zu ihnen an den Tisch getreten war.

„Gut." Der alte Gyp warf ihm ein zahnloses Grinsen zu. „Weißt du auch, was mit Falschspielern passiert?"

Sirius zuckte möglichst gleichgültig mit den Schultern und hoffte, dass sich das ungute Gefühl, das sich in seinem Magen ausbreitete, nicht auf seinem Gesicht widerspiegelte.

„Sie verlieren nicht nur ihr Gold", antwortete der elegante junge Mann für den alten Gyp und Sirius konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Augen für einen Moment an den rot befleckten Seidenhandschuhen hängen blieben.

„Verstehe."

„Spielen wir jetzt?", knurrte der kahlköpfige Riese. „Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

„Oh, jeder weiß doch, dass du am meisten Zeit von uns hast, Rabies", erwiderte der junge Mann mit den Seidenhandschuhen und wischte sein Glas mit einem Taschentuch ab, bevor er einen Schluck nahm.

„Und wessen Schuld ist das, Pyrites?", zischte Rabies.

„Meine jedenfalls nicht", gab Pyrites gleichgültig zurück und zupfte geziert an seinen Seidenhandschuhen.

„Schluss mit dem Geschwätz", fuhr der alte Gyp dazwischen. „20 Galleonen!" Seine Augen wanderten lauernd zur Sirius hinüber. „Wie viel setzt du, Junge?"

Sirius erwiderte den Blick gelassen.

„Zwei Galleonen."

„Pimple?"

„Auch zwei Galleonen."

Nacheinander gaben alle ihre Einsätze bekannt. Die meisten setzten wie Sirius und Pimple zwei Galleonen, nur Pyrites und der schmächtige Zauberer mit der Brille setzten drei Galleonen, was bei ersterem angespanntes Schweigen und bei letzterem Pfiffe und Gelächter zur Folge hatte.

Der alte Gyp würfelte dreimal.

„14 Punkte", verkündete er mit einem schmierigen Grinsen und gab den Würfelbecher an Rabies weiter.

„Dreierstraße", knurrte dieser, nachdem er gewürfelt hatte und schob den Becher mit finsterem Gesicht zu Pyrites hinüber. Dieser ließ sich Zeit. Er trank noch einen Schluck, rieb den Würfelbecher mit seinem Taschentuch ab und warf jeden Würfel einzeln in den Becher. Er ließ die Würfel übertrieben lange klappern und warf einen überlegenen Blick in die Runde, bevor er seinen Wurf zeigte.

„Sechser-Pasch."

Allgemeines Stöhnen und Fluchen und Pyrites strich 20 Galleonen ein.

„Woher weiß er das immer?", hörte Sirius Pimple neben sich murmeln. „Woher? Er setzt immer nur mehr, wenn er auch gewinnt."

„Halt endlich die Klappe!", zischte die zottelhaarige Frau und Pimple schwieg. Der schmächtige Zauberer mit der Brille neben ihr stand auf.

„Ich muss los."

Seltsamerweise machte er keine Anstalten zu gehen, so als warte er auf die Erlaubnis aufzustehen.

„Setz dich hin, Foley!", kam es prompt von Rabies. „Wir sind noch nicht fertig!"

„Ich kann ihn ablösen", sagte eine Stimme und alle Köpfte wandten sich zu einem jungen muskulösen Mann mit Sommersprossen um. Sirius brauchte eine Sekunde, aber dann hatte er das Gesicht erkannt. Das war Mike Mishepp, Bagmans Freund! Was machte ein semiprofessioneller Quidditch-Spieler in dieser Spelunke?

„Warum nich?", nuschelte der alte Gyp durch seinen zahnlosen Mund. „Spielerzahl bleibt gleich und Geld ham beide keins."

Das hatte dröhnendes Gelächter zur Folge. Mishepp lief leicht rot an. Sirius fiel ein, dass er angeblich sein ganzes Geld beim Freundschaftsspiel der Prides gegen die Wimbourner Wespen verloren hatte.

„Noch!", knurrte er mit gepresster Stimme. „Noch! Ihr werdet ja noch sehen!"

„Haste jetz Geld oder haste keins?", verlangte der alte Gyp zu wissen. „Ohne Einsatz, kein Spiel, das sin' die Regeln!"

„Ich habe kein Geld mehr", warf Foley. Er warf einen fast flehenden Blick in Rabies' Richtung. Dieser schien drauf und dran zu widersprechen, doch dann fiel sein Blick auf seine Mitspieler. Für einen Moment hatte Sirius das Gefühl, Rabies würde ihm direkt in die Augen sehen, dann wandte sich der glatzköpfige Riese wieder Foley zu.

„Dann hau eben ab!"

Der schmächtige Zauberer mit der Brille konnte die _Falsche Galleone_ gar nicht schnell genug verlassen. Sirius fragte sich, was gerade passiert war. Hatte Rabies wirklich _ihn_ angesehen? Aber das war eigentlich unmöglich. Er konnte ihn nicht kennen, Peter Fox hatte schließlich bis vor ein paar Stunden noch nicht mal existiert! Dann sah er, dass Pimple neben ihm gerade ziemlich auffällig sein Geld zähle, unter dem sich einige Galleonen mehr befanden als Sirius bei jemandem wie ihm erwartet hätte, und er glaubte zu wissen, wen Rabies angestarrt hatte.

„50 Galleonen!", riss Pyrites' Stimme Sirius aus seinen Gedanken. „Mishepp?"

„Neun."

Wieder machte jeder seinen Einsatz. Dann würfelte Pyrites.

„Oh. Oh!"

Er guckte mindestens dreimal unter den Becher, bevor er ihn endlich für alle abhob. Eine Sechserstraße.

„Ich glaube, ich habe gewonnen."

Neben Sirius stöhnte Pimple auf. Zottel, so hatte Sirius die schwarzhaarige Frau getauft, fluchte. Mishepp sah aus, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen. Rabies' Gesicht war versteinert. Fletcher starrte stumpfsinnig in seinen Feuerwhiskey. Der alte Gyp hatte sich so weit vorgebeugt, dass er über seine Galleonen sabberte. Pyrites strahlte.

„Wer will als nächstes? Oh! Wie wäre es mit..."

Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab und der Würfelbecher schwebte zu Sirius hinüber. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„30 Galleonen", sagte er so gelassen wie möglich und wandte sich an seinen linken Sitznachbarn. „Gyp?"

Wieder kamen die Einsätze. Sirius fiel auf, dass Pyrites und der alte Gyp diesmal nur sehr wenig setzten.

„Oh, das is gut, das is gut", hörte er Pimple neben sich murmeln, bis Zottel ihn anfuhr: „Halt die Klappe, du verdammter Idiot!"

Nachdem alle gesetzt hatten, würfelte Sirius. Er hatte drei Versuche.

„Neun Punkte."

Er gab den Würfelbecher weiter an den alten Gyp. Innerlich hatte er sich schon von seinem Geld verabschiedet. Der alte Gyp würfelte sieben Punkte, was ihn nicht sonderlich zu überraschen schien, und schob den Becher zu Rabies hinüber. Dieser würfelte neun Punkte wie Sirius und nahm seinen Einsatz zurück. Fletcher würfelte das Gleiche. Pyrites hatte, als hätte er es vorher geahnt, einen Einser-Pasch. Mishepp kam auf fünf Punkte und als Zottel nur vier Punkte würfelte, wagte Sirius langsam zu hoffen – bis Pimple drei Zweier würfelte und grinsend das Geld einstrich.

In den nächsten zwei Runden hatte Sirius etwas mehr Glück. Dann gewann der alte Gyp dreimal hintereinander, dann Pyrites, dann wieder der alte Gyp. Sirius hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie es anstellten – keiner von ihnen benutzte während des Spiels seinen Zauberstab – aber die großen Gewinne strichen immer diese beiden ein. Und sobald jemand anders gewann, hatten sie ausgerechnet in der Runde nur den Mindestbetrag gesetzt. Sirius tröstete sich damit, dass er nicht viel mehr Geld verloren als gewonnen hatte. Nach zwei Stunden fing er an, sich zu langweilen, und um Mitternacht fragte er sich ernsthaft, was er sich eigentlich dabei erhofft hatte, hierher zu kommen. Sein einziger Anhaltspunkt, war die vage Vermutung, dass der geheimnisvolle Angreifer unter den Spielern war, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, ob er jetzt gerade tatsächlich da war oder ausgerechnet heute Nacht fehlte.

Zwei weitere Stunden später – Fletcher war inzwischen über seinem Feuerwhiskey eingeschlafen und Sirius' Geldbeutel fühlte sich beunruhigend leicht an – verkündete der alte Gyp das Ende der Runde. Niemand widersprach, noch nicht einmal Pyrites.

Sirius tat, als wäre er wie die anderen schon etwas unsicher auf den Füßen, und wankte nach draußen. Er zog die Kapuze seines alten Reiseumhangs tief ins Gesicht und blickte sich vorsichtig um. Die Nokturngasse sah wie immer aus: dunkel und zwielichtig, nur schwach von schmutzigen Laternen und Zauberstablicht erleuchtet und voller vermummter Gestalten, die kein Interesse daran hatten, dass jemand ihr Gesicht sah. Sirius fiel nicht weiter auf. Er konnte mit dem _Fahrenden Ritter_ nach Hogwarts zurückkehren – oder er konnte versuchen, doch noch etwas Nützliches an diesem Abend herauszufinden. Die Entscheidung fiel ihm nicht schwer. Kurz entschlossen folgte er Mike Mishepp.

Der Quidditch-Spieler ging nicht in Richtung Winkelgasse, wie Sirius erwartet hatte, sondern tiefer in die Nokturngasse hinein. Er sah sich immer wieder um, so als fürchte er, verfolgt zu werden, aber Sirius schaffte es jedes Mal, in eine dunkle Ecke zu verschwinden oder in einer Gruppe anderer dunkler Gestalten unterzutauchen. Letzteres war nicht immer ganz ungefährlich. Auf einer glitschigen Treppe umklammerte plötzlich jemand sein Handgelenk und hielt ihm etwas unter die Nase, was verdächtig nach menschlichen Backenzähnen aussah, während eine andere Hand nach seinem Geldbeutel tastete. Sirius stieß der Gestalt den Ellenbogen ins Gesicht – oder zumindest an die Stelle, wo er das Gesicht vermutete – und die Hände zogen sich zurück.

Doch als Sirius die letzten Treppenstufen hinuntersprang, merkte er, dass er Mishepp verloren hatte. Sirius fluchte und ging schneller. Die Nokturngasse machte eine scharfe Kurve und die Hauswände traten so nahe zusammen, dass Sirius beide gleichzeitig mit den Händen berühren konnte. Er übersprang eine Pfütze, die unter einem Türschlitz hervorkam, und zuckte zusammen, als ein fürchterliches Gebrüll ertönte, das abrupt verstummte. Dann wurde die Gasse wieder etwas breiter, dafür verschwanden die letzten Laternen. Sirius erhaschte gerade noch einen Blick auf Mishepp, dann wurde es so dunkel, dass er kaum noch die Hand die Hand vor Augen sehen konnte. Vorsichtig ging Sirius weiter – und schaffte es nur mit Mühe, einen Schmerzensschrei zu unterdrücken, als er mit dem Schienbein gegen etwas Hartes stieß. Einen Moment zögerte er, dann flüsterte er: „Lumos!"

Die Spitze seines Zauberstabs leuchtete auf. Sirius schirmte sie mit seinen Händen ab und sah sich vorsichtig um. Er stand in einem Trümmerfeld. Rechts von ihm befanden sich halb verfallene Gebäude mit zugenagelten Fenstern, aber links waren nur noch Ruinen geblieben. Mishepp hatte seinen Zauberstab ebenfalls entzündet und bewegte sich geschickt zwischen den Trümmern hin und her. Sirius sog scharf Luft durch die Zähne – er kannte diesen Ort! Vor zwei Jahren hatten James, Remus, Peter und er selbst die Todesser hierher verfolgt und mit ihnen um Hufflepuffs Trinkpokal gekämpft. _Und ihn verloren_, schoss es Sirius bitter durch den Kopf. Was hatte Mishepp hier zu suchen? Steckte er etwa mit den Todessern unter einer Decke?

Das Zauberstablicht des Quidditch-Spielers wurde schwächer und verschwand schließlich in der Dunkelheit. Wenn Sirius ihm jetzt nicht folgte, würde er ihn verlieren. Angespannt, den Zauberstab bereit, machte Sirius einen Schritt in das Trümmerfeld hinein. In diesem Augenblick traf ihn ein fürchterlicher Schlag gegen die Schläfe. Er musste für einen Moment bewusstlos gewesen sein, denn das Nächste, das Sirius wahrnahm, war, dass er auf feuchtem, kaltem Kopfsteinpflaster lag und sein Schädel vor Schmerzen hämmerte. Im selben Moment traf etwas sein verletztes Bein und Sirius krümmte sich mit einem unterdrückten Schmerzensschrei zusammen. Nur mit Mühe schaffte er es, sich halb hochzustemmen, sein Oberschenkel und sein Kopf pochten und hämmerten um die Wette. Als er aufsah, stand über ihm eine breite, kräftige Gestalt in einem schäbigen schwarzen Umhang und einer schwarzen Marke vor dem Gesicht: der geheimnisvolle Angreifer. Automatisch griff Sirius nach seinem Zauberstab – und fasste ins Leere. Sirius spürte, wie sich eisiges Entsetzen in seinen Eingeweiden breitmachte.

„Hallo, Black!"

Die Stimme klang dumpf unter der Maske. Unwillkürlich fuhr sich Sirius mit der Hand ans Gesicht. Es war nicht länger geschwollen. Der geheimnisvolle Angreifer musste die Zauber aufgehoben haben. Oder hatten sie einfach ihre Kraft verloren, ohne dass Sirius es bemerkt hatte?

„Wer sind Sie?", verlangte Sirius zu wissen. Seine Stimme klang sicherer als er sich fühlte. Wo war sein verdammter Zauberstab?

„Was wollen Sie von mir?"

Er versuchte aufzustehen, aber der vermummte Mann richtete augenblicklich seinen Zauberstab auf Sirius.

„Du bleibst, wo du bist, Black!"

Um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, trat er noch einmal mit aller Kraft auf Sirius' Oberschenkel. Wieder krümmte sich der Gryffindor zusammen.

„Wenn Sie gegen Schwarzmagier sind, dann sollten Sie wissen, dass ich enterbt worden bin", stieß Sirius zwischen den Zähnen hervor, als er endlich wieder zu Atem kam. „Ich bin kein Black mehr."

Der vermummte Mann lachte höhnisch.

„In eurer Sippschaft ist einer wie der andere, mit oder Namen." Er stieß Sirius verächtlich mit der Fußspitze an. „Wie kommst du überhaupt darauf, dass ich hinter Schwarzmagiern her bin, Bürschchen?"

„Sie haben immer nur Todesser-Familien angegriffen", erklärte Sirius, während er fieberhaft überlegte. Was hatte der Mann mit ihm vor? Wo war sein Zauberstab? Er musste hier weg und zwar so schnell wie möglich!

„Die Lestranges, die Malfoys, die Averys..."

Der Mann schnaubte höhnisch.

„Und du glaubst, dass die Blacks besser sind, Junge?"

„Immerhin sind sie keine Todesser!"

Wieder lachte der vermummte Mann.

„Dumm nur, dass das keine Rolle spielt. Du hättest besser in Hogwarts bleiben sollen!"

Drohend hob er den Zauberstab. Doch in dem Augenblick sagte eine Stimme von hinten: „Ah, ah, ah, nicht so schnell..."

Sirius konnte nicht sehen, wer da gekommen war, aber er hörte den vermummten Mann fluchen: „Pyrites!"

Und dann war er mit einem Wirbeln seines abgetragenen Umhangs disappariert.

Sirius wälzte sich herum und rappelte sich so schnell wie möglich auf. Ihm war schwindelig und sein Oberschenkel pochte schmerzhaft, aber er schaffte es, aufzustehen. Ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt, den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet, stand Pyrites. Seine weißen Seidenhandschuhe schimmerten im Zauberstablicht. Aus irgendeinem Grund war sich Sirius sofort sicher, dass sich seine Situation nicht zum Besseren gewandt hatte, im Gegenteil.

„Sirius Black..." Das bleiche Gesicht des jungen Mannes verzog sich zu einem kalten Lächeln. „Ich wusste doch gleich, dass etwas nicht mit dir stimmt. Aber dass du wirklich der Blutsverräter sein könntest... Ah, wer hätte das gedacht..."

Entspannt schlenderte er auf Sirius zu, der wir erstarrt war. Er konnte nicht wegrennen, nicht mit seinem verletzten Bein und sein Zauberstab war verschwunden...

„Der dunkle Lord ist sehr interessiert an dir, wusstest du das, Black?" Pyrites Lächeln wurde breiter. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er dich immer noch als treuen Todesser oder dich lieber zu Tode foltern will. Finden wir es doch einfach heraus, was meinst du? Wer weiß, vielleicht siehst du die Welt nach ein paar Stunden in _Seiner_ Gegenwart mit ganz anderen Augen..."

In diesem Augenblick traf Sirius etwas mit einer Wucht in die Seite, dass es ihn von den Füßen riss. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Doch als er die Augen wieder aufschlug, war er nicht mehr in der Nokturngasse. Um ihn herum befanden sich Bäume und Wiesen und feuchtes Gras durchnässte seine Hose.

„Was zur Hölle..."

„Wir sin' in Hogsmeade, Black. Hab uns gerade noch disappariern könn'."

„Hogsmeade? Mein Zauberstab..."

„Is hier."

Fletcher drückte Sirius seinen Zauberstab in die Hand. Dann wurden seine Augen plötzlich groß.

„Scheiße, Mann, hat Pyrites dich erwischt? Ich dachte, er hätt uns nich mehr getroffen!"

„Was?"

Sirius warf Fletcher einen verständnislosen Blick zu.

„Du blutest, Mann. Dein Bein."

„Oh." Die Kratzspuren von Remus' Krallen mussten wieder aufgegangen sein, als der vermummte Mann ihn getreten hatte. „Schon gut. Das ist nichts."

Fletcher starrte Sirius an, als hätte er nicht mehr alle Besen im Schuppen.

„Pyrites steht auf Schneideflüche, 's seine Spezialität. Schwarze Magie, das kann man nich einfach so heilen. Dachte, das wüsstest du, Black."

Sirius warf Fletcher einen ärgerlichen Blick zu.

„Natürlich weiß ich das! Aber...er hat mich nicht richtig erwischt. Es hört gleich auf zu bluten." _Hoffentlich jedenfalls._

„Mann!" Fletcher warf Sirius einen Blick zwischen Ärger und Fassungslosigkeit zu und schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum biste überhaupt dahin gekommen? Ich bin fast gestorben vor Schreck! Und Pyrites weiß jetzt, dass ich dich kenn! Mann, das is gar nich gut."

Sirius verspürte unerwarteterweise den Anflug eines schlechten Gewissens.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Pyrites ein Todesser ist."

Sirius versuchte aufzustehen und verzog den Mund, als sich ein dumpfer Schmerz in seinem Bein ausbreite. Fletcher warf ihm einen leicht beunruhigten Blick zu.

„Ich kann dich nich ins Schloss appariern. In Hogwarts..."

„Kann man nicht apparieren, ich weiß", beendete Sirius genervt den Satz. Er richtete den Zauberstab auf seinen verletzten Oberschenkel und murmelte: „Sana."

„Du kannst keine Fluchverletzungen heilen...", setzte Fletcher an, aber Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht die Kratz...nicht die Schnittwunden. Aber die Prellung."

Abermals versuchte er aufzustehen und diesmal ging es besser, auch wenn sein Bein immer noch schmerzte. Fletcher war immer noch skeptisch.

„Und du schaffst das sicher ins Schloss? Hör ma, Dumbledore wär stinksauer, wenn ich dich hier zurücklasse und du klappst zusammen."

„Ich verspreche dir, ich schaffe es nach Hogwarts, ohne vorher zu verbluten", gab Sirius barscher als nötig zurück. „Zufrieden?"

Nachdem der erste Schock abgeklungen war, machte sich jetzt Wut in ihm breit. Er hatte sich wie ein Kind von einem Kerl überwältigen lassen, den er schon einmal mühelos geschlagen hatte und der anscheinend noch nicht mal mit seinem Zauberstab umgehen konnte. Sirius war nicht entgangen, dass ihn der andere zwar mit dem Zauberstab bedroht, diesen aber nicht benutzt hatte. Und ohne seinen eigenen Zauberstab hatte er ihm absolut nichts entgegensetzen können. Es machte die Demütigung nur noch schlimmer.

Fletcher zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wollte nur sichergehen, Mann."

Und mit einem leisen Plop war er verschwunden. Sirius hinkte in ein kleines Wäldchen, wo er sich in Tatze verwandelte. Auf vier Beinen lief es sich erheblich leichter und schneller als auf zweien. Als er in Menschengestalt endlich im Schlafsaal ankam, ließ er sich todmüde auf sein Bett fallen. Er machte sich nicht mal die Mühe, sich umzuziehen. _Morgen_, dachte er, bevor der Schlaf ihn übermannte, _morgen kann ich über alles nachdenken._

* * *

><p>Am nächsten Tag verschlief Sirius das Frühstück, aber als er aufstand, fühlte er sich nicht halb so schlecht, wie er erwartet hatte, und hatte auch nicht ganz so schlechte Laune. (Gut, er war von einem unfähigen Zauberer überwältigt worden und ein Todesser hatte es gesehen, aber immerhin hatte er es geschafft, sich in die Nokturngasse zu schleichen und wieder nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, ohne dabei erwischt zu werden.) Das einzige, was ihn wirklich störte, waren die Kopfschmerzen. <em>Kein Wunder<em>, dachte er, als er in den Spiegel sah und die Beule an seiner Schläfe entdeckte. Er hielt sich den Zauberstab an den Kopf und murmelte: „Sana."

Augenblicklich ließen die Kopfschmerzen nach und die Schwellung ging zurück. Als nächstes zupfte er die Blut verklebte Hose von seinem Bein, was um einiges unangenehmer war. Dann überlegte er, was er tun sollte.

Er hätte im Schlafsaal bleiben können, wo ihn niemand gestört hätte, doch die Bücher neben Remus' Bett, die Quidditch-Poster an der Wand und die Schokolade auf Peters Nachttisch – all das erinnerte ihn schmerzhaft an das, was er verloren hatte. _Und nur du allein bist schuld daran._ Die leichte Hochstimmung, die ihn angesichts des überstandenen Abenteuers letzte Nacht erfasst hatte, verflog. Obwohl er alleine war, fühlte er sich wie ein Eindringling. Am Ende ging Sirius in die Bibliothek. Er schlug _Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene_ auf und schrieb die Überschrift für Prof. Slughorns Aufsatz aufs Pergament, aber mehr tat er nicht. Stattdessen dachte er darüber nach, was letzte Nacht geschehen war.

Was hatte Mishepp in der Winkelgasse zu suchen gehabt? Wohin war er unterwegs gewesen, als Sirius ihm gefolgt war? Er hatte nicht verfolgt werden wollen, so viel war offensichtlich gewesen. Versteckte er etwas in dem Trümmerfeld? Und was war dann passiert?

Sirius wusste noch, dass er Mishepp aus den Augen verloren hatte, bevor er niedergeschlagen worden war, aber dann waren seine Erinnerungen unscharf. Konnte Mishepp zurückgekommen sein? Konnte er derjenige sein, der ihn niedergeschlagen hatte? Als Treiber musste er nicht der hellste sein aber er würde wissen, wie man zuschlug, und immerhin hatte er sich ziemlich verdächtig verhalten. Außerdem war er später als die anderen Spieler gekommen. Vielleicht war das auch an dem Abend passiert, an dem die magische Strafverfolgungspatrouille die _Falsche Galleone_ durchsucht hatte. Vielleicht hatten sie deshalb niemanden gefunden.

Als er zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle ging, war er weder mit seinem Aufsatz noch mit seinen Spekulationen über den geheimnisvollen Angreifer weitergekommen. Er setzte sich an den Rand des Gryffindor-Tischs, weit weg von dem kleinen Häufchen Gryffindors, das über die Osterferien in Hogwarts geblieben war. Zu seiner Überraschung bekam er jedoch Gesellschaft.

„Frohe Ostern, Black."

Ostern hatte er völlig vergessen.

„Äh...dir auch, Evans." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Warum hast du eine Eule auf deinem Arm sitzen?"

„Es ist nicht meine Eule, Black, es ist deine. Du hast Post."

„Post?", echote Sirius ungläubig. _Wer sollte _mir_ denn schon schreiben?_

Er bemerkte erst, dass er seine Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte, als Lily genervt die Augen verdrehte.

„Ich nehme an, die Potters. Du lebst doch jetzt bei ihnen, oder?"

Sirius presste die Lippen zusammen. Er _hatte_ bei ihnen gelebt. Ungefähr anderthalb Wochen lang. Dann war er nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt. Und dann...

„Bist du dir sicher, dass das keine Verwechslung ist?", fragte er mit rauer Stimme.

„Kennst du noch einen Sirius Black?", fragte Lily spitz zurück. Vor ein paar Wochen noch hätte Sirius gegrinst und gefragt, ob sie wirklich glaube, dass es jemanden wie ihn, der so unvergleichlich gut aussehend und begabt war, tatsächlich zweimal geben könnte...oder so etwas in der Art. Jetzt nahm er Lily einfach stumm das Päckchen ab und stellte es neben sich auf den Tisch. Die Eule flatterte davon.

„Willst du es nicht aufmachen?", fragte Lily. Ihre Stimme klang etwas sanfter als gewöhnlich. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein."

Es konnte kein Osterpäckchen sein, wie Lily offensichtlich annahm. Es hätte bedeutet, dass die Potters ihn immer noch wollten – und das war einfach unmöglich nach dem, was er getan hatte. Vielleicht hatte er etwas in Godric's Hollow liegen gelassen. Vielleicht wollte James den Zweiwegespiegel nicht mehr. Vielleicht... Plötzlich hatte Sirius keinen Hunger mehr. Er stand auf.

„Wo gehst du hin?", wollte Lily wissen.

„Bibliothek."

„Warte, ich komme mit."

Aber Sirius hatte keine Lust auf Gesellschaft.

„Du brauchst mir nicht ständig hinterherzulaufen, nur weil du Vertrauensschülerin bist."

Lily stemmte die Arme in die Hüften.

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich wegen _dir_ in die Bibliothek gehe? Ich muss mich auf die ZAGs vorbereiten!"

„Tust du auch auch mal was anderes als lernen?"

„Ja, sinnvolle Dinge! Nicht auf Besen Bällen hinterherjagen oder Leute verhexen!"

Sirius grinste.

„Klingt ganz schön langweilig, Evans."

Lily verdrehte die Augen.

„Nur weil du und Potter zwei beschränkte Nervensägen seid, musst das nicht für alle gelten!"

Er und James. Es versetzte Sirius einen Stich. Bis zur Bibliothek sagte er kein Wort mehr. Zu seinem Ärger war sein Stammplatz von zwei Ravenclaw-Siebtklässlern besetzt, die für ihren UTZ lernten. Sirius protestierte nicht, als Lily sich zu ihm setzte, nachdem er sich einen anderen Platz gesucht hatte. Es hätte ohnehin keinen Sinn gemacht. Doch zu seiner Überraschung schlug sie kein Schulbuch, sondern den _Tagespropheten_ auf und begann entspannt, darin herumzublättern

„Ich dachte, du musst dich auf die ZAGs vorbereiten", meinte Sirius spöttisch, nachdem er sie eine Zeit lang beobachtet hatte. Lily sah nicht mal auf, als sie ihm antwortete.

„Laut meinem Lernplan habe ich noch eine Viertelstunde Pause."

Sirius starrte sie an.

„Du hast einen _Lernplan_? Du bist doch verrückt, Evans!"

Lily warf ihm einen gereizten Blick zu.

„Nur so kann ich sicher sein, dass ich in keinem Gebiet Lücken habe."

„Du? Lücken?" Sirius hätte beinahe laut aufgelacht. „Du hast doch sogar in Geschichte der Zauberei lauter Os. Wo willst du denn bitte schön Lücken haben?"

Es war die reine Wahrheit, aber aus irgendeinem Grund schien es Lily die Sprache zu verschlagen.

„Ich...ja schon, aber..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als könnte sie immer noch nicht richtig glauben, was Sirius gerade gesagt hatte. „Woher weißt du das überhaupt, Black?", wollte sie schließlich wissen. „Ich hatte nie den Eindruck, dass du dich besonders für so etwas interessierst."

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. Tat er auch nicht. Aber man musste praktisch blind sein, um Lilys Begabung zu übersehen.

„Jeder in der Schule weiß, dass du 'ne Streberin bist, Evans."

Lily verdrehte die Augen.

„Und gerade eben dachte ich noch, man könnte ein ernsthaftes Gespräch mit dir führen, Black!"

Sie wandte sich wieder dem _Tagespropheten_ zu, aber ihre Stimme klang nicht wirklich wütend und seltsamerweise fühlte sich Sirius auch nicht mehr durch ihre Anwesenheit gestört.

„Kann ich die mal haben?", fragte er, obwohl er eigentlich seine Arithmantik-Hausaufgaben aufgeschlagen hatte, und deutete auf die Seiten des _Tagespropheten_, die Lily schon gelesen hatte. Sie nickte und schob ihm die Blätter zu.

„Was macht _er_ hier?"

Sirius sah auf – und wäre beinahe vom Stuhl gefallen. An ihrem Tisch stand Schniefelus. Es war das erste Mal, dass Sirius ihn seit der verhängnisvollen Vollmondnacht ohne seine Slytherin-Freunde sah. Er hatte nicht mal gewusst, dass Snape über die Ferien in Hogwarts geblieben war.

„Wir lesen hier, Schniefelus. Was man in einer Bibliothek eben so tut. Die Frage ist eher, was machst du hier?"

Snapes Stimme zitterte vor Zorn, als er antwortete.

„Ich bin mit Lily verabredet!", zischte er. Damit hatte Sirius nicht gerechnet.

„Ist das wahr?", wollte er ungläubig wissen.

„Natürlich ist es wahr", gab Lily ärgerlich zurück. „Sev und ich sind seit der ersten Klasse..."

Doch Snape ließ sie nicht ausreden.

„Warum bist du mit Black verabredet?", verlangte er zu wissen.

„Wir sind nicht verabredet!", erwiderte Lily wütend. „Und selbst wenn ich es wäre, ich kann mich verabreden mit wem ich will!"

Snapes Gesicht verzerrte sich.

„Nicht mit Black!"

„Ach und mit einem Slytherin wie dir ist sie besser dran?!"

„Hört auf! Hört auf damit!" Lily war aufgesprungen und begann wütend, ihre Sachen einzupacken. „Keiner von euch beiden hat das Recht, über mich zu bestimmen, ist das klar?! Ihr beide macht mich krank!"

Sie packte ihre Tasche und stürmte nach draußen. Snape warf Sirius einen letzten hasserfüllten Blick zu, dann lief er ihr hinterher.

„Lily, warte..."

Sirius hatte schon seinen Zauberstab gezogen, als Madam Pince auftauchte.

„Was ist das für ein Lärm?", verlangte sie streng zu wissen. „Das hier ist ist eine Bibliothek, junger Mann!"

Sirius hatte keine Lust, ihr zu erklären, dass er gewöhnlich nicht lauthals Selbstgespräche führte. Er steckte seinen Zauberstab weg, packte wortlos er seine Sachen zusammen und verließ die Bibliothek. Ohne dass er es merkte, trugen ihn seine Füße in den Gryffindor-Turm. Er verzog sich in den Schlafsaal, ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und zog die Vorhänge seines Himmelbetts zu; so musste er wenigstens nicht sehen, was ihn an James, Remus und Peter erinnerte.

Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte er sich wütend und enttäuscht. Aber warum eigentlich? Weil Lily eigentlich mit Schniefelus verabredet gewesen war? Weil sie ihn stehen gelassen hatte? Er mochte sie nicht mal. Evans war nichts weiter als eine olle Streberin und ihren Vertrauensschüler-Quatsch konnte sie sich sonst wohin stecken. Sirius brauchte sie nicht. Er brauchte niemanden.

* * *

><p>Nach der Sache mit Lily und Snape fühlte sich Sirius, als hätte irgendjemand etwas in ihm erstickt. Die Begeisterung, die er für seinen Plan gehabt hatte, sein Antrieb über die letzten Tage, alles war wieder weg. Er war allein (und es war nur seine Schuld). Und wenn er in den Sommerferien ein paar Schritte vor die Tür machte (vor welche Tür auch immer, schließlich wusste er immer noch nicht, wo er eigentlich hin sollte), würde er mit Sicherheit sofort ein paar Todesser auf den Fersen haben und einen selbst ernannten Rächer. Großartig. Immerhin würde ihm garantiert nicht langweilig werden – und vielleicht würde sich das Problem mit der Unterkunft dann auch von alleine lösen. Der Gedanke beunruhigte ihn nicht so sehr, wie er es vermutlich hätte tun sollen.<p>

* * *

><p>In der letzten Woche der Osterferien tauchte ein Anschlag am schwarzen Brett auf:<p>

_BERUFSBERATUNG_

_Alle Fünftklässler sind verpflichtet, während der ersten Woche des Sommertrimesters an einer kurzen Unterredung mit ihrem jeweiligen Hauslehrer teilzunehmen, bei der ihr künftiger beruflicher Werdegang erörtert wird. Die einzelnen Termine sind unten aufgeführt._

Sirius entdeckte seinen Namen ganz oben auf der Liste. Sein Beratungsgespräch bei Prof. McGonagall war am Montag um neun Uhr, was hieß, dass er den ersten Teil von Zaubertränke verpassen würde, was ihm nur recht war. Zusätzlich zu dem Anschlag und der Liste tauchten auch noch allerlei Info-Broschüren, Merkzettel und Ratgeber zur Berufswahl im Gemeinschaftsraum auf. Sirius ignorierte sie alle. Er hatte keine Zukunft mehr zu planen.

* * *

><p>Als die anderen am Ende der Osterferien ins Schloss zurückkehrten, war Sirius nicht da. Er lief in seiner Hundegestalt über Hogwarts' Ländereien – nicht ohne einen Abstecher in den Verbotenen Wald – und fand sich schließlich in den <em>Drei Besen<em> mit einem Butterbier wieder. Madam Rosmerta freute sich, ihn zu sehen. Entweder hatte sie nichts von den Gerüchten über ihn gehört oder sie schenkte ihnen keinen Glauben. Sirius hatte keinen Grund, das zu ändern. Er kehrte erst sehr spät in den den Gryffindor-Tisch zurück und verschlief am nächsten Tag prompt das Frühstück. Kaum war er aufgewacht und hatte gemerkt, wie spät es war, sprang er aus dem Bett, zog sich in aller Eile an, rannte die Treppen hinunter und kam gerade noch rechtzeitig schlitternd vor Prof. McGonagalls Schreibtisch zum Stehen.

„Setzen Sie sich, Black", bemerkte Prof. McGonagall, als hätte er nicht beinahe gerade ihren Schreibtisch umgerannt. Atemlos und angespannter als sonst in ihrer Gegenwart ließ sich Sirius auf einem Stuhl nieder. Das letzte Mal wirklich mit ihr gesprochen hatte er in Dumbledores Büro und als sie ihn zu seiner Strafarbeit in die Bibliothek zu Madam Pince geschickt hatte. In ihrem Unterricht hatte er nur das Notwendigste getan und sich darüber hinaus nicht aktiv beteiligt. Es fiel ihm immer noch schwer, ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

„Bei dieser Besprechung geht es darum, über Ihre Berufswünsche zu reden und welche Fächer Sie in der sechsten und siebten Klasse vertiefend weitermachen wollen", erklärte Prof. McGonagall. „Haben Sie sich schon Gedanken gemacht, was Sie nach Hogwarts machen wollen, Black?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern und starrte auf die Tischplatte vor ihm. Die ehrliche Antwort war nein. Bis vor wenigen Monaten war er der Erbe der Blacks gewesen und jetzt...war er niemand mehr.

„Das müssen Sie bitte erläutern", bemerkte Prof. McGonagall trocken. „Haben Sie sich Gedanken gemacht?"

„Nein."

„Gibt es etwas, was Sie besonders interessiert oder Ihnen Spaß macht?"

Sirius hätte beinahe gelacht. Als ob das jetzt noch eine Rolle spielte! Er wusste ja nicht mal, ob er jemals nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde!

„Nein."

Prof. McGonagalls Lippen wurden mit jeder seiner Antworten schmaler.

„Haben Sie sich überhaupt mal eine der Broschüren durchgelesen?"

Sirius verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Nein."

Schweigen.

„Kann ich jetzt gehen?"

„Einen Moment noch." Prof. McGonagall griff in eine Schublade und legte einen Stapel Ratgeber zur Berufswahl auf den Tisch. „Ihre Haltung ist inakzeptabel, Black. Kommen Sie heute nach ihrer letzten Unterrichtsstunde noch mal in mein Büro. Bis dahin erwarte ich, dass Sie sich informiert haben."

Sie schob ihm die Broschüren zu, die Sirius schon im Gemeinschaftsraum gesehen und ignoriert hatte. Mit einem finsteren Blick steckte Sirius sie ein.

„_Jetzt_ können Sie gehen, Black."

Wortlos stand Sirius auf und verließ das Büro. Vor der Tür wartete James. Ihre Blicke trafen sich für eine Sekunde – dann hatte sich Sirius an ihm vorbei geschoben und war auf dem Weg zu den Verliesen. Noch anderthalb Stunden Zaubertränke mit den Slytherins – was konnte man sich Schöneres vorstellen?

* * *

><p>In der Mittagspause blätterte Sirius lustlos durch den Stapel, den Prof. McGonagall ihm gegeben hatte. Das Merkblatt von St. Mungo warf er gleich zur Seite. Was auch immer sein Leben bringen mochte, er hatte nicht vor, es ihm Krankenhaus zu verbringen.<p>

Als nächstes kam ein oranger Zettel mit der Aufschrift: _Sie wollen auf dem Gebiet der Mugglebeziehungen arbeiten? Am wichtigsten sind Begeisterung, Geduld und viel Sinn für Humor!_ Sirius bezweifelte, dass seine Begeisterung für Motorräder ihn ausreichend qualifizierte. Außerdem hatte er nie Mugglekunde belegt.

Eine andere Broschüre versprach _Blitzkarrieren in der Abteilung für magische Unfälle und Katastrophen_. Sirius bezweifelte, dass er überhaupt noch irgendwo würde Karriere machen können. _Haben Sie, was man braucht, um Sicherheitstrolle auszubilden?_ entsprach da schon eher seinen Berufschancen. Vermutlich brauchte man noch nicht mal einen UTZ und die Trolle würde es wahrscheinlich auch nicht stören, von einem enterbten Black ausgebildet zu werden.

Das Merkblatt zur Aurorenausbildung sah er nicht einmal an. Niemals und unter keinen Umständen würde das Ministerium einen Black in das Ausbildungsprogramm aufnehmen. Sirius wusste, wie solche Sachen funktionierten. Er mochte enterbt sein, als Blutsverräter gebrandmarkt und noch so oft gegen Todesser gekämpft haben, in den Augen dieser Leute würde er immer ein Black sein.

Er wollte die Merkzettel gerade zurück in die Tasche stecken, als sein Blick auf die letzte Broschüre fiel: _Interessieren Sie sich für eine Berufslaufbahn voller Herausforderungen, mit Reisen, Abenteuer__n__ und beträchtlichen Gefahrenprämien in Form von Schatzanteilen? Dann könnte eine Karriere in der Gringotts-Zaubererbank als Fluchbrecher für Sie das Richtige sein!_ Ganz gegen seinen Willen war Sirius' Interesse geweckt. Er las weiter: _Voraussetzungen sind UTZs in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Verwandlung, Zauberkunst, Arithmantik und Zaubertränke (mindestens Erwartungen übertroffen)._

Sirius glaubte nicht, dass sich die Kobolde dafür interessierten, welchen Nachnamen er trug – Kobolde mochten Zauberer generell nicht besonders. Sie ließen sich auch von den alten reinblütigen Familien nichts gefallen, was bedeuten würde, dass es beispielsweise Malfoy sehr viel schwerer fallen würde, ihm irgendwelche Steine in den Weg zu legen. Und er würde viel im Ausland sein, James, Remus und Peter müssten ihn nie wieder sehen und er würde in ferne Länder reisen können, wo man den Namen Black noch nie gehört hatte. Alles vorausgesetzt natürlich, er könnte überhaupt nach Hogwarts zurückkehren.

* * *

><p>Als Sirius nach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in Prof. McGonagalls Büro kam, wurde er schon von ihr erwartet.<p>

„Haben Sie die Broschüren gelesen?", wollte sie forsch wissen, nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte. Sirius nickte.

„Und?"

„Fluchbrecher klingt nicht so schlecht." Als Prof. McGonagall nichts sagte, fuhr er zögernd fort: „Es klingt...interessant. Und aufregend. Man braucht Arithmantik und man ist viel im Ausland..."

Sirius verstummte.

„Fluchbrecher ist einer der gefährlichsten und anspruchsvollsten Berufe in der magischen Gesellschaft", stellte Prof. McGonagall fest. „Sie brauchen sehr gute Noten, unter anderem, wie Sie richtig gesagt haben, in Arithmantik." Sie zählte die erforderlichen UTZs auf. „Wie ich sehe, stehen Sie in allen diesen Fächern auf einem O. Wenn Sie diese Leistungen bis zu den ZAGs beibehalten, dürften Sie keine Probleme haben, in die entsprechenden UTZ-Klassen zu kommen."

Sirius nickte. Eine kurze Pause entstand. Dann sagte Prof. McGonagall: „Ich will Sie nicht in Ihrer Berufswahl beeinflussen, Black, aber..."

Sie zögerte. Sirius hatte Prof. McGonagall noch nie zögern hören. Auch ihre Stimme klang anders als sonst.

„Wenn ich Sie direkt nach Weihnachten gefragt hätte, was Ihr Berufswunsch ist, was hätten Sie dann geantwortet?"

Die Frage überraschte Sirius so sehr, dass er tatsächlich ernsthaft überlegte. Direkt nach Weihnachten war er körperlich noch angeschlagen gewesen, er hatte sich Sorgen wegen Regulus und der Slytherins gemacht, aber trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, als könne er alles schaffen. Er hatte den Grimmauldplatz verlassen und sie waren Animagi geworden. Die Potters hatten ihn bei sich aufgenommen. Alles, wovon er in den Jahren davor kaum zu träumen gewagt hatte, war in Erfüllung gegangen. Und er war fest entschlossen gewesen, dieses Glück zu verteidigen; gegen Schniefelus' Schnüffeleien, gegen die Todesser, gegen Voldemort.

„Ich hätte gesagt, ich will Auror werden", antwortete er ehrlich. Prof. McGonagall nickte, als hätte sie nichts anderes erwartet.

„Was hat Sie dazu gebracht, Ihre Meinung zu ändern?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sie würden mich ohnehin nicht nehmen. Die Auroren, meine ich. Und dann..."

Er senkte den Blick _Und dann habe ich einen Freund verraten, beinahe einen anderen Menschen umgebracht und alle meine Freunde und mein neues Zuhause verloren._

„Sehen Sie mich an, Black."

Widerwillig suchte sich Sirius einen Punkt hinter ihr an der Wand und sah durch sie hindurch.

„Sie haben einen schweren Fehler gemacht, das stimmt. Aber was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Sie können daran auch nichts ändern, wenn Sie sich selbst vor Schuldgefühlen zerfleischen." Prof. McGonagall machte eine Pause und danach klang ihre Stimme wieder normal. „Ich schlage vor, dass Sie zusätzlich zu Verwandlung, Zauberkunst, Zaubertränke, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Arithmantik noch Kräuterkunde nehmen. Dann steht Ihnen die Laufbahn als Fluchbrecher und als Auror offen."

„Und Astronomie."

Prof. McGonagall sah ihn erstaunt an. Sirius rutschte unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl hin und her.

„Ich würde gerne Astronomie weitermachen", erklärte er. „Ich..."

Ihm fiel nicht ein, wie er seinen plötzlichen Wunsch erklären sollte. Er wusste selbst nicht genau, woher dieser Gedanke gekommen war.

„Sie würden dann mehr Fächer haben als die meisten UTZ-Schüler, aber da Sie in allen Fächern bisher hervorragende Noten haben, gehe ich davon aus, dass Sie in der Lage sind, die erforderlichen Leistungen zu erbringen", sagte Prof. McGonagall, ohne auf eine Erklärung zu warten. Dann lächelte sie ein schmallippiges Lächeln.

„Damit ist Ihre Berufsberatung beendet."

* * *

><p>Nach dem Gespräch mit Prof. McGonagall fühlte sich Sirius seltsam beschwingt. Noch nicht mal die alten Folianten in der Bibliothek – nachdem er mit den <em>Tagespropheten<em> durch war, sollte er mit _Angewandte Zaubertrankkunde_ weitermachen – konnten seine Laune verderben. Obwohl Madam Pince ihn ziemlich lange da behielt, wachte er am nächsten Tag früh auf. Ausnahmsweise wartete er mal nicht, bis die anderen gegangen waren, sondern stand vor ihnen auf und ging sogar in der Großen Halle frühstücken. Nach dem Unterricht ging er wie üblich in die Bibliothek. Als er seine Hausaufgaben für den morgigen Tag – Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Zauberkunst, Arithmantik und Astronomie – auf den Tisch packte, fielen zu Sirius' Überraschung ein paar lose Blätter aus seinem Arithmantikbuch. Als er sie vom Boden aufhob, sah er, dass es Seiten eines alten _Tagespropheten_ waren. Er musste die Blätter aus Versehen eingepackt haben, als Schniefelus ihn und Lily überrascht hatte. Obwohl es eine alte Ausgabe war, fiel Sirius' Blick automatisch auf die oberste Schlagzeile: Anschlag auf das Zaubereiministerium. Er hatte nichts von einem Anschlag mitbekommen. Was war passiert? Es konnte nichts Größeres sein, sonst wäre noch einmal darüber berichtet worden...

_Anschlag auf das Zaubereiministerium_

_In der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe kam es heute Nachmittag zu einem gefährlichen Zwischenfall. Ein Paket adressiert an Mr. Dengue, den Kommandanten des Werwolf-Fangkommandos, explodierte, nachdem es auf den Boden gefallen war. Die Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung geht von einem Racheakt durch Werwölfe aus. Mr. Dengue, der im Frühjahr letzten Jahres Mr. Rabies als Kommandant des Werwolf-Fangkommandos ablöste..._

„Mum und Dad machen sich Sorgen."

Sirius fuhr so heftig zusammen, dass er beinahe vom Stuhl gefallen wäre. Vor ihm stand James. Der Anschlag auf das Zaubereiministerium spielte von einem Moment auf den anderen keine Rolle mehr.

„W...was?"

„Mum und Dad machen sich Sorgen."

James' eben eher noch kühle bis neutrale Stimme klang jetzt gereizt. Sirius war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob er träumte oder James wirklich gerade mit ihm sprach.

„Um wen?"

Der andere warf ihm einen ärgerlichen Blick zu.

„Um dich natürlich."

Sirius starrte James ungläubig an.

„Um mich?"

Das schien James endgültig auf die Palme zu bringen.

„Na, was hast du denn geglaubt, was passiert, wenn du ihre Briefe einfach ignorierst!"

„Ihre...ihre Briefe?"

„Ja, Black, ihre Briefe. Du hättest wenigstens den Anstand haben können, dich für das Osterpaket zu bedanken!"

Das Paket. Es war also tatsächlich ein Ostergeschenk gewesen. Sirius hatte das Gefühl, der Boden würde unter ihm wegsacken. Er musste sich an der Tischkante festhalten.

„Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass es ein Osterpaket ist", schaffte er schließlich, hervorzustoßen.

„Na, was hast du denn gedacht, was es stattdessen ist? Dads schmutzige Socken?"

James klang wütend. Er glaubte ihm nicht.

Sirius öffnete den Mund – und schloss ihn wieder. Er wusste nicht, wie er in Worte packen sollte, was er gedacht hatte. Selbst jetzt war er sich immer noch nicht sicher, die Situation richtig erfasst zu haben. Mr. und Mrs. Potter hatten sich Sorgen um ihn gemacht? Sie hatten ihm sogar ein Osterpaket geschickt – was nur bedeuten konnte, dass sie ihn nicht loswerden wollten. Aber wie war das möglich? Wie konnten sie ihn immer noch wollen, nach dem, was er getan hatte?

„Fallen dir keine Ausreden mehr ein, Black? Wahrscheinlich warst du nur zu feige zurückzuschreiben!"

Sirius nahm James' Worte kaum wahr. Als er endlich wieder klar denken konnte, war der Gryffindor schon gegangen. Ohne richtig darüber nachzudenken, was er tat, packte Sirius seine Sachen zusammen. Dann warf er einen Blick auf seine verzauberte Karte von Hogwarts: Der Schlafsaal war leer. Sirius schnappte sich seine Tasche und stürmte aus der Bibliothek. Er musste unbedingt den Brief von den Potters lesen und das Paket aufmachen.

_Lieber Sirius,_ las Sirius hinter den Vorhängen seines Himmelbetts.

_wir haben gestern Post aus Hogwarts bekommen. Ich schätze, du weißt, worum es geht. Prof. McGonagall hat keine Details genannt, aber ich denke, wir haben in etwa verstanden, was vorgefallen ist._

_Ich müsste lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, ich bin nicht enttäuscht. Wir waren zutiefst schockiert angesichts dessen, was passiert ist. Ich hoffe, dir ist klar, dass du einen schweren Fehler gemacht hast. Nicht nur, dass du Mr. Snape in große Gefahr gebracht hast, du hast auch das Vertrauen deines Freundes Remus zutiefst verletzt._

_Wir haben dich als warmherzigen Jungen und treuen Freund kennen gelernt, Sirius, und trotz dieses Vorfalls denke ich nicht, dass wir uns in dir getäuscht haben. Was du getan hast, war falsch, ich bin sicher, das weißt du selbst, aber Dinge, die geschehen sind, kann man nicht rückgängig machen, so sehr du dir das im Moment vermutlich wünschst._

_Ich weiß, dass du in einer schwierigen Situation bist, nicht nur wegen dieses Vorfalls. Es ist erst wenige Monate her, dass du deine Familie verlassen hast, und durch die gegenwärtige politische Situation wird es für dich nicht leichter. Gib nicht auf, Sirius. Du wirst in Godric's Hollow immer willkommen sein._

_Mrs. Potter_

Sirius ließ den Brief sinken. Die Schuld brannte erneut in seinen Eingeweiden, aber gleichzeitig machte sich ein warmes Gefühl in ihm breit. Die Potters hatten ihn nicht hinausgeworfen. Er konnte nach Hause zurückkehren. Mit bebenden Fingern legte er den Brief zur Seite und öffnete das Paket. Es war voller Ostereier und selbst gemachter Osterleckereien. Sirius ignorierte die Süßigkeiten und griff nach dem Brief, der ganz oben lag.

_Lieber Sirius,_

_wie geht es dir? Wir hatten erwartet, dass du zu Ostern nach Godric's Hollow kommst. Wir hätten uns gefreut, dich wiederzusehen. Du bist für uns wie ein Sohn und wenn du in Hogwarts bist, vermissen wir dich genauso wie James._

_Wir wissen, dass es für dich vermutlich gerade nicht leicht ist. In solchen Zeiten hilft es, sich an andere Menschen zu wenden. Geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid, wie die Muggle sagen (und sie haben Recht damit)._

_Sirius, du sollst wissen, dass wir immer für dich da sind und Godric's Hollow dir immer offen steht. Bitte schreib bald._

_Mr. und Mrs. Potter_

Sirius' Kehle war wie zugeschnürt, seine Augen brannten. Wieder und wieder las er den Brief und konnte es nicht glauben. Sie mochten ihn wie einen eigenen Sohn...er war in Godric's Hollow immer willkommen...sie vermissten ihn... Sie hatten nicht einen Augenblick daran gedacht, ihn wegzujagen, sie hatten nicht einen Augenblick lang an ihm gezweifelt.

Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit verging, aber irgendwann faltete er beide Briefe sorgfältig wieder zusammen und stellte sie mit dem Paket zurück auf seinen Nachttisch. Dann schnappte er sich Feder und Pergament und begann zurückzuschreiben.

* * *

><p>Nach ihrer Unterhaltung – wenn man es denn so nennen konnte – gingen sich Sirius und James wieder aus dem Weg. Sirius hielt sich weiterhin von den anderen fern und die wiederum machten keine Anstalten, auf ihn zuzugehen, was Sirius allerdings auch nicht erwartet hatte. Immerhin nahm James die Wundsalbe entgegen, die Sirius ihm reichte, als er sich beim Umgang mit einer Feuerkrabbe verbrannte, und Peter erwischte er dabei, wie er heimlich bei ihm in Zaubertränke abguckte. In Kräuterkunde bedankte sich Remus bei ihm sogar, nachdem Sirius ihn davor bewahrt hatte, von einer fangzähnigen Geranie gebissen zu werden. Die Worte blieben dem Werwolf allerdings im Halse stecken, als er sah, <em>wer<em> ihn da gerettet hatte. Sirius verbuchte es trotzdem als kleinen Sieg. Die Potters hatten zurückgeschrieben und Sirius bewahrte ihre Briefe in seinem Nachttisch auf.

Der Unterricht fokussierte sich jetzt zunehmend auf die ZAGs. Prof. McGonagall teilte ihnen mit, dass ihre Prüfungen wie sonst auch Anfang Juni stattfinden würden.

„Allerdings gehen die ZAG-Prüfungen über zwei Wochen und sind deutlich anspruchsvoller als alle Prüfungen, die Sie bisher abgelegt haben. In Verwandlung wird mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit auch der Verschwindezauber geprüft, deshalb werden wir ihn heute noch mal wiederholen. Es nimmt sich bitte jeder ein Kaninchen..."

Auch Prof. Tofty, der ja schon seit Schuljahrsanfang in keiner Unterrichtsstunde ohne das Wort „ZAG" auskam, ließ es sich nicht nehmen, in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste die Prüfungsthemen noch einmal intensiv durchzusprechen.

„Für eine gute Note in den ZAGs reicht es nicht, einfach nur zu wissen, zu welchem Fluch welcher Gegenfluch gehört. Sie müssen auch wissen, wann es sinnvoll ist, diese Zauber einzusetzen – oder vielleicht etwas anderes zu probieren", dozierte er. „Sehr talentierte Zauberer sind schon an einfachen Gegnern gescheitert, weil sie sich zu sehr auf ihre Magie verlassen und vergessen haben, dass es Wesen gibt, die sehr resistent gegen Flüche sind. Nehmen wir beispielsweise Riesen..."

„Ich glaub nicht, dass es ein Wesen gibt, das man nicht mit einem guten Schockzauber erledigen kann, wenn man erst mal seine Schwachstelle gefunden hat", hörte Sirius jemanden hinter sich murmeln. _Wohl noch nie mit einem Werwolf zu tun gehabt_, schoss es Sirius spöttisch durch den Kopf. _Denn dann wüsstest du..._ Er erstarrte. Prof. Tofty hatte Recht und Sirius war ein Idiot gewesen, denn ihm war genau das passiert, was Tofty gerade beschrieben hatte. Als er in das Trümmerfeld hineingegangen war, war er angespannt und wachsam gewesen, er hatte mit einem Angriff gerechnet – aber eben nur mit einem _magischen_ Angriff. Auf körperliche Gewalt war er völlig unvorbereitet gewesen.

Sirius hatte einen Verdacht, aber er musste erst etwas nachlesen, um ihn zu bestätigen. Er quälte sich noch eine Stunde Zaubertränke, dann rannte er so schnell er konnte nach oben in den Schlafsaal und schlug sein Arithmantik-Buch auf. Darin lag noch immer der alte Artikel über den Anschlag im Zaubereiministerium. Sirius las ihn noch einmal und nickte. Es ergab alles Sinn.

Mike Mishepp war nicht der geheimnisvoll Angreifer. Auch wenn Sirius' Erinnerungen an die Nacht in der Nokturngasse etwas unscharf waren, war er sich jetzt sicher, dass der Quidditch-Spieler nicht genug Zeit gehabt haben konnte, sich aus dem Trümmerfeld zu schleichen, einen Bogen um Sirius zu schlagen und ihn von hinten niederzuschlagen.

Nein, Mike Mishepp war nicht der geheimnisvolle Angreifer, aber einer der anderen Spieler versteckte sich unter der Maske. Er hatte Sirius wie Fletcher an seiner Stimme erkannt, die er von seinem Anschlag auf Malfoy Manor kannte. Er war ihm nachgeschlichen, hatte ihn niedergeschlagen und Sirius' Verwandlungszauber aufgehoben, um sicherzugehen. Er hatte Sirius' Schwachstelle, sein verletztes Bein, sofort erkannt, obwohl es nur ein leichtes Hinken gewesen war, und gegen ihn eingesetzt. Denn der Mann hinter der Maske war es gewohnt, gegen Kreaturen zu kämpfen, die sehr resistent gegen Magie waren. Der geheimnisvolle Angreifer war Rabies, der ehemalige Kommandant des Werwolf-Fangkommandos, und er rächte sich an allen, die er in irgendeiner Form für den Verlust seiner Position verantwortlich machte. Und er würde nicht aufhören, bis sein Rachedurst gestillt war.


End file.
